DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME REVISED
by Muggleborn-lp
Summary: When Hermione's uncle suddenly visits Hogwarts, she asks her bestfriend to pretend to be her boyfriend. But what happens when Harry falls in love with her? Lots of fun with the whole gang. The marauders aren't spared either.
1. Harry VS Draco

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME

CHAPTER 01

HARRY AND DRACO FACE OFF

(This is a slight better version of the original. I have taken out things that i thought could have been better. i have also put in new scenes and dialogue for your enjoyment. After i have done with this revised story. i will continue on the sequel Life After Hogwarts and A stranger and her Sympathy. i hope all of you enjoy this story as mush as i have writing them. please feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think. if you think the changes i made are good or bad. have fun reading - Muggleborn out)

It's Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The air was hot that Thursday afternoon at Potions class with Professor Snape. As usual, Snape has taken a few points from Gryffindor because of a small number of mistakes from Harry. This time, Harry added too much bat wings on his dream potion that caused it to explode.

BANG!

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" proclaimed Snape.

Harry sat down back to his seat after Snape cleared Harry's cauldron clean.

"Don't worry Harry, it's not that bad, I mean look at Neville" said Ron while patting Harry's back.

Harry turned around and saw Neville's cauldron puffing green smoke and saw Professor Snape towards him with a smirk on his face.

"Well, Mr. Longbottom it seems that six years in my class just isn't enough to scare the stupid out of you," said Snape. "You will stay after class to drink your brew." he added.

Neville's face shot pale as his body seemed bathe itself with sweat. "What if I die?" he pleaded his Professor.

Snape's left brow only raised. "Don't get my hopes up. I hate it when students don't deliver".

"That's so unfair," Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron. "Crabbe and Goyle's potions are way worse, but you don't see him taking points off Slytherin or giving them detention."

Snape turned around and glanced at the hourglass "That would be it for today's lesson!" he announced "Everyone leave their cauldrons at my desk and proceed to live a life filled with disappointment and false hope".

Everyone has left their cauldrons at Snape's desk and made their way out of the classroom except Neville. Walking down the corridor, the class sprinted to their next class.

"I swear! Six years in this dump; you'd think that Snape would finally show some side of humanity. I mean look at us, we're seventh year students and the only thing that grew like us is his hatred for facial hair," Ron vented.

"Maybe he just can't grow a mustache?" said Harry.

Ron snorted "Git".

"Hey, look at the bright side;" said Harry patting Ron on the back "Next class is Defense Against the Dark Arts".

"Yeah, I can't wait to study curses today" said Hermione gleefully.

A few minutes later, they arrived just in time at their next classroom. Entering the room they saw a man with mild pale skin and long blue robe. He was smiling at the three as they approached.

"Hello, you three" their Professor greeted.

Harry reached him first "Hi Lu... I mean Professor Lupin."

"Hello Professor" greeted Hermione and Ron.

Inside the classroom stood the familiar plank stage that Gilderoy Lockheart used for their dueling lessons. The student's excitement grew as they gathered around the stage. Harry, Hermione and Ron stood in front at one side, while Crabbe, Goyle and Draco Malfoy stood behind them. When Lupin finally arrived on the stage, he gazed down for a moment to see Harry and Ron giving him the thumbs up.

Lupin held his wand at ease "Alright everyone. Today, we're going to practice you're counter curses. I sure hope all of you have been practicing your counter jinxes, because if not…you are going to get blasted away. Now, group yourselves in pairs and form a line".

Harry turned to Hermione with a big grin, "Practical magic, I can't stop smiling," said Harry.

Hermione beamed at him and pinched his nose.

"Miss Brown and Miss Patil." Lupin called.

Lavender and Parvati jumped up and down holding each other's arms. The two had a difficult time dueling since most of the boys in the room kept yelling the two to strip. Lupin fixed this problem by stunning Terry Boot.

"Mr. Finnegan and Mr. Thomas"

Dean and Seamus high fived each other. Dean won the duel as he stunned Seamus. The Irish meanwhile ranted that he wasn't ready when he said yelled go.

" and Mr. Goyle!"

Crabbe won by default seeing as he stunned Goyle as he turned his back on him and made his way to the other side of the stage.

"Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger!"

As expected, Hermione won the duel… twice as Ron claimed two out of three was better.

"Harry and Draco, please come up," called Lupin.

Draco who was not paying attention suddenly was surprised at what Lupin told them to do. "Oh sorry, I always yawn when I take interest on what a teacher is trying to make me do".

"Come up the stage, Draco," Lupin urged him.

"Geez, what is it with you forcing me to partner up with Potter? Is this some kind weird gay thing or something?" said Draco.

"Here we go again," Harry muttered to Hermione.

"I'm not gay Draco," said Lupin in a tiny tone of annoyance.

Draco raised his hands "Hey, I'm not judging. Personally, it's not my business what you put up your a— "

Draco was cut off with the sound of the door opening. Neville strode to the crowd without realizing his skin was pale blue, probably because of his potion Snape mad him drink earlier, as he was about to reach them he stopped and gave a loud burp.

Brrrrrrrf!

The sound of the class went in disgust as Neville's skin color turned slowly back to normal. Hermione and Ron waved him over to them.

"Are you okay, Neville? How do you feel?" Hermione said.

"I'm good, thanks for asking,"

"Did he err… touch you in an inappropriate manner?" asked Ron.

Hermione and Neville turned to him with their eyes narrowed.

"I'm just saying if he did we can sue him," Ron said angrily.

Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder, "Another bad dream?"

"Something like that—hey look," Ron pointed at the stage.

Draco was now face to face with Harry, glaring at one another's opponents. The excitement was rising in the don't see the two most popular men duel everyday. Both Quidditch captains of their own houses, both on the Top Ten Seniors You'd Most Likely Do according to the girls' bathroom, both being stalked by dozens of women and both also couldn't care less.

Cheers were being shown by their own housemates, Slytherins were chanting Draco's name while Gryffindors cheered on their Quidditch captain, someone at the back even yelled 'Kill, kill, kill'. Once again Terry Boot dropped to the floor as Lupin stunned him.

"You can do it Harry" cheered Hermione.

"Keep you're guard up mate" Ron yelled.

"Anytime you two are ready," said Lupin who is now standing beside Neville along the crowd

"Took you long enough to come up here," Harry told Draco.

"Can't really fight Longbottom you know. Bad for my rep." Draco said, "You ready Potty?"

"You know I always am Malfoy,"

"It's going to be that time at fifth year when we kicked your asses in Quidditch,"

"The hell are you talking about? Gryffindor won all six years!"

"I didn't hear you denying that we kicked your asses,"

"What with you and asses?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"I'm not,"

"Yes you are Potter,"

"Are not,"

"Are too,"

"Are not,"

"Are too,'

"Will somebody shoot somebody already!" someone in the crowd shouted.

"He's right Potter, stop stalling,"

"Are not,"

"Are too

"Are not,"

"Are too,"

"Don't make me come up there you two," again someone shouted.

Lupin took out his wand once more, "Come here Terry, I said come here."

"Well do it on three?" said Harry.

"Suit yourself," Draco replied.

"THREE!" both shouted.

Their disarming spells ricocheted off one another. Draco's disarmed Lupin from afar as Harry disarmed one of the Knight statues in the room. Without wasting another second, Harry hurled his wand again.

"EXPELIARMUS!"

Draco was knocked a step back. His wand was spinning up the air but Draco still managed to grab it and return a course of his own, "STUPEFY!"

"PROTEGO!" yelled Harry, his shield charm rebounding the stunning spell to another direction. This hit Terry Boot causing him to go down the fourth time.

The stage was no longer enough for Harry and Draco. They had used the whole parameter of the room as the class scattered in panic. Lupin was knocked down after somebody's disarming spell hit him directly on the forehead. Nothing was heard in the room but hysteria and the voices of Harry and Draco trying to beat each other.

Finally, the two stopped moving. It was a stand off now from here. Draco then pointed his wand towards Ron who was with Hermione tending to Lupin. Harry immediately shot a shield charm around them. But it was all a trick. Draco never had the intention to fire. He capitalized on Harry's unprepared position and mustered a stunning spell with all his strength. This hit Harry square on the chest, causing him to fly backwards and hit the wall.

"Harry!" screamed Hermione.

A fully revived Professor Lupin rushed to Harry, followed closely with Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Gryffindors. Lupin slapped Harry's cheeks mildly, trying to revive him "Harry, Harry, are you alright? Talk to me, c'mon".

Harry's chest was bruised and bleeding, Hermione held Harry's head looking worried. Harry opened his eyes slightly to see Hermione's face on him.

"I can't believe I fell for that one," Harry said jokingly.

"Harry don't try to stand up, you'll hurt yourself" said Lupin.

Ron turned back to Draco and glared at him "YOU EVIL SON OF A..." as he tried to run at Draco, Lupin stepped forward and stopped him.

"Detention, Malfoy," called Lupin sounding upset, "You were only to disarm your opponent. What you did was obviously to mean harm on your opponent,"

Draco did not respond. Instead looked angrier with the sight of Hermione helping Harry to his feet.

"Professor" called Hermione "We really _should_ take him to Madam Pomfrey".

"Ron, help me carry him to the hospital wing" ordered Lupin.

"Yeah, okay," Ron replied.

Lupin and Ron helped each other to carry Harry to the hospital wing while Hermione followed. A few minutes later, Harry was lying unconscious at a hospital bed. Madam Pomfrey had already closed up Harry's wounded chest. It's now wrapped with bandages as can be seen.

Hermione was sitting beside Harry opposite Ron. Madam Pomfrey was about to tell them to get out when Professor Lupin came inside. Lupin examined Harry then faced Madam Pomfrey.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Lupin softly.

"Yes Professor, he's going to be just fine. I have managed to close up his wound quickly, and I can say that he can leave tomorrow morning but..." she paused for a minute "He is not allowed to practice Quidditch for a while or participate in any actual activities" said Madam Pomfrey.

"Harry's not going to like that news," Ron whispered to Hermione, as the listened secretly.

"I understand," said Lupin, he then turned to Hermione and Ron and smiled "You heard what Madam Pomfrey said you two, he's going to be alright, he will be out tomorrow morning".

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and then they took one more look at Harry then went to their common room.


	2. The Visitor

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME

CHAPTER 02

THE VISITOR

Hermione and Ron arrived at the Gryffindor Tower. After telling the password to the Fat Lady, they went inside the secret passage hidden behind the portrait. Hermione bid Ron goodnight before making her way up the girls dormitory. Entering the room, she noticed Parvati and Lavender already asleep. It's a good thing they were, she didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment. All that she wanted to do was rest. After changing in to her P.J.s, crawled in to her bed and slept.

Hermione arrived at the Great Hall that morning, along with Parvati and Lavender. She then saw Ron already busy on his plate as Dean and Seamus were talking at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Ron!" Hermione greeted.

Ron looked up to Hermione and swallowed his mouthful of food with difficulty.

"Hey Hermione!" said Ron who is now gasping for air.

Hermione sat down beside Ron as she helped herself with breakfast. "Good morning Neville." She added as she saw him. He looked a little weak. "Is everything alright?" she asked?

"I'm just tired," Neville replied, stabbing a piece of bacon to his plate.

"What's the matter?" asked Lavender.

"I cleaned Lupin's classroom after class yesterday after he asked me too." Neville told them.

"Why didn't you just say no?" Dean asked.

"I guess I got so used to doing detention by Snape, I lost my will to say I don't want to." said Neville.

Neville had never had a whole area feel sorry for him. He blushed, he wasn't used to this kind of attention. Then he heard questions flying at him, suddenly an owl came swooping down the window above them.

The owl was big and of black and grey. It stood broadly like a soldier after landing. Hermione was surprised when she saw the owl. She wasn't expecting a letter from anyone. She found the owl familiar but just couldn't remember. Realizing that just looking at the owl wouldn't help her, she took the letter tied with its leg.

Once free of its burden, the owl flew left Hermione with her letter. She read the note once… twice… three times. After reading it, Hermione sighed in discomfort.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked absentmindedly.

"Nothing good." she answered.

"Okay." said Ron still clueless.

"Crap! Crap! Double crap!" Hermione muttered silently, it would seem like she's praying from afar.

"Who's the letter from?"

Hermione jumped in surprise. She turned around and there was Harry smiling down at her.

"Harry!" Hermione bowled over. "Me and Ron were just going to pick you up after breakfast" said Hermione.

Gryffindors near them greeted Harry and made him sit down to eat with them.

"How are you mate? Does your chest still hurt?" asked Dean Thomas who was sitting near Seamus and Ron.

Harry sat down and grabbed himself with some bread and pumpkin juice. "It's actually getting better Dean, thanks for asking." said Harry.

Hermione pocketed her mail and faced Harry. "Just remember about what Madam Pomfrey said, your not suppose to push yourself too hard." said Hermione.

At first, Harry snorted after this mother–like affection from her, but when she shot him the look of THE-GIRL-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-SNORTED-AT, Harry's lionheart fled in fright.

"By the way, you didn't answered my question earlier, who's the letter from?" Harry asked.

She then leaned to Harry and whispered something in his ear. "I need to ask you about something later, and don't tell Ron." whispered Hermione. Harry then smirked and nodded at her with the look of agreement on his face. Exchanging grins, they both got back to their plates.

After breakfast, class was just dismissed in Transfiguration. Harry was walking down the corridor when he heard Hermione call him from a corner. There's no reason to think why, he knows it's about the thing she asked him this morning. So, Harry came over to Hermione.

"So? What's it about?" asked Harry.

Hermione was blushing as she bit her lip in embarrassment. Harry found this refreshingly cute for her.

"Well, I was about to ask you if you could..."

"I could what?" Harry asked.

"I was wondering if you could be my boyfriend?" Hermione continued, still blushing.

Harry chuckled, "And Ron said you don't have a sense of humor."

Harry continued on laughing, but when he noticed Hermione not laughing with him and remaining perfectly still. Harry was slapped by the possibility that Hermione really doesn't have a sense of humor.

Harry's eyes widened. He can't believe what Hermione had just asked him.

"What!" Harry shouted, "You want me to be your boyfriend?" asked Harry, apparently choking between words.

"We're just going to pretend you are Harry!" Hermione said quickly. "It's my Uncle, he's going to visit Hogwarts and he doesn't know I'm single again" Hermione added quickly.

"BUT WHY?" Harry asked, his volume rising.

"Well, after I broke up with Viktor, I told him that I was seeing someone else. Someone better than him." said Hermione.

"And that would be me, right?" said Harry, his left hand currently holding his forehead for support.

Hermione nodded.

Harry was growing paler every minute. Although he was still shock and speechless, he knew why Hermione told her uncle that he was her boyfriend. After all, he is famous as the boy who lived and his reputation about him defeating the dark lord would bring attention to any wizard.

Harry walked a few steps away and leaned on the nearest wall to him "I think I'm going to have a headache" said Harry.

"I'm way ahead of you." said Hermione, rummaging something in her bag. "I have a potion for headache here. Do you feel drowsy?"

"Hermione!"

"It's just one time Harry. We'll only have to pretend until he goes back to Brighton" said Hermione.

Harry was silent for a while. He sighed as the sign of defeat. He paced towards Hermione. "Okay, I'll go along with you're scam. but only until he goes back" said Harry.

Hermione's face brightened, her smile was giving Harry a smile as well. She leapt at Harry and embraced him.

"Oh thank you Harry. You'll never regret it. Count on me to make it up to you after this whole thing is over." said Hermione cheerfully.

Harry crossed his arms. "You might say that I'm the best guy that you ever had in you life."

Hermione laughed. "You're the best guy I ever had in my life."

"And…"

"And you're king of awesomeness."

"And…"

"You rule all."

"And…"

"Were going to be late for potions, let's go." she said grabbing his arm.

"Well, well, it's nice of you to join us today" said Snape with a raised eyebrow as Harry and Hermione opened the door of potions classroom. "Twenty points from Gryffindor" Snape turned from them and headed to his desk.

Harry and Hermione went to their seats and placed their materials and equipment on their desk. Ron leaned close to Harry while Harry was setting up his things.

"What took you two so long?" he asked

Harry smiled "It's nothing important." Harry replied, without looking at his friend.

After all classes were over and after dinner, everyone headed back to their common rooms to do their homework and go to sleep.

Hermione was about to go up the stairs that leads to her room, when she felt someone grab her left hand, she turned around and she saw Harry holding her.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked

"I forgot to ask you something about our...scheme." Harry replied. He let go of Hermione's hand. "I forgot to ask, when will your uncle arrive here?" asked Harry

"Tomorrow."

"WHAT?"

"He will be here in time for lunch." said Hermione.

"It's so sudden!" said Harry.

"I know Harry, but you have to remember, you have to be convincing."

"But if you want us to be convincing, then, that would mean us to…"

"To........?" Hermione tilted her head.

"Doing what couples do." said Harry going slightly red.

Hermione began to blush. The both of them avoided each other's eyes. "Well if..." she paused for a second then glanced at Harry "If it's necessary you have to do what ever it takes."

"Oh," Harry cleared his throat.

"We have to keep it a secret from the others, Harry. Especially Ron." said Hermione. "My uncle was a Ravenclaw here at Hogwarts back then, so we have to be convincing".

"Oh yeah, cause Ron's a blabbermouth."

"You don't know my Uncle, Harry. He has one of those piercing looks that will scare the truth out of anyone. Ron's not going to last a minute." said Hermione.

"Well it's certainly nice to see you having faith with your friends." said Harry.

"Shut up." said Hermione as she playfully punched Harry on the shoulder.

"Hang on, I forgot something." said Harry. "How would you have a wizard for an uncle when your Muggleborn?"

"Well, I've never told you that my Grand Dad adopted him from an orphanage when he thought his wife isn't going to have a baby. Two years before he could be admitted to Hogwarts my Grand Dad's sister decided it was best that they would take care of him since my Grand Mum gave birth to my Dad"

"Oh, So that explains one thing, but why don't you want to your uncle to find out about you being single again?" said Harry now sounding. "I mean, what's he going to do? Spank you?" he teased.

Once again, Hermione tried to avoid Harry's eyes. She was sure she was really embarrassing herself too much by now… as if she hasn't embarrass herself enough. Hermione was finally able take her eyes back to Harry who is still waiting for an answer.

"If he finds out I'm single again, he's going to set me up to anybody he thinks would qualify to his standards the first chance he gets. To his own strange mind, he thinks he's doing me a favor." she answered.

Suddenly they heard Ron's voice calling out Harry's name.

"I think you should go. You don't want to let Ron to keep looking for you." said Hermione.

Harry nodded "Okay, so we'll see you tomorrow morning." he said before going to where Ron was.

Saturday morning, everyone was eating at the Great hall. Harry and the others were at their usual seats at the Gryffindor table discussing about things what Snape would do to get a girlfriend. But all of their attention had turned to a man who had just walked in the room.

He was an elegant looking Wizard with white hair. Like Hagrid, he man sported a bushy beard, but he kept his clean and neat. He was wearing a customized wizard fur coat of white a brown color. His shoes looked expensive, along with his gloves and jewelry.

"Hello Hermione" the man said as he reached them.

Hermione stood up and went to him "Hello Uncle Waynard." greeted Hermione.

Hermione's Uncle glanced at Harry and the others. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Uncle" she said. "These are my friends, these are Harry, Ron, Neville, Parvati, Lavender, Dean, Seamus and Ginny—Ron's younger sister." said Hermione pointing at them one by one.

"Oh, good to meet you all." he turned to Hermione then right back at them. "So tell me, who among you is Hermione's boyfriend."

It was almost like someone had broken a time turner and frozen the Gryffindor table still for three whole seconds. Their faces quickly turned to Hermione who insisted that the floor was very interesting at that very moment.

But right at that moment, Harry stood up. "That would be me sir, I'm her boyfriend," said Harry.

Everyone's jaws dropped except for Ron who sprayed his pumpkin juice from his mouth.

"WHAT DO YOU BLOODY MEAN YOU'RE HER BOYRIEND?"

All the noises inside the Great Hall broke into silence after Ron shouted. All eyes were at the Gryffindor table looking at Harry and the others with curiosity. Over at the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy was staring at them with a look of shock ay his face and a whole piece of bread hanging on his mouth.

"Oh! So you mean you kept your relationship secret?" said Waynard now turning back to Hermione.

"Yes Uncle Waynard, we did. You see, we didn't want to make much of a big deal about it." said Hermione sounding confident.

"That's preposterous! You're a Granger, it should be a big deal." said Waynard pretentiously. He turned to Harry, his eyes narrowed. "The famous Harry Potter; my niece has written many great things about you. Quidditch captain, smart, brave and many other things."

Going back to the Slytherin table Draco turned to Crabbe and Goyle "Those are me, he's talking about me, I'm Quidditch captain, smart and brave, I'm many other things. He's talking about my profile."

Harry cleared his throat, and before he could answer they heard someone's voice.

"Ah! Waynard it has been a long time since you graduated from Hogwarts. I'm glad you were able to take the time to visit us."

Hermione's uncle turned around and found the Headmaster of the school Albus Dumbeldore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He was standing behind him with his usual pleasant smile, wearing his stars and moon printed elegant looking red robe.

"Headmaster! why, it's great to see you again too. It has been a long time hasn't' it." he greeted back.

"Why don't you have a couple of drink with me in my office and we can talk about your trip from Brighton." asked the Headmaster.

"I'd love to Headmaster." he said goodbye to Hermione and the others then followed Dumbledore to his office.

"Harry went over to Hermione while wiping the sweat on his face "You're right, he does have a scary look on him."

"Eeeeeeehhhhh!"

Parvati and Lavender screamed and jumped off their sits and lunged Hermione to hug her.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"When did it all started?"

"How good of a kisser is he?"

"You need to tell us all the details."

"Have you guys done it yet?"

"I'll answer your questions later when we go to Hogsmeade." said Hermione ending Parvati and Lavenders questions. "Harry I'll just catch up with you and Ron later.

Harry nodded "Okay. Ron and I will meet you in front of Three Broomsticks later, right Ron? Harry turned around and saw his friend still gawking at him. He might have been like that since he yelled at them "Ron?" asked Harry again.

"Well, well, Potter and Granger what a surprise." all their attention was now on the blonde boy who's now glaring at Harry. It was Draco Malfoy with his cronies behind him.

"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Harry returning the glare.

"Nothing, I just want to say that you two are a perfect match. The Freak, and the Mudblood. You know Granger, if you wanted to be famous you could have gone to me." said Draco with an evil grin on his face.

Just as Hermione was about to slap Draco, someone's fist struck Malfoy's face first. Draco would have met the ground if it weren't for Crabbe and Goyle who caught him. When Draco looked up, he saw Harry standing in front of him massaging his fist.

Crabbe and Goyle were just about to attack him when they stopped dead. It seems that all the wands pointing at their direction made them think twice about their move.

Draco stood up. He seemed to be fighting the urge to hit Harry back. He looked at him one more time.

"This isn't over Potter. You haven't won yet." after that he turned around and stormed off.

"Good for nothing git." said Ron who now seemed to be able to talk again while pocketing his wand as the others were.

"Good thing Snape didn't see you. You would have gotten detention for sure." said Neville.

All of a sudden, Snape came walking towards them with his hands behind his back "Potter! Detention! Tonight! Nine!" bellowed Snape as he passed by.

Harry moaned heavily as a result.

"Well at least he didn't take points this time." said Neville cheering Harry up.

"Ten points from Gryffindor." shouted Snape reaching the door of the Great Hall.

Harry moaned more louder.

"Hermione, that's so sweet. Your own personal Knight in shining armor." Lavender giggled.

Hermione didn't respond, she just went back to what ever is left of her breakfast. Harry and the others did the same.


	3. Weasley Twins at Hogsmeade

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME

CHAPTER 03

THE WEASLEY TWINS AT HOGSMEADE

After Breakfast that morning the students went to the usual Hogsmeade visit, Harry, Hermione and Ron went off together but Hermione parted with Parvati and Lavender. The minute they arrived, Harry and Ron strolled down the crowded streets of Hogsmeade. Harry was making up some stories about how Hermione and he have been together and why they have to keep it a secret. Though Ron was somewhat upset, he forgave Harry anyway when Harry bought him a box full of every flavor beans.

"I still can't believe you and Hermione are a couple. I never thought of it, not in a million years." said Ron sucking the barnacle flavored bean that he was eating.

As they approached Zonko's Joke shop, they saw the words Zonko and Weasley Twin's Joke shop on the sign.

"Okay, this is another first" Ron said sarcastically.

"Come on, let's check it out." said Harry dragging Ron's arm.

As both of them went inside, they heard someone's voice greeting them. They turned around and found Fred and George (Ron's older twin brothers) grinning at them.

"Hello you two, I thought we'd be seeing you today." said Fred cheerfully.

"Hey Fred, hey George." Harry greeted back.

"Hello Harry." said George.

"What on earth are you two doing-what is that sign-what happened to Zonko's Jokeshop?" asked Ron unable to finish some of his questions.

"Slow down Bro, you're going a mile a minute," said George laughing.

"I think Ron is trying to ask you why is Zonko's Jokeshop now Zonko and Weasley Twins Jokeshop?" asked Harry

"Allow me to explain." said Fred stepping in front of George. "As you know, our business was quite picking up. Our only Rival was Zonko's Jokeshop which has been our home away from home the time were still at Hogwarts."

George continued, "So we decided to make a merge with Zonko's Jokeshop to end our rivalry."

"And to earn more Galleons." Fred added.

"And we're doing a pretty good job if I might say so myself." said George looking proud and brushing his nail at his chest.

"So, you're saying you're going to stay here?"

"Not forever." said George .

"Just until we have enough money to spread branches all over the world." said Fred.

Ron shrugged "Oh bugger." now looking defeated."But why didn't you tell me?" Ron asked.

"Well, we were about to owl you but we thought you're going to come here at Hogsmeade weekend anyway. So why bother?" Fred answered.

"That's great, we can visit you during Hogsmeade weekends." said Harry.

Fred and George looked at each other with their evil grins that Filch hated so much.

"What? What are you guys smiling about?" asked Ron curiously.

Harry however glimpsed at the store clock that was hanging behind the counter.

"Ron, we're supposed to meet Hermione at the Three Broomsticks at 2:00 pm." said Harry.

Ron looked at the same clock, his eyes widened. The both of them hurried outside without saying goodbye.

A few minutes after the two ran out of the store, a man came in. He was wearing a long black hood and anybody would think that he was a Dementor if it weren't for the way he walked. He was not as tall as Fred or George were.

Fred immediately greeted him. "Good morning potential buyer! Welcome to..."

"Save it for someone who gives a crap Weasley." said the man. "I'm here about an add. Something about a love potion."

"Well, since you asked so nicely, it will be three galleons and four sickles," said George sarcastically.

"What?" the man almost jumping "You got to be kidding me, that much for a stupid love potion" he said hysterically.

"Hey cut us some slack will you, besides it so happens that that Madly in Love potion is one of our most brilliant masterpieces." said George.

The Man reached for his pockets grumbling and muttering at the twins, which they completely ignored.

"Here's your damn money, where's my potion?" he said still muttering.

"Here you go mate." said George handing him a wooden box.

"This better have its own manual inside." he said grumpily.

"Don't worry, it's inside....Draco" said Fred grinning.

Draco turned around and pulled down his hood showing his surprised face "How did you know?"

"Were entrepreneurs, not idiots." said George boringly.

"Besides no one puts the word 'crap' in a sentence so sweet like you before." said Fred.

"If I find out you telling anyone...."

"Don't worry, we wont tell anyone if you want." said Fred.

"It's in our Weasley code of honor, it's-our-solemn-vow." said George.

"It better be." said Draco threateningly, he walked towards the door.

"UNLESS SOMEONE GIVES US A GOOD PRICE FOR THE INFORMATION!" Fred and George yelled at him at the same time.

Draco turned around to give them one last glare. But instead, he saw the two waving at him with their grins still shining mockingly at him.

Students started to arrive back at Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione, Ron and the other Gryffindors went to the Gryffindor tower, while Draco hurried through the Slytherin common room and to the boy's bedroom. He took the box from the bag of Zonko and Weasley Twin's Jokeshop. He opened it up to find two vials and one parchment saying instructional manual. He rolled the instructional manual and read it, giving a smirk on his face.

"Alright, there are two vials. A red and a blue one. Subject must drink blue vile while object must drink red. Once Object drinks red vile. He\She will immediately fall in love with subject." Draco read off the parchment.


	4. How stupid can you get?

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME

CHAPTER 04

HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET

Next morning, he was waiting impatiently in the Great Hall at the Slytherin table. As Draco chewed a piece of bacon, he glared at Harry Potter who was laughing with his friends.

"Professor Vector! What a pleasant surprise." greeted Harry as the Arithmancy teacher walked up to him.

"Don't you get cute with me, Potter. I just came by to remind you that you are now currently involved with my favorite, most beloved and most prized student. If you ever, EVER bring her into tears… you'd better hope you're Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher taught you all the counter jinxes the wizardry world has ever known. Because when I'm done with you, there wouldn't be anything left of you to bury." threatened Professor Vector.

Harry suddenly found his throat was dry rummaging for something to answer the glaring eyes in front of him "Err...um..."

"Good morning Professor Vector." greeted Hermione who had just appeared behind her left shoulder of Professor Vector.

"Oh, Miss Granger, I didn't know you were there. I was just congratulating Mr. Potter for recently having you as girlfriend." said Professor Vector.

Hermione looked puzzled and leaned over to see Harry's expression only finding him looking nervous.

"Well I must be off now. I have to prepare for our class later Miss Granger." then, Professor Vector took off not saying another word.

"What was _that_ about?" asked Hermione still looking at the Professor.

"Err...maybe you should hang with me until we know she's in a safe distance" Harry replied. "By the way, if I die in the next few day, Vector killed me." Harry knew he sounded petty, but he didn't appreciate being threatened.

Hermione just gave him a smile and returned to her seat at his side. Meanwhile, going back to the Slytherin table. Draco was now grinding his teeth, glaring at Harry. He couldn't stand him being at the side of Hermione whom he had secretly been obsessed with. Suddenly, a first year student came trotting to him with a look of success on his face.

"Mr. Malfoy sir, um... Mission accomplished, sir." he said.

Draco's anger had quickly passed and was replaced by a smile. "Good, now beat it." he said intensely.

The first year student scattered off to his fellow first years where they mugged him with questions about being a crony of the House's number one Quiditch captain.

Back at the Gryffindor table, someone from Ravenclaw visited Harry and Hermione. It was Luna Lovegood, daughter of the owner of the Quibbler; it's a kind of tabloid magazine of the wizardry world.

"Good morning you two, hope I'm not interrupting anything intimate." she greeted.

"Good morning Luna." Harry greeted back.

"Morning." Hermione greeted not looking away from her book she is now currently reading.

Hermione had always been a bit irritated at her. She really didn't like her encouraging people that things that have no evidence are true. Take some articles from the Quibbler for example. Although she didn't like her much, Harry however is fond of her since the night before their fifth year ended. He discovered that she isn't that odd. Harry recently noticed her looks lately, he and Hermione had to admit that she getting beautiful as the years go by.

"Can we treat you with anything?" asked Harry.

Luna shook her head. "No, never mind, I was just going to ask you when you're Quidditch try outs are."

"Why?"

"Well the Quidditch captain of my house asked me to ask you if Ravenclaw can extend their try outs."

"What? Hell no."

"I knew you'd say that, well before I go back to tell him, I need a reason."

"Well tell him we need our time as much as he does. It's not easy looking for replacements for two beaters and two chasers—and don't forget to tell him that he's a slimy git." told Harry.

"Got it, hey is that a firewhiskey?" pointing at the glass behind Harry.

"Hermione is this yours?" asked Harry

Hermione shook her head. Harry took the glass of firewhiskey and gave to Luna who drank it empty.

"Thanks. See you later" said Luna before taking off.

Harry was about to get back to his breakfast when the presence of arrogance walked up behind them.

"Hello Granger." he said suavely.

Harry and Hermione turned around only to find Draco Malfoy grinning at them

"What do you want , Malfoy?" said Ron.

"For you to die an untimely death for one. Stop making everything about you Weasley." Said Malfoy.

"I guess you want your ass to be handed to you again." said Ron.

"I don't have to take anything from your man-pleasuring mouth." said Malfoy.

Hermione suddenly stood up in fury. "Okay that's it, this macho contest is starting to get to me! What do you want Malfoy?" she snapped.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." said Draco gaining back to his irritating suave posture. "I just want to ask you...do you feel attracted to me?"

Ron and Harry who were sitting down and ready to lunge at him seemed to be paralyzed with confusion.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"You know, you… mesmerized at my presence. Feel something yet?" said Draco.

"Where are you getting at?" asked Hermione

Draco shrugged "Nothing in particular. So, still nothing?" Draco asked playfully.

"Yes, I feel something, complete and utter irritation. If you don't leave right now I'm going to have a rash." bellowed Hermione apparently wanting to kill someone.

Draco didn't say anything. He had just realized that the first year failed… this will cause him his young life.

"That idiot!" he snapped.

"Are you referring to you're self as the third person again?" commented Harry.

"I'm going to kill that little prat." Draco muttered ignoring Harry.

"Who's going to kill someone?" asked Luna who appeared behind Draco.

As Draco spun around and saw Luna all the anger and the eagerness to kill a little boy had completely vanished and was replaced by something else....

"I heard someone saying they were going to kill somebody." said Luna.

"Who ever said that was a caveman for saying such vile words in the presence of an angel such as yourself. You creature you." said Draco swooping next to Luna.

Luna narrowed her eyes, her face blank face now showed the look of cluelessness. "What?"

"You heard me, my princess" said Draco smoothly.

Luna stopped herself from saying anything. She was deeply enjoying the freak show in front of her. It was amusing that one of the most popular guy in school swoon over her like that. The charm that Draco was now using must be the same one he uses with their Potion master.

"Did you eat an invisible Irish Beedle?" asked Luna

Draco took her hands. "The only thing I have in me, baby is loooovvee."

"This is just sad." Harry muttered to Hermione. She nodded in agreement.

"Malfoy, did you eat a bad chicken or something?" asked Ron as he watched in disgust.

Draco didn't look at him. He insisted on not letting go of Luna. "The only thing bad here, is the rising level of my looovvee."

"Err… should we be scared or something?" Harry whispered to Hermione.

"God! You're so hot!" sighed Draco.

"Well, thank you," said Luna "Let me leave you guys alone." Luna returned back to the Ravenclaw table.

"You complete me!" Draco called.

Seconds later, Draco snapped out of his world and saw that everyone's attention was at him.

"Oh-No-Oh-God, Oh- God-No" Draco muttered. "I must have mixed the potion. Where's that damn instruction manual." Draco rushed out from the Great Hall and appeared out of sight.

Harry, Hermione and Ron stood there speechless from the show they just saw. There just weren't enough words to describe it.

"Okay! Did some just used a Time Turner because I sure hell don't know what just happened right now." said Harry.

"Did you see his mouth I think he was actually drooling?" said Ron.


	5. The Quidditch Tryouts

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME

CHAPTER 05

THE QUIDDITCH TRYOUTS

Next morning at the Gryffindor tower, a blur of bushy hair was zooming through the Common room, taking down poor defenseless first years down. Hermione ran up to the boy's dormitory. She jogged towards the seventh year dorm room where Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus stay.

She immediately pushed the door open. There are reasons why you should always knock before you open doors. This is one of them.

"Harry! I need to talk to..." Hermione stopped dead when she saw Harry sitting on his bed trying to put his shirt on.

Harry jumped to his feet when he turned around and saw Hermione at the door.

"Hermione get out! Get out!" Harry yelled.

Hermione didn't need telling twice. She quickly dashed out slamming the door behind her shut. She was still panting from the run she made just earlier. Her cheeks were burning in embarrassment. This was because Harry's body was still fresh on her mind. Things have really changed since freshman year. She never thought of Harry's skinny frame becoming so built through the years. Quidditch has certainly agreed with her best friend.

The door swung open, Hermione stepped back as Harry emerge from the room, now fully dressed and like her, blushing red.

"What the hell was that all that about?" yelled Harry furiously.

Pushing the image of Harry's abs out of her head, she finally mustered the spirit to talk. "Um Harry...it's about my Uncle." said Hermione gaining back her composure.

"What about him?" said Harry with his arms crossed. "Didn't he go back to Brighton like you said he would." asked Harry.

"I thought he was on the way back to Brighton too Harry, but I only found out this morning that Professor Dumbledore gave him the permission to stay at Hogwarts as long as he wants to. And my Uncle accepted the offer." said Hermione.

Harry gave a heavy sigh. "So now what? Does this mean that we have to pretend were a couple until he goes away?" asked Harry.

"Well until I think of a plan, we'll have to, but until that… here, take this." Hermione handed Harry a golden locket.

"What's this?" asked Harry looking curiously at the small locket.

"It's a gold locket Harry..."

"I know it's a gold locket. What I mean is what is it for?" said Harry cutting Hermione off.

"I gave it an Impredimier charm so we can talk in our minds while wearing this." said Hermione.

"You mean you have one too?" asked Harry.

"Right here, I'm wearing it." said Hermione pointing to the gold locket on her neck. "I would've improved them but I had such a short time so these would have to do. You only have to talk to me in you're mind."

Harry shot Hermione with a look of amazement "Wow. Hermione, can I marry your brain?".

She laughed at this. "We need to get our stories the same in front of him, and as you know I'm not that great of a liar." said Hermione.

"But didn't you lied to him at the Great Hall before." asked Harry.

"I made a potion that can help me lie to him." Hermione replied.

"You're the only person who needs a potion to lie." said Harry starting to laugh.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Hermione smiling at Harry.

Suddenly the door opened, it was Ron. His cheeks were as red as his hair. Apparently, Harry wasn't the only one in that room who was getting dressed.

"What on earth were you bursting to our room for?" he asked furiously.

"It was nothing, Ron. I didn't know you were getting dressed..."

"_Tell him you were going to warn me something about…Um... Quidditch."_ said Harry talking to Hermione with his mind.

Hermione turned slightly to Harry then turned back to Ron. "I was going to tell Harry that Zachrias Smith was going to ask permission to pitch a practice for Hufflepuff today."

"But that was no excuse to just barge in the door like that. And by the way, why would you tell this to Harry alone? I'm part of the team too you know." said Ron.

"That's why I'm telling you I'm sorry." said Hermione trying hard to convince Ron.

"Fine." said Ron finally "Just don't go barging in on us like that."

"_The locket really does work, so tell me what did you see in there?"_ Harry asked Hermione through his mind.

"_Harry!"_ warned Hermione but she was on the verge of laughing herself.

"What are you two laughing about?" asked Ron.

"Nothing!" they said together.

"I'll go take care of Smith. You two go on ahead to the Great Hall." said Harry.

As Harry, Hermione and Ron got out of the Portrait Hole, Hermione and Ron went to the Great Hall and Harry went the other way.

"_You really should tell Ron to lay off those Turkey sandwiches, he's been gaining some pounds."_ said Hermione talking to Harry in her mind.

"_Well it's a good thing you missed Neville, Seamus and Dean. I tell you, they really aren't that pretty when they're in their underpants."_ said Harry.

"What are you laughing about?" Ron asked Hermione.

Hermione didn't noticed that she was laughing. She was looking kind of stupid in front of Ron.

"Nothing, nothing really." lied Hermione. "It's just a joke I heard somewhere." Hermione lied.

"Really? Tell me." said Ron enthusiastically.

"Never mind."

"Tell me." said Ron, begging like a child.

"Err…"

"Is it the one with the rabbi, the Nazi and Mel Gibson?"

"…Sure?"

"I love that joke." said Ron.

"_Harry I think we should stop using the locket unless it's necessary."_ she told Harry.

"_Okay, but I got to tell you I'm having fun."_ said Harry.

After all their classes ended. Harry and Ron headed down to the Quidditch pitch when someone called them.

"Harry! Ron!"

The two turned around and saw Ginny and Neville running towards them.

"Ginny, what are you so hyper about?" asked Ron.

"Nothing. I'm just excited about the try outs." said Ginny with a lively voice. "Do you think were going to get good replacements today Harry?"

"I don't know, that's what we're here to find out." Harry replied.

"Are all those people going to try out for the team too?" asked Neville as he pointed towards a crowd of Gryffindors waiting at the Quidditch field."

"Whoa." said Harry and Ron together.

A couple of minutes later, they have formed the people who were going to try out for the team.

"Okay, here's what were gonna do… all the Third years below will be trying out with Ginny Weasley." Harry bellowed.

All the first, second and third years looked at Ginny with admiration. Some were blushing as though they're thrilled to be taught by her.

"Fourth and Fifth years will be under Ron Weasley." Harry continued.

All Fourth and Fifth years shot Ron a look of disappointment. A fourth year raised her hand.

"Excuse me sir, could you just look after us instead?"

Ron quickly glared at her and the kid took her hand out of the air and placed it inside her pocket. Ginny giggled and so did the others.

Harry forced himself not to laugh, but he couldn't help snorting otherwise "All Sixth and Seventh years follow me."

Ron and Ginny took their groups and started to try them out one by one. Harry meanwhile went to his group and was surprised to see that Neville and Seamus standing in back of the line. He went over to them.

"Why didn't you two tell me that you wanted to try out for the team?" asked Harry smiling.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," said Seamus "I just wanted to see if I can be cut out for Quidditch."

"Plus, we wanted to test our new brooms." added Neville holding up his newly bought Comet Two Sixty and pointing at Seamus's Nimbus Nineteen Ninety with his free hand.

"That's great, let's see what you guys can do with those brooms later when I'm finished with these guys." said Harry pointing at the line ahead.

The tryouts went about an hour and a half. Ron was having trouble with a Fourth year girl as the kid flew over the goal post, fell off her broom and got stuck as she hanged to the left goal post for her life. Ginny meanwhile found some skill in a Third year boy named Euan Abercrombie (A/N You might know Euan Abercrombie in the fifth book of Harry Potter where he was a First year who was sorted to Gryffindor)

"Excellent Euan! You'd a make a fine Chaser!" she encouraged him.

Harry was now about to deal with Seamus and Neville "So, what positions do you two want to try out for?" he asked intently.

"Well... I was thinking about being a Beater. You know… Bludgers and stuff. Plus, I like whacking stuff with a bat." said Seamus

"You should try baseball then." said Harry.

"What's baseball?" asked Seamus.

"Wasn't your dad…?"

"You mean my absentee dad?"

"How about you Neville?" Harry asked Neville quickly.

"I'd like to be a Beater too. I'm not that good blocking stuff to be a keeper, and I'm not that good of a flier to be a Chaser Either." Neville replied.

"Okay, mount you're brooms then." Harry commanded.

The two climbed on to their brooms and kicked off from the ground and trusted through the air. As Harry observed their moves, he noticed Seamus has kicked off a little bit too strong, while Neville in the other hand flew perfectly well. Harry remembers seeing Neville fly once before. It was their first lesson with Madam Hooch. Neville broke his wrist after that lesson, but now he's watching Neville fly smoothly.

When the tryouts finally ended, everyone was covered with dirt. Harry, Ron and Ginny watched the weary hopefuls walk back to the castle.

"So, what do you guys have?" asked Harry.

"The Third year named Euan Abercrombie is the most promising off all who showed up. I think he'll make a good Chaser if you ask me." said Ginny proudly.

"The Fourth year named Agatha Tolkin showed no fear of anything. She even stayed when I told them we were going to play Slytherin first-which I might add that almost everyone had scampered away when I said Draco Malfoy's name" said Ron.

"She's not afraid of anything?" asked Ginny narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing but a speeding Bludger… the prat. She really should do something about her attitude." said Ron.

"Well maybe if you weren't so busy shouting at her, she would have stop shouting back." said Ginny laughing.

"Since we've got no more room for Beaters, we'll have to put her on harms way as a Chaser." said Harry.

"We've got Beaters? Who?" asked Ginny excitedly?

"Seamus and Neville." said Harry.

"Really?" asked Ron and Ginny at the same time.

"Yeah, I think Seamus is good with a bat and believe it or not, Neville has a very good accuracy." Harry commented.

Ginny blushed slightly at Neville's name.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm starving." said Ron.

"You always are." said Harry.

"Let's go back to the castle, and try to get something to eat." Ron suggested.

"I'm all for that" said Harry.

"Let's go," said Ginny.

The three grabbed their brooms and went back to the castle with grins on their faces.


	6. The venom of a Snape

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME

CHAPTER 06

THE VENOM OF A SNAPE

The following morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione were eating breakfast at the Great Hall. Harry was talking about Quidditch, Hermione was talking about things she's going to do after graduation, while Ron whispered to Harry about a weird dream his been having lately when Hermione uncle showed up.

"Uncle Waynard" said Hermione surprised.

"Good morning Mr. Granger." greeted Harry. "Good day isn't it?"

"'Morning all, I just came to tell you that I will be sitting in with some of your classes. Professor Dumbledore was kind enough to offer." said Waynard.

"Yep, he's so great, I want thank him over and over again." said Harry through gritted teeth.

Ron choked on his bread while Harry stared at Hermione's uncle.

"Why are you always choking on things?" an annoyed Hermione asked Ron.

"I think it's great to finally see my niece in action." said Waynard.

But before Hermione could speak, her uncle had already bid them goodbye and set off.

"_Well, this is going to be comforting."_ said Harry mentally.

"_Just be careful of what you do."_ Hermione replied.

"_Oh, and I'm sure that Snape will be much of a help."_ said Harry.

"Hermione, do you know why you're uncle is sitting in our classes?" asked Ron breaking Harry and Hermione's conversation.

"I don't know Ron, let's just see where things go." said Hermione.

Later at Potions, everyone was chattering about Hermione's uncle being in classes where Hermione was. Draco in the meantime was thinking of some sort of way to impress Hermione's uncle by outshining everyone. This is his turf after all. He was pretty sure that Snape would make him look good like he always did.

Beside the talk of Hemione's uncle, students were also talking about Snape's lateness to appear to class today-which was something of a big deal because Snape has a record of attending all of his classes in time since he started working in Hogwarts.

"Wonder what's keeping the old git?" said Lavender to Parvati.

"I don't know. Must have been attacked by a git eating newt." said Parvati.

Dean and Seamus laughed behind them.

Harry however was restless. He wasn't used to the way the door didn't slam forward and Snape coming in and ordering them to take out their assignments he assigned earlier. It was like shifting the balance of nature. Harry looked at the door and it opened slowly, in comes Professor Snape humming some song but he couldn't remember the title.

Except for Hermione's uncle, everyone was paralyzed by the sight. Neville who was withdrawing his quill from his drawer was seen with his jaw hanging out; Ernie Macmillan dropped his cauldron without knowing it.

"Oh-dear-god" Parvati muttered.

"Ernie." Zacharias said. "I don't think I can feel my legs." Ernie didn't respond.

"What a way to kill your reputation." said Dean.

Ron leaned towards Harry and Hermione. "I think there's some dark magic involved with this." he said seriously.

"Oh please, you think everything's involved with dark magic." said Hermione.

"Like the time you couldn't open that jar of pickles and cried." said Harry.

"Do you guys reckon that he's finally gone out of the closet? I mean I had my suspicions back then." said Anthony Goldstein in a low voice.

Everyone who heard him chuckled except Neville who refused to believe what he was seeing. Waynard finally got up and approached Snape still looking neutral.

"Professor Severus Snape I presume." he said shaking his hand. "I'm Waynard Granger, Hermione Granger's uncle."

Snape stopped humming. He faced Waynard with a big smile on his face. "Good morning, yes I am Severus Snape; it's nice to meet you Mr. Granger. Professor Dumbledore told me about you're visit. I must say I'm very happy for someone like you taking time to observe my class." said Snape.

"So, I must ask you, how is my niece doing in you're class?" asked Waynard.

"Oh you have a great niece, she's the smartest girl in the whole school if I might add." said Snape cheerfully.

"Oh Really."

"Yes, that's why she became Headgirl this year."

Waynard gave Hermione a proud smile. As if to say, 'Why of course, she's a Granger.'

"I hope you don't mind if I take a seat over there, Professor." said Waynard pointing at the chair he sat on waiting for Snape earlier.

"I'd be delighted if you would." said Snape.

"I'd be delighted if you would?" said Harry leaning towards Hermione and Ron. "What kind of non-sense _is_ this?"

Hermione and Ron remained speechless.

Snape went to his table and opened his drawer apparently looking for something...Singing

"_The way you make me feel,_

_You really turn me on,_

_You knocked me off of my feet,_

_My lonely days are good."_

"Oh my god, now I remember what that song is!" said Harry now realizing what Snape was singing "The way you make me feel by Michael Jackson."

The students suddenly felt the urge to run out of the classroom and leave Snape to his own private-but yet exclusive concert.

"Um... Excuse me Professor but um... are you all right?" asked Draco. Finally, a brave soul spoke.

"Why I'm perfectly all right Draco, thank you for asking." Snape replied.

Draco looked left and right, apparently looking unconvinced.

Snape finally stopped his concert...Err... I mean singing and stepped in front of the class "All right class, about the essay of the Veritaserum I told you to write is due today."

Everyone was immediately rummaging around the place looking for their essay, but paused when Snape continued.

"Well since it's such a pleasant day, I'll just let submit it on Friday." said Snape.

Instead of loud echoes of cheers, everyone was still standing looking cautious.

"Yep, dark magic." said Ron leaning over to Harry.

After the class was over, everyone was now walking out of Potions while talking about their crazed up teacher, while heading to their Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson.

"…And then! And then! He has the nerve to say... Mr. Weasley, do you need help cutting that caterpillar to pieces, it's like! It's like his insulting me in front of my face." said Ron loudly.

"Why would it matter to you? He's always been insulting you in front of your face." said Harry.

"Harry's right Ron, besides, I think he was really offering you help for real." said Hermione.

"Ah, my dear Hermione, that's something that the real Snape wouldn't do." said Ron sounding very smarty pants like. "The real Snape would have told me that next time I can't cut caterpillars… he would stab me on the neck and feed me to his regrets and disappointments."

"Well, he _is_ acting weird." Harry supported Ron.

"You two are so stupid." Hermione exasperated.

"C'mon Hermione, remember our old pal Barty Crouch" Ron reminded her.

"Suit your selves" said Hermione giving up.

"You have Muggle studies after Lupin right?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah, today we're learning about why people steal mail from their neighbors." Hermione told them.

"Why are you still going to that class? It's so stupid." said Ron.

"It's an interesting study of human behavior." said Hermione.

"I think _you're_ an interesting study of human behavior." said Ron.

"I told you many times to not make fun of my sanity!" she snapped at him.

"For the last time, Neville! You didn't fell asleep at potions! And you didn't dream of Professor Snape singing in front of the class! We all saw it, it's real!"

Harry, Hermione and Ron turned around and saw Seamus shouting at Neville, trying hard to convince him that he didn't dream of the event.

After dinner, Hermione and Ron were still at the Gryffindor Common room still talking about Snape...Well who wouldn't? The smart money says the other Houses are talking about it too.

"Come on Hermione, why won't you believe that the Snape we saw was is a raving nutter. An evil raving nutter….without a conditioner." said Ron

"The only raving nutter here is you." she muttered.

"Huh?"

"I think you've had too much Firewhiskey." Hermione said quickly. "Do you even listen to yourself when you're talking?"

"I can't do two things at once. Who am I? Martin the Muggle?" said Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes and got back to her book mumbling something like having an ulcer by talking to Ron

"Well, there is something we can do." said Harry who had just come out of the boys dormitory.

"Throw Ron a rope so he can get a better grip on reality." Hermione muttered.

"Where did you go off to? And what's that?" asked Ron pointing at the cloak Harry was holding.

"It's my dad's invisibility cloak" he replied.

"And what do you think you're going to do with that, Harry?" said Hermione placing her book back on the table.

"Hermione." said Harry in a mock-hurt tone. "It's like you don't even know me."

"Of course." said Ron sounding a bit triumphant "Were going to spy on him."

"No-we-can't!" said Hermione.

"We've already been through this, Hermione. No matter what you do, we will always outvote your conscience." said Harry.

"I suppose you have a suggestion on what we should do instead." said Ron.

"Study." said Hermione.

"Surprising." said Ron.

"Oh yeah, Ron, what's our only class tomorrow that has an exam?" Harry asked.

"Care of magical creatures." Ron replied.

"Fine! Let me get my coat." She snapped at the two.

Harry and Ron laughed.

"Hang on, Harry. We have an exam tomorrow?" Ron asked.

"Yeah."

"Blimey, I didn't study."

"Neither did I."

The three went off to the empty corridors of the school while looking at the Marauders map. An old piece of parchment which contained a magical blueprint of the school. Currently on it, three dots labeled with their names making their way to the Great Hall. When all of the sudden, they saw a dot labeled as Severus Snape which is walking down at the corridor towards them.

"His coming this way." said Ron.

"Quick! Under the cloak you two." said Harry quickly.

Harry, Hermione and Ron quickly dashed underneath the invisibility cloak. Moments later, Snape was walking hastily pass them with a big grin on his face. When he was meters away, Harry urged his two friends to follow.

"Where do you think he's going?" whispered Ron.

"I think we're going to the Astronomy tower." Hermione whispered back.

"What do you reckon he's going to do at the Astronomy tower at this hour?" Ron asked again.

"Maybe he's going to use those lunarscopes to spy on women." Harry sniggered.

As Snape reached the door leading to the stairs of the tower, he stopped and combed his greasy hair and checked his robe for any dirt or wrinkles.

"What? Is he going to be in a photo shoot or something?" Harry whispered.

Hermione and Ron sniggered. Snape finally finished his checking and preceded upstairs, the three followed. As the three reached the top, they stopped dead as they saw two black figures standing in the cold of the night. One of the figures was obviously the man they were following just moments ago. it was clearly Snape judging by the he stood. The other one was a female. Harry couldn't make who it was, but then he heard Hermione whisper to them that the female was their Astronomy teacher, Professor Saphina Sinistra.

"How did you know?" asked Harry now realizing that his best friend was right.

"Well for one, she is the only person who has access to the Astronomy tower. Judging by the fact that this is the place she spent most of her time" Hermione replied sarcastically.

"Shhh, be quite, I think they're trying to say something" Ron interrupted.

"Severus, what brings you to my tower?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing special Saphina, I just want to see the view from up here for a change." said Snape sounding his usual but smiling.

"Well that's a good thing." she said now returning his smile. "With all the time you spent in your office at the Dungeons, if I were you I wouldn't last a week."

"Well clearly you aren't me, Ha Ha Ha Ha ha.. ha...ha....." Snape stopped laughing realizing that he was not in front of the right crowd for this kind of jokes. He stuttered to say something to her to save what's left in this conversation.

"I hate Harry Potter!" he said out loud to her bluntly

Hermione and Ron turned their heads to Harry only to find him glaring at Snape.

"Feeling's mutual Snape, the feeling is very mutual." he said still glaring at his Potions Master.

Sinistra looked taken back from the statement that Snape told her. "It's...it's nice of you to share me that information Severus."

"I hate Harry Potter with every fiber of my being, His essence lingers of what dirt his father and his associates (he said associates with a great feeling of disgust, Sirius this is all you're fault you big bully) had created in the time they have spent in this school a long time ago." Snape said to her.

Snape seemed to be in a trance. Everything disappeared. The next thing he knew, he was inside a casino with Sinistra clinging on to him with her tiny black dress. Laughing at all of his jokes and kissing him on the cheek.

They were on the Blackjack table and he had just won.

"Bwa ha ha, Lupin, here's ten Galleons, go buy yourself a silver bullet to kill yourself with." Snape bellowed.

"You're amazing." said Sinistra, grabbing Snape's face and planting a big smooch on him.

They were on the Craps table and he had just rolled seven.

"Yes! Pettigrew! Here's six sickles go and get your shirt printed on the back that says, half percent full. Sure you're a scum, sure you touch yourself when you think nobody else is looking, but be proud of yourself, you're special." Snapped raved on.

Sinistra licked the side of his face. "Oh, I can't stand it! Make love to me. I want to have your abortion."

They were on the Roulette table and the ball just dropped to his number, number 13.

"Yes! James Potter I'm not giving you anything but an advice, take your beloved broom, polish it thoroughly, take a good look at it before you shove it all the way inside you're ass." said Snape.

"Severus, I want you to meet my twin sister Sophie." said Sinistra as a woman who looked exactly like her came by.

"Hello." Snape greeted her.

Sinistra leaned to Snape's ear and whispered. "She may look like me but I can assure you that she's the slut in the family."

"He's gorgeous Saphina," said Sophie. "Maybe we could share him."

They were at the slot machine and just pulled three sevens.

"It's my lucky day! Sirius Black! You can crawl under a box somewhere in an alley and die miserably, and then go to hell where you will be forever be tortured miserably. Bwa ha ha ha ha ha."

PLOP!

Going back to the real world, Snape was beaming at nowhere. He then realize that Sinistra was trying to get his attention for a while now

"Severus are you all right? I think you really have been overwork lately." she said worriedly.

"Who? Me? Overwork? That's preposterous." said Snape laughing mildly. (Snape don't you dare go back to that place) "I'm just merely exercising my ability to...look ...like...this."

"Nonsense Severus, I want you to go rest, you'll be needing it for tomorrow." she said smiling at him again.

"Well... um...err..." Snape for the first time, the man who tells Harry and the other Gryffindors to shut up, screw you, grab this and kill you in your sleep is having trouble to say something.

"Okay ill go and sleep, but only if you rest as well." he added quickly.

Sinistra smiled at him. And before he could leave, Snape felt something he had never felt before, he was kissed on his cheek. Snape looked natural, he walked downstairs with such haste that the three in the invisibility cloak had to jump sideways to let him through. Harry saw something in Snape's face, something that it would never occur in his mind, dreams or nightmares, Snape was blushing.

The three were walking down the corridor back to the Gryffindor tower.

"Snape has the ability to blush! Do you know how much galleons we can get for that information? Not to mention about the hanky panky going around with Sinistra and Snape." said Ron beaming brightly.

"So that's why he's acting so weird this afternoon, I think Professor Snape has a little bit of a crush with our Astronomy teacher" said Hermione.

"I think I'm going to have more sleepless nights again" said Harry sniggering; Hermione and Ron couldn't help doing the same.

"Come on you two. I for one think it's cute."

"You find lots of things cute." said Harry

"No I don't, stop it!" Hermione slapped Harry on the shoulder.

"What? You don't find me cute?"

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response."

"Come on, you can say it. I find _you_ cute."

"That's just because I _am_ cute."

"Fine, you can call me hot,"

"Your ego is going to blowing up."

"All I'm trying to say is you didn't deny that I'm cute."

"Geez, get a room you two." said Ron.

Harry and Hermione forgot all about Ron. The two quickly turned silent and red.

"I'm cute too." said Ron trying to brake the tension.

Moments later, Ron stopped and told Harry and Hermione to go on right ahead.

"I have to go to the little boy's room." he said. "You two go on right ahead, don't wait for me. I'm going to sleep straight ahead when I'm done."

Harry and Hermione nodded and walked carefully to the Gryffindor tower, while leaving Ron with the Marauder's map to avoid filch. Ron was heading back to the Gryffindor while thinking about Snape's escapade earlier; he didn't realize that he forgot to consult the map when it was too late.

"Hey you!"

Ron turned around quickly to see where the familiar female voice came from. It was then that he saw his fellow Gryffindor Parvati Patil standing behind him; Ron gave a sigh of relief and went over towards her.

"You almost gave me a heart attack." said Ron trying to not shout. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Me? What about you?" she said beaming at him. "You, Harry and Hermione have a record of gallivanting outside the Gryffindor tower at night for six years."

"For us it was different, we were..."

"Who cares." she cut him off. "It's all in the past now, right." Parvati walked slowly towards Ron and placed her index finger on Ron's chest which left him stuttering. "You know what, Ron."

Ron suddenly felt his body refuse any means of movement that he wanted so badly. His face turned as scarlet as his hair as and he was sweat madly.

"W...What?"

"I really like you're red hair, you look so cute when it's all combed roughly." she said, now circling Ron like a lioness on its prey, feeling his body seductively with her hand.

"Y...You do?" Ron squeaked.

"Yeah, and you know, I dreamt of you and me having a go on you're large...broom yesterday night,."

"Y...You did?"

"And I would so fancy it if that would come true."

"Y...You would?"

Parvati stopped behind Ron and leaned only a few inches from his ear. "Yesssssss!" she said blowing on Ron's ear. "B...Bloody hell" squeaked Ron blushing even more.


	7. Gryffindor VS Hufflepuff

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME

CHAPTER 07

GRYFFINDOR V.S. HUFFLEPUFF

Harry woke next morning with the need to answer nature's call. Groggy, he walked clumsily to the Dorm bathroom. He pulled down his fly and did his business as he hummed a song that Hermione liked with his eyes closed. He should really stop drinking that much water at night, he thought.

"Good morning."

"Morning." Harry lazily replied.

Harry gave a big yawn as he continued. But something was not adding up in his brain. Maybe if he checked it one by one…

Toilets…check.

Two birds perched on the window…check.

The painted wall that says 'Ron Rules'…check.

The painted wall that says "No he doesn't' written under the latter…check.

Hermione's uncle peeing next to me………….hang on.

Snapping immediately to the world of consciousness, Harry quickly withdrew his eyes off of Waynard Granger and his genitals.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Waynard asked him.

"Sure is, sir." Harry replied, still gazing at the wall in front of him.

"Wonder what's for break fast." said Waynard trying to small talk his pee buddy.

"Yeah, me too." said Harry through the awkwardness.

Two full minutes of silence followed. After that, Harry heard the sound of a fly zipping.

"I'll see you around, Mr. Potter," said Waynard before exiting the bathroom door.

"Holy cricket." He mumbled

Later at the Great Hall, the three were at breakfast with their fellow Gryffindors at the Gryffindor table. Hermione was reading another thick book with the cover 'YOU'RE NOT CRAZY. JUST AN INTENSE STUDIER' while she ate. Ron was trying hard to ignore Parvati as she offers him things like...

"Ron, here's some Turkey, have some." said Parvati grinning romantically at him.

"Err... no thanks." said Ron edging away from her.

"You look tense, want me to massage you're neck for you?" said Parvati.

Just then Harry was approached by two of his new teammates. Fourth year, Agatha Tolkin, and Third year Euan Abercrombie.

"Good morning, sir" Euan greeted Harry with pure admiration.

"Morning boss, morning ma'm" Agatha greeted Harry and Ginny but glared when she caught sight of Ron.

"You two have to stop calling me Sir and boss." Harry said as he turned a slight shade of red.

"Err... sorry boss I mean Harry" said Agatha, grinning at him or maybe herself. Euan however, just stood there with a grin on his face, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"So you don't want them to call you captain?" Hermione asked Harry through the locket.

"But you can call me captain." Harry said to the two. He glanced at Hermione who laughed as she shook her head.

"What are you two so lively about?" asked Ginny.

"Just thought you guys might know, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had just completed their team." said Euan.

"And last practice, I saw spies form the other Houses." said Agatha.

"Terry Boot from Ravenclaw, Zacharias Smith from Hufflepuff, and Crabbe and Goyle from Slytherin." said Euan.

"Big deal, I saw you on my way to Care of Magical Creatures one day, and you were doing the same on Ravenclaw." said Ron who was halfway through his mash potatoes.

Agatha glared at Ron. "When Euan said you guys, he meant _all_ Quidditch players in this table who doesn't pick his nose during a practice." she said.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Euan, Seamus and even Neville couldn't help but laugh.

"Really! You weren't that funny when you were cowering for life when a Bludger passed you THIRTEEN METERS AWAY!" said Ron.

Agatha stood there with at he dark look at Ron, as though she would want nothing but to whack him with a broomstick. Ron didn't move he had the same look in him as if like he was thinking of doing the same to her.

"Nice comeback, Ronnie-kins." Parvati cooed.

"What's this?" A dark voice came behind them. "So early in the morning and you people are already acting like Trolls at mating season."

"It's quarter to nine Malfoy, but if it's too early for you, I understand. It would be hard for a Vampire like you to walk in the day. That's why you like the Dungeons so much." said Harry.

Everyone laughed at Draco, but he fought the temptation of being like a ...Weasley

Draco recovered his usual evil grin "Well you wont be laughing so hard when you face Hufflepuff today." he said.

"WHAT!" shouted Agatha.

"The first match of the season is supposed to be Gryffindor and Slytherin," said Ron getting to his feet.

The grin on Draco's face grew wider. "Well, due to the fact that we still have the keeper position to fill, I have asked Professor Snape for more time to practice before we play you Gryffindorks."

"How you love kissing on Snape's hairy ass." said Ginny.

"Relax, Ginger wad," said Draco.

"Don't." Ginny told Neville who stood up.

"It's no big deal, due to the fact that it would be so easy to beat you. Now that you have Longbottom on you're team, he'll make sure that we win, right Rupert?" he told Ron.

"It's Ron." he retorted.

"Like it matters." said Draco dismissively.

Ron had the same idea as Neville to tear Draco a new one, but he stopped and smiled, so did Harry and the others. They then started pointing behind Draco's shoulder. Draco raised an eyebrow wondering what on earth they were doing. He then turned around and saw the most beautiful woman he ever laid his eyes upon standing behind him.

"MY LOVE!" he shouted surprisingly.

"If you're all done talking, may I ask you if I can pass through." said Luna carrying her bag.

Draco hurriedly got out of the way and started assisting her bag as if she cannot lift it herself.

"Ah Karma, isn't it grand?" sighed Ron.

"Really Draco, there's no need to-"

She didn't get to finish what she was trying to say. Why? Because Draco Malfoy had just jumped on top of the Hupplepuff table.

"Hey!" said Ernie McMillan as Draco kicked his plate of bacon away.

"I want everyone to know how I feel about you." Draco told Luna, causing to get the attention of the whole Great Hall.

Draco pointed at Luna and sang. "You… light up my life. You give me-"

"He's surprisingly a good singer." Agatha told Euan.

"He should be in a band or something." said Euan.

"Well, would you look at that." Came a voice behind Draco; this caused him to stop his concert.

It was Derek Dolohov. Another Death-Eater offspring in his senior year. He was just as tall as Draco. He sported jet black hair that he kept brushed back. Harry's first impression with him was the same one with Draco at Madam Malkin's, freshman year.

"Look at you, with all the singing and dancing. If I wanted to see crap, I'd go to toilet… or the Gryffindor table." said Dolohov.

His cronies laughed behind, including Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco jumped back down.

"Dolohov, I'm surprised to see you here. Seeing that you spent most of your time in the bathroom pleasuring yourself…while you cried."

"Oh no you didn't" came Terry Boot's voice from somewhere.

"You have a problem Terry, seek help." Ginny yelled at Boot's direction.

"Look at you, you're embarrassing." Dolohov told Draco.

"Look at you, you're a chronic masturbator." said Draco.

The Gryffindor table erupted in laughter.

Dolohov clenched his teeth and fists, but he managed to put himself back together. "You should talk Malfoy, after you're father used you as a target practice for his Unforgivable curses for years, and then pointing a finger at you when the Aurors saw those bodies in you're Mansion, I'm surprised that..."

Before Dolohov could even finish, Draco had slugged him in the face, causing him to fall flat onto the pavement. Draco was about to attack him again but Crabbe and Goyle had attacked him with their huge, gorilla-like fists.

Draco staggered on the floor. He looked at his two cronies in surprise. He hurried up and faced them "So, you're real colors finally came out huh. I knew I couldn't trust you two. With brains like Flobberworms, who would" Draco said as he wiped the blood trickling down his lip.

"What is going on here!" someone shouted.

They all turned around and saw Professor Snape charging towards them with fury on his face.

"Nothing Professor, we were just playing around" Dolohov quickly lied.

But Snape didn't believe him; he saw Draco's lip was bloody "Who did this?" bellowed Snape "I demand an answer!"

"It was Potter, and Draco Professor," said Crabbe quickly.

"They were going at it as usual," Goyle added.

The Gryffindors burst out in protest.

"I didn't hit anyone!"

"It was Dolohov Professor."

"He started it."

"He was saying something about Draco's dad..."

"Yeah, and then Draco hit him."

"After that, these two Gorillas double teamed Draco."

"That's enough! Mr. Malfoy, is this true?" Snape asked

But Draco didn't answer Snape. He was shaking with fury so hard that nothing seems to work properly inside his mind.

"See Professor, his silence proves everything," said Dolohov.

The Gryffindors burst into complaints once more but Snape made them shut up.

"Very well. Malfoy, Potter, follow me to my office." Snape walked out of the room followed by Draco and Harry who rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later, Harry went to the locker room to suit up for his match against Hufflepuff. He entered the room and saw Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Neville, Agatha and Euan already dressed up.

"So? What did Snape do to you?" asked Ron.

"Well, after telling us off." said Harry sarcastically using air quotes. "Snape told us we were never to do that again."

The others laugh as did Harry.

"That's it?" asked Ron.

"Oh, right, He also took ten points from us." said Harry.

Ron snorted. "Git."

When Ron walked away, Harry turned around and saw Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Isn't it obvious." said Ron. "She's came here to give Harry a good luck kiss, not that you need one."

For a brief moment, Harry imagined his fist meeting Ron's nose.

"Why don't we let them talk" said Ginny who grabbed her brother's ear and dragged him at the other side of the room.

For a brief moment, Harry imagined breaking Ginny's broom.

Harry's heart pounded faster. He didn't know whether if it was the before the game shivers or something else he can't explain. "So what is it?" he asked her.

"Nothing." said Hermione trying to avoid his eyes. "Just came to wish you all luck that's all."

"Okay then, thanks." without thinking, Harry gave Hermione a quick kiss on the lips. It was too late when he realized what he had done. Hermione looked just as surprised as he was.

"Whoohoooo...you two are made for each other." cheered Agatha.

"I'm never gonna get use to that." Ron muttered, looking disgusted.

"Ah love." Seamus sighed.

Harry and Hermione looked at them with red faces.

"Harry, come on! It's time!" called Neville.

"Let's get ready to Rumble!"

Everyone erupted into cheers when the commentator spoke. "And here they are ladies and gentlemen, the Hufflepuff team. Simmons! Finch-Fletchley! Macmillan! Oswald! Jennings! Carter! And their team Captain Smith!" announced Dean Thomas.

All the Hufflepuffs cheered loudly for their team. "And now, here are the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Finnigan! Longbottom! Weasley! Tolkin! Abercrombie! Weasley! And Gryffindor team Captain Potter!" The Gryffindors cheered their lungs out for their own team.

The Teams assembled at the center of the Quidditch field. Harry scanned the Hufflepuff team, and he observed them. The Beaters were Simmons and Carter, the Keeper was Macmillan, the Chasers were Finch-Fetchley, Oswald, Jennings and the Seeker was Smith. He compared them to his team.

"Mount you're brooms." Madam Hooch saying the favorite three words of the sport.

All of them mounted their brooms and kicked off to the air.

"And here we go!" said Dean.

Harry immediately scanned the field for the Snitch. As he looked for it, he listened to the commentator.

"Weasley has the Quaffle. She dodges Oswald. Hah! You'll never get that redhead. Whoa, look out! Finch-Fetchley steals the Quaffle from behind-passes it to Jennings. Somebody stop her! Ouch, nice Bludger by Longbottom. it seems he's good with something else than Herbology. He's gone from planting mandrakes to planting a world of hurting. Abercrombie gets the Quaffle, dodges Finch-Fetchley-dodges Jennings-dodges Oswald, NICE DODGE FROM THAT BLUDGER FROM CARTER!"

Everyone was standing in the edge of their seats, The Gryffindors were cheering wildly for Euan. "Abercrombie shoots… he scores! Nice job for a rookie. It's Ten-Zero now on our score board… brought to you by Bertie Bott's Every-flavor beans… it's not a bean if it's not Every-flavor bean."

Harry noticed the banner underneath the announcer's table change from Every-flavored beans back the score.

"-Oswald has the Quaffle-dodges the Bludger from Finnigan. Block it Ron! Block it! Darn! Oswald scores. Quaffle now with Abercrombie-he's going fast-passes it to Tolkin. There's a Bludger coming, why the hell is she stopping? That Bludger hasn't even reached her yet. Finch-Fletchley steals from behind. But Ginny Weasley steals it back! Oh I love that woman. She shoots…it's in! Ten- Twenty in favor of Gryffindor." said Dean.

Suddenly, Harry saw something gold glimmer near the Hufflepuff goal post. He knew right away that it was the Snitch. With blood rushing through his body, he flew towards it. He also knew that Zacharias Smith saw him saw the Snitch and he was speeding off to catch it.

"Wait a minute everyone, Potter and Smith are trailing towards the Snitch! Potter gets ahead with Smith right at his rear, Ow! A Bludger misses Potter only by a few inches. C'mon Harry. Get past him! He's almost got it!" shouted Dean.

WHAM! WHAM!

"Ouch! A Bludger to Potter by Simmons, and one to Smith by Longbottom. Neville, why the hell didn't you join the team back then?" said Dean.

The Bludger hit Harry on the rib cage, which caused him difficulty in flying. He looked at Zacharias who was hit by a Bludger too and he noticed that like him… the Bludger made his flying a little more complicated. He looked around for any sign of the Snitch but couldn't spot it. So he decided to fly up to look for it on the ground (Smith did the same too.)

"Wow that was a rush! Okay, going back to the scores, Fifty-Forty in favor of Gryffindor. Oswald has the Quaffle, Abercrombie and Tolkin both beside him-Hey! Hey kicked them, illegal contact! Where's the whistle? Now he's going for the Keeper. Weasley anticipating his every move-dodges the Bludger by Carter! Not this time pretty boy, Oswald takes the shot… Reeeeeeejected! Now the real Ronald Weasley coming is out. Hey wait..." said Dean

He saw the two seekers speeding towards the speeding gold Snitch. This time, it was near the Gryffindor goal post. Smith was in front of Harry. Harry attempted to overtake him but Smith would block his way. Then the craziest idea occurred to Harry. If he let the Firebolt go then it would go under Smith's Broom and be in front of Smith. Harry stood up on his broom like a surfer hanging ten. Then he leapt onto Smith's back and leapt once more to the front and landed at the precise moment on top of his Firebolt. He stretched out his left arm and grabbed the Snitch. It was over Harry had given the team a Hundred and Fifty points. Madam Hooch blew the whistle ending the game.

The Gryffindors roared so loud that Harry couldn't hear Dean anymore. He landed on the field and saw the others do the same. He turned the other way and saw his fellow Gryffindors running towards them.

"You were great." said Lavender to Seamus, who gave him a passionate kiss.

"You were awesome Harry." said Hermione.

Harry observed Hermione's face and saw several scratches. "Hermione, you have got to stop scratching you're face whenever you get nervous. That's a very bad habit you know." said Harry.

Hermione patted her cheeks and turned scarlet in embarrassment "Oh, sorry, I'll try not to do it again." said Hermione.

"Parvati, would you let me go, it's only one save." said Ron trying to push Parvati away from him.

"What's wrong about me giving you the congratulations that you deserve?" said Parvati not listening to what Ron was saying.

Harry and Hermione laughed, but Harry placed his hand back to his rib cage. The pain of the Bludger was now giving him a hard time to laugh.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione worried.

"Oh, nothing," Harry lied. "I'm just out of breath."

"Harry, I think we should take you to the Hospital wing just to make sure that Bludger didn't injure you too bad." said Neville looking at Harry's side.

Harry tried to object but he went along with it anyway when Hermione called for reinforcements. Namely… the rest of the team.

A/N I want to thank all my readers. Those who put my story in their alerts and especially my reviewers.

'thickheadkid' – thanks, I really wasn't sure if I wanted to pair Ron with Parvati. Back when I was originally writing this I played around the idea to pair him with the girl from Slytherin (her surname starts with a P I just forgot) or Lavender. And I wrote this a long time ago. I'm just tweaking it out before I continue the sequel. Tell me what you think about the other chapters okay.

XxXDie Sprache der LiebeXxX – I will, just have to finish up on other stuff.


	8. The Conflict continues

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME

CHAPTER 08

THE CONFLICT CONTINUES

Madam Pomfrey mended Harry's injury later at Hospital wing. Harry would have taken off sooner but she threatened him with. He finally escaped when she tended to another patient. A fourth year Ravenclaw who was covered with pus from head to toe.

"I should have never broken up with her while she was a wand." said the patient.

She finally spotted Harry's bed empty.

"What kind of self abuse to his body is he going to be here in for next week?" she said irritably when she discovered Harry gone.

Harry was walking in the corridor listening carefully for Madam Pomfrey, thinking that she might give a chase and take him back to the Hospital wing. While he was walking, he saw Draco on a bended knee giving Luna some kind of...flower.

"Oh wow, thanks Draco, black roses are my favorite," said Luna brightly.

Draco had the look like he just discovered how to look surprise for the first time. "Those are you're favorites?" he placed both of his hands slowly to his chest "Those are my favorites too." he said excitedly.

Harry saw Justin Finch-Fletchley walking pass them.

"Get a grip Malfoy." said Justin Finch-Fletchley without looking at them.

Harry passed them by. He didn't want to go to the common room yet so he kept walking in the corridors. Later, he found Ron panting like he was running away from something.

"Ron!" he called.

"Harry!"

Harry went over to Ron "Why are you panting? You sound like an obscene phone call." Harry asked in a concerned tone.

"Oh...hahh...me...hahh...(gulp) I wasn't running...hahh...away...hahh." Ron replied. (Obviously lying) "Say, you didn't... hahh...come across...hahh...Parvati...hahh...have you?"

"No, I haven't." said Harry.

Ron fell to his knees and sat on the corridor floor."Oh thank god...hahh...hahh" said Ron sounding relief.

"What happened?" Harry asked again.

"Just don't ask me okay." said Ron.

"What's wrong with him?" asked a voice behind Harry, Harry turned around and saw...

"Fred! George! What are you doing here?" Harry yelled in surprise.

"Whoa! Not so loud Harry. We don't like people making such a racket on getting our autographs." said Fred.

"Or better yet, do go on ahead. I mean, what are those teachers going to do, put us in detention?" said George. He and Fred looked at each other and burst into laughs.

"Go on laugh you're heads off." said another voice.

"Hermione." said Harry relieved to see a her.

Hermione smiled at Harry but she turned to the twins when she reached them "Wait till Filch catches you for trespassing. I'm sure he'll have a great time reporting you two to Professor McGonagall or Snape. Snape's going to have field day turning you two into Flobberworms, Newts or even worst, he's exact copy." Hermione threatened.

The two looked dead in her eyes and searched for any kind of bluff that she might let escape her. But she stood there firmly with her hands crossed on her chest, determined to stand her ground.

"Were just kidding, Hermione. No need to tell anyone…namely the teachers we're here." said George faking a laugh.

"Geez, is he still upset about that itching solution we put on his pants?" Fred muttered.

"Upset? Snape couldn't walk properly for a week after that. He looked like someone in between limping and hopping." said Ron.

George laughed "Yeah, I guess it was funny when I put the lot of it in his underwear drawer. Ooooh, by the way, did you know that he's a fan of that Muggle singer Michael Jackson?" said George.

"How did you know he-"Harry stopped dead. "Never mind." the picture in his mind that Snape wearing only a Michael Jackson underwear didn't really gave him that much of comfort.

"To tell you the truth that was one of the things why we left here on our Seventh year. We knew Snape's payback is going to be a hoot." said Fred.

"By the way, what's he doing there?" George asked Harry.

"I don't know." said Harry.

"What's wrong little Bro? Girls keep chasing you around?" asked Fred grinning at Ron.

Ron quickly turned his head to Fred "What? No, really?" said Fred being shocked.

"Well that's good news, at least now we know that you're not gay." said George.

"Eat Dung!" Ron snapped.

"Anyway we just came by to say hello." said George still sniggering.

"And now that we have...Bye." said Fred.

The twins ran off the corridor looking carefully at every corner for a stray hex that Snape might throw at them.

Ron was up now. His breathing…normal.

"How do you reckon those two got inside here?" He asked Harry and Hermione still looking at his brothers' sprint away.

"Beats Me." said Harry shrugging.

"Do you suppose they used the way through the Shrieking Shack?" said Hermione.

"I don't think so. Me and Ron tried to go in there. When we pressed its knot, the entrance wouldn't open." said Harry.

"It looked like something's stuck inside." said Ron.

Hermione didn't ask for more information nor scolded the two for attempting to go inside the Whomping Willow under school rules. She just invited them to eat dinner at the Great Hall and set off.

In a different place after dinner, the teachers were just assembling in the staff room. Snape saw Sinistra already sitting down an old looking chair on the right. He then he saw Lupin walking to sit on the chair right next to her. He immediately ran to the chair and quickly placed his things on the table.

"Move it or lose it, Lupin." snarled Snape.

Lupin had a clueless face on him. He was looking at Snape wondering how he could have gotten there so fast "Suit yourself Severus." said Lupin in his usual calm voice.

Lupin sat beside Binns while eyeing Snape's unusual behavior. Then abruptly, Professor Dumbledore entered the room leaving the door behind him open.

"It is nice to see you all here today." he greeted.

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall isn't here yet." said Lupin.

"Yes, I know Remus. Minerva will not be teaching for a while because of a bad flu. There for one of the things I'm here to announce to you is she will be replaced by-

"WHAT ON EARTH IS HE DOING HERE?" roared Snape.

Everyone turned to the door and saw Sirius black leaning by the door. His tattered robes replaced by a new black which rivaled Snape's. His face back was now back to normal. His unkempt hair was now smooth and stylish. When he met Snape's eyes, his left hand raised and gave him the finger.

"He Severus, will be filling up to Minerva's position until she gets back." said Dumbledore now looking amused.

"I'd die first before he could teach at this school!" Snape continued yelling.

"What? Is that a request or something?" said Sirius.

Sirius took satisfaction of Snape's face now contorted in anger. Everytime this effect happens to him, he remembers some of the best memories from his childhood. At the same time, Snape was also reminiscing some bad events that had happened in his life like…

He was running for his life in the halls of the school because his cauldron suddenly decided to fornicate with him.

He was scurrying the Quidditch pitch completely naked as he chased his clothes.

He spent the night in the Hospital wing as a result of a cursed underwear that accelerated the growth of his pubic hair.

He was chained on his own bed as the Potter gang took naked pictures of him, enlarging it by five times and putting them across school.

Stupid Potter gang.

PLOP!

Going back to the real world, Snape was still giving Sirius shots of glares of death; wishing that Sirius would just drop to the floor and lose all signs of life.

"A very interesting offer Snape." said Sirius with an evil grin on face. "That can be arranged."

"You, thinking that you can take me on makes me sad." said Snape.

"You're sad all the time if I can remember it correctly." said Sirius.

"You're apathetic little bitch, you know that." said Snape.

"That's not what your girlfriend said." said Sirius. "Oh, that's right. You don't have one."

The Veins on Snape's forehead looked like they were about to burst.

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! THIS IS UNBEARABLE! THIS IS INTOLERABLE! THIS IS UNENDURABLE! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! THIS IS INSUPPORTABLE! THIS IS UNPERMITABLE! THIS IS, THIS IS..."

"Insufferable?" suggested Lupin.

"Shut up! Don't help me." snarled Snape. "THIS IS INSUFFERABLE!" Snape continued yelling.

"Now, now Severus." said Dumbledore trying to calm Snape down. "I'm sure you can put you're past differences aside, since you will be sleeping in the same room with one another..."

"WHAT!" Snape and Sirius shouted at the same time.

Sirius chuckled slightly "Forgive me Professor, but I just thought I heard you say I was going to sleep in the same room with him"

"Oh I'm afraid I did so Sirius," said Dumbledore calmly

"But Professor" Snape started

"Why can't I stay in Remus' room instead?" asked Sirius.

"Afraid you can't Sirius, remember that werewolf thing I have? You know? The one with me biting people and turning them into horrid beasts such as myself." said Lupin lazily.

"But what about Professor MaGonagall's room?" asked Sirius, starting to sound desperate.

"Ah, I forgot to tell you that Minerva placed a charm of some sort in her room preventing anyone to get inside." said Dumbledore.

"Hagrid's?"

"Not enough space since he's occupying most of it."

"Flitwick's?"

"Fits only for his kind"

"Firenze's?"

"He hates company."

"How about the others?"

"Hooch, Trelawney, Sprout, Pomfrey, Vector and Sinistra are all women. I don't think I can allow you to be staying in with one of them."

"Any other rooms?"

"All unavailable."

"My Godson's?"

"Forget it."

"Oh come on Professor, you used to be cool." said Sirius.

"And you tried to steal Fawkes from my office. Fair is fair." said Dumbledore.

"Professor, might I remind you that _this_ man (pointing at Sirius) tried to feed me _this_ man (pointing at Lupin)" said Snape.

"Notice the word 'tried'" said Sirius.

I'm very well aware of who tried to eat whom." said Dumbledore, shifting his eyes at Firenze's direction.

"It will never happen again." Firenze quickly stated. Flitwick scoffed at the seat across him.

"Severus, I know the things that they have done to you in the past. Like the one you woke up one morning dangling upside down in the Great Hall...naked." said Dumbledore.

Sirius Sniggered, Dumbledore looked at him and stopped automatically.

"Sorry." said Sirius.

"Now listen here, Sirius, Severus. You shall be roommates, whether you like it or not. You are not to throw curses, hexes or at each other. That includes blunt and sharp objects such as broomsticks and butcher knives for as long as you two are staying here. Am I clear?" said Dumbledore.

Snape and Sirius nodded apologetically in response.

"Now would you please sit down you two?" said Dumbledore in his regular calm voice again.

Snape and Sirius sat down while muttering things that sounded like... "Better sleep with your eyes open, if you don't want to have three more attached on your forehead."- "If you ever so much as snore, you're going to wake up with doggy breast. All eight of them, you filthy mutt."

Lupin leaned over to Professor Vector and Madam Sprout.

"Did someone got that on a Pensieve?" said Lupin.

"Yeah, I got it alright." said Professor Vector.

"Good" said Lupin.

"Can I borrow that later, goodness I could use a good laugh every once in a while" squeaked Professor Flitwick.

"Now that everyone is now paying attention, I would like to discuss the upcoming Lunar Ball festivities that will commence after the Quidditch finals," said Dumbledore.

"Professor, what's the Lunar Ball?" asked Lupin.

"It is a celebration in school which takes place every one hundred years," said Dumbledore

"How come we never had that?" said Sirius

"Well it wasn't the time to have one because it is not yet a hundred years with you're batch." said Dumbledore.

"So what did you call our batch? The lets not have any fun batch." said Sirius, sounding like a child having tantrums

"You think so highly if you're self." muttered Snape.

"Hey! I heard that Git face!" said Sirius.

"Duh, I muttered it out loud."

"No you didn't."

"So maybe I didn't, what are you going to do about it Lassie?"

"How about strangling you for starters?"

"Try it, I dare you."

The two only stopped when Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat intentionally. "I know Sirius, but it is tradition that we all have to follow."

Sirius leaned back on his seat.

"Now since you are going to fill in on Minerva's position, I want you Sirius to have the job of telling the Gryffindor House. Oh, and you will be temporarily be the Head of House of Gryffindor."

Sirius smiled and beamed at Lupin who was smiling at him as well.

"Now this year's theme was suggested by our Muggle history professor, Professor Smith-"

"Hey I forgot about him. Why can't I stay with him?" interrupted Sirius.

Dumbledore paused and smiled at Sirius "I _do_ think you would rather stay with Severus, Sirius." said Dumbledore.

"Try me Professor." said Sirius.

Lupin leaned close to Sirius to whisper something that only he could hear "Professor Smith's gay Sirius."

Sirius had alook of disgust on his face. "Snape's room it is." he said

Professor Smith glanced at him looking disappointed. Professor Dumbledore spoke once more. "Now, shall we talk about the Lunar Ball?"

Everyone nodded.

After the meeting, Sirius saw Harry, Hermione and Ron waiting outside.

"Hey you three." he said.

"Sirius, I couldn't believe that you're here. Dumbledore told us." said Harry.

"This is going to be cool, you being our Head of House. Finally, we can get points off Slytherin." said Ron.

"No Ron, as Head of Gryffindor House, I should be responsible for my actions" the boys burst out laughing. "Who am I kidding? Even I can't believe that one." said Sirius.

"Sirius, when and how did you arrive?" asked Hermione.

"I arrived days ago but err... I kind of stayed in the Shrieking Shack for a while." said Sirius.

"So that's why Fred and George couldn't get inside through the Shrieking Shack." said Hermione.

"Oh, those were Fred and George? I though they were kids playing some kind of game to sneak inside." said Sirius.

"What did you do?" asked Ron

"Ignored them. Sorry guys but I have to go, I got things to do." said Sirius.

The three were just about to leave when they saw an unfamiliar woman. Her hair was red and she was walking a little bit clumsy. The woman saw them and smiled.

"Wotcher Harry!"

"Tonks?" said the three in unison.

Readerforlife: thanks.

Fragonknight01: yes, that's what I think too. I think that she's pretty. The only thing wrong is her weirdness but I find it interesting. Blondes do have more fun as they say.

Neko4: you're gonna have to wait for the updates.

'thickheadkid': thanks, it wasn't on the old one. I'm starting to think that you guys like the Draco/Luna pairing than the main lol.

shanesdradon: thanks, I'm sure you're cool too.


	9. Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME

CHAPTER 09

GRYFFINDOR V.S. RAVENCLAW

Though surprised by her sudden appearance, Harry still came over to her. He didn't really know what Tonks's really look like. All that Harry knows is every time he sees her, she would always be different. Her hair color would always change, her nose looks like it was modeled from the 'US Wizards weekly's cover model, and her lips would be pouty this day, and not the next. She not only can turn into any beautiful woman, but she'd gotten so good with her Auror work that she seemed to live every person she turns into.

A testament to that was one time she escorted him to Diagon Alley. Every man was goggling at her as thought she was a Veela or something. Tonks had transformed into a beautiful, attractive woman. Harry was embarrassed a little but felt better when Tonks whispered to him that her heels were killing her.

"What are you doing here Tonks?" asked Hermione.

"Are you in a secret mission?" asked Ron hopefully.

"Are there Death Eaters inside the school?" asked Harry.

"Mission? Death Eaters? What are you three talking about?" Tonks asked with an amused look on her face. "I'm here because I was just visiting... Remus!" shrieked Tonks spotting Lupin who was just getting out of the Staff room.

Lupin jumped when he heard a voice of a woman cry his name. He quickly felt for his heart fearing it may jump out off his chest in surprise.

"What the-"he turned around and saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron looking at him and an unfamiliar red head woman running towards him "Tonks?"

"C'mon, I don't want to see what's going to happen." said Harry.

Hermione and Ron agreed and the three set off to the common room leaving a disgruntled Lupin alone with the hyperactive Tonks who was menacing him.

When the three reached the Gryffindor common room, they saw the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team accompanied by Dean, Parvati and Lavender all all huddled up and busy talking about something. They greeted them when they noticed their arrival..

"Hello mate," greeted Dean.

"We should think of a strategy how we can beat Ravenclaw tomorrow." said Seamus.

Hermione grabbed a book from the table and started reading it on a sofa. It was obvious that they were going to talk about Quidditch again and she knows for sure that they are going to take forever.

"I can't believe how Slytherin destroyed Ravenclaw." said Agatha.

"I know, Ravenclaw usually gives Slytherin a hard time." said Neville.

"And did you guys see Crabbe and Goyle? They were practically whacked anything that's closest to them." said Ginny.

"I've never seen so much penalties in one game before, good thing that they have a great Keeper." said Seamus.

"Man! Did you see their Keeper Ron? He was great, he never allowed a single Quaffle in." said Euan.

"Yeah, we actually met him before, he's name is Derek Dolohov." said Ron.

"The Death Eaters son?" asked Lavender.

"Don't be _that_ surprised, the whole Slytherin Quidditch team are kids of Death Eaters." said Harry.

Ron coughed something that sounded a lot like 'Malfoy'

"Okay, so tomorrow were going to practice real hard for Ravenclaw. God knows how much they want revenge on Malfoy." said Harry

Days had passed; Harry's practice session with the team was becoming so exhausting, everyone on the team was comparing Ginny to Oliver Wood and Angelina Johnson.

"C'mon guys, just another game," said Ginny.

"Forget it Gin, I'm too tired to fly," said Ron.

"You're always too tired for everything." said Ginny "As Vice Captain of the team, I order for another game."

"Ginny, I don't think that that would make them happy." said Ron pointing out the rest of the team.

Neville was on his back, spread eagled on the grass. Agatha was checking to make sure his still alive. Seamus was panting so hard, you would think that he was going to have an asthma attack. Harry was sitting down the bench with Euan both giving Ginny pleading looks to stop. Of course Harry can stop her, but he doesn't want to be against her. No one ever gets on the bad side of Virginia Weasley... EVER!

"Fine!" Ginny said finally giving up. She threw her broom at Ron's direction.

"Oh thank god, I thought it was going to be like last Sunday." said Euan.

"Euan, I think you're really tired. That was yesterday," said Harry. "I can't blame you though. It all seems like a whole lot of beating blurred into one."

""Hey will someone help me with Neville!" said Agatha who was trying to get Neville to stand up.

"Okay! C'mon Ron, lets go help Neville first." said Harry.

Harry and Ron carried Neville to the Hospital Wing; Euan helped them by carrying their brooms. Then after, they went to the great hall to grab some dinner then to the Gryffindor tower to get some rest.

Friday finally arrived, it was the day where Gryffindor faces Ravenclaw. Harry was inside the locker room with his head down on his knees until he heard someone say his name.

"Harry?"

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" said Harry with his face turning vivid.

"Oh, I was just looking for Ron about his Charms essay." said Hermione.

Harry stood up and walked towards Hermione "So about you're uncle." said Harry.

"Harry, I'm sorry you have to go through lots because of me, I promise I'd make it up to you as soon as we get rid of him." said Hermione immediately. Hermione saw the seriousness on Harry's face that made her stop talking. "Harry, do you want to tell me something?" asked Hermione.

Harry opened his mouth but no words came out. He was sure he was going to tell Hermione something, something important. But now his mind is completely empty, he was lost for words. Now he's looking quite silly in front of her.

"No, nothing." said Harry bitterly. Feeling guilty, but the strange thing was he didn't know why.

"Oh." said Hermione with a hint of disappointment in her tone.

"Hey guys, what are you two doing here?" said Ron coming in, now dressed in Quidditch uniform.

"_Hermione, I think we should tell Ron about our secret_." Harry told Hermione through the locket.

"_Harry, are you sure? What if something happens?_" Hermione replied.

"_I think it's about time to tell him the truth. We can't lie to him like this, his our best friend. He has the right to_ _know_." said Harry.

"Hey, I'm talking to you guys, what's wrong with you two love birds?" asked Ron still smiling at them.

"_Harry I think you're right about this, we should tell him the truth._" said Hermione.

Harry nodded at Hermione.

"Ron, we lied to you all, Hermione and me aren't really a couple."

"Say what?" said Ron now looking serious.

"It's a long story." said Hermione.

A few minutes later, Harry and Hermione had finished telling Ron the truth.

"I can't believe you guys lied to me." said Ron hurt by the deception.

"We had to Ron. If we hadn't, then you might have told Hermione's uncle the truth when you stare at him for too long," said Harry.

The look on Ron's face suddenly vanished "You're right, I'm glad you haven't told me." said Ron.

The three chuckled, finally they are not keeping secrets to each other anymore...I think.

"So tell us Ron, do you have the hots for Parvati?" asked Harry.

"Yeah Ron, tell us." said Hermione.

"We are in the truth zone, Ron, it's okay." said Harry.

"I don't like her. Not that I'm saying that I hate her. It's just…she's had really been good to me all of the sudden. The girl that I really like is her twin Padma." said Ron.

"Padma?" said Harry

"Why her?" asked Hermione

"Well she's really pretty, and she's smart, not as smart as you Hermione but next to you, she's the smartest girl in school." said Ron.

Hermione blushed. "Thanks Ron," she said.

"Padma, huh? That very scandalous, isn't it?" said Harry.

"Doesn't she have a boy friend?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Thank you for making this so easier." Ron told them in a flat sarcasm.

"Sorry." Harry and Hermione said in unison.

Ron sighed.

"So you two aren't really a couple?" Ron asked the two.

"Nope." said Harry.

"Really?" asked Ron.

Harry and Hermione chuckled.

"Yeah, what's the matter? Don't you believe us?" said Hermione.

"But you two really looked like a couple." said Ron.

"We'd like to thank the academy." said Harry. He and Hermione burst out laughing.

Ron narrowed his eyes at them. "I thought we had a n agreement not to say anything witty if it's Muggle media or culture related."

The two stopped. "Sorry mate." said Harry.

"I just don't get it. You had chemistry, and you looked like you two belonged to each other."

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks.

"Err… thanks?" said Harry.

"Sorry to let you down." said Hermione as she ruffled Ron's hair.

"Boy, I really thought you two were the biggest couple in school until now." said Ron.

"Not at all Ron, what about you're sister." said Harry.

"What about her?" Ron quickly asked.

"You know she has a boyfriend now, right?" said Hermione.

Ron didn't make any sound. He didn't shout, he didn't yell, he didn't scream but for sure he heard what Hermione said. His baby sister has a boyfriend...a boyfriend.

"She has a boyfriend?" asked Ron.

"Yeah." said Harry and Hermione in unison

"Who?"

"You mean you haven't heard?" asked Harry.

"Look at my face, mate. Tell me if you find a hint of surprise there." Ron snapped at him.

"Everyone knows you're sister is with Neville Longbottom." said Hermione.

At that precise moment, the rest of the Team entered the Locker room. They quickly broke their conversation. Ron immediately saw Neville and came towards him. Harry and Hermione followed.

Ron smiled at Neville at talked to him like he was his best friend

"Hey Neville, you look thirsty. Can I get you something, Water? Pumpkin juice? Firewhiskey? MY SISTER!" roared Ron.

Neville looked nervous, if it hadn't been for Ginny, who knows what would have happened. Ginny went between of them and pulled her brother in a corner.

Neville leaned close to Harry and whispered something.

"Do you think he didn't know about me and Ginny?" asked Neville.

"Uh, that would be my guest." said Harry.

"C'mon you guys! Its about to start!" called Seamus.

"And here they are ladies and gentlemen! The two teams that will clash for today's victory towards the Championship Cup! Who will win and meet the victor of Hufflepuff and Slytherin two weeks from now? Will it be the retribution hungry Ravenclaw team? Or will it be the almighty Gryffindor team? Will Ravenclaw team captain Terry Boot succeed dragging his team to a victory today after a humiliating defeat against Slytherin last week with the strategy of the school's Head Boy Anthony Goldstein, or will the Gryffindor team triumph once more with the help of new comers Chaser Euan Abercrombie, Beater Neville Longbottom and Quidditch veterans Chaser Ginny Weasley and the famous seeker Team captain Harry Potter." announced Dean.

"Nicely said Dean." said Sirius who was sitting beside Dean.

"Thanks, it's all because of Muggle Television." said Dean.

"And now! Walking from the Ravenclaw end! Ravenclaw! Chasers Kennedy, Darius, Dixon, Beaters Huntington and Moore, Keeper Goldstein and Their team captain and Seeker Terry Boot!"

"And there they are ladies and gentlemen! From the other end, Gryffindor! Chasers Tolkin, Abercrombie, Weasley! Beaters Finnigan and Longbottom! Keeper Weasley and Seeker and Team captain Potter!"

Harry and the others went to the Quidditch pitch, where they were met by Madam Hooch and the Ravenclaw Qudditch team on the ground. The screams of the fans erupted more loudly as the two teams met in the middle of the field.

"Now all of you know all the rules. I want a clean and honest game. Team captains shake hands." commanded Madam Hooch.

Harry and Terry shook hands. He saw Terry boot's eyes and saw fire in them. From that point he can tell this is one of the matches he won't forget.

"Mount your Brooms!" shouted Madam Hooch.

All Fourteen players got on their Brooms and kicked off through the air immediately followed by the two black Bludgers, the scarlet Quaffle and the golden Snitch.

"And theeeey're off! Kennedy has possession of the Quaffle-Tolkin right beside him. Ouch! What a nice elbow from Tolkin. What a woman she is. Kennedy drops the Quaffle and now is now caught by the rookie Abercrombie. Abercrombie evades a Bludger sent from above by Huntington. C'mon kid you can do this! Oh no, side winded by Dixon! Quaffle falling wait, it's caught by Weasley! She's going for the post-Dodges Darius. Can Anthony Goldstein block this shot?"

WHAM!

"Goodness gracious! What a nice Bludger shot from Longbottom to Goldstein! No one's guarding the goal post! And there's an easy score for Gryffindor! 10-0, those two make a good team as well as a good couple."

Dean stopped and looked at the other end of the field and saw Ron swearing at him. He didn't understand what he was saying so he continued to comment on the game. Harry on the other hand, was busy scanning the field for the Snitch as well as Terry Boot. He couldn't understand it, he was sure he had seen a glimpse of the golden Snitch. He decided to listen to Dean's comments while he was looking for the Snitch.

"Dixon avoids Tolkin! He shoots… Reeeeeeejected by Ron Weasley! Now his sister in possession! Dodges a Bludger-And another one-She's on fire! She shoots...Caught by Goldstein! Passes it to Darius-Intercepted by Abercrombie-He takes the shot…It stays there! What an unbelievable performance by the Third year rookie! 20-0 in favor of Gryffindor!"

Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor stands that Harry had to cover his ears to keep them deafen he was still looking for the ground for that damn Snitch.

"I wonder where it's gone to." muttered Harry.

He looked over to Boot and as far as he can see. He was just like him having trouble finding the Snitch. He continued scanning for the ground for a golden shimmer while listening to the game play.

"It's in! Boy, what a Bludger from behind by Moore! I sure hope Weasley is all right! 20-10, still in favor of Gryffindor! Tolkin has possession-She dodges Kennedy-She's almost there…She stopped! No! Huntington's just bluffing! He doesn't have a Bludger! It seems that Ravenclaw finally found the weak point inside the ranks of their opponent! Now the Quaffle is at the hands of Darius-Dodges Weasley-Longbottom tries to stop him... But no good! He goes for the goal…He shoots... Catch it Ron! Catch it! Darn! The game is tied 20-20!"

"Where is it? Where is it? Where's the Snitch?" muttered Harry.

"Abercrombie has possession-Passes it to Weasley-Passes it back to Abercrombie-Passes it to Tolkin…No! She took the bate again! This time, it's Moore who faked the Bludger! Tolkin drops the Quaffle-Kennedy retrieves-Avoids the Bludger from Finnigan-He shoots... He scores! Ravenclaw is leading now by ten points! The score is now 20-30 in favor of Ravenclaw!"

TWEEEEEEEEEEEET!

"That's the whistle! Gryffindor has asked for a time out! What strategy will Gryffindor think of to escape Ravenclaw's massive beating?"

Harry disembarked on the ground, meeting the rest of the team as he got off his Firebolt.

"Okay, huddle up everyone!" said Harry.

The others followed Harry's command.

"I can't believe it! Ravenclaw is anticipating our moves." said Seamus.

"Harry, any luck finding the Snitch yet?" asked Ginny.

"No, I can't find the darn thing." said Harry irritably. "Seamus, Neville, how come Ravenclaw are the only ones throwing the Bludgers?" asked Harry.

"We can't get our hands on one of them." said Seamus.

"Dixon is ramming us with his broom. He's been doing everything just so we can't get a Bludger." said Neville

"50 seconds left Gryffindor!" shouted Madam Hooch.

"Here's our plan, Agatha since you've been their target I'm gonna make you mark Dixon instead." said Harry.

Agatha nodded "I'm sorry you guys if I'm such a coward when it comes to Bludgers." she said.

"It's all right Agatha, they've been spying on us remember." said Harry.

"It's okay mate." said Ron "It's not you're fault if the team has its disadvantages." he glared at Neville.

"Hey, what did _I_ do?" asked Neville.

"I'll talk to you later Neville." said Ron still glaring at him.

"How about me sir, what can I do?" said Euan.

"Euan, you and Ginny are among two of the best Chasers I've ever knew in Hogwarts. I know you two can do this." said Harry.

Euan and Ginny blushed on what Harry had just said.

"And finally you Ron, do your best to block their shots." said Harry.

"You got it." said Ron.

TWEEEEEEEEEEEET!

"That's the whistle, okay you guys on four!" said Harry; everyone piled their hands together.

"One! Two! Three! Four!" yelled Harry

"GRYFFINDOOOOOOOR!"

All fourteen players got on their brooms and kicked up to the air once more.

"And there they are ladies gentlemen, they're off once more to do battle in the air once again. Can Gryffindor think of a new plan to win this match, or will Anthony Goldstein's full proof plans might just make Raveclaw's claws sharp enough to slash away the competition."

Harry flew close to Boot, wanting to catch his eye. When Boot did look at him Harry zoomed to the ground.

"Wait everyone! I think Potter is in pursuit of the Snitch! But wait! Boot is right beside him! Oh shit! They're going to crash!"

When Harry noticed Boot was right beside him. He waited for a few more seconds then pulled sharply back.

"Ouch! Merlin's beard! The Wronski Feint! Potter just did the Wronski Feint! I've never seen it before Krum did one! Boot hit the ground. Hard, if I must say!"

Madam Hooch blew the whistle signaling the game to take a halt. Madam Pomfrey and Madam Hooch quickly came to the aid of the fallen Seeker. Madam Pomfrey made him drink a potion of some sort, and then a few moments later. Boot is now up on his feet walking back to his Broom. Madam Hooch blew her whistle once more signaling the game to continue.

"I'm glad he's fine folks, no need to worry, and the game is on once more! Kennedy has possession-But stolen by Weasley-Here comes Darius to block her…Ow! Hit by a Bludger sent by Finnigan! Now Weasley's approaching the Keeper, can she capitalize? Whoa! Shoved by Abercrombie! Weasley shoots... She scores! I can't believe it! We're tied once more! 30-30! Dixon has possession now. Ouch! Rammed by Tolkin! Nice come back, she's been marking Dixon ever since the game continued! It's a good thing though, that way nobody will prevent the Gryffindor Beaters to do their jobs. Kennedy catches the Quaffle-he shoots... Blocked by Weasley! What is it with this Weasleys? Good Keeper, excellent Chaser and a spanking outstanding Seeker! Remember the Great Charlie Weasley? Back to the game! Here we go! Wait! Potter and Boot are on the move again! This time, they're after the real Snitch!"

Dean was right; Harry had just spotted the Snitch for the first time of the game. He zoomed towards it followed closely by Boot.

"They're off! Which of these two Seekers will give their team a hundred and fifty points? Whoever catches the Snitch will decide the conclusion of the match! Potter and Boot now side by side! There's an elbow from Boot-Now one from Potter-And another one from Boot-And Potter retaliates giving him another one! These two are rendering each other senseless! Now Boot is kicking Potter off of his Broom! Whistle! Where's the damn whistle on that? Ouch! Boot elbows Potter right on the face!"

Terry Boot's elbow caused Harry's glasses to fall.

"They're approaching the walls! If they don't pull away right now they're going to crash! Boot pulls away! Now Potter and just in time! It's over Potter catches the Snitch! Gryffindor wins!

Harry descended back down to the ground and was met by a huge group of Gryffindors.

"We won! We won!" cried Ginny who was hugged by Neville. Ron was glaring at him but was immediately distracted by Parvati who lunge at him.

"Great catch Harry." said Euan.

"Thanks Euan," said Harry.

"Going back to the rest of the game, Tolkin and Weasley has each scored during the exciting chase for the Snitch! The final score is Gryffindor 200 and Ravenclaw 30! What a classic catch by the best Seeker in the league!"

Ravenclaw in a meanwhile had descended to the ground. Terry Boot was punching the ground, blaming himself for their loss. Anthony Goldstein was by his side.

"Damn it! Damn it! It's my fault! I'm the one to blame!" said Terry.

"Terry it's not you're fault. we came this far because of you. Don't blame your self, you should be proud that we gave it all we got, the better team just won that's all." said Anthony.

"Terry."

"What!" Terry snarled.

"It was a great game."

Terry looked up and saw Harry standing in front of him. He got up and gained back his composure.

"Harry," he started "You better beat Slytherin next week or I'll kick your ass." said Terry.

Harry smiled at him "I'm very attached to it so I'll try my best." said Harry.

The two exchanged smiles and shook each other's hand. Everyone erupted into applause.

"Harry that was really a great thing you did."

Harry turned around and saw Hermione beaming at him "What great thing?" he asked her.

"The way you caught the Snitch and the way you talked to Terry like that." said Hermione.

"Thanks, I-"but before he could finish, Hermione had already given him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hahh! I saw that, you two make a good couple." exclaimed Anthony.

Harry and Hermione blushed scarlet.

"C'mon mate, let's eat, I'm starving." said Ron.

"You're always hungry." muttered Ginny.

Harry and the others headed back to the locker room to change. While he walked with his friends he noticed that the air was cold. It was freezing in fact. Then he remembered… how can he forget? It was December already.

K.-twitter12: Thanks, I love you for reviewing

: You got it.

WolfGirl666: Thanks, I really can't write this story without a character like Draco, so I need him in the story.

'thickheadkid': There's more Snape vs Sirius in the following chapters.


	10. That stupid dream sequence

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME

CHAPTER 10

THAT STUPID DREAM SEQUENCE

Monday came. Harry, Hermione and Ron were walking along the corridors to Transfiguration after a day's class at Care of Magical Creatures. He managed to have a nice chat with Draco while he was studying that Dragon dung Hagrid told them to do. His insults nowadays have been...you know...lame. What the hell is he talking about when he said…

"Potter, You're...stupid."

"What does he think I am, a nine year old? Did he expect me to cry?" He asked himself.

He suddenly stopped when he noticed someone walking towards them.

"Sirius?" asked Harry.

"Oh, hey there Harry." greeted Sirius.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" asked Hermione, glancing Sirius who was still wearing his bed-robe with coffee in hand.

"Dressed? I don't have to work for three more hours." said Sirius.

"What are you talking about Sirius? We're on our way to your class right now." said Ron.

"What! But my clock said...my clock said..." Sirius's eyes narrowed. "Snape." he said darkly.

"Well, well, if it isn't our new Transfiguration teacher, Professor Black." came Snape behind Sirius. "Hmmm, that doesn't seem to sink well in to my stomach." said Snape.

"Sink in to your stomach?" Sirius repeated. "How about I sink my fist to your stomach you greasy, little pecker. You screwed with my alarm clock?" snarled Sirius.

"Your clock? I've been looking for that bloody thing ever since you arrived here. And like the criminal you are, you don't seem to have a problem rummaging my room to find something to steal." said Snape.

"What is going on around here?" said Lupin who just came along. "Sirius, do you think your students will take you seriously when you're dressed like that?"

"Wait a minute," said Snape. "That's mine too."

"Alright, who did what to who?" asked Lupin.

"He started it." said Sirius and Snape as they pointed at one another.

Harry noticed that several students were now piling in watching in what seems to be a pure entertainment.

"By the way Snape, I didn't know that you were a Michael Jackson fan." said Sirius with a malicious grin on his face.

"Shut up! You sick excuse for a house hold pet. Before I conjure a roll of newspaper and whack you with it like a bad dog you are." snarled Snape.

"Oh by the way Snape, I didn't know what those letters on your smiley spotted pajama pants means. M. J.? You sure it doesn't stand for Master Jerker!" said Sirius.

"Listen here, house pet. If it wasn't for Dumbledore, you wouldn't be in this School in the first place. You Rin-Tin-tin wannabe!" said Snape.

"Take it from the guy whose longest relationship is with his hair products. Is it true that they dumped you?" said Sirius.

"You're one to talk. Tell me Black, how's your boyfriends from Azkaban doing?" said Snape

"This, coming from the man with the Michael Jackson shrine, you Freaking Psycho!" said Sirius.

"Sirius! Sirius! I think you should be the bigger man and walk away." said Lupin.

"He started it!" yelled Sirius who was pointing at Snape. Snape crossed his arms and his eyes narrowed at him.

"That's right Sirius, and like the mature men that we are, we're just going to ignore these kinds of-"before Lupin could even finish, Snape had struck again.

"That's right Black, do indeed follow the advice of your boyfriend here. Go ahead and walk away...You smelly pile of dog droppings." said Snape.

"Dog droppings? Dog droppings!" yelled Sirius.

Lupin rolled his eyes "You just couldn't let it go huh, Snape, you just couldn't let it go pass you." said Lupin.

"Listen here you pathetic insect! If Dumbledore hadn't banned my wand to throw courses at you, you would be balancing on a rubber ball while wearing a tutu right now!" said Sirius.

Snape placed his hands at his sides. "Do go on ahead Black, I'm shaking like a leaf."

"How about you put you hands inside your pants and shake your own." said Sirius.

"I think you should go and pee on a tree." said Snape.

"And I think you're gay!" said Sirius.

"Are you questioning my manhood!" roared Snape.

"Manhood? What manhood?" said Sirius.

"Sirius! Severus! You're acting like children for Merlin's sakes!" said Lupin.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Sirius and Snape in unison.

Lupin suddenly looked offended "What! Bu... but, FINE! SUIT YOU'RE SELVES" he turned around and stormed away as he muttered unkind things to the two under his breath.

"What seems to be the problem here?" came Dumbledore's voice.

Both Sirius and Snape turned to see him standing besides them.

"Nothing Professor, Sirius and I were just having a debate." said Snape.

"About what?" said Dumbledore.

Sirius started stuttering. He was having difficulties to quickly scoop up a lie to tell Dumbledore.

"Err, about global warming Professor. We were just debating about global warming." said Sirius.

"Global warming?" said Dumbledore.

"Yes Professor, it think that it's something to be aware about, and Snape thinks it doesn't exist."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow indicating that he was not buying it.

"It's true, Professor." said Sirius as tried to convince a skeptical headmaster. "Right, Harry?"

Sirius whirled around to Harry only to find a bunch of students crowded around them with popcorn and drinks in hand. Even Draco was there to see the entertainment that is Sirius Black versus Severus Snape.

"No need to explain further Sirius. You better go and get dressed for your class right away." said Dumbledore

"Right away, Professor." said Sirius before getting ready to Disapparate. He paused for a while then came to his senses. "Oh sorry, I forgot you can't do that in here." he left and so did Snape.

"All right, all of you. You should all get to your own classes now." said Dumbledore and immediately the students went on their way.

Then the Headmaster called Lupin who was just about to leave.

"Remus, a word if you please." said Dumbledore.

"What is it Professor?" asked Lupin.

"Would you to do me a favor?" said Dumbledore.

"Anything Professor." said Lupin.

"Swell. What I'd like you to do is to keep watch on those two." said Dumbledore.

"What! But Professor, I—"

"Thank you Remus," said Dumbledore before walking off.

"Oh crap." sighed Lupin.

Lupin was left there with his mouth hanging agape. He couldn't believe that he has just been bamboozled by the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

After an exhausting day, the three returned to the Gryffindor common room where they hang out for a bit. They talked about the buzz of the day which was Sirius and Snape going to war on each other the whole day.

A Second year boy told them that during Potions, Sirius kicked the door and read passages from Snape's journal. The boy told them that the journal mentioned sported a picture of Michael Jackson on the cover.

Agatha Tolkin meanwhile, told them that Snape slip a potion in Sirius' drink that made him jump up the teacher's table and re-enacted and sang the song 'I'm a Little Tea Pot.'

"Do you think we should do something?" she asked the two.

"No." the two flat out replied.

"Fine." she snapped as she checked her Astronomy homework.

"I'm turning in." said Ron slapping Harry's leg as he got up the couch, leaving the two completely alone.

Harry yawned. "You're not turning in yet?" he asked her.

She checked her watch and stretched her arms. "I guess so."

They picked up their bags on the floor (Harry picking Ron's up as well) and headed for the staircase leading to the dorm rooms where they bid each other goodnight.

It was a strange peculiar feeling looking at her. How she still looked amazing at the end of the day. Harry knew that there was something changing deep inside of him. He just wished he knew what. All knew was he can't look at his best friend the same way as before.

"_Why do I want to hug her?"_ he asked himself.

It was a good thing that he and Hermione always take their lockets off at the end of the day. They didn't need them when they go to sleep. Or else, she would have heard things in his head that she wouldn't understand.

Hermione rubbed her eyes, trying to stay awake. "Something wrong?"

"Err…no-no."

"Okay, goodnight." She bid him as she leaned close and kissed him on the cheek.

She then dragged herself to the girl's staircase where she disappeared behind the door.

"Stupid door." Harry muttered.

He then arrived at the boy's Seventh year dorm room, where he quickly changed to his sleepwear and collapsed on his bed.

*** DREAM SEQUENCE

Harry opened his eyes, only to see that he was on a stage in front of hundreds of audiences. He turned around and saw a title on the wall 'Wizards are from Mars, Witches are from Venus.'

And then a familiar voice of a former teacher came out of nowhere.

"Welcome everyone! I'm you're host as usual, Gilderoy Lockhart and you're watching Wizards are from Mars, Witches are from Venus." said Lockhart.

APPLAUSE!

"Tonight's guest is known as the Boy-Who-Lived and the Boy-Who-Defeated-The- Dark-Lord. The famous-just like me… Harry Potter!" said Lockhart.

APPLAUSE!

Harry suddenly realized that he was in the middle of the set. He looked around and a chair suddenly popped out of nowhere. He didn't know why but he sat on it as though he was on cue.

"What the hell am I doing here?" asked Harry.

"You're here to answer some of our questions, Harry." said Lockhart.

Harry tried to protest but Lockhart was to quick for him.

"So Harry, Defeated the Dark Lord, saved the whole Wizardry world and those other boring stuff Blah-Blah-Blah." said Lockhart lazily "What we really want to know is about… your love life."

The audience cooed.

"What!"

Lockhart was checking some notes on his hand. "Tell us, Harry. Who's Cho Chang?"

"She was just someone I had a crush on. She was a year ahead of me. But it was just a crush. I'm over her." said Harry defensively.

"It also says here that you are now secretly in love with your best friend Hermione Granger… though you are just pretending at first. Now your feelings for her are now becoming as more than a friend. Am I correct?" said Lockhart.

The audience cooed once more as Harry thought they all deserved to be punched in the face.

"What! That's not- I mean-how did you know that we were pretending to be- "

"This is your dream, Harry. Anything's possible." said Lockhart.

"If it's my dream, why can't I control it?" asked Harry now sweating.

"Well Harry, this is one of those dreams you don't have control over. Now back to the subject, to make things more interesting, let's bring her out. Please welcome Hermione Granger." said Lockhart.

APPLAUSE!

Hermione walked out into the set looking puzzled. She sat down on a chair next to Harry.

"Harry, what's going on? Why are we here? And what's Gilderoy Lockhart doing?" asked Hermione. "I was dreaming handing the bill for House elf rights to the Ministry of Magic…the next thing I know, I was coming out of those curtains."

"Hermione I can explain, I-"

"And let's not forget about your other best friend Ronald. Also known as Ron Weasley!" said Lockhart.

APPLAUSE!

Ron walked out of the curtains also looking puzzled then sat down besides Harry.

"Harry, Hermione, what the bloody hell are we doing here?" whispered Ron.

"I don't know, Ron. That's why I'm here to find out." said Hermione.

Lockhart ran through his notes. "It says here that you two have other issues aside from Harry here, am I right? Let's start with you." said Lockhart nodding at Ron.

"Wait, I mean-what the hell is all these?" protested Ron.

"It says here (still looking at his notes) that you have mixed feelings with a girl that is in your same house. Tell us, how it feels?" asked Lockhart.

"I'm not telling you anything, you big jerk." said Ron.

"My, my, such language, who ever raised you Ronald?" said Lockhart with a false offense look on his face.

"My parents!" snarled Ron "And it's Ron!"

"Your parents, huh? Well for the sake of Ron here, let's bring out his parents and all of his siblings!" said Lockhart.

"What!" said Ron who jumped from his seat and turned to the curtains behind him and saw his parents Mr. And Mrs. Weasley and his five older brothers and his youngest baby sister. Red hair, freckles and all.

"Please give them a big applause." said Lockhart. "Mr. Arthur Weasley, Mrs. Molly Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ginny Weasley!"

All of the Weasleys sat down including Ron.

"What on earth?" started Mr. Weasley.

"Hey, I know what this is. It's that show called Wizards are from Mars, Witches are from Venus." said Ginny.

"Did you say Witches are from Pe-"

"Shut up Fred!" snapped Ginny (Fred and George chuckled)

"You're acting like ten year olds." muttered Percy.

"Nice place you got here, Ron." said Charlie.

"I don't own it! Cant you see I'm being held captive or as they think of it, a guest." said Ron.

"What are we doing here?" Mrs. Weasley asked Lockhart.

"Well Molly… can I call you Molly? Of course I can. Ron here has something to tell you." said Lockhart.

"Ron?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Ron here has special interest with two girls." said Lockhart.

"Yeah, Ron." cheered Charlie (Bill gave him a sharp look while Ron flushed)

"And twins if I might say so." said Lockhart

"Go, Ron!" cheered Charlie again (Bill gave him another glare)

"Wait a minute. Did you say twins?" said Fred.

"The only twins I know in that school are-"started Percy.

"Parvati and Padma Patil!" said George.

Ron turned- if possible, even redder "Wait-wait. I can explain." said Ron.

"Parvati and Padma huh? I'm gonna have a little talk with them after this." said Ginny sounding a little protective.

"You should talk! You have a boyfriend and you didn't tell me!" yelled Ron.

"What!" shouted all the Weasley boys at the same time (except Ron)

"Ginny!" said Mrs. Weasley sounding shocked.

Ginny turned red "Mum, I...I...I...I can explain this… really." stuttered Ginny.

"And who might this man be?" asked Charlie sounding dangerous.

"Well his name is-"started Ginny

"It's Neville!" yelled Ron.

"What?" said Fred and George at the same time.

"You mean that toad boy?" said Percy.

"The same one." said Ron bitterly.

"I don't know who this Neville is, but I want to have little talk with him." said Bill.

"Not before I have a talk with him first." said Charlie.

"Forget it! I'm not going to have a brother in law like him." said Percy.

"I know, that's why I'm going to have a little talk with him Perce." said Bill.

"Who said he's going to be your brother in law?" protested Ginny "Ron has twins on his hands."

"That's my brother!" Charlie cheered once more. He attempted to stand up and give Ron a high five, but Bill grabbed his robes and dragged him back down to his seat. "Sorry, got carried away."

"Ron, what's the deal about these girls?" asked Mr. Weasley, having a hard time not to smile.

"I...I..."

"It's alright Ron, it's just a dream. It will be all over when you wake up." said Lockhart.

"If that's the case then, uh... this girl Padma, she's from Ravenclaw." Ron started.

"Yeah Ron!" cheered Charlie.

"Charlie, don't make me hit you." said Bill calmly.

"Sorry." said Charlie, but his meaningful grins were still visible to Ron which he tried to ignore.

"I mean… I really like her. But there's her twin Parvati - and she's... well, been throwing herself at me. And I think I like her too. And now I'm all going insane." said Ron.

"Ron it's perfectly natural for this things to happen." said Mr. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley started to sob "I can't believe that their all grown ups now Arthur. It seems like yesterday that we were dropping off Bill at King's Cross."

Bill rolled his eyes "Here we go again." he muttered.

"Or buying Charlie his first broom (sniff), getting Percy his (sniff) first books and buying (sniff) Fred and George their school robes. They'll all leave me Arthur (sniff), and I don't want that to happen! Wahhhhhh!" wailed Mrs. Weasley

"Mum, cut it out." whispered Charlie.

"Honey, don't cry." said Mr. Weasley as he patted her on the back.

"Ohhhhh. How heart warming. Well since were at the subject of growing up… let's bring out the man who seems never wanting to. Please welcome... Sirius Black and his best friend Remus Lupin!" said Lockhart. Sirius and Lupin walked out of the curtains and sat down.

"Can somebody tell me what's happening around here." said Lupin.

"Hey there, Remus." greeted Bill. "Don't have much to tell you. All I know is were in somebody's dream." he explained.

"Hello there, Mr. Black. Welcome to my show." said Lockhart.

"Oooooooookay, since this is just someone's dream, I'll go along with you." said Sirius.

"See folks? What did I tell you." said Lockhart. "It says here (still looking at his notes) that you were the biggest bully that walked Hogwarts since you went there, is that true?" asked Lockhart.

"That's not true!" said an offended Sirius. "James was the bigger bully." Lupin rolled his eyes.

Harry covered his face with his hands.

He was embarrassed that his face must have been as red as the Weasley's hair.. Ron was busy ignoring Charlie's thumbs up, while Bill was busy tying to get his mother to stop crying. Hermione was occupied on examining the set. Ginny was still giving Percy the cold shoulder because of what he said about Neville earlier while Fred and George were in deep conversation.

(A\N: I don't know why really.)

"Well we'll see about that." said Lockhart "I'd like all of you to meet the man that Mr. Black had bullied...Severus Snape!"

Snape entered the set of Lockhart's show. The minute he saw Sirius, he quickly rummaged his pockets for his wand but something was wrong. His wand was missing. Sirius felt for his wand at the same time in his pocket.

"Where's my wand!" yelled Sirius.

"Black! What did you do to my wand!" roared Snape.

"Now, now you two, we didn't waste time to get all of you here just to let you throw hexes at each other." said Lockhart. "Now would you please sit down Mr. Snape?"

Snape sat down. Though, he still glared at Sirius as though he might curse him while he's not looking.

"Now since the subject is now on bullying someone, let's bring out someone of Harry's own age. Please welcome Draco Malfoy and the boy he bullied, Neville Longbottom!" said Lockhart.

Draco and Neville walked out of the curtains. All the Weasley boys turned to Neville with lethal looks that was enough to unnerve Neville who sat down next to Lupin. Draco on the other hand, walked right next to Snape and sat down.

"What the-"Draco started

"-Hell are you doing here, I know, I know, it's not the first time I've been asked that." said Harry.

"Stop finishing my sentences, Potter. You're not my boyfriend!" Draco snapped at him.

"What am I doing here? Explain!" Snape demanded.

"You're inside a dream Mr. Snape," said Lockhart.

"Well, since this place is not filled with one legged hookers. I'm guessing that this is not Black's dream."

"And since there's no single naked boy in sight, I'm guessing it's not yours either." Sirius countered.

"If it's not these two, whose dream can it be?" Ginny asked Lockhart.

Snape turned to Harry and stared at him.

"You sick disturbed, little boy." said Snape acidly

"What?"

"Potter! Explain yourself! Why on earth are we inside your dream!" yet again, Snape demanded.

"Who told you it was mine?" said Harry.

"Oh I know it's you, Potter. The name Potter is always the root of all evil. If you don't believe me, ask THEM!" said Snape pointing at Sirius and Lupin.

"Keep pointing your grimy fingers at me Snape, and I'll make sure that you'll be missing some." said Sirius.

"Or what? You'd bite me and give me rabies? Who do you think you are? Hah, answer me!" said Snape.

"I have a gesture though, but I don't think it would be appropriate to do so since were at the presence of children." said Sirius.

"Who are you calling children!" said Ron.

"I have a few pointers for you little bro…" said Charlie.

"Charlie, would you give it a rest already." said Bill.

"Right, sorry." said Charlie.

"Mr. Snape." said Lockhart.

"It's Professor to you, Lockhart!" snarled Snape.

"Well then, Professor." said Lockhart shrugging.

"Don't mind him, he's always like that. It's his weird way of reaching out." said Lupin.

"Very well, Professor Snape, how does it feel to be always picked on?" asked Lockhart.

Snape leaned forward, "How do you think it feels—"

All of a sudden, a weird sort of music came out of nowhere causing a strange affect on the Potions Master.

"Wait, what's this! There's something strange happening, I feel like... I feel like... (Sniff, sniff) I'm going to… cry."

Snape quickly snatched the tissue which appeared out of thin air.

"It's so hard enough (sniff) having no friends (sniff) but it's even harder when kids always make fun of you (sniff) even if you did absolutely nothing (sniff) Wahhhhhh!" wailed Snape.

"Mr. Black, have you got anything to say?" said Lockhart.

Surprisingly, Sirius is now starting to be infected of the strange music's charm as well.

"Snape (sniff) I didn't know (sniff) you have to understand (sniff) about my mother, (sniff) she's always (sniff) giving me a hard time (sniff) I mean (sniff) doing that to you (sniff) might have been the way (sniff) I could lash it all out (sniff) I'm sorry!"

"All I wanted was friendship! Waaaaahhhhhhh!" wailed Snape.

"I said I was sorry! Waaaahhhhh!" wailed Sirius.

"I should have stopped them (sniff) I should have done what was right (sniff) I should have... I should have... OH MY GOD! I'M SUCH A WORTHLESS FOOL! Waaahhhh!" wailed Lupin.

"Ah, Neville, what do you feel about being bullied by Draco?" Lockhart asked him as ignored the cries of the three.

"Me? I don't know, I got over it I guess," said Neville simply.

"How about you Draco, what do you-"Lockhart didn't get to finish his question, the reason was Draco was now staring to cry.

"I did it (sniff) I did all those horrible things (sniff) because (sniff) because (sniff) I WAS NEVER LOVED BY MY OWN FATHER! Waaaahhhh!" wailed Draco

"You were-"started Lockhart but was interrupted when he heard...

"ALL I WANTED WAS ACCEPTANCE! Waaaahhhhh!" wailed Snape.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" wailed Sirius.

"CURSE THIS SICKNESS OF MINE!" howled Lupin.

Lockhart cleared his throat "You were never loved by your father, is that what you are saying." asked Lockhart.

"Yes (sniff)," said Draco

"Then let's bring him out here. Draco Malfoy, say hello to your father, everyone please welcome Mr. Lucius Malfoy!" said Lockhart

Lucius Malfoy walked out of the curtains looking snobbish as ever. He then took a sit on one of the chairs.

"Mr. Malfoy, is it true that you never loved your own son?" asked Lockhart

"Who says I ever did?" said Lucius, with that answer; Draco started crying again.

"Nobody loves me! Waaahhh!" wept Draco.

"That's so cruel." said Hermione.

"Cruel would be an understatement." said Ginny.

"I would prefer it if you would call me evil, since that's a nice word I like to hear." said Lucius.

"I used to look up to you (sniff), but now (sniff) I wont let you hurt me again (sniff)" said Draco who was biting his mouth in difficulty of saying those words to his father.

"Oh please." said Lucius rolling his eyes.

"I think we just had enough of that." said Lockhart, and then suddenly, everyone vanished in a blink of an eye. Harry scanned the set only to find that He and Hermione are the only ones who were left behind.

"Going back to our original subject. Hermione, I think Harry has something to tell you." said Lockhart.

Harry paused. He didn't want to open his mouth but a strange force was forcing him to speak.

"Hermione." started Harry.

"What is it, Harry?" asked Hermione who was paying Harry all of her attention, another reason to make Harry sweat even more.

"I... I... I think I'm in love with you." said Harry.

*** END DREAM SEQUENCE

Harry suddenly opened his eyes. He quickly sat up on his bed and started looking around the room for anything strange. He saw Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean sound asleep. He thought about what he dreamt about, and then something hit him, he had realize something he was so stupid not know of sooner. Harry was in love with his best friend Hermione.

A/N this happens to be my favorite chapter of the bunch.

musichangover: Thanks, tell me what you think about this chapter.

Readerforlife:I have idea who's Anthony or what you agree with him about but thanks for taking the time to review.


	11. Back to the Burrow

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME

CHAPTER 11

BACK TO THE BURROW

A couple of hours later, the students were now waking up on a fresh Monday. Harry was walking in circles beating himself about the new feeling he had recently realized.

"This can-_NOT_ be happening." he said to himself. "Hermione's your best friend. You're not supposed to feel this way about her. She's your best friend and _just_ a best friend. Just a friend, just a friend, just a friend, just a friend, just a friend."

Suddenly, he heard Hermione's voice "Hello, Harry. You're unusually early today." she greeted.

"Hermione! I... good morning," said a Harry surprised. "How about you? What are you doing this early in the morning?" asked Harry.

"I always wake up this early. I like to go to the library early everyday. It's so much quite and nobody would disturb me." said Hermione.

She narrowed her eyes as she recollected on what she just said, realizing that it was a bit unusual.

"I'm not crazy." she immediately spoke.

"Oh, of course not. Well you go on ahead, I'll see you later at breakfast." said Harry.

"Okay, see you later" said Hermione before going to the portrait hole.

"_Look Harry, it's your girlfriend._" His mind teased.

Harry then shook his head and continued to argue with himself. "Knock that off! You're not really in love with her. It's just a little crush that's it, just a little crush, just a crush, just a crush, just a crush."

Then suddenly, the portrait hole opened again and Hermione came rushing back inside.

"I forgot to return this book," said Hermione who grabbed the book that was lying on the common room table. "Don't forget to wear your locket when you go out, Harry." After that, she ran out again.

"_I love you so much that I can't live without you_." said Harry's mind sighing. "Damn it!"

At breakfast, Harry and Hermione were eating at the Gryffindor table. Though Hermione didn't notice it, there was tension there. If you look at Harry's face, oh yeah, tension alright. They were halfway at their plates when Ron spoke after reading his letter brought by Pigwidgeon.

"Good news you two, Mum is inviting you to spent the holidays at our house." said Ron.

"That's great, isn't that great Harry?" said Hermione

But Harry didn't speak, instead of looking at Hermione and saying yes, he stared at his own plate and gave her a thumbs up.

"Mate, are you alright?" asked Ron only to be answered by another thumbs up.

"Good morning you guys." greeted Neville.

Ron glared at him, he suddenly stood up and smiled maliciously "Neville, would you like to spend the rest of the holidays at my place?" he asked.

"Err..."

"C'mon, I just want to know you a little bit better." said Ron

"Ron, we've been in the same House for almost seven years." said Neville.

Ron glared at him again but got his composure quickly. "Don't you want to know the rest of the family?" asked Ron.

"Well... Okay, I'll write my parents, I'm sure they'd say yes." said Neville.

(A\N In this story, Neville's parents have been cured when Harry defeated Voldemort)

When Neville left them, Ron sat back down to his seat stabbing the steak on his plate while muttering something that sounded like — 'Going to take away my baby sister hah, I'll show you.'

"Hey guys! Ron, guess who I'll be bringing to the Burrow?" said Ginny who appeared behind him.

"Oh I don't know… your boyfriend perhaps." said Ron sarcastically.

"No you jerk, I invited Luna Lovegood." said Ginny

"Oh good, because I invited him already." said Ron smiling.

"What!" screamed Ginny.

"I said... I invited him." said Ron still grinning.

"What did you do that for?" asked Ginny.

"I just want him to suffer that's all." said Ron

(A/N Geez Ron, did you and Draco exchanged personalities, because you're starting to sound like him)

Ginny turned red "You're not going to get away with this." said Ginny in gritted teeth.

"Oh I believe I have, baby sister." said Ron.

(A/N Now you're starting to sound like a Death Eater)

Ginny left, almost leaving dents on the hundred year old pavement as stomped away. When everyone finished their breakfast, Dumbledore stood up and made an announcement.

"As you all know that some of you will be spending their holidays at home, I am here to announce you the oncoming Lunar Ball that will happen two weeks from now after the Quidditch finals." said Dumbledore. "All of the students are required to wear Muggle clothes as costumes, since our Muggle Studies Teacher Professor Smith has suggested that it would be a good thing to have a Ball different from our previous gatherings."

All the females started giggling and chatting with one another (Except Hermione of course). All the boys on the other half were scanning the Great Hall for an excellent date for the Ball, Harry and Ron groaned.

"Oh great, not another one." said Harry surly.

"Remember what happened the last time?" asked Ron.

"Don't remind me." said Harry.

"Quite messy wasn't it?" said Ron.

"I told you not to remind me." said Harry.

"So, who are you guys going to take?" asked Seamus.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks. Ron looked towards the Ravenclaw table and watched Padma Patil having a conversation with Luna Lovegood and Anthony Goldstein.

"That's a little bit too close Goldstein." said Ron in his mind while Harry turned to his left and watched Hermione read and book not paying attention to Parvati and Lavender's giggles.

"So? Who are you going to take you two?" asked Seamus once more.

Harry and Ron heaved a sigh.

"Don't know," said the two in unison.

After a noisy Breakfast, Harry and Ron left the Great Hall and walked to the Gryffindor tower. When they approached the Fat Lady's portrait, they saw the man that they would never thought of going to the Gryffindor tower. Draco Malfoy.

"Took you two long enough." said Draco.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" asked Ron who's glaring at him.

"Oh nothing, I just want to tell you that I would be going to your house this Christmas." said Draco

"What!" shouted Ron.

"Your going to the Burrow?" asked Harry.

"Burrow-House-Cave, whatever you call it." said Draco.

"Why?" asked Ron aghast.

"Hey, watch your tongue. You think you own the place." said Draco.

"Judging by the fact that my parents own it, I'd say yes, I do own it!" snarled Ron.

"Easy Weasley. You might have a sudden heart attack." said Draco ignoring Ron's reply. 'Though it'd be fun to see you have one." he muttered.

"I heard that." snarled Ron.

"Heard what?" asked Draco innocently.

"_That_!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Draco.

"You said it would be fun if I had a heart attack. You were looking at me when you said it." said Ron.

"Wow, quite a fan of the dramatics there. And you wonder why we're not friends." said Draco.

"Ron doesn't wonder that." said Harry.

"Wonder what?" asked Draco.

"_That_!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." said Draco.

"You said that Ron wonders why you're not friends. Tell him he's wrong Ron." said Harry elbowing Ron.

"What? Uh-err… yeah, I don't think about that stuff." said an unconvincing ginger head.

"So you'll pick me up at nine, then?" said Draco now finding his nails of sudden interest.

"Forget it Malfoy, you're not going." said Ron.

"Sure, so who will help me with my luggage later?" asked Draco ignoring Ron once more.

"Didn't you hear me? I said you're not coming." said Ron.

"Okay, fine. I can lift them by myself, I'll just probably just use a hovering charm on them." said Draco.

"You're not coming Malfoy! Whatever you do I'm never gonna let you go to my House! If you go there, I'm going to go insane! You hear me? Insane." yelled Ron.

Suddenly the Portrait Hole opened and Ron's sister came out grinning maliciously.

"Hey Draco, wanna spent the holidays at my place?" she asked

Draco looked at her then turned to Ron with a big smirk "Yeah, why not." said Draco.

Ginny glanced at Ron and gave him an annoying smile, while Ron was busy looking for words to throw at Draco. Draco gave him an insulting curtsy before leaving.

"Why would you do that?" Ron snapped at Ginny.

"Because I can." said Ginny.

"You're not going to get away with this." said Ron.

"Oh, I believe I have, big brother. I believe I have." she replied.

"Well this is certainly going to be an interesting holidays" said Harry putting his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Interesting? Try revolting" said Ron.

The students bound for home for the holidays gathered at the courtyard for inspection that Afternoon. The three were in line checking their bags for things they might have forgotten. Hermione nagged them over and over as she told them to pack early. She bent down over Ron as she argued with him with a list she made.

Harry meanwhile kept himself from being bored by gazing at the scuffle of students gossiping and goofing around. But then he saw Waynard, Hermione uncle in the distance sipping coffee as he watched them.

"Well if you packed it when I told you to, then we wouldn't be here won't we." Hermione nagged Ron.

"It's just that stupid shirt, Hermione." Ron argued.

"You want to hurt you mother's feelings? Go ahead, let her see you not wearing in." she said.

Ron glared at her for a few seconds.

"I hate you." He told her as he retreated to his bag and resumed his search for his mother's Christmas gift for him last year.

"I can't believe Malfoy's going to the Burrow," said Ron to Harry wanting to change the subject, while checking his rucksack.

"Let's just hope that he doesn't try something funny." said Harry.

"He pees himself everytime he talks to Luna. Funny would be an understatement." said Ron.

"Yeah, you know, I still can't help on wondering why he's acting like that." said Harry. "All I know is he started to go gaga when Luna asked me about Ravenclaw's extra practice."

"Now that you said it, I remember Luna drinking a glass of firewhiskey at our table Harry?" said Hermione.

"It differs with every generation in the Malfoy family. His father's a gender-confused homicidal maniac and Draco's a crazy exhibitionist." said Ron, Harry chuckled.

"And I don't think that any Gryffindor would have enough sense not to bring one of those since Michael Creevey's... Err ... accident." said Hermione.

Harry nodded at her while Ron's face turned into a look of disgust.

"That stain at the common room carpet will be the mark of his stupidity forever." said Ron.

"Damn! Hey Weasley, be a good little Gryffindor and carry my things for me." came Draco's voice.

The three turned around and saw him struggling with luggages and trunks twice the size of him.

"Go to hell Malfoy." said Ron.

"Potter! You're a real goodie two shoes, wanna help?" said Draco.

"I- am-not-a-goodie-two-shoes!" snapped Harry.

"How about you Mud... Granger" said Draco bitterly.

Hermione rolled her eyes; she took her wand and pointed it at Draco's burden.

"LOCOMOTOR MORTIS" said Hermione

Draco's trunks and luggages slowly floated "I thought of doing that, I just forgot" said Draco.

"What do you have inside those? Did you packed every single object in your Dorm?" asked Harry.

Draco gave a sarcastic laugh "Ha-ha-ha Potter, I never knew you were such a comic." said Draco.

"Why do you want to stay at the Burrow for Malfoy?" asked Hermione.

"Hey guys! Have you been long?" came Luna's voice.

"Angel!" said Draco almost yelling; he quickly dashed towards Luna.

"Well that answers my question." said Hermione sounding a bit irritated.

"I forgot Ginny invited her." said Harry.

"Oh no." said Ron staring at something.

"I thought you lot already left me already." said Parvati who just came along with Ginny.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ron.

"Whatever do you mean Ron?" asked Parvati.

"You're not coming with us aren't you?" asked Ron.

"Ron, you make it sound like it's a bad thing" said Parvati playfully.

Ron glared at Ginny who just smiled back at him.

"Here I am" said Neville who was panting from the long run at the courtyard.

"Neville! My best-est best pal. How's life treating you? Boy, I sure can't wait to introduce you to the family." said Ron out loud.

"Here my dear beloved angel, let me take care of that for you." said Draco to Luna as he tended to her bags.

"LOCOMOTOR MORTIS" said Draco. Luna's trunks slowly lifted in the air.

"Here's the Knight Bus, let's go." said Hermione.

All eight of them got their things inside the bus then boarding themselves.

After the longest three hours of Harry's life, the Knight Bus stopped in front of the Burrow. One by one they got off lifting (magically assisted) their trunks and stretched their legs.

"For the last time Luna, There is no man in the moon!" said Hermione, Luna just yawned.

"Don't you yell at her Granger." said Draco snapped from behind her.

"Stay out of it Malfoy." said Hermione giving Draco the look of death.

Draco tried to speak but he just turned to his trunks when he saw the fire on Hemione's eyes.

"Thank god, I thought they'd never shut up. They've been like that ever since we hopped inside the Knight Bus." said Harry.

"We'll be off now, Harry." said the conductor.

"See yah, Stan." said Harry then the knight bus that Harry and the others boarded vanished in a blink of an eye.

"C'mon Hermione, let's go inside." said Ginny.

All of them went inside the House where they were met by Mrs. Weasley. She gave them each hugs and kisses as they came in.

"(Tsup) Hello Neville (Tsup) ah, you must be Luna, Ginny has told me a lot of things about you (Tsup) Hello Harry dear, you and Ron go take your trunks upstairs, we'll have Lunch in thirty minutes (Tsup) hang on, who are you" she asked after kissing Draco

"Draco Malfoy." said Draco acidly.

Mrs. Weasley chuckled slightly "Why that sounded like a Death Eater's name." said Mrs. Weasley.

Draco laughed as well "Yeah, isn't that funny, and you know what's more hilarious than that? I'm his son ha ha ha."

Mrs. Weasley stopped laughing and looked nervous. "Why don't you go with Harry and Ron upstairs." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Hey nobody orders..."

"Draco, would you help me get my things upstairs?" asked Luna.

"I'm coming my dove," said Draco before running to her ...Err aid.

"I better get some more chairs, we haven't got this much company before." said Mrs. Weasley.

"I'll help." said Parvati who clearly wants to make a good impression.

"Thank you dear, you're name is Parvati isn't?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, I'm a good friend of Ron's." said Parvati.

"Mum, where's Dad?" asked Ginny.

"He's still at work dear, he might be coming home before Dinner." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Is anyone else coming?" asked Ginny.

"Fred and George will be dropping by later" said Mrs. Weasley.

"How about Percy and the others?" asked Ginny.

"Percy is spending the Holidays with Penelope, Charlie has that new dragon from China to look after while Bill is stuck in work at Gringgots." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh well, I guess that means there's more food to go around." said Ginny.

"Mrs. Weasley would you like us to help with the Christmas tree?" asked Hermione.

"Sure dear, go on ahead," said Mrs. Weasley.

"I'll help." said Luna.

"I'll get the decors." said Ginny.

"And I'll help set up the table" said Parvati (A/N Suck up)

After an interesting Lunch, all of them went around the house to past the time; Hermione went with Luna, Parvati and Ginny who showed Luna and Parvati around the house, Draco on the other half was so upset because the girls wouldn't let him come so he decided to go out to the nearest pond and throw rocks, Neville was busy admiring the Weasley's clock which showed all nine of the Weasley's faces, he looked at them and saw Mr. Weasley work, Mrs. Weasley home, Bill travel, Charlie travel, Percy work, Fred work, George work, Ron and Ginny home, while Harry and Ron were outside talking.

"Harry, Harry, what's wrong with you? Is something the matter?" asked Ron.

"What, oh, sorry" said Harry staring some place who looks like he was just pulled out of a great dream.

"What are you gawking at anyway?" asked Ron then turning to the direction where Harry was staring.

Ron saw the four girls walking and giggling by the flowerbed, he saw Hermione smiling right at them so he waved in return, Ron turned around to Harry only to see him waving like nervous lunatic so he grabbed his hand before the other girls see him.

"Harry what's going on with you?" asked Ron.

"Me? The-there's nothing wrong with me, what are you talking about?" lied Harry.

"You're not fooling anyone with that stupid smile on your face" said Ron.

"What stupid smile?" said Harry with his stupid smile Ron was telling him about.

"C'mon Harry, I'm your friend" said Ron.

Harry paused to think about what his best friend had said and he decided that what worst thing could happen.

"Ron I-"started Harry before someone had interfered.

"-Have a big crushy-washy on Granger." said Draco.

Harry and Ron turned to see who it was.

"Malfoy!" Harry snarled at him

"Aren't you old enough not to be eavesdropping on someone?" said Ron.

"Well I could have gone to a bar and get drunk. Problem is we're in the middle of nowhere, aren't we genius?" said Draco

"Gee Harry, don't you just wish that all eavesdroppers would just drop dead." said Ron to Harry.

"Oh, well since you feel that way-"Draco walked towards the clusters of huge rocks near them and pulled someone out.

"Neville!" said Harry and Ron and the same time.

"Hey there guys." said a very red Neville.

"What the heck are you doing behind those rocks?" said Ron.

"Well Weasley, I'm going to go ahead and guest that he was either eavesdropping or pleasuring himself… or maybe both." said Draco

"I was just wondering around looking for you two and then I heard Draco's voice." said Neville quickly while Draco just gave him the good old fashioned eye roll.

"I'm shocked, Longbottom. Here I was thinking that you could never lie to your friends, much less public masturbating." said Draco.

"I'm not lying Malfoy,! And I wasn't touching myself. Go get some Veritaserum if you want!" said Neville defending himself.

"Well if you want, I could just use the Cruciatus curse on you. If you were lying then good for me but if you were not lying... well let's just say it's still good for me." said Draco maliciously.

"Leave him alone, Malfoy." said Harry who stepped between the two.

"Or what Potter? Going to bash my face in again? I gotta tell you, you have a knack for sucker punches." said Draco.

"No, I plan on doing more than just smashing your face in." said Harry.

"Was that a threat Potter? Bravo Potter, bravo, you keep surprising me every minute." said Draco. "First, the thing with you and Granger, and now you want to kick my ass. Well, by all means, Potter bring it, you and those two morons behind you. I love a handicap match. There are more people to hurt."

"Harry, no," said Ron in gritted teeth.

"He's just trying something." said Neville.

"C'mon Potter." said Draco spreading his hands "I'm right here, no wands if you like."

"Fine by me." said Harry in gritted teeth. "Ron, hold my wand." said Harry handing his wand to Ron while Draco threw his wand on the ground. "Behind those rocks then" said Harry pointing at the clusters of rocks Neville was hiding before.

"Doesn't really matter where we do this, Potter" said Draco with an evil smile on his face while walking towards the back of the rocks.

"Stop talking, let's do this the Muggle way." said Harry

The two lunged at each other, Harry punched Draco's ribs but he retaliated back with an uppercut causing Harry to get dazed. Draco takes advantage of it by knocking him down the ground and pummeling him.

"Harry!" said Ron taking step forward

"No, Ron" said Neville. "We probably shouldn't interfere." Ron clenched his fist.

Harry now was being pummeled by Draco but he found an opening and hit Draco hard in the face causing him to get off him. Harry got a bloody lip because of the beating he took but that didn't stop him from attacking Draco.

Hours has passed, the sun was setting but Harry and Draco were still busy rendering each other senseless. Ron just came back from the Burrow for a snack.

"For Merlin's sake, aren't they done yet?" asked Ron to a very bored looking Neville.

"Nope." said Neville "Call me crazy but I they're bonding."

"Call me crazy because I think you're right." said Ron. "Hey Harry! Were going to have Dinner at twenty! Mum's not going to like it if you go inside the House looking like that!" shouted Ron but Harry didn't answer.

"Wanna go inside and let these two regret this later?" asked Ron.

"Sure." said Neville. He and Ron went inside and left Harry and Draco alone.

Harry and Draco were panting, their clothes were torn and their faces were bruised all over.

"So tell me Draco, you were the one who (dodges a punch) put that firewhiskey at our table when you first-uff (kicked in the ribs) fell rock bottom (hits Draco in the face) over Luna" said Harry.

"You don't have to-uff (punched in the stomach) ask. You know what the (hits Harry in the chest) answer is. You're the one who's got the hotties on his best friend (dodges a punch) I mean we bad guys have enough decency you know." said Draco

"Decency? You were one of the people who made my life a living hell." said Harry.

"Take it from the bloke with the hero complex." said Draco.

"You're just jealous because you don't anybody who gives a damn about you."

"I don't need anybody worrying about me. That's my job. I've got that covered. I don't need friends."

"Everybody needs somebody, Draco. Even you."

"Oh yeah? Well your glasses make you look like a child molester."

"Says the man who wears women's make up-that's right! We all know." said Harry.

"Men have the right to look attractive too you know. Oh I forgot, you don't even bother keeping that untidy hair of yours in shape." said Draco.

"In case anybody hasn't ask, I'm not as vain as you." said Harry.

Draco stopped and started laughing.

"What? What's the matter?" asked Harry.

"Were acting like idiots you know." said Draco.

Harry put down his guard down as well and chuckled. "I guess you're right."

Then suddenly Draco and Harry struck each other in the face. They both fell hard down the ground and laughed their lungs out.

"You're pretty good, Malfoy" said Harry looking up the sky.

"You're not so bad yourself, Potter." said Draco looking up the sky also.

"So, are we okay?" asked Harry.

"Yeah I guess, but it doesn't mean I have to be all nice and stuff." said Draco.

"It wouldn't be the same if you weren't." said Harry.

They raised their fist in the air and tapped each other's knuckles.

CRAZZZY FAN: I appreciate the caps lol. Thanks for reading, just finishing with the other chapters. Don't worry, there's more Harry Hermione moment to pop out.

M: It took me a while to find out that you're from Norway. When I translated it to English through the net, this is what I got "Love story! Please update soon. Did Chapter 10!" thanks for taking the time to review. Pls wait for the next chapters.

Hedwig466: I will not admit or deny that everyone else remembers the dream. All I can say is the confirmation is in the sequel. They I wanted to show it is everyone in Harry's dream is as clueless as he was. If they immediately knew, the effect I wanted won't work. And to clear one thing up, Harry and Hermione only wears the lockets at day or when they know they're going to encounter Waynard.


	12. The Dinner

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME

CHAPTER 12

THE DINNER

The table was already prepared when Ron came in with Neville. They were surprised by how beautiful the Burrow looked with all the decorations the girls made. The Christmas tree had a miniature angel hovering on top. The stockings by the fireplace looked crowded as all the Weasley's names were displayed along with Harry, Hermione's and the rest of the guest. The aroma of heavenly Molly cuisine seemed to attract everyone's noses to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was cooking.

"Are they cooking _more_ food?" Neville asked Ron.

"Yeah, it's kind of an essential to have a back up plan. Because if you're growing up with a house with nine people in it if you didn't eat fast then you didn't eat at all." said Ron.

"There you are!" called Hermione she walked over to them with a fat book and couple of Christmas decors in her hands. "We've been working hard all day while you've been gallivanting outside."

Ron glared at her, "I tried to help with the tree but you literally kicked me out of the way."

"Well you either do it right or not do it at all." Hermione snapped at him.

The two glared at each other for a couple of seconds.

"Right, I'm going over to Luna and ask her not to burn that candy cane." said Neville before leaving abruptly.

"Anyway, where are Harry and Draco?" Hermione asked Ron.

Ron shrugged, "I don't know, bonding I guess." Ron told her before marching to the kitchen once again.

At that exact moment, Harry and Draco came inside all bloodied and bruised up. Their robes torn, stained with dirt and mud.

"What happened to both of you?" said Hermione.

"A drifter came by and tried to lure Harry aboard his broomstick with candy. Good thing I was there." Draco lied.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Harry "Harry, what happened?" she asked.

"Same thing, only vice versa. And in my version, Draco actually takes the candy." Harry replied.

"First of all, I think Draco would definitely take the candy. Second, if you don't want to tell me, fine! I don't care." Hermione stormed off.

"Oh come on Granger, have a sense of humor. You're acting like a mad woman." called Draco.

Suddenly, a blur of thick brown object struck Draco on the face, sending him to his knees in pain. Hermione then came rushing towards them with a look of pure regret in her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I lost control, I promise not to do it again." she apologized.

At first, Harry thought she was talking to Draco, but he was wrong because she appeared to be talking to the book that she hurled on Draco. She picked it up gently and brushed the dirt on it before leaving. Ironically, he noticed the title of the book was 'WHAT HURTS THE MOST by Alan Rickman.

"By the way," Harry told Draco placing a hand on his shoulder, "She doesn't like being called crazy. I should've told you that earlier, sorry."

"Oh shut up, bloody tosser." said Draco.

"You both look awful." came Luna's voice.

"Angel!" called Draco.

He was just about to hug Luna when Harry grabbed his collar and pulled him back.

"Why are you two bleeding?" she asked.

"Err…" was the only thing Harry could say.

"I went outside and slaughtered a bear for you, my love." Draco told her. "Oh, and Potter helped a little."

"Uh, okay. If he was really mean then I guess he deserved it. By the way, thought I think the look is very devil-may-care, I think the rest will be uncomfortable with your appearances. I know a spell that can set you right. Here, let me do you, Harry." said Luna.

"The hell you are." said Draco shoving Harry aside upon the words 'let me do you, Harry' from Luna.

With her eyes still wide, Luna shrugged and waved her wand at Draco. In an instant, his cuts and bruises disappeared.

"Neat trick." said Harry as he got back to his feet. He saw Draco wiping his tears from joy.

Luna did the same spell again on Harry. A couple of seconds later, he looked decent again.

"The spell only creates the illusion of your wounds not being there. It will wear off in about six hours." she said before leaving.

"My girlfriend is amazing, isn't she?" Draco told Harry.

"She's not your girlfriend, Draco." said Harry.

"Like your opinion matters." said Draco dismissing Harry.

"Guess we better change our clothes." said Harry.

"Be gay in your own time, Potter." said Draco.

Harry just heaved a sigh.

A couple of minutes later, Harry returned to the Burrow living room with fresh new clothes. When he got there, he noticed that everyone was absent except for Hermione who was sitting pleasantly on a couch reading her book. She saw him and smiled.

"Where's the others?" he asked.

"I think they're Mrs. Weasley asked them to help out setting up the table." she replied.

Her rage from early on seemed to have been diminished

"Guess we better join them, I'm starving." said Harry but Hermione stopped him. "What's the matter?" he asked her.

"Your glasses are broken." said Hermione. She pointed her wand at his glasses and said "Reparo." his broken glass had now regained its brand new look.

"Thanks." said Harry.

"You never take care of them." she told kindly.

Harry laughed. "I'll try to remember that."

They didn't notice it, but the whole room seemed to have a change in atmosphere. A devious tension had snuck up on them. It was a strange feeling of warmth to Harry, a feeling that came deep inside of him. He knew Hermione's eyes were hazel brown… but he never knew how it felt being looked intensely by them. To be the object it gazed upon. He felt like drowning in her stare, but he suddenly pulled himself together and avoided them.

"What's wrong, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing." said Harry still trying to avoid her eyes. "I'm just hungry that's all."

"You've been acting weird since this morning, is anything bothering you?" she asked him worriedly.

"It's nothing really." said Harry. "_Nothing but the fact that I'm in love you._" said his mind. "_Stop it!_" said Harry in his mind.

He finally shook his mind right, but then found Hermione's beautiful face only inches to him. Then suddenly, it was if his body had a mind of its own. He slowly leaned towards Hermione. Just as their lips were about to touch, a DEAD MAN suddenly barged in.

"Oi! There you are, mum says dinner is ready. So get your butts in here." said Ron with a piece of bread on his mouth.

It was almost like being poured with freezing water. He and Hermione quickly separated with their faces completely red in embarrassment. Hermione marched quickly to the dining area past Ron who looked confused.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Harry clueless friend.

Deep within Harry's mind, he was picturing Ron's face as he strangled him.

"I love you, Ron. You're my best friend." said Harry.

Ron smiled proudly.

"-But don't think I don't have what it takes to rip your head off." he muttered as he passed Ron.

Ron took another bite off of his bread.

"What? I didn't hear you, mate."

Harry walked in the dining room to joining the others. He saw everyone was now seated and chatting with one another. Hermione and Ginny were in a conversation about something but he couldn't hear what about. Luna was observing the Weasley's clock from her seat, Neville was smelling the sweet aroma of the meal in front of him while Ron was shooing Draco from the food because he can't resist the sweet meal in front of him causing Draco to threaten Ron's life with his fork.

"I'm home!" came a man's voice.

"Oh Arthur, finally you're home" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Wow, it seems that we have a full party tonight." said Mr. Weasley spotting the party around the table.

"I better get you out of your clothes." said Mrs. Weasley helping her husband with his coat.

Ron grimaced, "Add that to the things I don't want my mother to say."

Mr. Weasley gave her a kiss on the cheek before apparating upstairs. Mrs. Weasley was about to close the door when someone held the door back.

"Hey Mum, I thought when people invite someone for dinner, they would usually let those people inside." came Fred Weasley's voice.

"Fred! George! I thought you couldn't make it!" said Mrs. Weasley.

Fred and George walked inside. "It's alright Mum. Whoa, what a crowd." said George.

"Hey Fred, hey George." greeted Harry, but they didn't answer him.

Instead, the twins' attention directed towards Neville who was sitting opposite Harry. They then shot him with the look of needles and daggers causing a sweat to trickle down Neville's forehead.

"Neville." George said darkly.

"Upstairs now you two, you'll have to change in to fresher clothes if you want to eat." said Mrs. Weasley.

Fred and George glared at Neville before apparating. "Well I think that's everyone." said Mrs. Weasley "Alright, all of you move away from the table for just a second. I'm going to make room for the new arrivals." said Mrs. Weasley.

All of them stood up and pulled their chairs while Mrs. Weasley pointed her wand at the table and said a spell to make the table wider, enough for more people to join in. after Mrs. Weasley was done, they all returned to their original places.

After a while, Mr. Weasley and the twins went down to the kitchen to join them. Fred and George who were usually noisy with company were too quite causing Neville more fright. Well, probably because they were busy glaring at him and muttering things that a person who's allergic to pain wouldn't want to hear.

A few minutes passed when someone had knocked at the door again, the person who knocked at the door didn't wait for someone to open the door for him. He opened the door and came in.

"Percy!" said a surprised Mrs. Weasley

"Hello Mother, Father, everyone." said Percy who seems to be carrying two large briefcases which has clothes coming out of them

"What brings you here, Percy? I thought you said you were going to spend the holiday with Penelope" said Mr. Weasley

"Well I told her that I would rather spend my Holiday with my beloved family." said Percy.

"So she kicked you out, hah?" said Fred.

"What did you have a fight or something?" asked George

Percy suddenly appeared to be on the verge of tears. Mrs. Weasley told him to go and change which he hurriedly did. Percy was about to go up the stairs when suddenly two people have suddenly apparated in front of him.

"Don't you two use doors?" snarled Percy

"Ooohh, aren't we touchy today," cooed the one of the two.

"Leave him alone Charlie, he had a fight with Penelope." Mrs. Weasley bellowed.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Ron.

"Well, I kind of got kicked out of my apartment." said Bill.

"What?" asked Ginny.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"The land lord got upset with me." said Bill.

"Why would anybody be upset with you? Out of all my children you're the easiest to love." asked Mr. Weasley sounding worried.

"Thanks dad." said Charlie looking hurt.

"It's nothing Dad, it's just that his daughter wanted to marry me and I sort of said no. You can figure out the rest." said Bill removing his jacket.

"What about you Charlie? Mum told me you have that new Dragon to take care of." said Ginny.

Charlie laughed "Well I rather stay here than to deal with that thing, I've never seen a Dragon as sick as that before. tricky little bastard, tried to die on me five times already this week, but I showed him." said Charlie taking a seat at the dinner table.

"You mean you left it like that?" asked Hermione.

"Of course not, I'm not that evil," said Charlie.

Draco who was not paying any attention suddenly looked up at them "Oh sorry, did anyone call me?" asked Draco.

"Not every conversation is about you Malfoy. And in case you wanna know, the world doesn't revolve around you." said Harry.

"Hey! Are you calling my mother a liar?" said Draco.

"It's exhausting talking to you." sighed Harry.

"I left him with those trainees we have at the Guild, don't worry about it." said Charlie.

"Oh, you work with Dragon then?" Luna said, "In ancient times, dragons are fun loving creatures of the mountains who loved to sing and dance. Too bad their diet changed through the years."

Charlie stared at her for a few seconds. He then turned to Harry.

"Who's the weird kid?" Charlie asked.

"Ron, why don't you introduce us to your new guests." said Bill.

Ron helped out his older brother. "The guy with an attitude is Draco Malfoy. That girl that he was staring at is Luna Lovegood. This is (Ron blushed) Parvati Patil."

Parvati let out a weird laughter.

"I'm so glad to meet you. Your family looks great. Now I know where Ron got his good looks from." said Parvati.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, the twin and Ginny stared at her thinking that she was some kind of crazy woman.

"And this," said Ron loudly, "is Neville Longbottom." said Ron pointing at Neville.

Bill and Charlie glared at him.

"So, you're Neville huh, Ron told me everything about you." Charlie said darkly as he took out a letter from his pocket.

Harry could only guess but it might be a letter from Ron.

Neville reached out his hand. "Ah, nice to meet you..." (Charlie's glare grew more darker)

"Wow Mum! This turkey tastes great!" said Ginny-trying to avert the subject.

"Why thank you Dear, but I want to hear more about your boyfriend Neville here." said Mrs. Weasley.

All of Ginny's brothers gave her an insulting smile of triumph.

"Wow! Is it me or did it just got hot all of the sudden," said Neville nervously

"I'd say that it's you." said Percy grabbing a seat on around the table.

"So Neville, when did this whole thing with you and Ginny started?" asked Bill calmly.

"Ah, - err, the Yule Ball." said Neville shaking in his seat.

"Neville asked me to the Yule Ball and then you can put two and two together and there you have it." said Ginny quickly, trying to save Neville from the awful Weasley brothers.

"Ron told us that you quite a wiz in Herbology, Neville." said Charlie.

"Oh what a surprise Ron has told you all about that." Ginny said sarcastically as she glared at Ron.

"Are you good at anything else? Potions perhaps." said Percy.

Neville was trying hard thinking of something good to say, good thing Ginny was there to save him.

"Neville isn't good in Potions alright is that what you want to hear?" yelled Ginny.

Percy ignored his sister and looked at the sweaty nervous Longbottom in front of him. "So, that would mean that you're a failure then." said Percy.

"Well, well, well, I never thought this family could be interesting." said Draco quietly so that only Harry could hear.

"Shh," said Harry.

"What job are you planning to take when you graduate at Hogwarts?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Yeah good question, Dad" said Bill.

Ginny didn't complain this time; she had never asked him that question before.

"Well, I was planning on going to Auror academy since my parents were former Aurors." said Neville wiping sweat from his face.

"Ah yes, they were the best Aurors Mad Eye trained. Such a pity they wanted to retire their selves from service." said Mr. Weasley.

"Harry here is going to be an Auror too." said Mrs. Weasley, Harry blushed.

"Want to become an Auror ha? Tell us, are you any good?" said Charlie.

Ginny finally stood up "This is ridiculous! You're a big jerk Charlie. Stop laughing Percy, because you're a jerk too!" yelled Ginny

"Yep, really interesting." said Draco.

"I can't believe you guys! This whole interrogation makes me sick! And you Bill, you're encouraging them (Bill ignored her) and you two are awful!" she shouted at Fred and George.

"Hey, we didn't do anything," said Fred.

"Well, not yet anyway," said George grinning at Neville

"Ginny, what was that suppose to mean?" Neville asked quickly

"It means were done eating." said Ginny irritably, she grabbed Neville's hand and dragged him upstairs.

"That door better stay open, missy." Percy yelled at her.

"That was more entertaining than watching your security torture a poor trespasser at dinner." said Draco lively.

A few minutes later, everyone was done with their plates. The girls decided to go upstairs and chat, In Draco's dismay they invited Luna but they didn't invite him. Mr. Weasley returned the table to its original size.

(Yawn) "I'm tired, I'm going to go to sleep," said George.

"Yeah me too," said Fred.

"God knows how much hell you're going to think of to putting Ginny's boyfriend through tomorrow." said Bill, the twins just smiled at him and disapparated upstairs.

"Well boys, it's been a long time since we have a time like this." said Mr. Weasley with a bottle of wine in his hands

"For heaven's sake dad, not the talk." said Bill.

Harry leaned towards Ron and whispered "The talk?" he asked.

Ron whispered back "It's when Dad gets all the boys down here and plays counselor. Bill hates it, I wouldn't blame him though. He was the eldest so he suffered the tradition the longest.

"Oh," said Harry.

"Daaaaad," whined Charlie.

"C'mon boys, sit down and have a glass with me." said Mr. Weasley.

"Forget it, I'm leaving," said Bill as he stood up from his chair.

"Sit down Bill," said Mr. Weasley seriously.

Bill was forced to sit down out of his own will "Here goes another night of drinking, and I have to go to work tomorrow with a hang over." muttered Bill.

Before Mr. Weasley could speak, they heard Draco's voice.

"Weasley, what kind of bathroom do you have? It wouldn't let me out unless I piss on the freaking toilet," complained Draco.

"That's how Mum got us all Potty trained. She couldn't take the spell off though, so she gave up and left it like that." said Ron

"Really?" said Draco "My father used to shoot spells on me unless I went on the-I'm not going to continue this conversation. Talking about toilets are just really wrong."

Harry, Ron and Draco chuckled.

"There's an extra bathroom down left, just in case you have the urge again." said Bill who was listening.

"Okay now, let's get started, let's start with you Percy." said Mr. Weasley.

"Give him your best shot, Daddy's pet." whispered Charlie

"Oh shut up!" snapped Percy. "Dad I really think I can solve my problem with Penelope." said Percy quickly.

"Father, he's trying to talk back. Punish him!" said Charlie trying to imitate Percy talk.

"I told you to shut it, Dragon's dung!" said Percy.

"Oooohhhh, he called you a Dragon's dung. C'mon, you're not going to take that from him, are you?" said Draco trying to start a fight.

"I certainly won't!" said Charlie. "Perce, are you sure Penelope didn't kick you out because you were too boring? Or is it because you were a know-it-all and she got sick of it?" said Charlie. Everyone laughed except Percy who glared at his brother.

"Just because you spoon with dragons means you can make fun of my dilemma. At least _I_ have a love life." said Percy.

"A sorry excuse for one." Ron whispered to Harry.

"At least my dragons show me respect. Doesn't belittle me. Doesn't tell everyone how ashamed they were to be with me. Doesn't humiliate me in public. Doesn't use my dignity to wipe any shred of manhood I have left." said Charlie.

"If Dragons love you so much then what does that time you went home with a burnt arm meant? That it has an issue with his mother and it decided to lash it at you by breathing fire at your arm." said Percy.

"At least everytime my dragons feels something they lash it out, not like your old girlfriend who's too overcame with self loathing." said Charlie.

"Oh, speaking of beating, now I understand why you're like this. Those times that you get hit by Bludgers while playing Quidditch must have whacked you're brain so hard you can't think like a normal person." said Percy

"Everybody here's normal Perce, except you." said Charlie.

Percy saw Bill laughed at what Charlie had said, so he decided to lash out on him as well.

"Laugh it all out Bill, you think you're so perfect and all." said Percy.

"Hey, don't you two include me in to this, I'm not in the mood for kicking your asses." said Bill lazily taking a sip on his glass of wine.

"Kick our Asses? Cheers for Bill the amazing, so amazing in fact that he came home one time smelling like he just went from the world's Skunks and corpses convention." said Charlie.

"How was I supposed to know that tomb has a trigger curse? It wasn't my fault because it's my first day on the job!" said Bill.

"Oh," said an embarrassed Charlie.

Bill took his wand from his left pocket and pointed it on the two "CISSIO!" said Bill. In an instant, Charlie and Percy became slugs.

"Bill, turn your brothers back" said Mr. Weasley as he concentrated opening another bottle of wine.

"FINITE INCANTATUM!" said Bill, the two turned back to normal, looking pale. "So, you guys want to settle for round two?" said Bill smiling at them.

Charlie and Percy exchanged looks then shook their head at Bill looking frightened.

"I'm starting to love this family." said Draco.

"So none of you has anything to ask me? None at all?" asked Mr. Weasley

"No Dad," said Bill, Charlie and Percy in unison.

"I've got one." said Ron.

"I have to go, I still have those papers to work on tomorrow." said Percy standing up.

"I have to go and read some stuff." said Charlie (A/N Yeah right Charlie, who are you kidding)

"(Yawn) me, I just want to go to bed." said Bill.

"What is it Ron?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"I was wondering if I could have some advice." said Ron.

"On what Ron?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"You see, there's this girl" started Ron.

All of the sudden, the three returned back to their seats.

"Those interns can take care of those paper work." said Percy.

"There's nothing interesting to read today anyway." said Charlie.

"I'm not _that_ sleepy," said Bill.

"Well there's this girl that I like very much but she's in a different House. But then she has a twin who's in my own House who I think has a thing for me, and now I just found out that I'm starting to have feelings for this girl. And now I don't know what to do." said Ron.

"Go Ron" cheered Charlie.

"Don't make me turn you back into a slug" said Bill.

"Sorry, got carried away." said Charlie.

"Well Ron, I can't blame you for being in that situation. You got from your old man. I'm not bragging but I was quite the ladies man back then." said Mr. Weasley.

"Ewww!" said Bill, Charlie, Percy and Ron in unison.

"My father said that you were a poor man that women loved to hate." said Draco.

"Well your father was a liar and a murderer. Look where he is now," said Mr. Weasley, and then he realized he said that out loud, he looked at Draco nervously.

"I guess you're right, serves the bastard right." said Draco who helped himself with some wine.

Mr. Weasley gave a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness" he muttered.

"So Dad, how did you fish Mum from the sea of women you were talking about?" asked Charlie.

"Charlie! Were talking about Mum here!" yelled Percy, Charlie just ignored him.

"Well I met your Mom our first day in Hogwarts. To make the long story short and to leave those extra details behind, she and I became friends, the best of friends if I might say." said Mr. Weasley.

Harry saw all of them listening to Mr. Weasley's story. He even saw Draco with his eyes closed but he was listening intently. He listened to Mr. Weasley's story and suddenly it came to him, what if he and Hermione end up the same way? What if Hermione felt the same way about him?

"-Then I started to have feelings for your Mom, it really gave me quite a headache that year. Then one day I decided to tell her what I felt about her then I was surprised when she feels exactly the same to me; that she loved me too. Made me the happiest man alive, that day. After we graduated, I proposed to her and she said yes." said Mr. Weasley.

"You must have been really close back when you were friends." said Harry

"Why yes Harry, in fact she used to tell off Lucius Malfoy from bullying me." said Mr. Weasley.

"Yeah, he likes bullying people doesn't he." said Draco shaking his head.

"Got any pick up lines Dad?' asked Ron.

"I do have a couple-What's a fine Witch like you doing in a place like this- Is it me or did the room just got hot when you entered." said Mr. Weasley.

Charlie, Percy and Ron quickly took out booklets and wrote them down through Bill's annoyance.

"Mum told me once that you use to write her poems." said Ron.

"Could you give us one?" asked Charlie.

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat "It goes something a little like this-

What is this I'm feeling whenever you're nearby?

My heart beats faster and I don't know why,

Is this a fact or the truth every time I get near you?

Then I suddenly realized that I'm falling in love with you,"

"This is great, give us one more, Dad" said Charlie who was writing rapidly on his booklet.

"Every time I see your reflection, my heart falls in a deep affection" said Mr. Weasley.

Charlie stopped writing and showed his booklet to Bill.

"Affection, double F." said Bill, Charlie quickly wrote it down.

"Oh my, look at the time boys! It's late, we all probably should go back to sleep." said Mr. Weasley, all of them went upstairs, leaving Harry and Bill behind.

"What are you still doing here Harry?" asked Bill.

"I dropped my locket while I was listening to your Dad, Bill," Harry replied "Ah there it is, thank goodness, Hermione gave this to me you know." said Harry

Bill narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Harry then suddenly they heard someone was knocking outside the door. They went ahead to see who it was.

"Who could this be so late in the evening?" said Bill.

He opened the door and saw a girl smiling at him.

"Wotcher Harry." greeted Tonks.

"Tonks?" said Harry

"What are you doing here?" said Bill sounding a bit irritated.

"I just came to tell you that I wouldn't be able to go to next weeks meeting," said Tonks.

"Bill you're a Curse Breaker at Gringgots, and Tonks is an Auror. How could you two be working with each other?" asked Harry.

"You see there was a break in at Gringgots last week and they assigned Tonks with someone who works at the bank to talk about solving the crime." said Bill.

"Oh." Was all that Harry could say.

"Believe me, Harry. It's no picnic working with her. She kept on stumbling at the bank's displays." said Bill.

"Ha Ha Bill." said Tonks sarcastically.

"Okay, so I'll see you at Thursday then?" said Bill.

"Okay, I'll meet you then." said Tonks before Disapparating.

After that, Bill and Harry went to bed. While Harry closed his eyes, he thought about everything that happened today-made up with Malfoy-had the talk with the Weasleys-and a possible attraction between Bill and Tonks- whoa where did that came from? Then, with out knowing it, Harry had fallen asleep.

Proudtobetheatherkid- really sorry about the typos, I try to fix them but some got by me in my spell checks. If you you're wondering how Draco got invited you'll have to read the Chapter Back to the Burrow again, it's in there. As for Draco, it seems like it's way past crush.

-thanks man.

Hedwig466-if you love what I did in the last chapter, this chapter you'll really love because the whole Weasley clan is present.

Namtero- thanks!

Wolfgirl666- no, I think you're awesome!


	13. A visit to Diagon alley

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME

CHAPTER 13

A VISIT TO DIAGON ALLEY

Harry woke up that morning by the horrid screams of Neville coming form the yard. He grabbed his glasses placed on the side table and took a peek outside the window. There he saw Neville running for his life as dozens of kitchen knives chased him. Harry then immediately put on some pants and ran off to help Neville.

"What's that noise?" said Bill.

Harry saw him emerge from his room. He looked like he was also awakened by the noise from outside.

"Neville's being chased by your mother's kitchen knives." said Harry as he ran pass him.

"Oh dear," said Bill. "Not mum's knives."

The two quickly ran downstairs and hastened to the back yard only to find Fred and George with their wands out controlling the knives that were chasing Neville.

"What on earth are you two doing!" shouted Bill.

Fred and George jumped in surprise. They quickly turned around towards Harry and Bill.

"We were just having fun." said George.

"Having fun? What do you mean you're having fun? You're trying to Ginny's boyfriend into human pin cushion!" yelled Bill.

"I thought you're with us on this." said Fred.

"First of all I'm not worried about Neville. I'm more worried when Mum finds out you've been screwing with her favorite kitchen knife set. She's going to kill you when she finds out. Second, haven't you learned that waking me in my sleep is hell to pay." said Bill.

"Sorry." said Fred and George in unison.

Suddenly, they heard Neville scream but they just ignored him. Bill quickly grabbed his brother's ears.

"Ouch! Bill you're hurting my ear." said Fred.

"That's the idea." said Bill.

"C'mon, we said we're sorry." said George.

"Tell that to the ten minutes that I've could have dozed off." said Bill.

"Please, we're your brothers." begged George.

"You love your brothers, don't you?" said Fred

"You mess with my sleep, you mess with me." said Bill while dragging his brothers inside. Harry quickly run to Neville's aid who was stuck on a tree with kitchen knives impaling his robes, almost hitting him by a few inches.

A few minutes later, everyone was eating breakfast at the table that Mrs. Weasley had enlarged once more.

"Who touched my favorite knife set?" asked Mrs. Weasley as she went through the kitchen.

Fred and George exchanged horrified looks then looked at Bill. Bill just ignored them and gave them a look of I-Told-You-So.

"Oh, I must have moved last night while I was cleaning." said Mrs. Weasley.

The twins gave a sigh of relief and continued on to their breakfast.

"So Harry, what are you up to do today?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Oh, we're supposed to go to Diagon Alley today to look for some costumes we can wear for the Ball." said Harry.

"Ah, I miss the old days when we were buying our robes for the school Ball." said Mr. Weasley.

"Dad, it's early in the morning, don't you think we can talk about something else rather than that." said Ron.

"Alright then, How about you Draco, did you get a good nights sleep?" asked Mr. Weasley, Draco looked like he was run over by a ten wheeler truck... if he knew what that was... twice. His hair was all messed up, he looked like he didn't sleep at all.

"Draco" said Harry who elbowed Draco who was staring off to space.

"What? Hah? I'm awake, I'm awake." said a startled Draco.

"Looks like someone woke up in the wrong side of the bed this morning." said Charlie.

"He kept complaining how hard the bed was." said Harry.

"I'm sure you'll get use to it, wont you, Draco?" said Luna

"Yes my princess, I'll endure anything for you. Anything." said Draco.

"Try eating your carrots first, why don't you." said Fred.

"Don't you have work today Bill?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Nah, I'm going to meet Tonks later." said Bill before taking a bite out of his bacon.

"Really now." said Mrs. Weasley who found the subject quite interesting.

"Mum, it's not what it looks like." said Bill quickly.

"What is it not suppose to look like." asked Hermione.

"Mum, Tonks and I are just working together. That's it, there's nothing more than that." said Bill.

"Go Bill" cheered Charlie.

Bill glared at Charlie and waved his wand at him which quickly made Charlie eat his bacon.

"Mum don't you give me that look." said Bill.

"What look?" said Mrs. Weasley smiling at him.

"That one on your face right now." said Bill.

"Oh Bill, you don't know what you're talking about." said Mrs. Weasley "By the way, if you're not doing anything until later, why don't you let me give your hair a trim."

"Mum, I told you a million times, no!" said Bill.

"But you would look so elegant with your hair short." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Could we please change the subject!" said Bill.

"How about you Parvati, Luna, did you girls sleep well?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Yes we did." said Parvati at once "Your house is very comfortable."

"The four of us spent the night chating, that's why we had a great sleep last night said Luna.

"Stories? What stories?" asked Draco automatically.

Ron looked suspiciously at the girls "Why are you all giggling?" asked Ron.

"Oh nothing." said Ginny.

"What do you mean nothing?" asked Neville.

"The things we talked about last night are strictly our business." said Hermione who was also giggling.

"Those things you talked about don't by any chance had to do with anything with us wouldn't it?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"Spill Granger!" said Draco.

"You guys would really love it if we told you wouldn't you?" said Ginny.

"Yes! Yes! Just tell us already." said Ron.

"Well." Ginny started, all four boys leaned closer to hear her.

"It's a secret." said Ginny.

Harry, Ron, Draco and Neville let go of annoyed grunts.

"That's not fair!" said Neville.

"What isn't fair?" asked Luna.

"This whole secrecy thing!" shouted Neville.

"Hey Longbottom, you yell at her again and I'm going to rip your tongue out and then show it to you!" said Draco.

"Can we please keep our voices down!" yelled Percy.

"Percy, you alright?" asked Bill.

"I didn't get too much sleep last night." said Percy glaring at Charlie.

"Hey, what did I do?" asked Charlie.

"You snore as if it was you were a dying cow with his voice amplified five times." said Percy grumpily.

"Me? You're lying. I don't snore like that, don't I Bill?" asked Charlie.

"No Charlie, you snore like an angry darn Banshee who just found out that it had two reproductive organs." said Bill

"What! Well if I snored as loud as you say I did, which I take as a personal insult to me. Then why the heck didn't it bother you then?" asked Charlie.

"First of all, it did bother me. Second, I used a spell on my ears so I couldn't hear your snores." said Bill.

"Why didn't I think of that?" said Percy.

"Cause you're too smart for logic." came Charlie's voice.

"Up yours." said Percy.

"What! What did I say?" said Charlie.

"You said I was too smart for logic, you big stupid frill lizard." said Percy.

"Ooooh, they're at it again." said Draco.

"You really have a knack for the opposite of peace and order huh?" said Harry.

"Shh" said Draco.

"Bill, as much as I wanted to be held accountable for that, did you hear me say that?" said Charlie.

"He's right Perce, we were still talking so I would know if he'd said that or not." said Bill.

"That's preposterous, I heard him loud and clear!" said Percy.

"Give it a rest you guys." said Bill.

Though still fuming at his brother, Percy dropped the subject. Though every once in a while he would mutter insults out loud just to annoy Charlie. Harry had given up on Draco who encouraged another argument with Percy and Charlie while Parvati kept complimenting things to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Your tea set is beautiful! And I've never tasted bacon and eggs this great before. I love what you've done with the bread." Parvati yammered on.

Neville kept himself busy looking out from any of Fred and George's tricks. Luna was enjoying her conversation with Ginny and Hermione, Charlie was talking to Bill when…

HA

"You're a big brainless brute who knows nothing but give Dragons their proper meals." came Percy's voice.

"Okay! That's it! I've been ignoring you're crap but this one does it!" yelled Charlie.

"What are you talking about?" said Percy.

"Oh yeah, sure, deny it you smelly little armpit!" said Charlie.

"You're delusional!" said Percy.

"Great, here comes round three." said Draco excitedly.

"How long are you two going to be on each others necks?" said Bill.

"I think it's as long as were related." Percy.

"Nothing will make me happier." said Charlie.

"I think I'll leave you boys to resolve your problems." said Mr. Weasley before dissaparating to work.

"Bill, would you mind cleaning up after you've all finished breakfast." said Mrs. Weasley before going upstairs.

"Sure Mum." said Bill.

"Hey, you guys want to go outside and leave these guys alone?" asked Ginny to the three girls.

"Sure." said Parvati.

"I've got nothing else to do." said Luna shrugging.

"How about you Hermione?" said Ginny.

"I think I'll stay behind." said Hermione so Ginny, Parvati and Luna went outside.

"Bill, he called me a brainless brute." said Charlie.

"And you give Dragons their food, yes I heard." said Bill. "This is giving me a headache, Percy stop calling Charlie names, Charlie stop insulting Percy." said Bill.

Charlie and Percy ignored Bill and continued waging verbal wars at each other. Bill suddenly noticed Fred and George sniggering. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the two then stood up and approached them.

"Fred, George, do you have anything to do with this?' asked Bill.

"What? Us? No!" said George at once.

"Seriously Bill, would you really think that we have something to do with them?' asked Fred.

"Yes." replied Bill, he quickly grabbed his wand and said "Accio!" two funny looking objects flew to Bill's hand.

"Spill it you two." said Bill.

"It's our new invention. We call it, the Voice Grabber's" said Fred.

"It can copy anybody's voice in an instant. All you have to do is..." started George.

"I don't care how it works, you two are in big trouble." said Bill.

"What are you going to make us do this time?" asked Fred.

"You're going to clean up the whole house starting with the table." said Bill.

"Fine by us." said George.

"Without your wands. Accio! Accio!" Fred and George's wands suddenly flew to Bill's hand.

"Move it!" Bill.

The two stood up while muttering things at him.

"You're a real slave driver you know that." said Fred.

"Spare me the compliments." said Bill.

"C'mon Harry, let's go to Diagon alley!" said Ron.

"Okay, Hermione you should come with us." said Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry, Ron, but I promised Ginny and the others that we would shop together." said Hermione.

"So what? So you and your posse could talk secretly about us behind our backs? I don't think so." said Draco.

"Why does it matter to you Malfoy?" said Ron.

"Matter? Matter! I can barely have time with Luna because of them." said Draco bitterly.

"Oh." was the only thing Ron could say.

"Well this has been a great visit!" said Draco sarcastically.

"Why don't you just take a hike Malfoy?" said Ron.

"I'd love to Weasley, but there's one problem." said Draco, he went to the door and opened it to show Ron the plain landscape outside. "You see a mountain I can I hike on? No, I guess not," said Draco.

"Oh, I kind of forgot about that." said an embarrassed Ron.

"Forget this, I'm going to find a pond and drown myself in it" said Draco before leaving.

"He's still a git, Harry." said Ron.

"Don't you think I've noticed?" said Harry.

"What's wrong with Malfoy?' asked Fred who was carrying dirty plates.

"We don't know, all we know is he started to act like that when he fell head over heels over Luna Lovegood." said Hermione.

"You mean he fell in love with Luna?" asked George who was busy wiping the table.

"Yeah, and when we say that he fell, I meant he fell off his broom and hit the ground head first. That's how hard he's fallen for her." said Ron.

"He must have used that Love potion that he bought a while back." said George.

"Keep wiping, George," ordered Bill who was watching them with his arms crossed. George fearfully followed.

"Wait, Love Potion? What Love Potion?" asked Harry.

"Oh there's a thing that we sell at the Jokeshop. You see there's two vials, one you let the apple of you're eyes drink, and the other you drink." said Fred.

"He might have drunk the wrong Potion. Poor guy, oh well," said George.

"So that's why he's been acting so strangely." said Hermione to herself "So the effect of this Potion, how long does it last?" asked Hermione.

"Two or three days, tops." said Fred.

"Two or three days!" repeated Harry and Ron.

"So why is Malfoy still acting strange?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know. One thing's for sure, he's not going to get a refund." said George.

"So Draco thinks that he's still at the effect of the Love Potion?" said Harry.

"Hermione, do you think we should tell him?' asked Ron.

"Well he has been a prat the past six years, let him find out for himself." said Hermione.

"_Hermione, you're so bad, I want you,_" said Harry to himself again "Cut it out!" scolded Harry. "Let's change our clothes shall we." said Harry, He and Ron went upstairs to change their clothes while Hermione went outside to get the others.

A few moments later, Harry was in the living room waiting for Ron and Neville. He was sitting by the couch when the two got down.

"What took you two?' asked Harry.

"Neville's too insecure about his clothes!" said Ron glaring at Neville.

"It's not my fault I'm allergic to wool." said Neville "Harry, where's the girls?"

"They went off ten minutes before you two." said Harry sounding a bit impatient.

"Oh," said Neville.

"Where's Malfoy?" said Ron.

"I don't think he's coming." said Harry.

"Oh well, c'mon let's go!" said Ron.

One by one, they went in the fireplace and yelled Diagon alley before dropping a handful of Floo Powder. A few minutes later they were roaming the streets of Diagon alley.

"C'mon Harry! I know some antique Muggle costumes store ahead!" said Neville.

"I have to make a stop at Gringgots. I'm not carrying any money right now." said Harry

"Well c'mon then, Gringgots is this way!" said Ron.

After Harry had withdrawn some money from his vault at Gringgots, the three went off ahead through the streets of Diagon alley. They passed Fred and George's old shop, closed of course. They met Dean and Seamus who were already done buying their costumes. They also saw Hermione and the others at the Leaky Cauldron while having a drink. Then finally, they found the antique shop Neville was talking about, the place was old and rickety, though Harry thought was weird, they went inside and saw all different kind of Muggle clothes.

"Can I help you?" asked a very old looking Witch whom Harry thought immediately as the store clerk.

"Were here to look for some Muggle clothes for the upcoming Ball at Hogwarts." said Harry.

"Oh, then come in, I've already had other costumers coming in here to buy their own costumes for the Ball too. Please, feel free to look around." said the clerk.

"Okay." said Harry; he then walked around the store to look for something that he might like. Ron and Neville did the same.

It took them three minutes for them to find the right costumes that they wanted.

"Harry I got it-"said Ron.

"Ron before you say anything," said Harry, stopping Ron from showing his costume "Why don't we show our costumes to one another at the Ball?" said Harry.

"I'm all for that." came Neville, Ron just narrowed his eyes at him and just turned back to Harry.

"You just don't want to show your costume don't you?" teased Ron.

"C'mon, it would be great." said Harry.

"Well, okay, I do think it's an exciting idea come to think of it." said Ron.

"Great! So, have you two got your costumes yet?" asked Harry.

"I already got mine, I'm having it packed at the counter." said Ron.

"I already got mine right here." said Harry, showing them the store bag "How about you Neville?"

"I'm still looking for something that I'd think would look good on me," said Neville.

"How about a knife at your back." muttered Ron, Neville didn't hear him.

"I'm going to wait for you guys outside, okay?" said Harry.

"Yeah, sure, I'll just go look around until Neville finds something." said Ron.

"All right then," said Harry, he went outside the door and enjoyed the sight of the alley. He turned to his left and saw an old looking bench that was leaning against the store. He thought it would be prudent if he sat down the bench while waiting for Ron and Neville to finish.

After six invitations from some good looking Witches for a good time, nine encounters of schoolmates, seven autographs signing to fans- which really took him aback, and five witnesses of couples making out and eight minutes of waiting. Harry realized someone had sat down beside him. He looked at the person and saw Draco smoking a cigarette; Draco noticed Harry had spotted him so he nodded his head at him.

"What's up." said Draco before throwing his cigarette and lighting another one.

"What are you-" he started. "Never mind, I thought you were going to drown yourself somewhere." said Harry.

"I tried, but the only pond I found wasn't even deep enough to drown in." said Draco sarcastically "Isn't there anything that's connected to the Weasley's that's worth while?" said Draco.

"Look Malfoy, it's true that we've resolved our differences, but that doesn't mean that you're free to insult my friends!" snapped Harry.

"Touchy, touchy Potter, I forgot that you were such the Hero that's going to defend his friends every time the evil Draco Malfoy insults them and feed all the starving children of Africa at the same time," said Draco while pretending to shiver with fright

"You'll never change Malfoy, you'll always be a jerk-"

"Of course I'm evil! I'm all the anger, hatred, revulsion, loathing, darkness, antipathy, animosity, bitterness and hostility in one deluxe package; I'm evil Potter, evil is me, evil is Draco Malfoy, and nothing-I repeat nothing! Can ever change that, you understand?" said Malfoy.

"Doesn't your head hurt when you try to make sense." said Harry.

"Up yours Potter!" said Draco.

Suddenly, the door of the store opened then Ron and Neville came out with their costumes on their own store bags with the logo of B.B.B. Big British Bag.

"What took you two?" asked Harry.

"He tried to make me buy that pink dress." said Neville.

"I just wanted to see if it would've look good on you." said Ron.

"It's pink!" yelled Neville, Ron rolled his eyes then saw Draco sitting next to Harry.

"What's he doing here?" asked Ron glaring at Draco.

"Protecting this bench from evil bloodsucking vampires, what did you think I was doing?" said Draco sarcastically at Ron.

Ron looked like he ran out of insults to say...oh wait! He did run out of insults to say. Harry stood up and stepped between them.

"That's enough you two," said Harry "Ron, let's go to the Leaky Cauldron. If we're lucky, we might catch on Hermione and the others."

"Fine," said Ron still glaring at Draco, Draco on the other hand was smirking at him, which Ron tried hard to ignore.

"Let's go then." said Neville.

Neville and Ron went on ahead not realizing that Harry stayed behind.

"Aren't you going to get a costume for the Ball?" asked Harry.

Draco stood up and noticed a Wizard just as the same age as him wearing what he guessed was Muggle clothing that he was going to wear to the Ball walk by, the Wizard was wearing a biker's jacket with black leather pants to match his jacket.

"I was just about to get mine," said Draco still fixated at the Wizard. Then he followed the Wizard in an alley. Harry didn't want to know what he was going to do so he ran after Ron and Neville.

The three arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and saw Hermione and the others at the exact same table that they had sat on earlier. After fixing their selves, they walked towards them.

"Hey Hermione!" said Harry with a stupid silly grin on his face.

"Harry, Ron, Neville, are you all done with your costumes?" she asked.

"Yeah, we got it right here." said Harry showing them their bags that contained their costumes.

"Don't you just stand there you three, sit down and have a drink with us." said Ginny, the boys sat down at the table.

"Ron! Why don't you sit here with me." said Parvati.

In an instant, Ron's cheeks quickly blushed red "ah... um... sure," said Ron who sat down next to Parvati.

"What costumes did you get?" asked Hermione.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks.

"We kind of made this agreement that we won't tell each other what costumes we're wearing, we're going to show each other instead at the Ball." said Harry.

"Hey, that's kind of interesting." said Ginny.

"You don't mind if we join in don't you Ron." said Parvati while clearly smothering Ron.

"Let go of him Parv," said Ginny sounding a little upset.

"Where's Draco?" asked Luna.

"Right here my Princess." came Draco behind her.

Neville almost jumped out of his seat out of surprise.

"What! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" yelled Neville.

"If there's anything I'd like to give you, it's a brain tumor, too bad you don't have a brain." said Draco who sat down between Neville and Luna.

"Where did you go?" asked Ginny.

Draco placed a bag on top of the table "Costume hunting." said Draco lazily.

"Git," said Ginny, which Draco ignored (A/N He was busy ogling over Luna... I think)

"So how about you girls, how did your shopping go?" asked Harry.

"Oh it was great! We went to this shop, and there were a lot of costumes there." said Luna.

"Hermione said it was okay to buy because it was relevant to those story book Muggles call bed time stories." said Parvati.

"So you're already done shopping?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, said Parvati." said Ginny.

"I don't see your bags anywhere." said Neville.

"That's because we had them sent straight to the Burrow." said Hermione.

"Yeah, by F. P. D." said Luna.

"What does F. P. D. stand for?" asked Harry.

"Fast Package Delivery." said Hermione.

"Why don't you just carry them yourselves home instead of paying for that Fast Delivery thing." said Ron.

"The packaging is free Ron! Duh." said Ginny.

"Oh," said Ron "Really?"

Harry and Hermione chuckled. A few moments later, Ginny said that she was tired so everyone finished their drinks and went back to the Burrow.

One by one they appeared out of the fireplace by Floo Network. They saw Mrs. Weasley had already prepared the kitchens so they hurried to change their clothes and went down to have dinner.

Dinner was just like it was the last time. Charlie and Percy ended up having a fight on who threw a scoop of mashed potatoes at Percy. Draco watched them as they insulted each other. Bill discovered that Fred and George were the ones who were responsible so he told Mrs. Weasley not to wash the dishes because he had volunteers. Ron was busy keeping an eye on Neville because Neville sat down next to his sister. Ginny was having a conversation with Neville about her brother's pranks. Luna was having a debate with Hermione about creatures from outer space. Mrs. Weasley was telling Mr. Weasley not to eat too much meat because of his cholesterol level, while Harry was fixated on Hermione all through dinner.

When dinner was over, Mrs. Weasley told them to go to the living room for their Christmas gifts. Once Mrs. Weasley broke the word, all hell broke loose, everyone immediately rummaged for his or her presents except Hermione, she stood by and pointed her wand at the gifts.

"ACCIO! ACCIO!" presents with her name suddenly started to float and drifted across the room towards her

"Oh wow, Neville thanks." said Harry to Neville showing him a new pair of Glasses, Neville smiled at him.

"Whoa! A Chuddly Cannons life size poster! Thanks Harry." said Ron to Harry.

"Harry, these are the best gift anyone ever gave me." said Mr. Weasley who's on the verge of crying because of the old television Harry had given him.

Present by present, the gifts were opened by the party. Each present was better than the other. Neville got a blue sweater from Mrs. Weasley, Ron was given a picture of Parvati by herself. Hermione got a new quill from Ron that made her kiss him on the cheek causing Parvati to glare at her. Neville got Ginny a scarlet hat to match with her hair, Luna got a book entitled Weirds Are Us 2nd edition from Hermione. Draco who was not expecting to get any gifts was surprised when Mrs. Weasley gave him a black sweater. Then after that, Luna gave him a necklace which almost made him cry (Good thing he put himself back together). Hermione got another present, this time from it was from Harry. He gave her a magical book that says TEST YOURSELF, A BOOK OF COMMON KNOWLEDGE, causing Hermione to shrieked and give Harry a suffocating hug. Harry got a present from Bill, it was a book that said THE HISTORY OF AN AUROR which gave a grin that lasted the whole night. Ron gave him a new set of Broom Polishing kit, the same as Hermione had given him before Harry started on their third year, but the best present that Harry got was from Hermione, it was a handmade, small figurine of him riding on his Firebolt. Without thinking, Harry had given Hermione a quick kiss on her forehead, Hermione was left stunned but blushing at the same time, in her mind...

"_Holy cricket! Did he just kiss me? No Hermione! It's just a friendly kiss, and he's just very happy, but still...I said stop it Granger! Stop thinking about it and just focus on that book that he gave you._" Hermione smiled when she remembered Harry's gift to her. She never thought Harry would even care to bring her a present. She looked at him and chuckled slightly when he kind of played with his own figurine which she thought was cute "_The book Granger, focus on the book._" said Hermione to herself.

Hours had passed by, Mr. and Mrs.; Weasley told all of them to sleep. All of them went upstairs and went off to bed feeling great because of their gifts.

Days had passed by, it was the thirtieth day of December outside the Burrow. Harry and the others were going back to Hogwarts a little early to continue some practice for the most anticipated match of the whole year, Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Mr. Weasley had flagged down the Knight Bus for Harry. Before going up to the Bus, Mrs. Weasley gave them all bone crushing hugs, even Draco was embraced. After that, they boarded the Knight Bus one by one, and in an instant, the Knight Bus disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Namtero : Thanks, It was a little hard having so many people interact like that, but I really like the Weasleys.

Hedwig466 : I didn't plan them to be mean… oh well.

Wolfgirl666 : Thanks, you rock too.

JoKeR808 : Thanks a lot.

Readerforlife : Don't parry Harry him, he's going to deserve it later on.

Proudtobeatheatrekid : Yes, they were bloody, but there goes without saying that they did something about their wounds when they changed clothes. Draco was actually outside of the tower. When Harry and Ron saw him, he was waiting for them by the Portrait of the fat lady.


	14. Rumble! Young man, rumble!

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME

CHAPTER 14

RUMBLE, YOUNG MAN, RUMBLE

They arrived at Hogwarts just a couple of minutes after leaving the Burrow. Getting off the bus one by one, Harry saw the other Knight Buses parked by the gate of the grounds of the school. He saw the other students got out of them and chatted merrily. They weren't the only one's who planned coming back a little early after all.

"Good luck with the match, ey Harry." said Stan.

"Thanks Stan," said Harry

"Yeah Potter. Because in the end, luck is all you have." said Draco before making his things float and going to the castle with them.

"Oh, I forgot that Mr. Malfoy is the captain of the Slytherin team." said Stan.

"Yeah, don't mind because he sure doesn't mind anybody." said Harry.

"Got to go Harry, see you soon." said Stan.

"See you." said Harry, and with a loud bang, the Knight Bus had vanished in front of them.

"C'mon Harry!" Ginny called "We still have loads to do!"

Harry and the others entered the gate and walked on Hogwarts grounds to the castle. Luna parted from them as she went off to the Ravenclaw Tower. Harry noticed that Draco disappeared right after that. Hermione, Ginny and Parvati left for their dormitories once they arrived at the common room.

Harry, Ron and Neville meanwhile went to their own dorm. After opening the door, they were surprised by man sleeping on of the beds.

"Sirius!" said Harry

"I'm not touching myself!" yelled Sirius in surprise as he was suddenly woken by his godson.

"Why are you sleeping on my bed!" said Harry.

Sirius shushed him "Not so loud, I didn't get to sleep much last night." said Sirius lazily.

"How did you get in?" asked Neville.

"Yeah, especially after what you did with the Fat Lady when everyone still thought you were a murderer." said Ron.

Sirius let out a loud yawn then scratched the back of his head "It's not easy winning her trust back. She made me wear a cowboy costume and strip to the sounds of BABY GOT BACK." said Sirius.

"There's a picture for you." Ron whispered to Harry.

"Okay, now to answer my question. What are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"Well where did you expect me to sleep? Every room in the damn castle with a bed on them were hexed by Flitwick," said Sirius

"Why are you looking for a bed? Don't you have your own room to sleep in?" asked Ron

"Yeah, I thought of that, but McGonagall hexed her room too. Surprise, surprise, god knows what that woman keeps inside there. Hmm, maybe I should try and take look for myself when she gets back." said Sirius.

"Sirius! Back to me now." said Harry getting impatient.

"Oh, yeah. So there's no room for me, right? And then Dumbledore tells me- No! Orders me to sleep with Snape," said Sirius.

"WHAT!" yelled the three boys.

"No, no! That came out wrong. He wanted me to share Snape's room. Which became hardly unbearable after you all left." said Sirius

"What? Why? What happened when we left?" asked Harry.

"We were having dinner with the staff. It was awkward since the silence in the Great Hall was deafening, I went on to start a conversation." said Sirius.

Harry crossed his arms "And what conversation was that?" said Harry.

"I said that it was a beautiful night for a walk in the moonlight, and how the food taste great." said Sirius.

"That's it?" asked Ron.

"Well, the top ten reasons why Severus Snape is gay might have been mentioned." said Sirius scratching the back of his neck.

"Good god man, what's wrong with you?" said Neville.

"I… might have pointed out Snape's impotency to the women at the table. Seriously, I didn't think he was going to take it personally." said Sirius.

Harry shook his head in disgust.

"So what happened after that?" asked Neville.

"After that I knew I can't sleep with my eyes closed. Just picture it, you on this side of the room staring at each other." said Sirius

"This isn't going to be intimate, won't it?" said Neville

Sirius threw one of Harry's pillow at him "I'm just saying that I'm not safe if I closed my eyes anymore that's all." said Harry.

"Oh Sirius." said Harry sounding sorry for him. "Too bad it isn't our problem."

Harry stood up and began unpacking.

"Hey! Have you been hanging out with Draco Malfoy lately? Because I think he's starting to rub off on you." said Sirius who stood up and did some stretching.

"He hasn't been hanging out with Malfoy." said Ron with a sarcastic laugh "They just went on being buddy, buddy with each other,"

"What?" said Sirius

"Yeah, they're the best of friends now." said Ron with a touch of jealousy in his voice.

"Ron, I think you're over reacting." said Harry

"Oh, am I?" said Ron

"You _have_ been hanging with Draco a lot lately." said Neville.

"Oh really," said Sirius, crossing his arms while looking at Harry with a look of amusement

"Ron, think about it. He's lost everything. His father, his wealth, his cronies, what do you think Hermione would do?" said Harry.

"Oh, alright." said Ron sounding a little envious.

Harry chuckled nervously.

"Come on, Ron. Turn that frown upside down." said Harry.

"I bet you say that to Malfoy when _he_ feels bad." Ron said like a child on a tantrum.

"Draco's not my best friend, Ron. You are." said Harry.

Ron looked like he was on the verge of crying. He dashed towards Harry and gave him a huge hug causing Harry to redden.

"I forgot how emotionally needy you are." said Harry patting Ron on the back.

"If you ask _me_, I think you're a little jealous, Ron." said Neville

"Whose side are you really on?" snapped Ron.

"Nobody's side." said Neville.

"The worst side of them all." said Ron.

"Wait a minute." said Sirius. "Did you say, what would Hermione do?" said Sirius.

"Yeah, I guess I did." said Harry who looked like he regretted saying it.

"Is it me, or does my childish immaturity sense something?" said Sirius with a playful grin.

"Sirius you're crazy." said Harry.

"Aha! Bingo! There is something going on!" yelled Sirius in joy.

"What are you talking about?" said Harry who's now turning red.

"That's the same question I asked James when he wouldn't admit he had feelings for Lily! And presto, voila, next thing I knew, he was down on his knees begging Lily for a date." said Sirius.

"You and your stupid perceptions." said Harry.

"Harry and Hermione sitting on a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Harry with a baby carriage!" sang Ron and Neville.

"What are you, eight?" Harry told them.

"Hang on, Remus told me that you two are already a couple. And now you say that you just have feelings for her, I think I'm a little confused here." said Sirius.

"Not as confused as Hannah Abbott and her sexuality." said Ron teasingly.

"Really? I thought those were just rumors." said Neville.

"It's true! A third year girl saw her making out with another chick behind Herbology" Ron replied.

"And on _my_ turf!" said Neville.

"It's a real scandal in the Puff's house." said Ron.

"I heard that she has a list of girls she'd like to do the nasty with."

"Yeah, top five I think."

"Top ten!"

"_No_."

"_Yes_."

"Know any names?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you later."

"ANYWAY… to make the long story short. She asked me to act as her boyfriend until her uncle goes back to Brighton. Too bad for us he decided to stay, Bastard." said Harry.

"Come here, Harry." said Sirius as he put his hand around his godson's shoulders. "Let me give you tips on how to get it going with a girl."

"Get it going?" said Harry as he pulled away from Sirius, "She's my best friend!"

"Hey, I thought I was your best friend." Ron protested.

"Shut up, Ron." Harry told him.

"So what if you're her best friend? It doesn't mean that you can't have anything more than friendship with her." said Sirius.

"This is crazy! This is just too crazy! There's no chance in hell that she has feelings for me." said Harry "Besides it's not that big of a thing."

"Who are you kidding? I've seen you whenever someone mentions her name." said Ron.

"That's not true." said Harry.

"Hermione!" said the Ron, Neville and Sirius at the same time. Harry's face immediately turned bright with a grin.

"Not true huh?" said Neville.

"Even if I do have feelings for her, how would I know that she has feelings for me as well?" said Harry.

"Well there are things that James did for similar occasions. How do you think he knew all about you're mother's likes and dislikes?" said Sirius "Let's just say I still remember operation Diary Dead Run."

"My dad stole my mum's diary!" said Harry.

"Borrowed it without telling her!" asked Sirius.

"No! Listen, I don't want any of you doing anything about it. I just want to get over it that's all." said Harry "I want all of you to promise me that you won't do anything about it. Do you guys promise?"

"Yeah, okay." said Ron.

"Sure thing, you can trust me Harry." said Neville.

"Thanks Neville, how about you Sirius?" asked Harry.

"Fine! Fine!" said Sirius sounding disappointed "I just want to tell you that it's going to be a waste of a great plan that's all."

"Thanks." said Harry.

"Just remember, if you need someone to talk to, I'll always be here." said Sirius.

"So where are you going to sleep now? I mean, professor Dumbledore is bound to find out that you've been sleeping here." said Ron

"Well I guess I have to suck it up and walk straight back to Snape's room. God knows what booby traps he put in there since I went out." said Sirius "Do you guys have any dirt on him?"

Harry and Ron exchanged looks. They smiled and turned to Sirius.

"We know one." said Ron.

"You do? Well c'mon, tell me, what is it?" said Sirius rubbing his palms.

"Sinistra!" said Harry.

"Sinistra? What does she have to do with Snape?" said Sirius.

"That's for us to know and for you to find out." said Harry.

"Oh come on, I'm your beloved Godfather." whined Sirius.

"Don't flatter yourself." said Harry.

"Sirius, I almost forgot to ask you if we can practice later for our match with Slytherin next week." said Neville.

"Sure, I'll write you guys a letter. Wait a minute, you and Slytherin? But their match with Hufflepuff won't take place until tomorrow." said Sirius.

"Of course they'll win. Slytherin will crush Hufflepuff. I'm willing to bet my Galleons on it." said Ron.

"You're willing to bet your Galleons?" said Sirius.

"If I had ten Galleons, sure." said Ron.

"C'mon Ron, Neville, I'm starving. Let's go and eat at the Great Hall." said Harry.

Sirius gave Neville the letter that permits them to practice on the Quidditch Pitch. After that, the three went off to eat. Sirius paced around on what Harry and Ron had said.

"Now what would Snape want with Sinistra? Hmm, where does she fit in?" said Sirius, and then he suddenly stopped and gave a smile of triumph to himself "Of course!" he said darkly.

At the Great Hall, Harry, Ron and Neville were half done with their plates when Ron nudged Harry.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"It's Hermione," said Ron teasingly.

Harry looked where Ron was looking at and saw Hermione with a pink sweater that made her look so cute in someway. Harry realized that he was again turning red and didn't want to be caught dead by Hermione. He slapped his cheeks trying to stop his self blush.

"Doesn't she look cute in that sweater, Harry?" whispered Ron still teasing Harry.

"Give it a rest Ron, it's nothing, will you please forget that you knew about it?" pleaded Harry.

"C'mon mate, I for one would love it if you two would become a couple. I mean you saw my reaction the last time I found out that you were together." said Ron.

"Ron, you shouted 'what do I bloody mean I'm her Boyfriend'.'" said Harry.

"That's because you kept it a secret from me." said Ron.

"You're hopeless." said Harry.

"You should talk, Mr. Potter." said Ron.

"Mind your own problems. Oh, and by the way, how's that twin situation you're in?" teased Harry.

"Shush, here she comes." said Ron.

Hermione sat down next to Harry which made his plate quite interesting for him.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Hermione.

"Quidditch." said Harry quickly.

"Snape." said Ron the same time.

Hermione looked confused "Which of the two?" said Hermione smiling.

Harry and Ron were stuttering at each other trying hard to conjure some explanation.

"Give me a verb." said Hermione still smiling.

"Me and Ron were just umm... talking about Snape."

"Yeah."

"Playing Quidditch."

"Exactly."

"And then err... he would umm... fall off and hit his head on solid ground."

"Right."

"Snape doesn't play Quidditch." said Hermione.

"Yeah, we know, it was Ron's dream."

"Yep, such a shame I had to wake up."

"Now that you're done practicing for a comical act, what are you _really_ talking about?" asked Hermione.

"We've told you." said Ron.

"Fine, if you two don't want to tell me, I'm not here to force you." said Hermione, she stood up and walked away.

"I think she bought it." said Ron

"Oh crap," said Harry bashing his head on the table, which Ron ignored.

Later that day, Harry and Ron went walking to the Gryffindor Locker room. They went outside with their brooms and headed for the Qudditch field.

"Wahhhh!" Ron yawned, "It's a good thing we don't have school today. I wonder where Hermione went off to." said Ron

"She's probably at the library, you know her." said Harry.

"Hey, are we the only one's at the team who's practicing today?' asked Ron.

"Let me see, there's me and you, your sister, Neville, Agatha and Euan." said Harry.

"Where's Seamus?" asked Ron.

"Seamus wrote me at the Burrow, he said he'll be here tomorrow." said Harry.

Moments later, they reached the field and saw the rest of the team, Neville who saw Ron quickly let go of Ginny's hand, which made Ron suspicious.

We've been waiting for you two, what took you guys so long to eat?" said Ginny.

"Easy Gin, we don't get to practice for twenty more minutes." said Ron.

"So what? We should have been practicing ten minutes ago." said Ginny.

"A little punctual aren't we." came someone's voice.

They all turned to see who spoke and saw Derek Dolohov standing in front of the of the Slytherin team (Except Malfoy).

"What disgusting odor brought you here, Dolohov?" said Agatha.

"Quidditch practice you little insect." said Dolohov.

"Call her an insect again, I dare you." said Euan.

"Oh what a brave little mascot you have Potter, do you feed him every once in a while because he sure looks thin, aren't you, you little Mudblood." said Dolohov with his usual malicious grin.

Agatha attempted to hit him but Neville who were standing right behind her held her back.

"You know Dolohov, I don't know what you're trying to prove but as you can see in this permit, Gryffindor is suppose to practice today." said Harry showing Dolohov Sirius's permit.

"Oh, is that right? Your temporary Head of House is Sirius Black if I'm not mistaking, and wasn't he the person who killed all those Muggles back then?" said Dolohov looking at Euan.

"He was cleared of all charges." said Harry with his temperature rising.

Dolohov walked slowly to Harry "Well if you ask me Potter, I think he did kill Muggles for-"

PAK!

Before Dolohov knew it, he was on the ground holding his jaw in pain. Harry had punched him, then all of a sudden, the Slytherin team had attacked Harry, but they quickly found theirselves facing the rest of Gryffindor, Ginny saw one of them reach for his wand so she took her own and disarmed him. Ron lunged at Crabbe and pummeled him on the ground, Neville was being beaten up by two of them, one held his arms back and the other one was free to batter Neville in which way he would want, Agatha didn't need to use a wand because she was busy boxing with one of the Slytherins who was twice her size, Euan knew that he wouldn't stand a chance facing Goyle, he quickly flew his broom, grabbed Goyle by the collar and dragged him across the field. Harry saw Neville and came to his aid; he kicked the one who was holding Neville back, as Harry was suppose to punch him, he suddenly heard someone yelled.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Harry turned around and saw Dolohov's wand flew from him.

"What on earth is going on here!" yelled someone's voice.

Harry saw three men running towards them. Two men in black robes and one man with his wand out. It was Sirius, Lupin and Snape.

The rampage finally stopped, Lupin separated the two teams.

"Is someone going to tell us why all of you are pounding each other senseless? Or do I have to get a Veritaserum to get some answers!" yelled Lupin.

"Veritaserum? Hah! A simple Cruciatus curse will do." said Snape.

"Alright Dolohov, what happened here?" asked Sirius.

"Black! By the tone of your voice tells me that you are indicating to us that my own House had started the brawl!" snarled Snape.

"It's obvious, isn't it? Or do you have an ear problem?" said Sirius.

"You're a comedian Black. You keep me laughing at you. It is obvious that Potter had started this; his record in this school isn't exactly as clean as yours! I can get his medical history to prove that!" said Snape.

"As teacher in this school, I here by take fifty points from Slytherin!" bellowed Sirius.

"Preposterous! Sixty points from Gryffindor!"

"Seventy points from Slytherin!"

"Eighty points from Gryffindor!"

"Ninety points from Slytherin!"

"A hundred points from Gryffindor!"

"Sold!" yelled Lupin, then he looked at the two staring at him. "Sorry, I always wanted to say that in these types of situation. Settle down you two, I think we should ask someone who saw the fight." said Remus.

"And who might that be?" asked Snape crossing his arms

"Him." said Lupin pointing behind Harry and the others.

"Draco Malfoy." said Sirius.

Draco walked towards the teachers.

"Mr. Malfoy, tell me, Potter here started the brawl didn't he?' asked Snape.

Draco looked at Dolohov and then he looked at Harry, he stared at him for a few seconds then smiled maliciously.

"It was-"started Draco.

"Potter and Weasley?" said Snape at once.

"Severus let him talk." said Lupin.

"Who was it Draco?" asked Sirius.

"It was Dolohov and the others Professor, they started the fight." said Draco grinning.

"Dolohov?" asked a surprised Snape.

"You heard it from your own student Snape. The Slytherins started it." said Lupin.

Snape glared at Dolohov and the others "Don't worry, I'll be sure to show the errors of their actions." said Snape.

"Wait a minute, you're not going to punish them? For all I know you'd just let them sit behind the corner and put hats on them that says DUNCE!" said Sirius.

"Oh, and where would you get that idea?" asked Snape.

"From Remus over here." said Sirius.

Snape glared at Lupin "Been a bit of a tattle tale aren't we." said Snape darkly.

"Sirius is right Severus." said Lupin.

"Of course, and if he says Trolls pee gold then I guess he's right too." said Snape.

"No, no, it's not that, since you have been... well... A little bit soft with your punishment lately, Sirius should therefore take role as disciplinarian to the offenders." said Lupin.

"Fine then, I shall give Potter and the others detention at my office then." said Snape.

"What!" shouted Sirius, Harry and Ron at the same time.

"He can't do that!" said Sirius.

"Well, I'm sorry Sirius, Severus has the right to punish Harry and the rest of the team for minor offenses." said Lupin.

"This is unfair! I'm going to march towards Dumbledore's office and tell him all this." said Sirius.

"Not if I get there first." said Snape.

"I don't think that you should tell the Headmaster about this." said Lupin.

"Why not?" said Sirius.

"You don't think? I don't need your opinions Lupin!" snarled Snape.

"Oh sure, do go on ahead. If you really want your teams to default in Quidditch." said Lupin.

Sirius and Snape looked at each other in disgust, but they got what Lupin was saying to them.

"If you would tell Dumbledore the seriousness of this event, then I'm afraid he would disqualify both of the teams." said Lupin.

"Fine!" shouted Snape.

"Damn!" yelled Sirius.

Sirius faced the Slytherin team "Dolohov! You better get yourself and the rest of your team to my office at nine tomorrow night!" he yelled

Snape turned around and started to walk back to the castle "Potter! Detention! Tomorrow night! Ten!" he shouted

"Professor Lupin." whined Agatha.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I can't help you guys this time." said Lupin "And will someone please bring down Goyle from that goal post." said Lupin.

"What about the points taken from us?" asked Ginny.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that, I'll just tell the Professor that two unlikely Professors of this school got excited." said Lupin before heading off.

"This isn't over yet Potter, mark my words." said Dolohov darkly.

"Don't you villain types ever use different one liners?" said Harry.

Dolohov turned to Draco "You'll pay for what you did Malfoy. You'll get what you deserve." said Dolohov.

"You mean I'm going to get medals and a bubble bath? Because that's sure what I deserve after pointing the blame on you guys." said Draco with his usual grin.

Dolohov's face grew red with anger "Crabbe! Avery! Get Goyle down that post and meet us in the common room!" said Dolohov.

The two went off towards the goal post while the rest of the Slytherin team went to the castle.

"So we're going to spend detention with Snape. Well this is going to be a great way saying goodbye to the year." said Ron.

"Neville, are you alright?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, don't sweat it." said Neville.

"You're hurt. Ron, help me get him to the hospital wing." said Harry.

Ron quickly helped Harry assist Neville to the hospital wing accompanied with the rest of the team. They reached their destination when they heard Madam Pomfrey's voice.

"What now!" she cried "What are you in for this time Potter? Broken neck? Broken arm? Broken leg? Bruises and cuts? Broken elbow? Or are you just missing one?" she said lazily as they helped Neville sit on the bed.

Harry whose lip was bleeding, was being smothered by Madam Pomfrey. She was busy taking care of Harry's lip. She didn't notice the rest of the team who looked worst than him, especially Neville who was beaten by two thugs earlier. Harry forced himself to talk to the nurse.

"Err... Madam Pomfrey. I think you should look at Neville's situation first." said Harry who was being suffocated by Madam Pomfrey.

She turned and looked at the appearance of the team who were all grinning at her "What on earth happened to you lot? You all look like you were in a riot!" said Madam Pomfrey.

"We were." said Ron.

"Actually, what happened was-"started Ginny but she was immediately stopped by Madam Pomfrey.

"No! Don't tell me, I don't want to hear about it. I swear Potter, this school has been so quiet and peaceful before you came here. Well, that is if you leave your father's affairs aside. But even James Potter didn't spend as much time at the hospital wing when he was still going to school here as you did." said Madam Pomfrey.

"She's got a point mate, you do have a knack for injury." said Ron.

"It's not my fault if an evil Wizard wanted me dead." said Harry laughing slightly.

"The rest of you sit down on the chairs over there." said Madam Pomfrey as she treated on Neville's injuries.

After Madam Pomfrey was through treating and lecturing them, they all went to the common room to get some rest.

"We didn't get to practice today, but I sure am beat." said Ron.

"Yeah, literally." said Agatha, they all laughed.

"I'm pretty beat up myself. I think I'm going to get some rest." said Ginny.

"Yeah, me too." said Agatha, both of them went off to the girls dorm.

Euan yawned "I think I'm going to relive how I hanged Goyle on the goal post in my dream." said Euan.

"Me too." said Neville.

"How about you Harry?" asked Ron.

"No, you guys go on ahead; I don't feel like sleeping yet. I'm just going to stay here and polish my Firebolt." said Harry who sat down the couch.

"Suit your self." said Ron, He, Euan and Neville went off to the boy's dorm.

Instead of cleaning his Broom, Harry laid the back of his head on the couch. He closed his eyes, as he was about to doze off, he heard the portrait hall opened and someone walk inside. Harry realized that he was too tired to open his eyes and see the person so he just ignored whoever it was.

"Harry! Harry!" called the person.

Harry opened his eyes and saw Hermione holding some books leaning in front of him "Hermione?" he said.

"I heard what happened at practice today, what happened?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it Hermione." said Harry closing his eyes once more. He suddenly felt the books she was carrying thrown close to him

"I don't know what is it with you these days, Harry!" she shouted.

Suddenly, Harry felt his tiredness go away, he stood up and faced Hermione "What is wrong with you!" he shouted back.

"Harry, I never did anything but let you and Ron talk about things, but I wish sometimes you'd remember that I'm your friend too!"

"Yeah we talk about things, but they're things that don't concern you!"

"Oh, isn't that right? Here you are talking about stuff, and what do you call that little riot you had earlier. I don't know Harry, but I call it a serious matter, a serious matter that doesn't concern me!"

"What the hell do you want from me!"

"To treat me like before, for you to tell me what's happening!"

"You keep secrets from me too!"

"Oh, okay, so you want to know how we picture our dream man would be okay, where do you want me to start?"

Harry thrust his Broom on the couch "So you want me to get everything back to normal? It's okay; I'll just go to your uncle and tell him to ship his crap back to Brighton then!"

Hermione didn't answer Harry; Harry suddenly found her eyes filled with tears. She ran quickly towards the girl's dorm before Harry could even stop her.

"Hermione wait!" called Harry, but the door already shut closed.

Harry now realized that he shouldn't have said that to her, he was only just too tired and he was not himself was the thing that Harry thought to himself. He paced around the common room and smashed the vase that was on the table.

"Damn," he whispered.

Hedwig466: Thanks, I honestly didn't think it that logic lie was that funny when I was writing it. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Proudtobeatheaterkid: Yeah, I kinda imagined Bill like that. The Eldest most matured one in the family. The twins' shop at diagon alley was only closed temporarily because of the holidays. And there are more than one shop that they run.

Wolfgil666: well thank you for a wonderful review.

'thickheadkid': thanks for the follow up reviews. I appreciate it.


	15. A dream, a meeting and a guest

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME

CHAPTER 15

A DREAM, A MEETING AND A GUESS

Harry woke up next morning with his head throbbing. It's probably because of the lack of sleep he went through last night. He patted for his glasses on his side table then he wore it and got out of bed. Beside the headache that he was going through right now, something else was bothering him. His fight with Hermione last night was still troubling him. Ever since he woke up until showering, he still couldn't help thinking some ways to say sorry to Hermione since it was kind of stupid how it all started. Harry got out of the shower still thinking about Hermione, he changed on to his school robes and then headed for the Great Hall.

As he went to the entrance hall, Harry immediately saw Hermione walk out, he thought of why she was early to eat her Breakfast, she was avoiding him, apparently she's still upset with him because of last night he thought to himself. He called her but she hurriedly walked away, he thought it would be useless if he ran after her, she'd probably ignore him for doing so. Harry went in the Great Hall instead.

When he approached their usual seats, Ron suddenly walked towards him and made him sit down their table.

"What on earth did you do to her?" asked Ron.

"Did you two had a row or something?" asked Neville.

"Yeah, it was pretty bad, and the sad part of it is this is the first time we ever had a real serious fight," said Harry miserably, then immediately, someone sat down beside him.

"I've seen Granger earlier, Potter. What did you do now?" said Draco.

"I have enough problems, Malfoy," said Harry.

"Yep, it surely looks like it." said Draco smiling at him.

"Why don't you just go and disappear, Malfoy," said Ron.

Draco just ignored him and gave him the finger. He took a sip of his Butterbeer and patted Harry on the back

"Potter, Potter, Potter, I see this is the first time you had a real fight with a girl. If I were you, I'd go and fix it, well... that is if I like the girl. If I don't, I'll just go and hook up with someone else. It's just that simple, but then again, you're not me," said Draco.

"What am I going to do?" asked Harry.

"Say sorry?" said Ron.

"Ron, I would have done that if it were that simple. She really hates me, now she thinks I'm like Malfoy now." said Harry.

"Oh really? She thinks that you're a handsome mysterious bad boy that's every girl's fantasy?" asked Draco.

"You're not helping," said Harry.

"Was I supposed to?" asked Draco.

Harry laid his head on top of the table muttering things to his self while Draco occasionally laughed at him. Later that day, the other Gryffindor girls came up to Harry saying things like "How dare you hurt that girl's feelings!" It was the same with the other Houses; even some of the Teachers were starting to act weird around him, namely Professor Vector, the Arithmancy Professor who gives Harry glares of death whenever they come across the halls. It was getting worse and worse every class. Namely, at Potions where Snape spent all of their time ridiculing him, it didn't bother him though, the thought of getting revenge through Sirius made the embarrassment bearable.

Harry had enough of this cruelty to him by the whole school; He decided he would go and make up with Hermione. Harry knew that he isn't going to have an idea how to just pop up in his head like magic, which is quite an irony because he was living in a world surrounded by it, so he told Ron to get Seamus and Dean and meet him later at the Gryffindor common room later that night at twelve so they were sure that nobody would bother them. Ron was happy to do what Harry had told him to do. In his mind, he knew Ron was excited because they never had a boy's only gathering before.

Harry survived the day of blaming and vindictiveness, he thought that they might have tied him to a steak already and started to burn him alive... good thing they didn't he thought.

After a regretting dinner alone, Harry went back to the Gryffindor tower; he went inside the portrait hole after saying the Password to the Fat Lady. He didn't saw anybody at the common room yet, a fact that made him glad. He didn't expect to see Ron and the others until later that night so he went to their dorm and took a much-awaited shower.

He changed his clothes afterwards. Realizing that there is absolutely nothing to do but to stare at the wall, he went and took his Firebolt out of his trunk and polished it with Ron's Polishing kit he had given to him last Christmas. He cleaned it all over leaving it spotless, a few moments later, he saw the gift that Hermione had given to him lying neatly on his side table, Harry fixated on the figurine, thinking how much happiness Hermione had given him ever since he went to Hogwarts. She's so beautiful he thought, now, all kinds of things had entered his head, he was in love with the smartest girl in school, he was in love with the most beautiful girl in school and most of all, he was in love with his best friend, a fact that he tried to deny ever since he felt feelings for her, feelings that seemed to have a life of its own. They were getting out of control, he didn't know if he can hide them if she would have been standing right in front of him. Harry laid his Broom down on his bed and leaned towards the side table to pick the figurine up. Even now he's still amazed by the way it resembled to him and his Firebolt. He scanned it from top to bottom and was surprised to see an inscription at the bottom it says 'To one of my best friends, Harry, love, Hermione' Harry's depression was quickly replaced by an overwhelming desire to tell Hermione that he loves her, but Harry suddenly shook his head as if he was waking up from a nightmare he wants to forget.

"C'mon Harry, wake up, you're delusional, you can't be in love with Hermione, you can never be in love with her, even though she's beautiful, smart, understanding," Harry shook his head again "what the hell is wrong with you Potter? Don't make me kick your ass!" he said to himself.

Harry paused for a few moments; he studied the figurine once more "Oh crap!" he yelled at himself "I'm going insane, what the hell am I going to do? Crap! Crap! Crap!" he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. He attempted to sleep to able to forget what torture he has been going through these last few times.

*** DREAM SEQUENCE

Harry found himself at some kind of park he had never been at before. The environment had a feeling of spring all around. It was filled with different kinds of flowers. He saw benches that were neatly cleaned up, as he walked around, he later saw a woman sitting by one of the benches. She was reading a book of some sort but he couldn't make it up what the title of it was. He walked towards her slowly. When he finally reached her, he recognized that the woman he was watching was his best friend Hermione.

"Hermione?" asked Harry.

She turned around to him and smiled "Harry, there you are, I've been waiting for you." she said to him.

"Really? Well, I'm here already, so... now what?" asked Harry.

Hermione chuckled slightly at him "Don't tell me you forgot." said Hermione.

"Forgot? Forgot what?" asked Harry.

"Our anniversary." said Hermione.

"Our anniversary?" Harry repeated.

"Is there an echo here somewhere? Honestly Harry, you're so odd sometimes. Why don't you just make it up to me." said Hermione.

"Err... make it up? How? He asked

Harry immediately saw Hermione's cheeks blush red, she leaned a little close to him "Come here and find out." said Hermione.

Harry knew she was talking about. He leaned close to her and kissed her lips passionately. it was the strangest sensation he had ever experience his entire life. For once in the longest time he felt that there was nothing more right that this moment. They stayed like that for a few seconds. Next thing that Harry knew, he was at the same park, but the weather was completely different. The park was covered with snow, all of the different flowers that he saw before were now all completely covered by the snow around him. The benches were undistinguishable he turned around and saw Hermione standing right in front of him. She was crying and her expression was nothing but anger.

"I wish I'd never met you Harry!" she screamed at him.

"What! Why?" he said immediately.

"Don't give me that! I wish I never fell in love with you!"

"What the Bloody hell is going on!"

"I hate you, Harry." said Hermione softly in rage.

Those words felt like someone reached into his chest and squeezed the life out of him. He stood there motionless with his mouth slightly open. He stared at Hermione's face seeing nothing but hate, he couldn't stop thinking how much it hurt the way she said she wished she never met him. But now the pain has even risen upon the level that Harry ever knew. Just as Harry started to pace towards Hermione, she quickly turned around and ran as fast as she can away from him. Harry started to run after her, but it he wasn't moving an inch from where he was standing.

"HERMIONE!"

*** END DREAM SEQUENCE

Harry opened his eyes to find himself lying on his bed next to his broom. He sat up and shook his head trying to fully wake his self up. He suddenly felt something in his hand; he opened it up to find the small figurine of him. Then, Harry recalled his dream. How painful it would be if he and Hermione would end up the same way in his dream. Harry gave a deep sigh and made up his mind. He decided not to pursue with his feelings for Hermione even though it means denying himself from a chance of real happiness. He looked around the room for no apparent reason. He glanced at Dean's side table a small little football like alarm clock. he got out of bed and tool a look of what time it was. It was twenty minutes pass eleven. Harry's stomach started to grumble; he realized that he was still hungry because he ate quickly just to get out of the Great Hall at once.

"Crap." said Harry.

He took Firebolt and the Polishing kit back to his trunk and then he laid the figurine back down on his side table heading to the common room right after. After seeing nobody there, he decided to go to the kitchen to get some food. A few minutes later, he returned back with a plate full of chicken legs and some Butterbeer.

"Harry!" called someone.

Harry looked to where the person was.

"Ron!"

"Where have you been? You weren't inside the dorm." said Ron.

"Oh, I went to the kitchen to get something to eat, I'm still hungry, see." said Harry.

"Do you think you can eat all those chicken." said Seamus beside Neville.

"I don't think I can eat them all. If you want, we can share it while having the meeting." said Harry.

"You're a good chap." said Dean taking a chicken out of Harry's hands.

Harry placed the plate and Butterbeer down on the table.

"So tell me Harry, why do you want to have a meeting in the common room instead of our dorm?" asked Seamus.

"That's because the walls are to thin, somebody can eavesdrop on us, Parvati proved my theory when she found out that Ron was a big fan of the Chuddly Cannons. She gave him a lot of memorabilia the next day." said Harry.

"Oh." was the only thing that Seamus, Neville and Dean could say.

"By the way, before I start the meeting, why didn't I see you guys for the rest of the day?" asked Harry.

"Parvati." said Ron plainly.

"Lavender." said Seamus.

"Samantha." said Dean.

"Ginny." said Neville, Ron glared at him.

"What is it with women?" said Dean.

"Why, what happened?" asked Ron.

"Nothing, it was something involving chocolates and flowers. Just forget it." said Dean at once.

"Okay let's start, so, have you guys figured out a good way for me to say sorry to Hermione?" asked Harry.

"First of all, what happened to you two? All I know was you two were having a contest with who has the louder voice last night." said Dean.

"Long story." said Harry.

"Okay, why don't you get some parchment and quills." suggested Dean.

Harry nodded and reached for his wand. He waved it and a bottle of ink, a few rolls of parchment and a quill suddenly appeared out of thin air.

"Well why don't you just give her a book, Harry. You know she loves them. She'd practically marry one." said Dean.

"She's still our best friend, Thomas." warned Ron.

"Hey don't attack me, I'm just suggesting-"

"I can't give her a book; I gave her one last Christmas. Besides, it's going to be too cliché for her. I want to give her something she wouldn't expect if I were to give her a present." said Harry.

"So you say that you give her anything, is that correct? Why don't you go to her at breakfast and kneel down before her and shout her name on top of your voice until she says she forgives you, that might work." said Neville.

"She'd just pull out her wand and use a silencing charm on me." said Harry.

"If you ever do that kind of stunt at Ginny, I'll say you'd pretty much say goodbye to her. All the humiliation will be too much to bear for her." said Ron sneering at Neville.

"I was just-"

"Shush, do you hear that, that's the sound of common sense at work. Why don't you shut up and let it do it's fantastic acts that you're not familiar of." said Ron.

"That's just plain cruel, Ron." said Seamus.

"What, are you Draco Malfoy now?" said Dean.

"Common guys! Concentrate." said Harry.

Suddenly, they heard a knock coming from the Fat Lady's portrait. Harry stood up and walked to see whom it is.

"I wonder who _this_ could be?" said Harry.

Harry uttered the password from behind the portrait causing it to open. Harry instantly saw Draco leaning on the wall beside the Fat Lady. He looked like he was beaten up. Harry was surprised to see him in this kind of condition.

"Malfoy?" said Harry.

"Oh, what's up Potter." said Draco sounding exhausted.

Harry quickly helped him inside but Draco pushed him away.

"No thanks, Potter. I don' like sexually confused little boys to put their hands on me.I can walk on my own thank you." said Draco forcing himself to pace inside.

"What the hell happened to you? asked Harry at once.

"Oh, you mean this cuts and bruises? I was walking along side a hill somewhere and then I decided to fall to my doom just for fun." said Draco sarcastically as he sat down the couch.

"Isn't there a rule not to let other students from other houses inside ours?" said Ron glaring at Draco.

"It was Dolohov and the others isn't it?" said Neville.

"Nice guess, Longbottom. I'd give you a cookie if I had one." said Draco.

"Why didn't you go to the hospital wing?" said Harry.

"If I went there then that pompous nurse would ask how I got like this." said Draco.

"So what, you can't get an excuse to tell her. Why not tell her you've been attacked by sarcastic little ass hungry bats? That might help." said Ron.

"Wow." said Draco "I just saw a Weasley being cynical, if I only had a camera, I would have treasure this moment forever." said Draco to Ron.

"Draco, back to my question." said Harry.

"If I tell anyone then those bastards will be punished, and if they get punish then they'll know I squealed." said Draco.

"You didn't have a problem squealing before." said Ron.

"Yes Weasley, and I don't have a problem kicking your ass right now even if I have an injury." said Draco.

"You call that injury? I call that beaten up for good." said Dean.

"Draco." called Harry.

"Like I was saying, if they knew, then I wouldn't get a chance to get payback. And you know me, payback's a dish served cold. It's not going to be good for them, but it certainly is going to be sweet for me." said Draco.

"So you didn't tell anyone in order to get revenge on them, is that right?" asked Neville.

Draco clapped his hands in difficulty "Bravo Longbottom! Bravo! Damn! Where's a damn cookie when you need one." said Draco

"You're crazy." said Harry.

"Yes Potter, but you see, there are many sorts of crazy. There's mentally crazy, no offense Longbottom, just trying to make a freakin example. And there's wild, cool crazy and I'm the wild, cool crazy kind." said Draco.

Harry stood up and reached for his wand "Hang on." said Harry.

"Whoa Potter, common, can't you take sarcasm for all its glory." said Draco looking nervous.

"I'm going to help you idiot." said Harry, he murmured a spell then suddenly, Draco's wounds and bruises disappeared.

"Wow, you made it disappear." said Dean marveled at the result.

"It didn't disappear Dean, I just transfigured his body. It's kind of a combination of Transfiguration and Charms. To all of us, we can't see his wounds but in fact nothing has changed, the wounds are still there." said Harry.

"Where the hell you learned that?" asked Seamus.

"Got it from Luna, she used it on me and Draco last Christmas." said Harry.

"My future wife ladies and gentlemen." said Draco.

"Oh, well, yeah." said Harry rolling his eyes.

"Say, what brings you all down here in the middle of the night? I knew Potter will be up but I don't know why you all are having a slumber party down here?" asked Draco helping himself to one of the chicken Harry brought from the kitchen.

"We were having a meeting." said Seamus.

"About your masculinity?" asked Draco.

"It's about helping Harry to get Hermione to forgive him." said Dean.

"Oh, bit on a pickle aren't we, Potter?" said Draco.

"What the hell did you mean by me being up this late?" asked Harry.

"Nothing, long story, I'll just end up insulting you again." said Draco.

"He'll never change." said Ron.

"That's a given." said Neville.

"So, what do you people have so far?" asked Draco.

"Nothing, regrettably." said Harry.

"Potter… Potter…Potter. Poor, innocent little Potter. Truly your experience in this area are very limited." said Draco.

"Okay, so what do you think I should do? Severus Snape Jr." said Harry raising an eyebrow.

"Oh Potter, if the answer would have slap you right in the face you'd still be clueless." said Draco laughing.

"Let's hear it then, I'm open to any suggestion." said Harry.

"March your ass right at her and tell you're sorry. Tell her it was your fault for whatever it was you fought about. It's just that simple." said Draco.

"He can't do that!" Ron protested.

"Why, is there a new law that prohibits being frank? Or is it because you're upset you didn't think of it first?" said Draco.

"Wait Ron, I think Draco is right about this. If I know Hermione, she would want me to be frank and be straight with her." said Harry.

"You see! Next time why don't you try using logic and rationality before you ever react, phlegm for brains." said Draco.

"You must have been born when god showered bitterness around the world." said Neville.

"Wow, what took us twenty five minutes only took three seconds for Malfoy to solve." said Harry in disbelief.

"Welcome to reality Potter, population…one." said Draco.

"We should probably get some shut eye. We still have a long day tomorrow." said Seamus.

"Yeah, Malfoy you're going to sleep at our dorm tonight." said Harry.

"Yeah, but no funny business. I know where all my belongings are so I better see them all there when I wake up." said Ron.

"Belongings? You mean you have belongings?" asked Draco sarcastically.

"Go to hell Malfoy," said Ron.

Wolfgirl666: did you just happen to have confettis hanging around? Thanks for reading.

N3Mo: yes, I know. Damn him!


	16. Saying sorry to her

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME

CHAPTER 16

SAYING SORRY TO HER

Harry and the boys went to breakfast that morning early to talk about how Harry will confront Hermione later that day. Seamus and Dean refused to come with them since they only got the chance to sleep for four hours because of Draco's sudden burst of obscenities for his father and Dolohov while he was asleep. The three of them were almost done with their breakfast when they saw Hermione enter the Great Hall accompanied with Parvati, Lavender, Ginny and Luna.

Luna saw Harry and the two besides him (Including Draco who was looking quite awestruck at her) "C'mon Hermione, let's sit down at our table." she invited Hermione.

Hermione who also saw Harry, Ron and Draco eating at the Gryffindor table accepted at once.

"She hates me." said Harry miserably.

"No Harry, she's just... well... Umm... okay, maybe she does." said Ron.

"Suck it up Potter, what the hell are you, a man or a Flobberworm?" said Draco.

"Right now, I don't think I can answer that question with my outmost confidence." said Harry.

"Potter, saying deep words like that so early in the morning is going to ruin your brain. Oh wait, you don't have one." said Draco.

"It's better not to have a brain than not having self respect, LUNA!" said Harry.

Draco stabbed his steak "Potter, I'm grateful for you letting me stay in your dorm, but don't think for one second that I wouldn't kill you with a- Hello there Professor Snape!" said Draco.

Harry turned around and saw Snape standing right behind him.

"Mr. Malfoy, I see that you have found solitude in the table of your... adversary." said Snape coolly.

"It's alright Professor, just trying out new things. Like they always say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer." said Draco.

"That is a great saying Mr. Malfoy, but I think next time you shouldn't say it when the enemies you're talking about is sitting right next to you." said Snape.

Draco glanced at Harry who was looking at him "Oh." was the only thing that he could say.

"Nevertheless, I'm here to tell you to get ready for your match against Gryffindor, since that your victory at Hufflepuff had gone extremely well." said Snape.

"I'll keep that in mind, Professor." said Draco.

Snape narrowed his eyes at him before walking off to the staff table. The Potions master reached his place at the table to see Sirius Black, the man that he cannot stand, the man that he cannot bear, the man that almost got him killed, the man that he has nothing but hate next to a man named James Potter, having a talk with Sinistra on his own chair. He immediately walked towards them.

"Black! I don't remember giving you an invitation to sit on my chair!" snarled Snape.

"Can't you see that I'm talking to Saphina? Why don't you run along and play with the other kids." said Sirius.

"Why you big bag of-"

"Severus, I want to congratulate your team for winning against Hufflepuff at Quidditch." said Sinistra.

Snape's curled lip suddenly turned into an ear-to-ear line kind grin. ""Why thank you Saphina," said Snape "Now if Professor... Black would kindly get lost from my table, I would like to have my breakfast now if he wouldn't mind," he turned to Sirius gaining back his glare "Get lost you street dog,"

"Severus! You didn't have to talk like that to Sirius, you could have told him nicely." said Sinistra.

"But-"

"Yes Severus, you're so cruel," said Sirius grinning at him

"Saphina, I didn't-"

"You should be ashamed of yourself." said Sinistra as Sirius laughed silently behind her.

Snape gave Sirius the mother of all glares; there was nothing inside but hate and the desire to curse at the man who was laughing at him right now, if only Dumbledore hadn't charmed his wand, if only Sinistra and Dumbledore where somewhere else, then maybe, just maybe... he would...

"Severus! Severus! Can you hear me? Are you alright?"

When Snape came to, he was a little curious why he was sprawled on the floor.

"Severus, are you alright? Sirius told me that you passed out of anger." said Madam Sprout.

"Oh it's on, Black! It's on!" said Snape.

After breakfast, Harry, Ron and Draco were walking along the corridor towards Care of Magical Creatures when they saw Hermione with Luna and Parvati.

"Look! There she is." said Harry.

"Yeah, darn." said Ron.

"Where? Oh there she is. Isn't she the most-"

"I meant Hermione, Draco. Who are you two talking about? Wait! Don't answer that, I already know." said Harry.

"Oh." said Ron and Draco at the same time (AN they saw Luna and Parvati from afar.)

"I can't talk to her now." said Harry.

"Why? Is it because you're a gutless English prick?" said Draco.

"Let's just go." said Harry ignoring Draco.

"Fine, Potter." said Draco.

"So where were we?" asked Ron.

"We were talking about Snape having a stroke back at breakfast. Hope he doesn't make it." said Harry.

"Oh yeah, how could I forgot about that." said Ron.

"Four words, Weasley. Short-term-memory-loss." said Draco.

"And two for you, Malfoy. Up yours." said Ron.

"Yes, yes Weasley. Whatever makes you happy." said Draco patting Ron's head as if he were a child. Ron shoved his hand away.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Malfoy. God knows what things it's touched." said Ron.

"Yeah, things that will amount more to what you'll ever have, and I mean everything..." said Draco grinning at him.

"C'mon you two, were going to be late." said Harry.

"Do you have to be so damn punctual, Potter? It's not that exciting examining Dragon dung you know." said Draco while running.

"I feel sorry for your mouth. Malfoy. I don't think it ever had a rest since the time that you learned how to cry." said Ron while running.

"Ouch Weasley, you're getting better at this. But next time, I'd watch out for that rock." said Draco.

"What rock?" asked Ron, suddenly, he tripped on a small rock and fell down face first.

"That rock." called Draco.

After helping Ron up, all three of them arrived at Care of Magical Creatures just in the nick of time. Hagrid gave them all some different examples of dragon's dung to study and differentiate. it was obvious that Hermione was avoiding Harry, leaving him uncertain to continue what he was suppose to do. Suddenly, Harry took a deep breath and walked towards Hermione while Ron, Draco and everyone watched.

"Hermione, can I have word with you for a minute."

"Oh, so you're talking to me now?" said Hermione still not looking at him.

"Please, Hermione. It's important." said Harry.

"Why don't you just bug off. Potter!" said Lavender.

Harry looked at Lavender for a second "Look, I came here for Hermione. And I'm not leaving until she talks to me." said Harry scanning at the many faces of his classmates looking at their direction, "And there's not a bloody thing you can do about it!"

"Go Potter!" cheered a voice behind him that was obviously Draco's.

The inspiring statement was met by applause by everyone.

"It's alright Lavender, it's okay." said Hermione calming Lavender down.

"Let's go over there so no one can disturb us." said Harry pointing at the tree near Hagrid's hut. The two went off.

"So what do you want to talk about?" asked Hermione with her arms crossed.

"Look, I know you hate me and all and... I just...want to say that I'm sorry Hermione. I shouldn't have gone off at you like that. I'm really sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to say those things I've said, I was just too exhausted, please forgive me." said Harry sincerely.

Tears slowly began to go down on Hermione's face, which made Harry a little bit nervous.

"Uh oh, she's crying, that's not a good sign," said Ron watching the two from afar

"No, it's good, that means she's buying Potter's crap," said Draco

"I have five Galleons that says Harry will get back with Hermione!" said Dean

"You're on Thomas," said Zacharias Smith

"Hey, I want some of that action," said Seamus, students suddenly pilled towards Dean handing him some money

"I'll completely understand if you don't ever want to see me again. I just have to tell you that you're too much to lose. I don't know how to wake up in the morning and start my day without you. You're my best friend, and you didn't deserve anything less I have to offer."

Hermione now started sobbing "Harry (Sniff) I'm sorry I made such a big deal (Sniff) I'm sorry for-"

"Hermione, don't apologize. It's my fault so it's my job to say sorry, not you." said Harry.

Hermione walked into Harry's arms and embraced him as tightly as she can. They both suddenly heard a crowd of people went to awe, followed by the grunts of disappointment, followed by the cheers of Dean.

Ron and Draco ran towards them, Hermione wiped her tears and regained her composure.

"Congratulations, now you two. You are now both officially friends and sham couples again." said Ron.

Hermione gasped at him "Ron!"

"Don't worry, Hermione. He already knows. And our secret's safe with him." said Harry.

"Really well..."

"Don't glorify me with your sweet talks, Potter. I'll stab you in the back whenever I have a chance." said Draco.

"Fine, Malfoy. You do that." said Harry.

Suddenly, Hagrid's door opened and Professor Vector went outside.

"Okay, Hagrid. I'll expect those letters to-" she suddenly stopped by the sight of Harry "Mr. Potter, isn't this a surprise. What are you doing besides Ms. Granger?" she asked dangerously.

"It's alright, Professor. We've resolved our problems." said Harry.

"Is that right? What's wrong, Potter. Need someone to do your homework?" said Professor Vector.

"What? No!" said Harry.

"I'll be watching you, Potter." warned Professor Vector. "Like a hawk with a lunarscope."

"I don't know what the bloody hell is wrong with the people whom were suppose to learn from." said Draco.

"For once, Malfoy. I'm with you." said Ron still looking at the Professor who walked away.

"So, you three seem to be hanging around each other a lot lately." said Hermione.

"Yeah, but don't mistake that as an acceptance to your little buddy-buddy group, Potter. Especially now that our little match is coming. I promise you this, Potter. I won't go easy on you." said Draco before going back to where the other students were. The three did the same.

"I think he's changed." said Hermione.

"Who? Draco? Oh, yeah, I think so too." said Harry.

"Oh shit!" yelled Draco as he looked at his foot that was now smudged on their class lesson.

"Yeah Malfoy, literally." said Ron.

They went to the Great Hall to eat lunch after the rest of their lesson was done. The news that Harry and Hermione had made up had spread through out the entire school like wild fire. They were in a middle of a conversation when suddenly… he came.

"Hello, Hermione. You're looking lovely today." he said.

"Uncle Waynard!" screamed Hermione in surprise.

"I heard a rumor recently." said Waynard "From what I heard; there's been a little trouble in paradise. Is that true?"

"_Hermione he's back! What should we tell him?_" asked Harry mentally using the locket Hermione had given him.

"_Don't worry, Harry. I'll take care of this._" she answered back "Yes uncle, that rumor was true. But everything is alright now, Harry and I are-"

"Couples again?" Waynard interjected. "Yes, yes, I know. I hadn't got the chance to brazen it out with you lately because I had some businesses to attend to." said Waynard.

"Oh, you did? That's must be why I hadn't seen you around lately." said Hermione.

"Yes well, I must go. I need to owl some associates of mine." said Waynard before walking away.

"How come we never noticed that he's never around?" asked Ron.

"I don't know." said Harry.

"I was too busy writing that 20,000 word essay that Professor Binns gave us a day ago." said Hermione.

"Well that means he's busy with his work. And that means there's a possibility that he'll go back to Brighton, and that would mean that..." Harry stopped talking when he saw Hermione look at him.

"Yeah, that means that you two would go back to your normal selves." said Ron.

"Yeah." said Harry and Hermione weakly at the same time.

"Wotcher Harry, Hermione, Ron."

They all turned around to see Tonks beaming at them.

"Tonks!" said the three.

"Hello everyone." said Bill right behind her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ron.

"Trust me Ron, I didn't have any intention to come here. It was her idea, she's been nothing but a pain in the-"Bill was unable to finish what he was going to say because he was elbowed by Tonks on the stomach.

"A little pit stop wouldn't bother us. Bill." said Tonks.

"Did you say pit stop, might I remind you that we are supposed to be heading in the opposite of this direction?" said Bill.

Tonks just ignored him "Say, have you guys by any chance seen-"suddenly saw the man she was looking for "Remus!"

Lupin was seen while crouching below the table covering his face with his books. He stood up when Tonks (to his dismay) saw him.

"Tonks, what a pleasant surprise." he said while wiping the sweat on his face. Tonks and Bill went over to him.

"Remus, you haven't been returning my owls to you." she said frantically.

"Ah, err... well you see I was busy with things lately." said Lupin nervously.

"Tonks! Is that the only thing that we came here for, to bother someone at work? Honestly, woman you're driving me crazy." said Bill.

"Same here." muttered Lupin.

"C'mon, we've got work to do." said Bill dragging Tonks by the arm.

"Bill, just two more minutes." whined Tonks.

"Two minutes my ass. Tonks, that line isn't going to work on me. I had Fred and George as brothers." said Bill.

Before they reached the entrance hall, Bill turned around to Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Oh by the way Harry, Ron, good luck with the match with Slytherin, okay." said Bill.

"Okay Bill, we'll do our best." said Harry.

"Just go okay." said Ron.

"Bye Remus." called Tonks before she was dragged out by Bill.

Harry, Ron and Hermione just stood there and watched them go.

The days passed by and the day that Harry will meet Slytherin for the Quidditch final was approaching, the whole team had practiced all of their available time planning new strategies for the game. It was the day before the most anticipated match.

Tension was wrapping the whole school whenever members of the Gryffindor team came across members of the Slytherin team. To avoid any fights from breaking out, Lupin told the staff to ban their wands outside classes. An idea that was much protested by the two teams.

Alright, next chapter will be the Quidditch Finals. I hope you all keep reading. Really sorry I haven't posting latrly, I'm busy with school.

Readerforlife: I know you do.

Wolfgirl666: Confetti? What Confetti? I don't know what you are talking about Mr. Guy from the Government (Hums Wendy's theme as a drop of sweat fall from forehead.

Saki-Hime: Well I like you a lot, and you'll know as soon as you finish up with this chapter.

Clovers13: I am so with you on this, Harry and Hermione has chemistry, while the canon pairings are not so much. I'm actually thinking about writing a James/Lily fic but I've got my hands full.


	17. Gryffindor VS Slytherin: The Finals

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME

CHAPTER 17

GRYFFINDOR V.S. SLYTHERIN, THE FINALS

As the fresh morning air blew through the faint dormitory of the Gryffindor boys, the day has finally arrived. The Quidditch finals has finally come. Harry had gotten up from bed early and went to the Great Hall to have his breakfast alone.

When he arrived there, he saw the rest of the team who were already there. They were appeared to be in a middle of a heated conversation. He guessed that it was about their match later. After all, who wouldn't talk about the most anticipated match of the year? He could picture it now in his brain, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, the game that will decide the rightful team to be named the winners of the Quidditch Cup in their last year at Hogwarts.

Harry walked towards them and said his breakfast out loud. Then his meal magically appeared in front of him. He started on his meal and listened to their discussion.

"So Harry, nervous?" asked Agatha.

"Oh please, if anyone's nervous around here, it most certainly won't be him." said Euan.

"Thanks Euan." said Harry.

"So, do you think we have an advantage against Slytherin, Harry? I mean after what happened with Malfoy and the rest of their team." said Seamus.

"I sure hope we won't win because of that, I hate being given an advantage." said Ginny.

"Me too." said Neville.

"You don't have to worry, you're not going to win." said Draco behind them.

"So Malfoy, how do you think you're going to win with Dolohov and Crabbe and Goyle on your team?" asked Ron.

Draco gave Ron his usual malicious grin (AN Vintage Malfoy) "Isn't that sweet, Weasley's worried about me." said Draco, he walked towards Ron and patted his shoulder "I like girls, Weasley. And me calling you one doesn't count."

"Really Draco, did you talk to them?" asked Harry.

"You could say that, Potter. Let's just say that I persuaded them to do as I say. I am the team captain after all." said Draco.

"Captain or no captain, you're going down." said Ron.

"Stop hitting on me, Weasley. You're not my type." said Draco.

"Get bent!" said Ron.

"Hey, don't be angry just because we won last year. And darn it, that trophy looks good on the mantle." said Draco

"Its probably next to his sodomy trophy." Seamus whispered to Neville.

"You won by default Malfoy, we were all at the hospital remember?" said Harry.

"Your excuses mean nothing to me, Potter. I'll see you at the pitch." said Draco before walking away.

"We definitely need to win this, Harry. I hate to lose against the likes of him." said Ron.

"Yeah, who wants to lose against dilapidated jerk like that?" said Agatha.

"By the way Harry, where's Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know, maybe she's still asleep." said Harry.

"Why are you asking?" asked Ron.

"Well maybe she could give you another of those good luck kisses later." said Ginny smiling at Harry.

"Do you have to tease him so early in the morning?" said Ron.

"What's wrong with that? It works both ways, we could win and Harry gets some." said Ginny.

"Just focus on the game." said Harry, Ginny chuckled at him.

After that breakfast, Harry decided to take a walk around the school, he, Ron and Neville where walking along the corridor when they saw Hermione.

"Harry, Ron, Neville, you guys are up early. Thinking about the game are you?" said Hermione.

Harry smiled at her "Yeah, and how about you? Were you going to the library or were you just going there?" asked Harry.

Hermione chuckled "Actually, I was looking for you two. I've already done everything. Potions essay, History of Magic essay, I've even cataloged all those Dragon droppings Hagrid told us to do." said Hermione proudly.

"You've finished Snape's essay? I haven't even started mine." said Ron miserably.

"So why were you looking for us again?" asked Harry.

"Well, like I said, I've finished everything we have to do so I'm free from here to now." said Hermione.

"Hey, isn't that Snape?" asked Ron pointing to Snape's location.

"What are you four doing here!" yelled Snape.

"We were just umm... err..." said Neville.

"You must be up to something aren't you? Spill it out! Tell me why you really are here for!" bellowed Snape

"Professor, we were just talking when you-"

"Silence! I didn't give the permission to talk!" yelled Snape.

"You just asked us why-"

"I said silence! What part of that didn't you understand Weasley!" yelled Snape once more.

Harry chuckled slightly, but to his dismay, the razor sharp eyes of Snape saw him.

"Well Mr. Potter, I see that you find our little situation very amusing to you." said Snape.

"No sir, I was just-"

"But! But! But! Nothing!" yelled Snape "Why Potter? Why were you laughing at me? Am I a comedian to make your miserable life HAPPY! Or was my stupid face to blame? Was it Potter? Was it my face? Did my stupid face fool you? Did it? Do you think I have a stupid face? Answer me Potter!" bellowed Snape

Suddenly, Snape's attention turned to a student who was running along pass them when...

"You! No running in the hall! Why were you running? Tell me! Tell me now or you'll wish that you've never been born!" said Snape dangerously.

The student who looked like he was a first year from Hufflepuff started to tremble before Snape. A few moments later he cried.

"Aha! Guilt! I knew it the first time I laid eyes on you. Fifty points from Hufflepuff!" bellowed Snape, the Hufflepuff boy cried even louder.

"Severus!" came Madam Pomfrey's voice "What on earth were you doing to that poor child?"

Snape turned to her "Nothing!" yelled Snape before he walked away.

"Merlin's beard! I think he finally loss it." said Ron.

"Hey you guys." came a voice.

"Terry, Anthony, Ernie, what are you three doing here?" asked Harry.

"We were just walking around since there were no classes today. Then we suddenly heard Snape shouting his lungs out on you." said Anthony.

"What do you think his problem is?" asked Ernie.

"Beats me, he took us by surprise." said Hermione.

"Do you think he finally snapped?" asked Terry.

"I think so." said Ron.

"There, there now, everything's alright dear." said Madam Pomfrey as she tended the Hufflepuff boy. Ernie approached them.

"It's alright Simon, the big scary man is gone now." said Ernie as he patted his back.

"Ah, the things that fellow Hufflepuffs do for each other." said Terry.

"I underestimated Snape, he could really take cruelty to a whole new level if he wanted to." said Ron.

"Oh, by the way, have you guys heard that Professor Sinistra won't be teaching for the next few days?" asked Anthony.

"What? Why?" asked Hermione.

"Professor Lupin told me she was invited to a convention of some sort. So she had to leave this morning." said Anthony.

Harry, Hermione and Ron exchanged looks.

"So that's why." the three said at the same time.

"What?" asked Terry.

"Oh nothing." said Harry.

"Oh, by the way, good luck with your match with Slytherin later." said Terry.

"Yeah, we'll be rooting for you." said Anthony.

"Thanks." said Harry.

"I can't say that all the Ravenclaws are going to support you. Draco Malfoy really has his ways with the women at our House." said Anthony.

"So does our House." said Ernie who was escorting the little boy back to their House.

"Got to go." said Terry, then he and Anthony went with Ernie.

"Bye." said Hermione.

"I'm hungry, have you two had breakfast yet?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, we just came from the Great Hall and we decided to walk around." said Harry.

"If you want, we could go with you. Then we can talk about Snape's anger management." said Ron.

"That sounds nice." said Harry.

The three went to the Great Hall. Time was passing by; the match is just an hour from starting. Harry and Ron went off to their locker rooms to meet with the rest of the team and go around their plans once more when they saw _him_ again.

"Uh oh, it's him again. Careful Hermione, he might just bite this time." said Ron.

"He's got Malfoy with him." said Hermione.

"Look at that smirk on his face. He can frighten little children with those." said Harry staring at Draco.

"It's you three again." said Snape dangerously.

"Yeah, last time we checked." said Harry, Draco gave him an approving thumbs up behind Snape.

"Do I sense sarcasm Potter, why if you were in my House, you'll be-"

"I hate to break it to you Snapiekins, but they're not in your House. Pretty good thing actually, I can't think of perfectly normal person who can stand you." came Sirius voice.

"You!" Snape barked.

"Yes Snape, me." said Sirius.

"I shall take great delight after my team crushes yours." said Snape.

"Oh really? I don't see any flying hogs anywhere, do you?" said Sirius.

Snape turned to Harry "Well Potter, are you ready to lose?" said Snape.

"If you're talking about me losing a quill then yes, I have already loss one a few days ago." said Harry.

"Take it easy on the bad jokes." Ron whispered

This only made Snape grew even (If possible) angrier "Why you insignificant little-"

"What is wrong with you? Well, I know that there's something wrong with you, but today you've acting... stranger than usual." said Sirius.

"Shut up! This is entirely your fault! You stupid oversized chuahua! You, you sick excuse for a house hold pet!" said Snape.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me." said Sirius with a grin. "And how's it my fault?"

"You told her about that Astronomy Convention in Iceland." Snape told him bitterly.

"Oh," said Sirius who began laughing at Snape "Is that it? I didn't know you didn't want her to go, oh wait! I did, that's why I told her." said Sirius smiling widely at Snape.

"You're going to pay, Black." said Snape.

"Might I ask what you have in mind?" said Sirius.

"How about a bet?" said Snape darkly.

"A bet? Alright, what do I get?" asked Sirius.

"A life." Harry whispered to his friends. Ron and Hermione chuckled.

"If Gryffindor wins-which they won't-"

"Thanks for the moral support, Professor." Harry said feeling confident to say such things because Snape and Sirius seemed to have left reality.

"You can Curse me with anything you want." said Snpe.

"It seems pretty hard, but damn it I'll do the best I can." said Sirius sarcastically.

"And if Slytherin wins, you're going to wear a bikini and dance around in the Great Hall." said Snape.

"You're on." said Sirius, Snape glared at him and then left with Draco who gave Harry a wink.

"Harry, what's a bikini?" asked Sirius.

"Umm... err... it's kind of." Harry looked at Hermione and Ron, he leaned over to Sirius and whispered it to him

"What!" yelled Sirius.

"What is it Sirius? Harry, what is a bikini?" asked Ron, Harry suddenly found the floor interesting.

"What's a bikini Hermione?" asked Ron.

Hermione struggled for words. Good thing she had a quick wit because this is what she said…

"Oh, look at the time! We must be off, Sirius. Big day for Gryffindor." she said as she quickly hurried away.

"You don't have a watch!" called Ron.

Harry and Ron arrived at the Gryffindor locker room later that afternoon. He wanted a run –through of the plays they're going to use against the opposing team. This is where Ron's talent for miniature models came in handy. He made a small model of the quidditch pitch and allowed fourteen models of players hover across it.

"Okay Neville, you know what to do. You're going to give us way to score in the Quaffle. Slytherin has an impeccable Keeper - no offense Ron." said Harry.

"Just because you say 'no offense' doesn't mean it doesn't hurt." said Ron.

Harry narrowed his eyes at him.

"Err… I mean non taken." said Ron.

"Ginny, Agatha, Euan, I'm counting on you three to score. Slytherin has a thirty point advantage going in to this game so we need to score thirty points before I can catch the Snitch." said Harry.

"What will you be doing then?" asked Seamus.

"I'm going to mark Malfoy. All those years we had it with each other, he really became good at this game." said Harry.

"Ginny, be careful of the Bludgers. Crabbe and Goyle knows no mercy." said Neville.

"So are the other words on the dictionary." said Ron.

Ginny ignored Ron "Thanks Neville." she said blushing at him, Ron rolled his eyes.

"So overall, the most dangers we're facing are Dolohov, Malfoy and their Beaters." said Harry.

"Euan, Ginny, remember to stay clear out of their Bludgers. I can't afford to lose you in this game." said Harry, the two blushed at what Harry had said.

"How about me?" asked Agatha.

"You know what to give them." said Harry smiling at her.

"TOUGH LOVE," said everyone.

"Let's go through what the to keep in mind again." said Harry "Keep out of their Beater's range, score thirty points, and-"

"MAKE IT LOOK GOOD!" said everyone.

"It's time." said Seamus, all of them took their brooms and went outside where they were met by Sirius and Hermione.

"Hello Harry." said Sirius.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Harry.

"We came to wish you luck." said Hermione.

"Harry, do you think I can talk to you for a minute… alone." said Sirius, Sirius walked Harry a few meters away from the team.

"What is it Sirius?" asked Harry.

"Now I don't want to put any pressure on you but... do you think you can try a little harder on your game. You know, avoid losing." said Sirius.

"What?" said Harry.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not selfish in all. I just, really, really, really, really don't want to wear a bikini." said Sirius.

Harry rolled his eyes and walked to Hermione.

"Win for me Harry! Win for your Godfather!" called Sirius.

"So what did you talk about?" asked Hermione.

"He wants me to win so he doesn't get to wear a bloody bikini." said Harry.

"Well that's not right." said Hermione.

"I know." said Harry.

"Good luck Harry. I hope you win." said Hermione, suddenly, they heard the team chanting...

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other nervously. Harry leaned toward Hermione and kissed her in the lips, only to separated after, leaving them both blushing.

"Hey we didn't see that, do it again!" yelled Agatha.

Harry left and walked towards the pitch where they were met by a roar of the huge crowd around the whole Quidditch stadium, he saw Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Tonks on the stands. He saw Mr. And Mrs. Weasley as well.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Today is the day that we have all been waiting for since the start of the season. The Qudditch finals!" Harry heard the familiar voice of Dean Thomas as the announcer for the game.

"Who will emerge as the victors of this game? A lot of people have been saying that Slytherin will come out as the victors again from a surprising default win last year. But others say that Gryffindor will finally take what's theirs, and that would be named as –Champions again. Will Slytherin sink their fangs into the hearts of their enemies? Or will Gryffindor roar as victors? There is no sure bet in here ladies and gentlemen, believe me." said Dean.

Sirius has found a seat beside Dean, and to his dismay, so did Snape.

"Good announcement Thomas, very good." said Snape.

"Get out of the way, I must see this game!" shouted a woman trying to fight her way to get a seat next to the commentator.

"Professor McGonagall!" said Sirius and Snape tat the same time.

"Ah, hello there Severus, Sirius." she said "Now, out of my way!"

Sirius looked at her legs and saw her left foot with a cast wrapped around it. It must have been why she was in the hospital.

"I'm not even going to ask why you're here Minerva. It is understandable to cheer for their own team." said Sirius.

"Oh no Sirius, you got it wrong." said McGonagall.

"She has finally seen the light Black, she will support my team." said Snape.

"You're both wrong. I came here not to see who will win, I came here to see how they play. I know that I'm the Head of House of Gryffindor, but watching Draco Malfoy progress with how he plays, it's not possible to play favorites for me." said McGonagall.

"You didn't seem to have any problem chucking the microphone at me when we won last year." said Snape

"Can't blame her." said Sirius.

Sirius and Snape glared at each other, as if they wanted to throw each other form the balcony (Too bad their wands are still banned).

"This game is brought to you by Quality Quidditch Supplies: We got game, do you? Ollivander's; we're just like family, Madam Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor: Live life a little, have an ice cream, and The Leaky Cauldron: we've been leaking since 1590." said Dean as he addressed his sponsors.

At the side of the Slytherins, Draco was met by Luna. A fact that made Draco crazy once more. Luna was talking to Draco when the rest of the team walked pass them.

"Isn't that Derek Dolohov?" asked Luna.

"Yes my darling," said Draco who was gawking at her.

"He's really handsome." said Luna.

"Who? Dolohov? Yeah, I guess he is, too bad he's gay." said Draco.

"LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE! From the left side of the field, wearing robes trimmed with green and silver, the Slytherin team!"

One by one the Slytherin team flew to the field as their names were called.

"Beaters Vincent Crabbe! Gregory Goyle! Chasers Theodore Nott! Timothy Rookwood! Samuel Avery! Keeper Derek Dolohov! And their team captain and also Seeker! Draco Malfoy!"

The roar of women from different houses were overwhelming, some even had signs that read 'Draco, Marry Me' and some have 'I'm carrying Draco's baby' while others says 'Draco 'Greed is good, Silver and Green is even better' and "May Malfoy have Mercy' written all over. Draco just flew over the field enjoying all the attention.

"-And from the right side of the field, wearing trimmed robes of red and gold, Gryffindor!"

Now, the supporters of the Gryffindor team howled and poured the whole stadium with energy and excitement, Harry and the others flew to the field as their names were called by Dean.

"Beaters Seamus Finnigan! Neville Longbottom! Chasers Agatha Tolkin! Euan Abercrombie! Ginny Weasley! Keeper Ron Weasley! And Seeker for their team and also the team captain, Harry Potter!"

Supports from their supporters grew louder as Harry hovered above the crowds. He saw Ron's family cheering for Ron, Ginny and him. As he flew, he saw some of their supporters signs that read 'The Boy Who Lives To Win', 'Potter for Minister', 'Harry Potter's wife (arrow down)', 'We came here for Red and Gold: Red for blood and Gold for victory' and a Gryffindor boy who was holding a sign that said 'God is a Gryffindor Fan!'

TWEEEEEEEEEEEET!

Madam Hooch whistled the two teams down. Harry and the other flew down to her and saw did the Slytherins. They all lined up together facing the opposing team.

"Now all of you know all the rules. I want a clean and honest game. This is the last game for you guys, this is the finals. I expect both of the teams to play as hard as they can. I don't want any dirty tactics you hear!" said Madam Hooch

"Like that will stop us." muttered Draco while glaring at Harry.

"Team Captains shake hands." commanded Madam Hooch.

Harry and Draco walked towards each other and grasped each other's hands.

"Are you scared Potter?" said Draco who was grinning on Harry.

"You wish." said Harry "Don't hold back, Malfoy."

"Don't worry, I won't." Draco.

"Mount your Brooms!" yelled Madam Hooch.

All fourteen players mounted their Brooms and awaited for whistle. Madam Hooch opened the trunk and out flew two black Bludgers, one scarlet Quaffle and the golden Snitch that disappeared from everyone's eyes because of its swiftness.

TWEEEEEEEEEEEET!

All fourteen players kicked off to the air as the crowd goes wild.

"And they're off! Gryffindor in possession! Weasley passes it to Tolkin, passes it to Abercrombie... intercepted by Avery! Avery going for the goal!"

WHAM!

"And a Bludger from Finnigan! Nicely done! I was beginning to think that Gryffindor only had one Beater! Weasley catches the Quaffle! And now she's headed for Dolohov! She shoots... But Dolohov catches the Quaffle! A real Keeper in his own right! Now Avery has possession! Dodges Tolkin! A steal from behind! Nicely done Euan! It's Abercrombie's turn to take a shot! He passes to Tolkin! Passes it back! Dolohov is anticipating their every move!"

WHAM!

"Longbottom takes out Dolohov! And Gryffindor scores! 10 to nothing!

Neville was patted by everyone while they waited for Slytherin for their next move.

"Okay everyone! Defensive move 23!" shouted Harry who was still guarding close to Draco

"You actually name those kinds of things? Oh, look, here's offensive move chocolate and peanuts going to kick my ass." said Draco with a false fright on his face. "Really Potter, I thought you have more style than that."

"Just shut up and mind your own bloody business." said Harry.

"Sensitive little Potter." sighed Draco, Harry just rolled his eyes at him.

"Now Nott has possession! He's now headed for the goal! He dodges Abercrombie! He dodges a Bludger from Longbottom! He takes the shot... it's in!"

"God damn it!"

"Sirius!" warned McGonagall.

"Sorry Professor. Keep your smirks to yourself Snape." said Sirius spotting Snape.

Harry's excitement was overflowing through his body. He had never wished Ginny and Euan to score as bad as he was feeling right now. Even if sees the Snitch right now, he wouldn't be able to catch without losing the Cup right away. In his mind, he hoped that the Snitch wouldn't show itself before they could get a thirty-point advantage...

"10 to 10! Their Beaters surely know how to do their job! Now it's Avery who has the Quaffle... wait! Draco Malfoy has spotted the Snitch! Potter's right behind him!"

At that moment, Draco was zooming towards the lower part corner of the Slytherin goal post, Harry was trailing closely behind him, as he got closer, he saw Draco's face, he had a gaze of triumph on him. Harry looked forward and saw the Snitch hurtling out of their reach.

"No! Not yet!" said Harry in his mind. He started to elbow Draco off course. Whatever he did it worked, Draco swerved off from the Snitch, when Draco searched for it, it was too late. The Snitch was gone again; Draco punched his Broom in frustration.

"Close call for Potter! A nice job preventing the Slytherin Seeker from catching the Snitch! Going back to the rest of the game, the score is 20 to 10 in favor of Gryffindor!"

"This is an outrage! Potter obviously rendered Draco! He's a dirty player and should be banned from playing the game." protested Snape.

"Oh shut up!" yelled Sirius "Hmp! Oh sure you should talk, but if it were your team you'd probably give them a kiss." he muttered.

"Severus! Sit down! I can't focus on the game with you jumping up and down like that." said McGonagall.

"Weasley steals the Quaffle from Rookwood!"

TWEEEEEEEEEEEET!

"Foul! Crabbe intentionally smashed a Bludger to Ronald Weasley!"

"YOU GOD DAMN CHEATER!" shouted a voice that came from the visitor's stands.

"Damn it Charlie! Don't go all-berserk like that! You're going to give Mum a heart attack!" followed another one's voice.

"Will you two sit down? I can't hear what the bloody thing they're saying! Charlie, no swearing!" followed Mrs. Weasley's voice.

"You cheating scum!" shouted Sirius.

"Penalty shot for Gryffindor. Clearly a dirty tactic being played by Slytherin today! Who knows what's to come next!"

"Thirty points from Gryffindor, for your biased comments Thomas!" snapped Snape

"Thirty points back for saying the right thing Dean!" said Sirius, Snape and Sirius glared at each other.

Harry and the rest of the team went down to Ron who was still lying motionless below his post; Madam Pomfrey and Madam Hooch were already tending Ron when Harry got there.

"Ron! Ron wake up!" called Ginny looking terrified.

"Ron can you hear me? Get up!" called Harry.

Madam Pomfrey gave Ron a potion of some sort. A few moments later, Ron opened his eyes and saw Harry and Ginny standing in front of him looking worried.

"I'm alright! I'm alright! Help me up will you!" said Ron, Ginny lunge on to Ron.

"We thought you were a goner." said Harry.

"Ginny get off me." said Ron who was having a hard time talking, Ginny let go of him and he gasped for air afterwards.

"Sorry." she said.

"Gryffindor will take the penalty shot!" shouted Madam Hooch.

"Okay Ginny, you take the shot." said Harry.

"You got it!" said Ginny mounting on her Broom.

"Ron, you gonna be okay?" asked Harry.

"I feel like hell, but yeah. I think I can make it." said Ron who got on his Broom.

Harry got on his Broom and flew up again close to Draco.

"He's alright ladies and gentlemen! It's gonna take more than that to take out a Weasley! Hey what's this? Something's happening at the Gryffindor stands! Oh my goodness! It's Charlie Weasley, the greatest Seeker who ever played Quidditch in Hogwarts before even Harry Potter!" said Dean

A crowd of men and women were huddling towards Charlie. Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, (and surprisingly) Slytherins alike. Some were even taking autographs from Bill too (AN the girls naturally) a fact that made his face as red as his hair.

"And going back to the game! Weasley is going to take a penalty shot for Gryffindor because of that foul! Here she is now! She takes the shot... but Dolohov catches the Quaffle! Nott gets possession! A steal from Abercrombie from behind Knott! He goes for Dolohov! Avoids a Bludger from Crabbe! Dodges one from Goyle! He shoots... but once again Dolohov catches it! Tolkin has the Quaffle! Can she take on Dolohov by herself?" said Dean.

WHAM!

"The Keeper is down! Another spectacular shot by Longbottom! And Tolkin easily adds 10 points for her team! It's 30 to 10 still in favor of Gryffindor! What can Draco Malfoy do to turn things around for Slytherin?"

TWEEEEEEEEEEEET!

"Slytherin calls a time out! And just in time if I might say so!" said Dean.

Harry embarked on the ground where he was met by the rest of the team.

"Great work everyone! Nice job Neville, just the thing I told you to do." said Harry.

"Thanks Harry!" said Neville.

"We still need to get 10 more points so you can catch the Snitch Harry." said Ginny.

"Okay, you work on that! Once you score and I find the Snitch, I'm going for it." said Harry.

"We got this on the bag." said Agatha.

"Don't celebrate yet, Malfoy still has an ace on his sleeves." said Neville.

"He's right, we still have to be cautious." said Euan.

"Twenty seconds left!" bellowed Madam Hooch.

"Let's do this!" yelled Harry.

"Yeah!" shouted everyone.

TWEEEEEEEEEEEET!

Madam Hooch had blew her whistle signaling the team to get up the air and continue the game. All fourteen players kicked off to the sky once more going back to their respected places in the field. Cheers from the two sides of the stadium were growing louder and louder as they wait for the game to continue.

"And the game continues! Slytherin in possession! Nott has the Quaffle! Passes it to Rookwood! Passes it to Avery! Here comes Abercrombie! No! Abercrombie attempted to steal the Quaffle behind Avery but was interrupted by Goyle! Avery shoots the Quaffle... it goes in!"

The whole stadium suddenly burst into moans and groans followed by the cheers of the Slytherin fans. A loud swear was suddenly heard on the stands where Dean was announcing. Followed by a voice of a woman who yelled 'Sirius!'.

Harry punched the air in frustration. He looked at Malfoy who was hovering the field for the Snitch. He didn't need to look for the Snitch now. All he has to do at the moment was prevent Draco to get it.

"30 to 20! Slytherin is coming up close behind Gryffindor! But is it good enough to get them back on the side of Lady Luck! Tolkin has the Quaffle! Ouch! A Bludger from Crabbe! Avery gets possession! Passes it to Rookwood! He takes the shot... Block it Ron! Darn it! The game is tied 30 to 30! Slytherins Chasers has suddenly wakened from a deep slumber! Can Harry Potter pull off a win at this game?"

"Harry! C'mon! What the hell is the matter!" shouted Sirius from the stands.

Snape threw a Magazine at Sirius's lap.

"What the hell is this?" asked Sirius

"You are free to choose what kind of Bikini you like. I hear that the things called thongs are popular at the Muggle world." said Snape grinning at Sirius.

"Go to hell!" shouted Sirius, a few moments later "What's a thong?" Snape's eyes narrowed, it seems that he didn't knew the answer as well.

"Abercrombie has the Quaffle! Passes to Weasley! Oh no! Intercepted by Avery! Longbottom takes a shot at him... but Avery avoids it! It's him and Weasley now! Can Ron block this shot and save Gryffindor from the faith of losing? Avery fakes! Nott has the Quaffle! He shoots... Ah cricket! Slytherin now leads by 10! All that they have to do is to catch the Snitch to seal in the victory!"

Harry gazed at Draco, he was trying desperately hard to see where the Snitch was, and he couldn't find it, not a single glimmer. A fact that gave Harry hope to win this game. One thing was on his mind right now, and letting Draco Malfoy get the Snitch isn't it.

TWEEEEEEEEEEEET!

"Gryffindor has finally called for a time out! Is there still hope for Gryffindor to defeat the opposing team?"

"Preferably not," said Snape

At the ground, Harry was talking with the rest of the team, they were all panting, and tiredness was starting to take its toll on them.

"You guys still alive?" asked Harry.

"Barely." said Ron.

Harry clapped his hands out loud to get all of their attention "C'mon you guys! Wake up! The game isn't over but you lot look like we already loss." said Harry, all of them exchanged looks with each other.

"It's impossible Harry." said Seamus miserably.

"Is it hard? Yes! Impossible? No! C'mon people we have a job to do." said Harry.

"Yeah, trashing Malfoy." said Euan softly.

"Yes Euan! That's right! That's one of the reasons why were here! Now would you all just accept the fact that we've already loss even if the bloody game's not over? Ginny, Ron, would you rather show your family that's here to cheer you on down? Or would you prefer to fight with everything you've got? Seamus! Would you want to show Lavender that you're a quitter? Neville you don't want your parents to see you give up with out a fight do you? Agatha! Didn't you say you want to overcome your fear of Bludgers? Here's the chance that you can prove yourself."

At that moment Ron, Ginny, Neville, Euan, Agatha and Seamus stood up straight with their faces filled with determination.

"Harry's right! We can't give up now, we need to fight!" said Euan.

"If we're going to lose, it certainly won't be easy for them." said Ginny.

"Try and try until you can't try anymore was my dad's favorite motto, and now I know why." said Agatha.

"Twenty seconds left Gryffindor!" yelled Madam Hooch.

All of them piled their hands up together.

"One! Two! Three! Four!" shouted Harry.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted all of them.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is Dean Thomas your official commentator! And we are now going back to the game! The score now is 30 to 40 with Slytherin on the rampage! But look at the faces of Gryffindor now! It truly brings out why they were sorted in that House! Pure bravery ladies and gentlemen! Can Harry Potter manage to conjure up a miracle? Or will Draco Malfoy seal their victory by catching the Snitch! Truly a great game if I've ever seen one! Who wants to see the World Cup if they don't have the names Potter and Malfoy in there! I'm a Gryffindor myself but I should tell you all now that I don't care who ever wins this game! The important thing is I was one of the luckiest people who have witnessed a game that will mark a legacy in this whole school or the whole Wizarding world! Let's get ready to rumble!"

TWEEEEEEEEEEEET!

"And here they come again! Weasley with the Quaffle! She passes it to Abercrombie! He takes the shot... it's a fake! Dolohov went after the Quaffle but Tolkin was waiting under his nose to seize the Quaffle when he left his post! Another easy point for Gryffindor! I don't know if they planned that or they're just making it up as they go through!"

A man's voice was heard again from the stands "That's right! Don't give up! Preferably, don't lose!"

A woman's voice followed "Sirius! Sit down!"

"The game is tied once more at the score of 40 for both team! Nott has control, he passes it to Avery... but Abercrombie steals the Quaffle! Here's Rookwood, going to stop this kid... but Abercrombie simply dodges him! He shoots... can Dolohov save this? It's in!

The whole stadium burst with cheers, it was so deafening Dean was almost couldn't be heard.

"And now Gryffindor takes the lead! Will Dolohov- wait! Look at that! Potter and Malfoy are after the Snitch again!"

Everyone was at the edge of their sits watching Harry and Draco chase the Snitch downward. Draco was in front of Harry and his outstretched hand was inches away from his grip. Harry was fighting his way to stop Draco but when Draco's hand was about to grab the Snitch...

WHAM!

"A fantastic shot by Longbottom! He had literally saved their position on this game!"

After Harry had pulled up, he saw Draco getting up from the ground while swearing loudly, Draco grabbed his broom and flew again after mounting it.

TWEEEEEEEEEEEET!

Harry turned to see why Madam Hooch had blew the whistle, next thing he was looking at was Neville lying on the ground looking dazed.

"An illegal shot to the Gryffindor Beater! Another penalty shot for Gryffindor!" shouted Madam Hooch.

Harry flew over to Neville who was just getting up and pick up his Beater's club.

"Are you alright Neville?" asked Harry.

"Yeah Harry, I'm just a little dazed that's all." said Neville.

"Nice job, I almost thought Draco was going to catch the Snitch before I could stop him." said Harry.

"It's nothing, Harry. If it wasn't because of you, I wouldn't have felt like I have to win this game, not just for me, but for my parents too." said Neville looking at his parents at the stands.

"And now Ginny Weasley will take another penalty shot because of an illegal Bludger shot by Goyle! She takes the shot... it goes in! The score's 60 to 40 in favor of Gryffindor! There might just be a way for them to win this years Cup!"

Harry and Neville soared up in the air again. As they flew, Neville was met by a huge applause. Harry saw him go red and decided to go towards Malfoy again and leave Neville with all the attention he was being given.

"Here they come again! Avery passes the Quaffle to Nott! He passes to Rookwood! Their going for another score! Can Ron Weasley deny them of another shot? Rookwood shoots... but Weasley kicks it away! Now it's Nott's turn... Reeeeeeejected! Weasley avoids a Bludger from Crabbe! And now Avery attempts to score... but no! Weasley is on fire! He throws it across the field! Tolkin gets it! She goes for Dolohov! She passes it to Weasley! Weasley shoots... no! Abercrombie retrieves the Quaffle, he shoots... but still no! Weasley gets it back! She shoots... it's in! 70 – 40! Now the only thing that needs to happen here is for one of these two Seekers to catch the Snitch!"

Harry now was looking hard for the Snitch at the field; he knew that Draco was doing the same thing, he looked everywhere but there was no sign of the Snitch anywhere. He felt like every eye of either on him or on Draco, whoever gets the Snitch wins the Cup, wins pride, and will finally decide who was the best Seeker of their year- then suddenly, he felt something run through his hair, it felt to him like a small round object that was no bigger than a baseball. He was sure that it was the Snitch speeding by pass him, but before he could even manage his Firebolt, he saw Draco speeding towards it, he sped off after him.

"For the third time, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had spotted the Snitch again! Potter is behind Malfoy and can't get through! Is this it? Will Malfoy finally capture the Snitch?"

Whatever Harry does Draco wouldn't let him pass. Harry knew that his Firebolt was a little faster than Draco's Thunderbolt. He tried to overtake him by the left side but Draco blocked him, the same happened when Harry tried to do the same at his left.

"What can I do damn it! I can't do the same thing to him with what I did to Zacharias, he already knows that." said Harry in his mind "I got it!"

Draco was closing in; he was a few inches away from the thing he was trying to catch since the game started. As he was about to grab the Snitch, his eyes widened in surprise, he saw Harry was hanging upside down against him, they were now in level with each other. Draco tried to grab the Snitch but he swerved off the air as Harry had kicked him from underneath. Harry had loss his grasp from his broom causing him to slide for a few meters as he made contact with the ground.

"It's over! Harry Potter has caught the Snitch! 230 – 40! Gryffindor wins!"

The crowd erupted to a deafening sound. Gryffindors and other spectators ran excitedly on the field to congratulate Harry and the rest of the team.

Sirius gave Snape a triumphant smile, which Snape walked away from. Later on, Dumbledore's magically enhanced voice was heard.

"I am proud to say that this game was the best event that happened to this school in a long time. I am proud to give you all the team that almost won this game, Slytherin!"

Draco and the others walked towards Dumbledore and accepted the medals they were given. The crowd had given them a huge applause as they went down the stage.

"And this year's Quidditch Cup Champions, I give you all… Gryffindor!"

Again, they were shown great appreciation by the spectators of the game. Once they went down the stage, they were met by a mob of Gryffindors, all of them chanting their names. Harry immediately saw Hermione and ran towards her.

"Hermione, we won!" he shouted with great joy.

"Harry you played really well, congratulations for..." Hermione didn't got to finish what she was going to say, all she knew was she was in the arms Harry, he was holding her so tight she had a hard time breathing.

"Ron! Where's Ron?" said Ginny who was looking for Ron in the crowd when she saw him in an situation she never dreamt of happening before. He was kissing Parvati

Harry had let go of Hermione and saw her face as red as the Weasley's hair. Suddenly, Draco had walked pass them.

"Draco!" called Harry.

"Don't talk to me!" snarled Draco.

"I think you did great Malfoy, and I really mean it." said Harry.

Draco just put his fist in the air, even though his back was turned to Harry, Harry knew that Draco was smiling at him.

Saki-Hime-Yeah, they're okay now but the story is not over yet. And I'm happy that you're happy. Thanks for reading.

Neko4- You're just gonna have to stay tuned for the next chapters.

WolfGirl666-(Tied to a chair getting beat up by secret agent guys) "I don't know who stole your confettis, I swear!" (Gets hit by a bat to the sternum) "Fine I'll tell you! Edward Cullen did it! Now let me go before you hunt his ass down."

KatieKat-Thanks! Means a lot, if you have time, why don't you read A Stranger and her Sympathy and tell me what you think. As for more Harry, Hermione, and Waynard moments, I'll try to do more. Thanks for reading, you're awesome!


	18. Asking the girls to the Ball

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME

CHAPTER 18

ASKING THE GIRLS TO THE BALL

After the hard fought game, it was time to celebrate their victory. After Agatha and Euan introduced Harry to their parents, Agatha had invited all of the Gryffindors to the Great Hall to rejoice. Harry would have loved to go but he rather be with Ron and the Weasleys instead.

Mrs. Weasley had given them all life squeezing hugs. She gave them all kisses as well which Ron and Ginny didn't approve much of.

"A nice game Harry." Bill complineted.

"Spectacular catch!" said Charlie excitedly " And Ron, your goal keeping was really amazing back there." He patted his youngest brother on the shoulder.

"Ehem," Ginny cleared her throat, which Bill quickly understood. He went over to Charlie and elbowed him on the ribs.

"Oh! And my baby sister!" said Charlie quickly getting the hint.

"Damn it, Charlie! I still have a year hear! Do you think you can try not to humiliate me for a change?" Ginny snapped at him.

Bill and Charlie smiled in unison.

"Aaaawwwww." said Charlie.

"Doesn't she look precious when she snaps like that?" said Bill.

"Kind of reminds you the first time she let out her first swear word." said Charlie.

Ginny glared at the two.

"I'm going to start telling everyone that I'm adopted." she told them.

"Oh come on. You know Charlie likes his little jokes." said Bill.

Charlie chuckled, "I think you were excellent. You really did the Weasley Clan proud Gin."

With that, Ginny's face brightened.

"Oh Arthur, I'm so proud to be the mother of these children. It seems like yesterday that I was changing Bill's diapers." said Mrs. Weasley appearing to be on the verge of crying.

Bill gave a shocked look "MOTHER!" he shouted, Tonks sniggered behind him.

"Mum, don't do that here." said Fred who leaned over to Mrs. Weasley.

"Hey wait, we don't go here anymore Fred." said George.

Fred turned to George and smiled mischievously "Hey that's right, do go ahead Mum." said Fred.

"Fire away." said George.

"Enough of that you two." said Mr. Weasley.

"Harry! Come here! My parents has something to tell to you!" called Neville, Harry sprinted to them and engaged with a conversation with Neville's parents.

"Oh Arthur, they look so grown up now (Sniff)." said Mrs. Weasley.

"There, there dear, don't cry." said Mr. Weasley who hugged his wife.

"You with diapers, there's a picture for you." Tonks told Bill.

"Fine! I'm showing your baby pictures your mother sent me to work." said Bill.

Tonks gasped, "No! I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I won't do it again, promise!" she pleaded with him.

"Cheers Bill! You got yourself a girlfriend." said George.

"Yeah, go in there and give a little Weasley love." said Fred.

Bill shot them glares of death causing them to suddenly find the ground interesting.

"Why are you still here, Tonks? Don't you have someone to stalk and disturb right now? Maybe Remus could use a friend at this moment." said Bill.

"Don't be jealous, Ginger-head man. I know how to manage my time." Tonks told Bill with a grin.

Fred and George celebrated in silent hoorahs at the corner of Bill's eye but stopped when he placed his hand in his wand pocket.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Oh, he's over there with Neville." said Hermione.

"Tell him I'm going to put the trophy at the common room if he looks for it." said Ron before leaving with the Quiddtch Cup.

"Oh Hermione, I forgot to tell you how thankful I am for that Muggle encyclopedia you gave me last Christmas. I really love it." said Mr. Weasley.

"You're welcome Mr. Weasley." said Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley suddenly became fixated on Harry.

"Harry gave me a picture of you, Ron and him back in your first year in Hogwarts. (sigh) such a sweet boy. You're a very lucky girl." said Mrs. Weasley to Hermione.

Hermione's cheeks turned slightly red. She had suddenly found herself looking at Harry. She was thinking about what Mrs. Weasley had just said. That she was lucky she have Harry as her boyfriend. Now, she was wondering about how would it be like to be Harry's girlfriend for real. She liked the way the public had responded to them... aside from the girls that sent her Howlers every morning. She then shook her head realizing what she was doing.

"_Hermione, snap out of it! What on earth are you doing thinking about that! That's just crazy! He's your best friend for Merlin's sake._" her mind spoke to her.

"Hermione dear, are you alright? You look sick, is it something you ate?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione almost jumped in surprise "What! Oh, it's nothing Mrs. Weasley. I was just thinking about something." Hermione told her.

"Well …if you say so." said Mrs. Weasley looking unconvinced "Were going back Home now, Charlie and Bill are heading off to work."

"Oh, let me and Harry go with you." said Hermione.

"It's alright dear. Let Harry enjoy their win for a little longer. You can join him if you want." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, it's quite alright. I'll be with him later." said Hermione. She walked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to the gates of the school and there she bid them goodbye before they could disapparate.

Next morinng, Harry and the others woke up to the realization that the impending Lunar Ball was just a day away. Harry suddenly found the whole dormitory blanketed by all kinds of trash that was left after some heavy partying in the Gryffindor Tower. He lazily grabbed his wand and cleaned all the garbage in the room. To his surprise, he found Ron completely naked on the floor. He must have passes out last night and used all the crap he could find as a blanket.

"First I see in the morning is your ass." Harry muttered, "Just great."

Ron who just woke up looked around him. "Who took my blanket." Before falling back to sleep."

Harry sluggishly marched to the bathroom to brush his teeth only to see a tired looking blonde already occupying the sink.

"Please tell me that's not my toothbrush." said Harry.

Draco spat on the sink and grinned. "Nope, I'm using Weasley's."

"You're using a used toothbrush?" Harry asked timidly.

"Nope, it's brand new. I think one of his brothers gave it to him as a present." said Draco as he continued brushing his teeth.

Harry let out a big sigh.

"Move over."

A couple of minutes later, everyone was now up and awake and chatting about getting a date to the Ball. To Harry's relief, Ron was now fully dressed.

"What! You lot haven't asked someone to the Ball yet?" yelled Seamus

"Turn down the crazy switch you touchy Irish." said Draco.

"We were all busy practicing for the Finals in case you didn't notice! No offense Draco." said Ron.

"Why don't you remind me one more time so I can put a third let on your forehead." said Draco sipping a cup of coffee.

"How about you, Harry. You've asked Hermione, right?" asked Neville.

"I haven't." said Harry miserably.

"Come on! You can just waltz to her and ask." said Dean.

"You're her Boyfriend for god's sake, how difficult can it be?" asked Seamus, Ron and Draco sniggered while Harry found Neville trying to hide his smile.

"It's complicated." said Harry.

"On a side note, I think you _do_ have a mean waltz." said Ron.

"For the last time, stop watching me while I'm in the shower!" Harry snapped at him.

"How about you Draco, have you asked Luna yet?" asked Dean.

Draco suddenly stopped sniggering as the expression on his face changed.

"Damn!" he shouted, before quickly dashing off the Dorm room

"That was weird." said Ron.

"It's Draco." Harry reminded.

"Oh, then it's normal then." said Ron.

"How about you, Ron?" asked Dean

"Hey, I know who's he going to ask." said Seamus "Parvati."

"Noooohhh." said a surprised Dean as though the subject was completely scandalous.

"Well?" Neville asked Ron.

"I'm a loser." said Ron.

"We all are." said Harry while patting his best friend's back.

"Well what are you lot still doing here? Go out and ask the girl of your dreams to the Ball." said Seamus pointing towards the door.

Harry and Ron looked exchanged looks before jumping to their feet with fire in their eyes. The two then marched out of the room to do their sole mission.

"Neville, I know you haven't asked Ginny out too so get your butt out of here." said Dean, Neville stood up and did the same as Harry and Ron.

"Where will these people end up without us?" said Dean shaking his head.

"In very sticky situations, Dean. Very sticky situations." said Seamus patting Dean's back.

Harry and Ron were walking down the corridor towards the Great Hall as they were talked about how they were to ask the girls to the Ball without fainting.

"So Harry, how are you going to ask Hermione out?" asked Ron.

"If I knew then I'd tell you." said Harry.

"At least you can ask her in private without being rejected. She has to go with you. You two still have that secrecy thing." said Ron.

"Still doesn't change the fact that I'm going to ask her. It's hard too you know." said Harry.

"It's hard? How come?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Are you going to ask Padma or what?" asked Harry.

Ron looked at him quietly with a hurt face.

"You're mean when you don't eat breakfast." said Ron.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Look, Padma still doesn't have a date yet. Seamus told me that Lavender told her that Parvati told her that Padma told her that she and Anthony Goldstein are have issues." said Harry.

"God, I love issues."

"So, are we going to walk in or what?"

"Right, I forgot, sorry about that." said Ron.

"What are you girls doing here?" came Draco's voice.

"The same thing why you're here for." said Ron.

"You two are going to ask Luna to the Ball! I'll kill you first!" said Draco with his fist up.

"No… you complete moron. We're going to ask Hermione and Padma to the Ball." said Ron.

"Oh." said Draco "Call me a moron again and you'll be asking your date with tentacles coming out of your ass." he added.

"C'mon you two." said Harry.

The three went inside the Great Hall and found their... err ... targets at the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw table eating breakfast.

"Target sighted." said Draco

Harry, Ron and Draco approached the girls. Hermione was done with her Breakfast and was already reading a book (a thick one), Parvati was having a conversation with Lavender, when she turned around, she saw the three heading their way. She immediately knew what they were there for and that was to ask them to be their dates. Luna on the other hand was talking with Ginny at the Ravenclaw table where Parvati's twin Padma looked like she was having an argument with Anthony Goldstein.

Draco reached Luna's table and saw some Ravenclaw Seventh years that was looking smug and arrogant.

"Luna," the Ravenclaw boy said "Would you- Hey!" suddenly he was rudely pushed aside by someone. He looked up and saw Draco looking at him with those dangerous looking gray eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" yelled the Ravenclaw boy.

"You want to stay alive, little man? Then you better get out of my sight." Draco threatened him. Suddenly, the Ravenclaw Seventh year area of the Ravenclaw table seemed a little empty.

"Draco?" said Luna.

"My love! What are you doing eating alone like that?" said Draco.

The sound of crickets suddenly filled the wind.

"Can I help you with something." asked Luna.

"Uh- ehem-ah-well." said Draco having a difficult time to say what he was suppose to "I was just wondering if someone had asked you the Ball yet?" asked Draco.

"Yes, someone already asked me out." said Luna smiling at Draco.

"What! I'm going to kill him! Give me his name." said Draco.

"Why? What's the matter?" asked a clueless Luna.

"Why! Because he asked you out and now you're going with some freak instead of me, that's why! I'm going break every bone in his body, starting with his legs so he can't run away." said Draco.

"Draco." said Luna.

"Then I'm going to take out his hands so he can't fight back."

"Draco."

"Then his mouth so he can't scream for help."

"Draco!"

Draco turned around and found Luna's smile widening at him. She then started chuckling behind her hand, enough reason for Draco to stop and gaze at the spectacular sight.

"Draco, I said someone did ask me out, but I didn't say that I said yes." said Luna.

"Oh." said a dumfounded Draco. "I knew that, ha ha ha, just playing a little trick on you there, ha ha ha! So would-would you- oh to hell with it! Luna, my love would you do me the honor of going to Ball with me as my date?" Draco asked quickly as his whole face turned red.

"Sure, I'd love to." said Luna.

"Yeah!" shouted Draco punching the air. "Who's the maaaan!" he pointed at Harry.

Harry, who ignored Draco's latest episode of I'M MORE CRAZY THAN YOU ARE, reached Hermione at the Gryffindor table. He sat down beside her and leaned towards her ear and whispered...

"So, want to come with me to the Ball?" whispered Harry.

Hermione smiled at him "It was very nice of you to ask, Harry. But I thought it's understood that we're going to the Ball together. Well, you know, because of my uncle." whispered Hermione.

"Oh." Was the only that Harry could say.

"And if you really needed to talk to me, you could have used your locket."

"_Damn it!_" he thought.

Hermione laughed at him. Harry realized that she heard what he just said through the lockets. In irritation, he quickly took it off.

"You hungry?" she said sweetly, still laughing at his folly.

"I'm good." said Harry in embarrassment, "I just thought I'd be formal with you and all." he reasoned.

Hermione chuckled "Well, I thought you'd never ask me anyway." said Hermione.

"Why would you say that?" asked a surprised Harry.

"Let's just say you have a thing with girls." said Hermione.

"I repulse them?"

"No, you dolt."

"Well what is it?"

"Well you never seem to be yourself whenever asking someone out, remember Cho?"

"Hey that was a long time ago!"

"Three years ago to exact."

"I'm over that phase of my life."

"Puberty?"

Harry smiled at her, "I think you're making fun of me."

"I might." said Hermione taking another bite of bacon.

"You'll pay for that, Granger."

"We'll see, Potter."

"Get a room you two." said Lavender Brown who was watching them the whole time.

Meanwhile, Parvati combed her hair with her hands with a look of excitement on her face. He's coming, Ron was walking towards her to ask her out. She was making sure he'd be in awe before he could ask her. She looked at him and waited for him to arrive. She smiled at him as he approached her, she closed her eyes and waited, then she heard him say...

"Do you have a date for the Ball yet? Cause I'm wondering if you want to go with me." said Ron.

Parvati opened her eyes and was stunned by what she saw; Ron was at the other table asking another girl out. The worst part of it was she realized that it was her twin sister Padma.

Padma looked surprised with Ron, so did Anthony who was sitting next to her. Padma looked at Anthony and saw jealousy on his face. She turned back to Ron and gave him a smile.

"Sure Ron, I'd love to." said Padma.

"But-" said Anthony unable to continue.

Ron smiled "Great! I'll talk to you later okay." said Ron.

"Okay." said Padma.

Suddenly, they heard someone burst into tears. They turned to see who it was and saw Parvati running out of the Great Hall.

"Parvati!" called Lavender, but Parvati didn't look back. Lavender decided to go after her best friend so she ran after her with Hermione.

"Well guess what, I have good news and I have a bad news. The good news is you successfully asked Padma to the Ball without fainting. The bad news is you made her twin sister cry, which is hell to pay. I just know it." said Harry while patting Ron's back.

"Tell me I'm not going to regret this." said Ron.

"You're not going to regret this." said Harry.

"For real?"

"Oh no, you'll definitely regret this."

"Attention everyone!" called Professor Dumbledore's voice.

Everyone's focus suddenly turned to the school Headmaster.

"I am sorry to announce that tomorrow's Lunar Ball will be postponed… because of…incidents that cannot be helped." He said the last part looking back at the teacher's table where Sirius and Snape were sitting quietly looking sorry.

"The Ball will be move this Wednesday night." said Dumbledore "Thank you, you may all know continue with your breakfast." he said before returning back to his seat.

The students gave moans of disappointment, as some were seen to be jumping with joy. Harry even heard someone in the crowd say "I still have time to ask her out! Yes!"

"C'mon Ron, you look pale. Want something to eat?" asked Harry.

"Nah, I feel like going back to the common room…and die." said Ron.

"I was thinking the same thing…except, without the dying part." said Harry.

(AN Want more of Snape and Sirius, well here they are...)

When breakfast ended, the Staff was just leaving the table when Snape approached his co teacher.

"Professor Smith, can I have a word." said Snape, Smith looked more than happy to.

"What is it Severus?" asked the bouncy flamboyant yet fashionable Muggle Studies teacher.

"I have something to tell you that will make you very, very pleased." said Snape.

Smith smiled at him and scanned him from head to toe, "And what would that be Severus?" he asked playfully.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" asked Snape, he cleared his throat and regained his composure, "Well Pastor, I know this particular man who has… dare I say, a certain interest in you." said Snape.

Smith's smile grew wider. He gently ran his fingers on Snape's elbow, which Snape didn't realize "And would this person's first name start with the letter 'S'?" asked Smith.

"Yes." said Snape stoically.

"And would he be a teacher in this school?"

"Yes." said Snape tilting his head a little in agreement.

"And would he be standing right in front of me right now?"

"What?" said Snape..

He just realized that Smith was playfully stroking his shoulder. He quickly elbowed Smith's hand and took a few steps back "What on earth are you doing, that's disgusting!"

"You were telling me that you like me weren't you." said Smith.

"What! No! No! Not me, I meant Black. He likes you, I can tell." said Snape while patting his shoulder harshly.

"Really? Sirius? What makes you say that he's gay?" asked Smith.

"Well Pastor, I never told anyone about this story I'm going to tell you now, but I am going to make some exceptions since it is for you." said Snape "You see back then when both of us were still students at this very same school, he always had feelings for me. Eventually I said no, and that's why he and his little gang picked on me, because he couldn't have me." said Snape grinning maliciously.

"Really." said Smith brushing his chin as he visualized something interesting in his mind

Snape narrowed his eyes at him "Yes Smith, really." said Snape.

What dastardly plot is Snape up to? What will happen to Harry and Hermione at the Ball?

xxx

Alright everyone! The Lunar Ball is just a few chapters away. I'd like you guys to give me some songs that I can use at the Ball. Thanks and be sure to give it to me at your reviews.

– finally, thank you! Thanks for the follow up reviews, I really appreciated them. Pls. keep reading this till the end. Yeah, Harry and Draco are kind of friends. I'm a Harry/ Hermione shipper all the way. Who's your favorite characters in the story and which are your favorite pairings?

Saki-Hime – no, _you're_ awesome! Great above anything else. Pls enjoy this chapter.

proudtobeatheaterkid – well I can't wait for your review, tell me what you think.

Wolfgirl666 – I know right! It's awesome just like you. (surrounded by FBI asking me about the escaped wolf girl that made them jump at the t.v. "I told you! I don't know squat! It's not my fault you have a lump on your head, nobody told you to JUMP at the t.v.-Hey, what are you going to do with that baseball bat?" Sweats madly.


	19. Idiocy 101

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME

CHAPTER 19

IDIOCY 1 0 1

After that miserable catastrophe with Parvati at breakfast, Harry and Ron returned to the Gryffindor common room accompanied with the annoying Malfoy. It was annoying because he wouldn't stop dancing and singing. "_I guess he's on top of the world_." Harry thought, while Ron looked like he was carrying it on his shoulders. Harry couldn't blame him. It was a sticky situation to get into.

He knew that his bestfriend was having trouble dealing with his feelings about the twin sisters. Ron was torn between the girl who is smart, confident, and he likes…. and the girl who is sweet, passionate, and by some reason… likes him. But now, Ron's face was enough to tell him that he regretted asking out Padma.

The three arrived at the common room only to find Neville and Ginny having an argument. Harry urged Ron and Draco to come back later but Draco was being Draco...

"Shhh, this is interesting." whispered Draco.

The eavesdroppers hid along the corner near the Portrait hole.

Neville's robes were covered with green goo, while his face was obviously smudged with different colored feathers.

"I told you Gin, I can't take them anymore! Now you want me to stay with them for the summer!" said Neville.

"Oh wait, now you hate my family? Is that what you're trying to say?" yelled Ginny.

"Guys, I don't think we should-"Harry was unable to continue because Draco covered his mouth.

"Don't be such a kill joy, Potter. Can't you see I'm watching." whispered Draco.

Harry removed Draco's hands from his mouth.

"I really hope you washed your hands." whispered Harry.

"Man, I never saw Ginny like this with anyone before… ever." whispered Ron.

Harry and Draco narrowed their eyes at him.

"Well… Besides the time when she was twelve and I accidentally broke her dollhouse."

"She kicked you in the face didn't she?" said Harry.

"Hey, I never saw her coming!" he snapped.

"You two girls want to shut up, I can't hear anything." said Draco.

"I never said that!" yelled Neville.

"You don't have to Neville!" yelled Ginny.

"I really don't think we should-"Harry was unable to continue once more, but this time it was Ron who covered his mouth.

"Don't be like that Gin! Don't be so blind! Look what they did to me! Look! Do you think I would do this to my sister's boyfriend if I have one?" asked Neville.

"So Fred and George put some Illuminating Gurgle Goo on you! So they hexed some feather growing charm on you! So they threatened you with sharp objects, BIG DEAL! I GREW UP WITH THEM!" yelled Ginny.

"I know that Gin, but-"

"Don't you call me Gin Longbottom!"

"Oh now It's Longbottom." said Neville throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.

"If you want to be with me, you have to be able to cope with them." said Ginny.

"Forget it, you'll never get me near those brothers of yours again. No matter what you do, do what ever you want." said Neville with his hands crossed against his chest.

Ginny suddenly looked calm and gazed at Neville seriously "Fine then, then I guess this means it's over between us." said Ginny.

Neville's hands dropped in surprise. He looked straight at Ginny's eyes and realized that she spoke in finality. He was now looking for words that might change her decision but sadly… he couldn't of anything to say. Ginny turned around and walked quickly to the girl's dorm without looking back at him.

"Gin wait!" called Neville but he was answered with the smashing of the dorm's door.

Neville's breathing became harder and harder. He then turned his frustration on an innocent pillow that was lying down on one of the sofas.

"Neville what happened?" said Harry as he and the two behind him finally appeared.

"We have no idea what happened here." Draco obviously lied.

"Cut it you three. I saw you hiding over there listening to us earlier." said Neville appearing to have loss all of his strength as he collapsed on the sofa.

"So her damn brothers got you good, eh? If you ask me, I think all her brothers are idiots… except for that long haired one." said Draco.

"Hey, I'm her brother too you ass." said Ron.

Draco looked at Ron "Yes, only proves my point." said Draco.

"Git." muttered Ron.

"You guys are not helping." said Neville holding his head with his hands in frustration.

"Who said we were here to help, certainly not I." said Draco.

"I'm going to have a headache." said Neville.

"Why don't you just lie down for a moment." said Harry.

"Yeah, and we'll tell you that you're not the only screw up today. Right, Weasley?" said Draco grinning at the annoyed ginger-head.

"Well don't, I already know. Heck, everyone knows that scene you guys pulled up earlier at the Great Hall." said Neville who laid aback down the couch.

Suddenly, the door to the girl's dorm rooms opened. Neville quickly jumped up thinking it was Ginny. But when they all turned to see who it was, they were surprised to see Parvati walking out looking like she had just cried a whole river. She immediately saw Ron and tried to run to the Portrait hole but Ron stopped her.

"Wait! Parvati please, let me explain." said Ron.

"Explain? Explain what? You've got nothing to explain because it's very clear to me that you're a selfish, arrogant jerk who's mind's so numb, you can't even figure out what was going even if it slapped you right in the face!" she yelled at him.

"Parvati I-"

"I –i-i-i- it's always been about you hasn't it? You don't even know how I feel, (Sniff) you don't know how much you've hurt me Ron." said Parvati in the verge of crying once more.

"Would you listen for one bloody second, I didn't-"

"You didn't what? You didn't know how I feel? You know very much how much I love you! I threw and threw myself at you and what did you do? You ask my sister out to the Ball when it should have been me. I know that you like smart girls Ron and if I only had the chance to exchange mine for someone else's just to get you to notice me I would, but I can't, this is all I am." said Parvati.

Ron couldn't find any more words to say. She pretty much said it all. She was right and he was stupid for not thinking about her feelings. Parvati went out of the Portrait hole and as Ron tried to chase her when he was blocked by someone waiting outside.

"Anthony?" said Ron.

"Hey Ron." greeted a serious looking Anthony

_WHAM!_

Before Ron knew it, he was lying on the floor.

"That was for Parvati." said Anthony, he walked towards Ron and punched him once more in the face as he was getting up "That was for Padma."

"Hey, what are you-" Draco stopped Harry as he attempted to help Ron out.

"Leave Weasley alone, Potter. This is his problem and he should learn to fix it by himself." said Draco.

"And this is for me." said Anthony before releasing another blow that sent Ron back on the floor.

"Just so you know, Padma's my girlfriend and we still are. The only reason why she agreed to go with you was because we had a fight. So you could forget about taking her to the Ball. Oh, and one more thing, I don't want to see you around her or her sister anymore, Okay. If you know what's good for you." said Anthony before leaving the Gryffindor common room.

Harry went to Ron and helped him up.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry

"No, But I totally deserved that." said Ron dazed.

"Want me to call him back to finish the job?" said Draco.

"Just shut up, Malfoy. Just because you have your perfect date doesn't mean that you can make fun of everyone who's already having problems they can't handle." said Harry.

"Well, well, touchy, touchy aren't you Potter. You didn't seem that sensitive when you were having a great time cuddling with your girlfriend." said Draco maliciously.

"Shut it, Draco." said Harry.

"What for? For the first time in my life I've never said the truth of one thing. But face it Potter, you and Granger are just... you know... well there's no word for it. You could just ask your girlfriend to define the both of you. It's easier that way." said Draco.

Draco was now starting to get on Harry's nerves. Of course he wanted to punch him, butt he the fact that he had got close to him was stopping Harry. But Harry still didn't want to hear about Draco's insults about him and Hermione. He wanted Draco to stop by any means of necessary.

"I said shut up Malfoy! What part of that sentence can't you understand? Yeah she's my girlfriend but it's only pretend because of her damn uncle! And you're getting the wrong picture that I have feelings for her because I don't! Believe me, everything would be so much easier if we weren't..." Harry was unable to continue, the things that he said just to make Draco stop was making him feel so guilty, what he told him isn't really true. In fact, he was feeling the exact opposite. He felt his heart was like being squeezed inside him. He couldn't believe the things he said about...her

"Harry." came someone's voice.

Harry's heart stopped. He knew who's voice that was and he was praying that what he was thinking right now isn't true. He turned around and saw Hermione with tears running down from her eyes. Harry knew that she was there for sometime. She heard everything that he said, she heard him say all those lies and now she actually thinks that Harry meant every word.

Harry walked slowly to her "Hermione." he Harry.

But Hermione took several steps away, "No Harry, just... Just leave me alone." she quickly dashed out of the Portrait hole. Harry wanted to chase her. Everything about him was telling him to go after her but for some reason, he was unable to. His knees felt weak and he suddenly found himself kneeling down the floor.

"Harry." was the only thing that Ron can say.

"Oh great, now look at what you did." Neville nagged Draco.

"You really can't stand somebody else's happiness can't you, Malfoy." said Harry who got up.

"What are you talking about Potter? I don't-"

"You think you're so high above us that you think you can do anything you want!" shouted Harry.

Now Harry was taking all of his frustration out on Draco. He wanted him to feel the way he did right now. Even if it was petty of him. He wanted Draco to suffer some the ache that he was feeling right now.

"Guess what, Malfoy. The only thing that you're happy right now is because of that stupid potion you drank. If that wouldn't have happened you wouldn't be standing here right now. You wouldn't be hanging out with me, and most of all… Luna wouldn't have fallen for you. You're living an accident, Malfoy. The only reason why you're crazy about Luna is because of a damn mistake you made." said Harry with gritted teeth.

Harry stared at Draco who was just standing there. Normally, he would have said something back at him, or he would have hit him right in the face. But he wasn't saying anything which was making Ron and Neville a little bit worried. they'd rather let Draco dash out an insult or any smart remark but by the look on his face right now would indicate that Harry must have really got to him. Never in their life have they saw Draco act like this, the act of...complete silence.

Draco took a deep breath and regained his normal posture. He smiled at Harry with his usual grin that always irritated Harry "So what Potter?" said Draco.

Harry didn't know what to say. He just shook his head and walked away holding his head. Suddenly, he noticed someone by the door. He turned around and saw Luna standing there unable to contain her breath. Draco saw her too and was stunned he tried to walk to her and try to explain but Luna pulled out her wand.

"RICTUSEMPRA!" she shouted. A jet red light blasted off of her wand and hit Draco which send him through the air and landing close by Ron and Neville.

Draco staggered on the floor as he tried to pull himself back together but Luna was already walking out through the Portrait hole.

Draco stood up holding his chest "Well I guess that's settles it. We really, really stink with women." said Draco.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, but I really can't say the same thing to my chest. It's screaming pain, Luna sure knows how to put her man down doesn't she?" said Draco.

"No kidding." said Neville.

"What's wrong with us?" said Ron.

"I don't know." said Harry.

"Who's up on founding the Heart Break Hotel Club." said Draco.

"Yeah, maybe in that club we can drink Butterbeers and all the Firewhiskeys we like." said Ron.

"Yeah, and maybe we can rhyme their names to any profane word we can think of." said Draco.

"That's good, but I think we better get you to the Hospital wing to have you checked out." said Neville.

"Longbottom, are you hitting on me?" said Draco smiling at him.

"C'mon, let's get you to Madam Pomfrey." said Harry.

The four of them exited out of the Portrait hole. Inside Harry's mind he wondered if he only have a time turner. Maybe…. Just maybe….he can turn back time and take those words back.

"_I hate myself._" He thought.

XXX

I'm still waiting for you song suggesations. Thanks to the following…

Proudtobeatheaterkid: thanks for the long review, you're so awesome! I just couldn't bring myself not to right the Weasleys because I love them so much. The first time I read OOTP I thought of them being a cute couple so I wrote them in. sorry about your sisters teasing you. Seamus girlfriend is Lavender Brown and Dean is seeing a girl named Samantha. People have been saying that they like the Draco parts too, by the way, it was an unnamed 6th year who asked Luna out. I don't know what avpm and avps means. I don't think Hermione was that mean. Yeah, Ron is a prat, what exchange with Harry and Ron were you talking about? I'll be waiting for your reviews ok?

Saki-Hime: I don't if you think that this chap will be as Hilarious but I swear to you that the following chaps are.

Katiekat: Thanks I will.


	20. The truth comes out

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME

CHAPTER 20

THE TRUTH COMES OUT

They woke up that following morning with regret in the air. They couldn't believe that last night really happened. Ginny broke up with Neville because he couldn't take another second of abuse from her brothers. Parvati, who was hurt and humiliated, blasted Ron of his tactlessness and insensitivity for picking her twin sister despite her devotion. Luna found out that Draco only took notice of her because of a love potion gone wrong. And finally… Hermione misunderstood what Harry told Draco; when he lied to the blonde monkey about only being close to Hermione because of her Uncle.

But now… realization is kicking in. How on Earth could this happen?

None of them barely slept the night, so when it came time for breakfast, all four of them were already awake and dressed up. Decorations in the halls should have been up but they Seamus and Dean told them that The Ball was cancelled due to an argument in the staff. It's not hard to figure out that Sirius and Snape got into another argument again.

When they finally arrived at the Great Hall, the chattering of the place suddenly came to a screeching halt. Everyone's had set upon them.

"Looks like the Centaur is out of the forest bag." muttered Neville.

"What the hell are _you_ looking at?" Draco yelled at the gazing Hufflepuff table.

They immediately looked away in fear. Draco has always mentioned that the Puffs were Slytherin's bitches.

Slowly walking towards the Gryffindor table, Harry saw Derek Dolohov making fun of them from the Slytherin table.

"I never got the chance to ask you how you made them cooperate with you at the game." Harry asked Draco.

"Huh? Oh, nothing a little Imperius Curse can't take care of." whispered Draco to Harry's ear.

"Damn it Draco! That's illegal. If the authorities find out, you'll be spending the rest of your teenage years at Azkaban." whispered Harry.

Draco snorted "Your silly little threats mean nothing to me, Potter." said Draco.

"Harry, why is everyone looking right us?" asked Ron.

"Get over yourself, Weasley. Can't you see that their all looking at Potter here." said Draco.

"Can't you two just shut up for a minute?" said Neville.

"Don't tell me that a little attention makes you uncomfortable, Longbottom? Were you so used to the days that people denied you any thought or interest." said Draco.

"Knock it off, Malfoy." said Ron.

"Don't bother me! I'm on a roll." said Draco, "Maybe you could call your mommy and hide under her skirt where you belong."

When they reached the Gryffindor table, Harry was quick to notice that everyone at the table was looking at him differently. Looks like the events of last night didn't remain in the confines of the Gryffindor tower.

Ron sniffed his armpit thinking that it might be his odor that is getting attention, "All minty here."

"Yes, the sweet smell of you." said Draco sarcastically.

"I don't see, Ginny, Hermione, Parvati or Luna anywhere." said Neville.

"Seamus, why is everyone staring at me?' Harry asked him.

"Well..." Seamus started.

"Because Mr. Potter-" came a voice from behind him.

Harry turned around and saw Hermione's uncle standing right behind him.

Harry quickly got to his feet.

"Mr. Granger sir, I-ah, I was just asking where Hermione was?" asked Harry.

Harry thought Waynard would be a little upset because of their deception. In fact, he expected him to be angry with him seeing that is obvious that everybody knows the truth. But instead, Hermione's uncle was calm and collected. (Noted that he wasn't either of course.)

"No need to fret Mr. Potter. My niece has already told me about everything."

"S-she did?"

"She also told me how much burden she's been for you."

"No, no! It wasn't- she wasn't-"

"Though I wasn't really that surprise. Although brilliant, my niece is known to act in such dim-witted ways."

"That's not true! I-"

"No harm done, Mr. Potter." said Waynard who found his fingernails more worthy of his attention than Harry was. "Well, I'm sorry to bother your breakfast, please continue." said Waynard as he turned around and started to leave.

"Mr. Granger, wait!" Harry called.

"I'm very busy, Mr. Potter. Important, Ravenclaws like me are needed in more important matters. I'm sure a simple Gryffindor like you will have a hard time comprehending." said Waynard.

Suddenly, the students at the Ravenclaw table erupted into claps.

"Oh, shut up!" Draco shouted at the Ravenclaw table.

"Look, I know you're angry at me. And I think that you have the right to be. But please don't be angry with Hermione. She only did all this because she didn't want to hurt your feelings." Harry told Waynard.

"I'm a grown man, Mr. Potter. If she thinks that I will not be able to handle a blow to my emotion, then that just shows that she's not good enough to be a Ravenclaw. She didn't have what it takes… neither do you." Waynard answered back.

Harry looked at Waynard with no sign of intimidation on his face.

"I'm sorry if you feel that way sir, and you're right that I'm never going to match your standards. You see, I don't have my head stuck between my ass!" Harry said straight to Waynard's face.

"Hah! Nice one Potter." he heard Draco say behind him, but he hadn't move an inch. He was still looking Hermione's uncle straight in his eyes without fear.

"Now may I kindly ask? Sir! To know where Hermione is! Sir! Because we have something to discuss on our own! Sir! A discussion, that doesn't include your arrogant nose! Sir! Was that close enough to your standards! Sir! You can't blame me for trying can't you! Sir!" shouted Harry who seemed to get louder every sentence.

"You have the guts, haven't you, Mr. Potter. My niece isn't here as you see. Go find her on your own." said Waynard before walking away.

"Very good Potter! You're learning!" said Draco slapping Harry hard on the back.

"I'm going to die, I just know it." said Harry, his courage quickly fading.

"C'mon mate, let's eat first. We can't think straight with our stomachs empty." said Ron.

Draco snorted, "That's funny, you're always shoving crap in your mouth but your intellect remains the same."

"Shut up." said Ron.

The four of them ate breakfast and finished quickly to avoid all of the gazes at them. Neville suggested that they should take a walk around the courtyard to get some fresh air. They were walking around near the Quidditch pitch when someone blocked their way.

"Look everyone, it's Potter! It seems you proved me right after all, you _are_ a fraud." said Dolohov.

"That's the exact line I would have told you if I was still at there side." Draco whispered to Harry.

"Hi, Dolohov." Harry sarcastically greeted. "By the way, congrats on winning the Quidditch Cup - oh wait, you lost that game."

"Oh, snap." said Ron.

"Nice comeback, Potter." said Draco patting Harry's back.

"Oh, and what do we have here? Draco Malfoy? The washed up-as been. It's great to see you again… loser." said Dolohov.

Draco just smiled at Dolohov. "Oh, come on, Dolohov. If you're going to insult me, at least do it some commitment."

Ron and Neville sniggered behind him.

Dolohov glared at Draco. He turned around and glared at his cronies as well. The reason was because he heard them snigger behind him too. The Slytherins immediately stopped when they saw Dolohov's of fist-to-groin look.

"I see Granger's available now. Maybe I should slip her one." said Dolohov

"Cool, I love watching two chicks make out." said Draco

Harry, Ron and Neville, as well as the rest of the Dolohov's cronies burst into laughter.

"See, that's funny because he made seem like a girl." said Goyle.

"Shut up! I'm a man!" said Dolohov in defense.

"Man-eater." said Neville.

"I'm not even a virgin anymore." said Dolohov.

"How's your ass, then?" asked Harry.

Dolohov gritted his teeth in anger "Your petty, untrue, homosexual insults will be the cause you your-"

"Cause them their what?" Sirius's voice suddenly came.

"Err, bath?" said Dolohov saying the first word that popped in his mind.

"Bath? Okay you four." said Sirius as he turned around to face Harry and the others. "Tell me the truth. Have you all taken showers this morning?"

"Yep." said Neville and Ron.

"No bombs here." said Harry.

"Twice." said Draco.

"This isn't over yet, Potter. You too Malfoy." said Dolohov before stomping away.

"Oh, c'mon, Dolohov! Turn that frown upside down." Draco called.

"That's a really nice move your doing. I really admire that... walking away!" yelled Harry.

Dolohov ignored them but by the way he kicked the ground. Harry would say that he got through to him.

"That's enough you two." said Sirius, the four laughed.

"Sirius, do you know where Hermione is?" asked Harry.

"No Harry, which brings me to the topic that the whole school is raving about today." said Sirius.

"How did everyone find out so quickly." asked Ron.

"Yeah, all we know is Hermione told everything to her uncle and that's about it." said Neville.

"You can send all your thanks to Colin Creevey and his paper The Hogwarts Daily." said Sirius.

"Ron, Remind me to kill him later." said Harry, Ron gave him a thumbs up.

"So, Harry. I guess you're feeling a little bit of hectic aren't you?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah." said Harry miserably.

"Hectic is an understatement." said Ron.

"Do you even know what hectic means?" said Draco.

"Shut up! That's what it means." Ron snapped at him.

"Oh, and _you_ boys. I understand that you have a little bit of problems yourselves." said Sirius.

"I'm going to kill Colin." said Ron.

"Not before I do." said Neville.

"Get a number." said Draco.

"What I don't get is you two were so perfect for each other. Heck, you even fooled Remus and Dumbledore because of it. And what about the times you've kissed each other, didn't you feel anything?" asked Sirius.

"His pants did." Draco whispered to Neville who elbowed him.

"Come off it Sirius. Hermione told me to kiss her if it was necessary." said Harry.

"And I bet you wished that necessary things would happen often, do you?" said Sirius.

"Oh for God's sake. This is going to take too long! Let me tell the Flitwick version." said Draco frankly "Potter and Granger pretended to be a couple because Granger's Uncle is coming to visit. Now that's over but Potter really _does_ have feelings for Granger. But since that hell has come upon his bloody life, Potter here wouldn't have a chance to tell that to Granger, now here's his problem, Granger's location."

"Well I would have preferred that way of explaining things, though I wouldn't recommend it to anybody," said Sirius

"Yeah, he's been a lot of help lately." said Harry.

"And a lot of pain in the ass too." said Ron.

Sirius chuckled "Well you have to know that I'm sworn to secrecy by those girls. And I'm the kind of man who will not let my word slip. All I know is their going to have some kind slepp over tomorrow night that's all I know and I would have to die rather than repeating it once more. I repeat, they're going to have a sleep over tomorrow night… four of them… Luna, Hermione, Parvati Patil and Ginny." said Sirius.

"You're weird." said Draco bluntly.

"Aren't they a little bit too old enough to have Slumber parties?" said Ron.

"They're women, what's the difference?" said Draco.

"Sleep over is a better term." said Neville.

"C'mon guys, let's go at the Quidditch field. I don't think there's anyone there right now." said Ron.

"Don't tell them I said that okay." called Sirius.

"It depends on what you said." came a voice behind Sirius

"Whahh!" screamed Sirius in surprise. He whirled around and saw Professor Smith standing behind him. "What on earth are you doing! You almost gave me a heart attack!" he yelled holding his chest.

"It is unfortunate that you didn't." another's voice came.

"Did you hear something?" Sirius asked Smith.

"No, all I can hear are birds singing. That's all I can hear, Sirius." Smith flirted as he walked towards the Transfiguration Professor.

"Oooookay? Did you want to tell me something?" asked Sirius

"Oh my, what great muscles you have." said Smith as he fondled one of Sirius's bicep with his finger.

"What? Oh these guns right here? I always keep my figure in check you know." said Sirius.

"Really, and what rough looking beard you have." said Smith now playing with Sirius's facial hair.

"Yeah, if more people would say that to me, I'd probably shave them." said Sirius.

"And you have the most piercing eyes." said Smith.

"The better to see you with Grand ma? What is this? Is this an interview of some sort, because I'm still angry at the media for saying all those things about me when I escaped Azkaban." said Sirius.

Smith laughed frantically "Oh you're such a kidder you." said Smith slapping Sirius playfully on the shoulder.

"Yeah, so… you didn't come here just to compliment on my looks, did you? Not that I'm not grateful but it would have been better coming from a smoking hot journalist." said Sirius.

Smith continued on laughing, "Stop joking you." said Smith again slapping Sirius playfully on the shoulder.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at him. Then he turned to the bushes nearby "Did you hear somebody sniggering?" asked Sirius.

Smith ignored his question "When will you stop with those jokes of yours!" laughed Smith.

Sirius took a few steps backward "Err... well, if you don't mind, I have to go. I have some work to attend to." said Sirius. And then he strode quickly as he can from Smith while muttering, "Is it me or was he hitting on me?"

Smith was left sighing by the sight of Sirius leaving. Then he was suddenly called by somebody behind the bushes near him.

"Who's hiding there?" asked Smith, and then Snape came out of the bushes with pieces of grass and dirt all over him "Severus? What are you doing there?" asked the Muggle Studies Professor.

Snape brushed the pieces of leaves on his greasy black hair "I was checking these bushes for Madam Sprout." said Snape.

"So did you hear me and Sirius talking just earlier?" asked Smith.

"Yes, I told you that he was harboring a great affection for you." said Snape.

"But he acted funny, I couldn't get a vibe from him." said Smith.

"Oh that's just his front. You can tell that he likes you by the way he tells you off. Ignore you and tell you that he's not gay and he has no mutual interest." said Snape.

"Ohhh, like, the more you hate, the more you love. Is that it?' asked Smith.

Snape raised an eyebrow "Yes, sure," said Snape, "Now what are you waiting for? Pester him." said Snape pointing at the way Sirius has gone to. Smith gladly ran off.

"You'll get yours Black, I promise." said Snape darkly

At the Quidditch Pitch where the Failure Foursome had gone to, Harry and Draco decided to go and play Quidditch by themselves. After about an hour, the two took a sit at the stands.

"You've been out of it bad, Potter. You can't even play straight." said Draco taking a sit beside Harry.

"What's the score again?" asked Harry glaring at Draco.

"You have a total score of Zero." said Draco.

"And what about you?" said Harry.

"Same score as yours?" said Draco, sounding mortified.

Harry shook his head at him.

"Well I could have bloody caught that damn Snitch one time!" yelled Draco.

"But there's one thing, you didn't." said Harry.

"Bastard." said Draco but Harry just ignored him.

"Have you seen Ron and Neville?" asked Harry.

"Do I look like a Lost and Found to you? Who gives a crap where they went off to." said Draco.

Harry just gave the good old-fashioned eye roll.

"Then again, we _are_ talking about Longbottom and Weasley here." said Draco brushing his chin.

"Look, there they are." said Harry pointing at the two.

Ron was holding a plate full of chicken legs while Neville was carrying a tray of Butterbeers. The two reached Harry and Draco and placed their trays at the stands and sat down helping their selves with a couple of chicken legs.

"Where have you two been?" asked Harry.

"We went to the Great Hall to grab something to eat, I'm starving." said Ron.

"That's a surprise." said Draco.

"Up yours Malfoy." said Ron.

"Yeah, yeah, just hand me a Butterbeer." said Draco, Neville took one from the tray and handed it to him.

"By the way, Harry. Mum found out about you and Hermione. She sent me an Howler earlier. Poor Pigwidgeon, scared the feathers out of him." said Ron.

"What did she say in the Howler?" asked Harry.

"Oh, that you and her breaking up was the stupidest mistake you can make in your entire life." said Ron.

"She must have taken it pretty hard. Does she know about what happened between you and Parvati?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, and you know what she said? She said that it served me right. She had something say to Neville too, said that if Neville would make another tear fall down from Ginny's eyes, she's going to seek Charlie on him." said Ron.

Neville turned red "Hang on, who wrote those to your mother? I'm sure that you're not crazy enough to do that." said Neville

"You're darn right I'm not, if I wanted a death sentence then I'd dig a hole somewhere and bury myself alive." said Ron.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" asked Harry.

"We can do my plan and tell jokes about the women that are making our lives hell." said Draco.

"Good plan." said Harry.

"Sounds good." said Neville.

"So who wants to start?" asked Ron

"Let's go by the first letters of our names." suggested Draco.

"Then you go first." said Ron "Your name is the first to come up, Draco."

"No, that's just stupid. How about by the arrangement of our tables?" said Draco.

"Your still the first to go." said Harry "Slytherin comes first remember?"

Draco glared at Ron and took a bite out of his chicken leg.

"I just don't get women that's all, first they're the most understanding person you'll ever know." said Harry.

"Here, here Potter." said Draco raising his chicken in the air.

"I know what you're talking about, bro." said Neville.

"I happened to suffer an event like that with Parvati." said Ron.

"And the next thing you know their all over your neck." said Harry.

"Yeah, and you know what irritates me with Parvati? she always makes me wait for her in the common room so we can go to classes together, but it takes 15 bloody minutes for her to do whatever she does on their dorm and there's hardly any difference." said Ron.

"Parvati takes 15 minutes? I'm lucky, Ginny takes 2. She's even faster that I am." said Neville.

"What do you think they do?" asked Harry.

"It's a scam Potter, it's a lousy cruel scam." said Draco.

"How about you, Harry? What can you say about Hermione? I'm sure that you can say something better than Ron because you've been hanging out with her more than him." said Neville.

"Well you know Hermione; she's always in the library. If she's not at the library then you can find her at the common room reading the books she borrowed from the library. That makes me a little upset at her because I think she's doing nothing in her life but to study. I don't know what's going to happen to her when we graduate and she wouldn't be able to read any books here again." said Harry.

"My god, I hope she doesn't steal them." said Draco.

"And?" asked Ron.

"And... you know, she always walks away from us when she gets angry, she the most... uptight person I ever knew, the most edged, smart, clever, beautiful..." Harry was being cut off by Draco when he saw Draco's hands waving in front of him.

"Potter! You're losing the subject," said Draco "How about you Weasley, what does Parvati do to tick you off?"

"Got the whole day? Cause there's a lot of things that I hate about her, I hate the way she goes to lavender and tell stories about me and her, I hate her always smudging me whenever she gets the chance, I hate... I hate... I hate her beautiful eyes always looking right at me, I hate her smile that always greets me in the morning, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I love her, I love her," said Ron.

"Charming, Weasley. Longbottom?" asked Draco.

"Ginny? Now she's a real push over. She's always dragging me all over the place. She eats like a crazy person. She's like a bottomless pit when it comes to taking her out on a date. I mean, she completely decimated my allowance for the whole week." said Neville.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. Go on, Longbottom." said Draco.

"She's always bossing me around like she's the boss of me." said Neville.

"One thing, Longbottom. You're committed to her, so she has the right to boss you around." said Draco.

Neville ignored Draco "She's always ordering me around like I don't have the ability to think." said Neville.

Draco opened his mouth to leave another remark but Harry took another chicken leg and shoved it at his mouth.

"I hate her treating me like I was some slave... all though in a kinky way I kind of like it." said Neville.

"She's my sister you dirt bag!" yelled Ron.

"Oh, sorry." said Neville.

"You three are pathetic!" blurted Draco, "We came here to blow off some steam from those...those...witches! And what do you do? Say lovey dubby things about them, and it's making me sick! Potter, could you pass me another chicken?"

"No more dead animals for you. I think they make you hyper active." said Harry like he was Draco's mother.

"Well we don't hear _you_ telling us something that you hate about Luna." said Ron.

"Yeah, and you cheated. You were suppose to go first," complained Neville.

"Okay, you want to hear something about Lovegood? Is that what you want? Here goes." said Draco, the three leaned a little closer at him to hear him better. Draco looked like he would be having a stroke at anytime "Damn it! There's nothing bad I can say about her." said Draco punching the bench he was sitting on.

"Wow, Malfoy. You're like a cartoon." said Harry.

"Damn it! I'm in love with her." said Draco placing his head on his knees while crying.

"Hasn't it hit you that you're only in love with her because of that potion you bought from Fred and George? To tell you the truth, the darn thing only last for three days." said Harry.

"So why are you still worshiping her?" asked Ron.

"I don't bloody know, all I know is she makes me feel weak and tingly inside." said Draco crying.

Harry looked disgusted. Then, he suddenly he heard Ron and Neville do the same.

"Parvati, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm so stupid to realize that I really am in love with you!" Ron shouted up the sky.

"Ginny (Sniff) please give me one more chance (Sniff) I'm willing to suffer anything for you (Sniff)." Neville blubbered as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Although Harry didn't want to show it, he felt the same with the others with Hermione. He did really love her but now she wouldn't even let him see her. now Harry's heart sank even lower when he thought of losing Hermione as his best friend. He promised himself not to look at her any other way but friendship but every single nerve in his body was telling him that it was so right for him to feel the way he does for her, but his mind was always there to object. His mind is always reminding him about what consequences that can happen if he and Hermione wouldn't work out the way he pictured it, and that means losing her, a fact that he couldn't bear, even just now that she wouldn't talk to him was breaking his heart. So what will happen if he never sees her again? Only one thing entered his brain…losing his mind.

"That's enough you three! You're all grown men but you still cry like babies!" shouted Harry.

The three stopped whimpering and wiped their tears to... err... not look gay.

"Haven't it struck your brains that nothing will ever happen if we just sit right here, eat chicken, drink Butterbeers and cry over some girls that we would die for?" asked Harry.

"Another nice one, Potter (Sniff). Excuse me. I have something in my eye." said Draco turning around and trying hard to wipe those extra tears away.

"Then what would you (Sniff) suggest?" asked Ron.

"Didn't Sirius say that the girls are going to have a sleep over tomorrow night?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, Sirius sure was very careful on not telling anyone about other's secrets." said Neville sarcastically.

"Well... I think I have a plan," said Harry.

Okay, I'm really sorry if I hadn't updated for a while. I went on a little vacation for a couple of weeks. I promise that the next chapters will be updated ASAP. Thank for reading and please wait for the next chapters because I really think you'll enjoy them. Thank you.

Saki-Hime: I'll have some more Snape for you in the following chaps. Thanks.

KatieKat: I'm sorry I'm a little bit late. Please enjoy.

Proudtobeatheaterkid: Holy crap, I actually know about Potter Musical several months before you mention it. I stumbled upon it on Youtube while I was searching Harry Potter and Musical because I was bored. I was immediately impressed by Darren (I think that's the guy who's playing Harry) He's going to be in Glee. I thought Harry there was a little full of himself. Ron was a show stealer and Draco is Hilarious. I even loved them more when I saw Potter sequel. Lupin is crazy! I loved the number where Harry is singing about being home at last. (I forgot the title). In you question from the previous chap. In the movie there is a small hall right after you enter the Portrait hole, that's where they hid. Thanks for reviewing and I'll be looking forward for you next reviews.

Silvertounge Shur'tugal: LOL. That wasn't what I had in mind. I'm talking about soundtrack. I songs I can use for the Lunar Ball. It's a dance you see.

sappheiros: thanks for the awesome review. When I started this story out. My original idea is for love triangle. But when I wrote Luna in the fist draft, I just couldn't resist. It them evolved to this story instead. Even thought you're a Draco/Hermione fan, thanks for giving this story a chance. From the start I know that I'm going to write in the entire Weasley family because I love them so much. Bill's perfect, Charlie's the jock, Percy's the nerd, Fed and George are he jokesters, Ron is the moron and Ginny is the Tomboy (That's how I picture them). The Dream issue is the one most asked about. I won't give anything away. All I'm saying is you'll find out in the sequel.

faithlace: Hey, thanks for checking this up. I'm flattered that you read the first time I oput this out. What do you think of the changes I made?


	21. The Plan

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME

CHAPTER 21

THE PLAN

Harry and the others went back to their dorm to talk about what plan Harry has come up with. But before they got to the Gryffindor tower, they saw Sirius being smothered by Professor Smith. A fact that they would do anything to forget, Harry saw Sirius' 'Help me' face, but he decided that Sirius can handle it himself.

When they arrived at the Gryffindor common room, they were surprised to see who was waiting inside.

"Hermione?" said Harry.

Draco, Ron, and Neville exchanged looks.

"Harry, can I talk to you in private?" asked Hermione gesturing to the three.

And immediately, the three ran up to the boy's dorm without furthermore instructions.

"You look good." was the only thing that Harry could say.

"_Giving her a complement after a fight? Are you nuts? You can't do that Potter? You're crazy! You're digging your own grave._" said his mind.

"Thanks." said Hermione who looked like she wanted to be in any place but there right now.

"_Sorry, my bad._" said Harry's mind at him.

"You probably heard the news in the Hogwarts Daily." said Hermione in a tense voice.

"Yeah." said Harry "Me and the guys are going to kill Colin, want to come?"

Hermione chuckled a little "No thanks." said Hermione.

"Can't blame me for trying," said Harry laughing nervously

"_Damn it, what do you do Harry? You can cut the tension in the room with a knife! Say something funn!,You can't just stand there and gawk at her, do something! Do something or I'm going to kick your ass!_" said his mind

"Hermione I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to say those things about you but Draco was pushing me to the edge, you know?" said Harry.

"No, I should be the one who's saying sorry. I told my uncle everything and I... sort of made you look bad. I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking. You know I'm not good with my emotions." said Hermione.

"No, it's alright. Kind to think of it, that's one of the traits that I like about you." said Harry.

Hermione blushed red "Thanks, by the way. Has my uncle talked to you yet?" asked Hermione.

"Yes we have, back in the Great Hall…..while I was having breakfast." said Harry.

"What did he say?" asked Hermione.

"I think you already know the answer to that." said Harry.

Hermione and Harry chuckled, and then something came to Harry's mind.

"_This is good,_" said Harry's mind "_This is perfect. Now Harry, keep this up, hang on to this and don't you dare spoil it by doing something stupid like saying how you really feel about her,_" then suddenly "Hermione, I need to tell you something," said Harry "_You half witted piece of idiocy! Don't you dare say it! Don't you dare! You promised to yourself that it's too risky, remember that dream? She might hate you forever!_" nagged his mind at him.

"What is it Harry?" asked Hermione.

Harry felt the strong urge not to say what he was about to but it was like some strange force that was controlling him. He's mind was telling him that this would be a great risk, but his heart was telling him that it was the risk he as willing to take. The hesitations were killing him. It's true that he said to his self that he will no longer pursue his feeling for his best friend, but he couldn't take it anymore. He must say what he feels or he might regret it forever.

"Do you think that we could do this whole scam again?" said Harry, "But maybe….. this time we could do it for real."

He finally he did it. He did the unthinkable. Volcanoes were erupting, the Seas were parting, Earthquakes were shaking the whole world, night has become day, Hurricanes were destroying everything in their paths. He felt like he was lighter than air after saying those words to Hermione.

"I can't bloody believe it!" whispered Ron peeking at the door.

"He finally said it, he freakin said it." whispered Neville.

"Shhh, it's not yet over, Granger still haven't reacted yet." whispered Draco.

Harry looked at Hermione and saw her expression wasn't what he was expecting for.

"Is this a joke?" she said.

"_See, I told you but you wouldn't listen. You're on your own,_" said Harry's mind.

"What?" said Harry.

"Do you think this is funny? This is not a great joke, Harry. What we've been through is no laughing matter!" said Hermione with her voice starting to rise.

"Hermione, I think you don't get me, I really do-"

"I don't even want you to continue that sentence. It's over between us, Harry. There wasn't even an us!" yelled Hermione.

Harry felt like his heart sink. He couldn't believe what he was hearing Hermione say these things right now.

"Would you just calm down for one bloody second!" shouted Harry.

"No I won't calm down!"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Me? Why are _you_ acting like-"

"BECAUSE I'M LOVE WITH YOU DAMN IT BUT YOU'RE JUST TOO BLOODY SMART TO NOTICE!" bellowed Harry.

For a second, Hermione looked taken aback. But then closed her eyes and mustered the strength to say the flowing words.

"You can stop acting now, Harry. It's all over. You don't have play my boyfriend anymore, Harry. Don't pretend you love me." said Hermione.

Now Harry felt like someone had placed and entire burning building at him right after he was hit by the Hogwarts Express and dragged him through five stops.

"I'm really sorry if I dragged you into my own problems, but right now I think that I can't even be friends with you anymore." said Hermione with tears falling down her eyes.

Hermione took some of her books hurriedly then she dashed out off out the Portrait hole.

Harry was left standing there. Draco, Ron and Neville walked down cautiously towards Harry.

"Harry." whispered Ron.

"Ron, can you get me a wheelchair?" asked Harry.

"Sure, Harry. What do you need it for?" asked Ron.

"Because I think I've lost the feeling on my legs." said Harry falling down. If it hasn't for the three, he would have met the floor in a hard way

Draco, Ron, and Neville had quickly caught Harry's arms and helped him to the couch.

"Sit down, Harry. You're going to need it. Weasley get him some water." ordered Draco.

Surprisingly, Ron did what Daco instructed him to do. He took his wand on his pocket and murmured a spell. A glass of water had then materialized out of thin air; Neville then took it and gave to Harry.

Moments later, when Harry was able to speak again, Draco. approached him.

"So, Potter. Feeling sober yet?" asked Draco.

"Yeah, thank you guys." said Harry.

"I didn't help you because I wanted to, I did it so you can tell us about your plan." said Draco

Harry glared at Draco for a second "Well thanks anyway, Malfoy." said Harry.

"No need to kiss me, Potter." said Draco.

"So, what is this plan of yours?' asked Neville.

"We need to get them at the right moment at the right time. And I say that that moment is tomorrow night." said Harry.

The three sat down and listened to Harry attentively.

"Are you saying that we should kidnap them?" asked Neville.

"That's very great, Longbottom. And what do you say after that, that you want to join their club?" asked Draco sarcastically.

Neville just ignored him.

"No, I'm saying that we should give a kind of surprise, a surprise that they'll never ever imagine." said Harry.

"Potter, your suspense is making me edgy. Spill it." said Draco.

"Tell us." said Ron.

"Have you guys ever serenaded someone before?" asked Harry.

Draco, Neville and Ron exchanged looks.

Meanwhile, Hermione was with Ginny, Luna and Parvati at the Ravenclaw common room. The three girls were having a conversation while Hermione was staring off to space.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Your eyes look red, have you been crying?" asked Parvati.

"No. It's nothing." said Hermione quickly rubbing her eyes "Just dust that's all."

"Who are you fooling? We know that you've been crying, the only thing is we don't know is why." said Luna.

Hermione forgot that Luna was just as smart as she was for her to keep any secrets from; she's just less weirder than her that's all.

"It's Harry isn't?" asked Ginny, Hermione nodded.

"Well what happened between you two?" asked Parvati.

"I went back to the common room earlier to talk to him. I apologized to him and he apologized to me as well, everything was getting good with us when..."

"When what?" asked Ginny.

"Well, I don't know what happened really, before I knew it we were shouting at each other." said Hermione.

"And that would be because..."

"He told me he has real feelings for me." said Hermione.

Parvati screamed with excitement. Then she lunged closer to Hermione to hear the details first hand.

"Oh my god! Really? What happened?" she screamed.

"More importantly, what did you do after that." said Luna.

Hermione glared at Luna for a second and thought "_You and Draco really are made for each other_".

"Well, are you gonna tell us or what." said Ginny.

"I told him off and said that I never want to see him again." said Hermione miserably.

"What?" asked Parvati.

"Why?" asked Ginny.

"That's it, I don't know why." said Hermione sinking her face to a pillow nearby.

"There, there, Hermione. I'm sure that he'd understand. I know you guys will be friends again in no time, I just know It." said Parvati.

"I'm not so sure with that, I don't know what the exact things you said to each other. So I'm' not willing to tell you what would come out of it." said Luna.

"Hey, she's not the only one with problems you know. I hear that you and Draco Malfoy weren't in good terms lately as well." said Parvati.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for you thinking that he really had feelings for you. Turns out that it was only because of a potion he made for Hermione to make Harry miserable." said Ginny.

"If there's anything I want anyone to feel for me right now, feeling sorry for me isn't one of them." said Luna.

"I think you've been spending too much time with Draco, Luna." said Hermione.

"Oh please, don't put him and me in the same sentence. Nothing much has changed since we... you know." said Luna

"Yep, when it comes to matters of the heart, we're all total dunces." said Ginny.

"What do you think they're doing now?" asked Parvati "I know Ron would be on his bed sulking right now."

"If I knew Harry, he would be on his broom right now playing Quidditch. That's what he always does to get some things out of his head." said Hermione.

"If you ask me, Neville would probably be at the common room staring at Trevor all day." said Ginny, the girls chuckled.

"How about you Luna, what do you think Draco is doing right now?" asked Hermione.

"You all know what he would be doing right now, if it's not getting drunk or bullying some first year out of his wits, he would probably hang out with Harry and be cynical about it." said Luna.

"That's what he always does." said Ginny.

Meanwhile, at the Slytherin common room, Dolohov and the others were having a meeting of their own.

They were all huddled up with a huge piece of parchment in the middle, which looked like a lay out of a plan of some sort written.

"So, everybody knows what they are going to do?" asked Dolohov.

"Yes master." answered one of the Slytherins.

"You'll get yours Potter, so will you Draco. You'll get what you deserve for insulting the next Dark Lord." muttered Dolohov.

Moments later, Harry told the rest of the plan; they had quickly transfigured any object close to them into instruments.

"Serenading, huh? Who ever heard of a normal person serenade someone at this times." whined Draco changing a wooden chair into a guitar.

"Look, if you're just going to whine all day you're free to leave." said Ron after turning a side drawer into a drum set.

"Harry, I have a question for you." said Neville after turning a table into a keyboard.

"What is it Neville?" asked Harry transfiguring a chair into another guitar.

"How are we going to sing if we don't even know how to sing?" asked Neville.

"And even if we know how to sing, we don't know how to use these Muggle gadgets." said Ron.

"Ooooh, answer _that_ Potter." said Draco grinning at him.

"I already got ahead of you, here." said Harry showing them a book.

"THE BOOK FOR IMPROVING YOURSELF?" read Draco.

"This book tells us how to make a potion that would make us sing like angels." said Harry.

"You mean that book would tell us how to make a potion that would make us sound gay?" asked Draco.

"No, just better." said Harry

"How about playing these things?" asked Ron.

"That we should practice by reading this." said Harry showing another book.

"IDIOT GUIDE FOR LEARNING HOW TO PLAY STRANGE MUGGLE INSTRUMENTS." read Ron.

"Somehow I don't think I trust that book, Potter." said Draco.

"Pick-Your-Instruments-Up." ordered Harry, glaring.

"By the way, what song are we going to do?" asked Neville.

"It's one of Hermione's favorites." said Harry.

"Why can't it be Luna's favorite song?" Draco argued.

"Alright, what's her favorite song?" asked Harry.

"Don't know the title, I just know it was Tupac or something who sang it." said Draco

"No." said Harry flatly.

After a few hours of practicing, they stopped to take a break.

"That was great everyone, I think we might actually pull this off." said Harry.

"Weasley! You're always throwing me off." said Draco.

"Me, you should talk. You're the only person I know who can make the guitar sound so bitter." said Ron.

"Ron, Draco, I think you both played well." said Harry.

"What is this, Potter? Some lame excuse to make me say thanks to you?" said Draco.

"No, Draco. I'm just really trying hard keeping you two from killing each other before tomorrow night." said Harry.

"Can we take a break? I'm starving, we've been practicing for hours." said Neville.

"I second that motion." said Ron.

"You bottomless pit." muttered Draco.

"What did you say." said Ron.

"Nothing." said Draco "Nothing that you'd understand." he muttered.

"Do you think I'm stupid? You're standing right there, I can hear you." said Ron.

"Do you really want me to answer you Weasley?" asked Draco.

Ron looked hesitant.

"I thought so." said Draco.

I posted this chapter as so as I could. Please wait for the next chapter because I promise you that it is going to be a really good one. Thank you so much for reviewing.

Saki-Hime: thanks, Sirius deserved it.

Hermionepotter1124: It's over yet, still a couple chapters to go. Stay tunes.

Ashi-Grey: Thank you, I'm flattered. What's your favorite part?

Vintage87: Thank you, The Dinner chapter is funny too.

jazzylovestwilight: Thank you so much, really? You can't get it out of your mind? Lol. Who's your favorite character?


	22. One more try

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME

CHAPTER 22

ONE MORE TRY

The four boys went to the Great Hall; they immediately noticed that there was no one else there besides them. A fact that made Harry feel a little more better because he didn't want other people demanding him to tell the story and being thrown by glares at like almost half the time that happened at him since he went to this school.

"Damn you, Voldemort." he muttered.

Now after six years of preventing the Dark Lord to take over the whole Wizarding world, he faces a new challenge in front of him…. and it was called Love.

"Well, looks like we have the Hall all to ourselves." said Draco.

"No wonder." said Ron sarcastically, "It's passed dinner Malfoy."

Draco looked at him and then turned to his watch. Ron was right; Dinner has ended for about two hours before they had arrived.

"You're right Weasley." said Draco still looking at his watch. He then glared at Harry "Damn you Potter."

"What? Afraid you'll miss bedtime?" Harry asked.

"Can we please eat now? I'm starving." whined Neville.

"What are you yapping about Longbottom? It's not like we're going to be punished by wondering out at this time of night." said Draco irritably.

Harry, Ron and Neville glared at him.

"Okay, not much." said Draco.

Harry, Ron and Neville still stood there glaring at Draco.

"Well, if we _do_ get punished, it certainly be won't be as horrible as the situation we're now because of those bloody women!" he protested.

The three exchanged looks and just left Draco for the Gryffindor table. They all ordered their meals that magically appeared in front of them.

As they ate, they finally engaged to a conversation about their plan.

"Hey Potter, if you don't mind me asking, what are you going to say to Granger?" asked Draco.

"I don't know you all know that I'm not good with women." said Harry.

"Yeah, Cho Chang," said Neville absentmindedly.

"Shut up, Neville." said Harry.

"Potter, Potter, poor naïve little Potter, it's very easy with women see, you just push and pull and hump and pump and…"

"Damn it Malfoy! We're eating here!" snapped Ron.

"I'm not talking about that stuff! I'm talking about how I'm not good talking to women!" yelled Harry "Why do you think I'm still single!"

"Well, if you ask me, I did thought you were gay the first time I met you." said Draco.

"What?"

"Yeah, and Weasley here's your partner." said Draco with air quotes, "I personally think that you were too good for him."

Harry glared at him.

"Sometimes I wonder what goes inside that head of yours, Malfoy" said Harry

"Can someone tell me how we got to the subject of homosexuality?" asked Neville.

"We let Mafoy talk, that's how." said Ron.

Neville looked at Mafoy who playfully winked at him.

Suddenly, the door at the back of the Staff's table burst open. Immediately running out was Sirius who looked like he was running away from death himself.

"Sirius?" said Harry.

Sirius jumped in surprise when he heard Harry call him. He turned around and gave a sigh of relief and shut the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ron while Sirius sprinted towards them.

"Good evening, boys." said Sirius innocently as he wiped the sweat off his face. "Say, you four hadn't seen Professor Smith around have you?" he asked nervously.

"Why? Are you looking for him?" teased Ron.

"Ha ha ha ha! You know, that would have been funny if I weren't thinking of STRANGLING YOU RIGHT NOW!" snapped Sirius.

"Calm down, Sirius. Why are you looking for him anyway?" asked Harry.

"I'm not looking for him, I'm hiding _from_ him." said Sirius.

"Playing hard to get, are you."" said Draco.

"No one asked you, you little—"

"Oh, hello Professor Smith," called Draco over Sirius's shoulder.

Sirius gave a shriek of fright as he turned behind but he didn't see anyone there. Next thing he knew, he could hear Malfoy laughing behind him. Sirius glared dangerously at Draco and looked like he was literally going to jump at him and poke his eyes out.

"Sirius, you look tired. Why don't you sit down for a moment and have a Butterbeer with us." said Neville pushing a glass of Butterbeer to Sirius.

Sirius accepted Neville's advice to him and sat down and drank the Butterbeer that Neville offered him.

"So why on earth is he chasing you for?" asked Harry..

Sirius put the glass of Butterbeer down the table and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"He's crazy about me! Although... I can't blame him. Look at me, I'm delicious!" said Sirius gesturing to his body.

"And would that suppose to be the after effect of your oh so charismatic personality?" asked Draco sarcastically, Sirius glared at him.

"Ignore the boy with attention deficit disorder, Sirius. It's like a disability with him." said Harry

"Oh." said Sirius.

Draco rolled his eyes at them.

"So you're being chased by a raging homosexual, what are you planning to do?" asked Ron.

"Kill Snape!" said Sirius dangerously.

"Not that we won't support you, but why?" asked Ron.

"The bastard's behind this. I'm sure of it. It's so on like Flobberworms." said Sirius gulping a glass full of Butterbeer.

"Well I guess, but what are you going to do later? You can't sleep at our Dorm anymore. So that means that you have to go back to Snape's room." said Harry.

"God, I'm thinking of so many things to make he's life a living hell that I'm going to ignore Snape, go straight to sleep, and do them all tomorrow morning." said Sirius.

"That's nice, you should write that down somewhere." said Draco.

Sirius ignored him and turned to Harry.

"So, Harry. Do you have any plans for tomorrow night?" asked Sirius grinning at Harry.

"As matter of fact. Yes we do, don't we guys?" Harry turned to the other three.

"I just can't see how's singing a stupid love song out of their wits would be any way to make up with them." said Draco bitterly.

"Really now, it's quite funny because when Lily found out that James stole her diary. We serenaded her too." said Sirius.

"Really?" said Neville.

"What a coincidence." said Ron.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, we used this book to make a potion so that we can sound like we're not some howling dogs at night. What did Remus say that book's name was? Oh yeah, THE BOOK FOR IMPROVING YOURSELF." said Sirius.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks.

"That's right. Harry. You go get Hermione." said Sirius patting Harry on the back.

"Oh yeah, Potter's really gonna get it. I'm afraid singing romantic melodies to Granger won't be even enough to make her forget the fight you two had." said Draco.

"Really? Harry what are you going to do about it then?" asked Sirius.

"I have no idea, alright. Just leave me alone." said Harry.

"Okay, if you say so." said Ron.

Then suddenly, they heard another set of footsteps that was drawing nearer and nearer towards the Great Hall.

"Someone's coming," said Neville.

"Wait… that smell… that perfume (Sniff) damn! It's him! He's coming!" said Sirius.

"Professor Smith." said Harry.

Then within a blink of an eye, Sirius immediately turned into a big shaggy black dog.

"Hello there you four." greeted Smith.

"Hello Professor Smith." said Harry, Ron and Neville in unison.

"Oh, what a cute little dog." said Smith spotting dog-Sirius hiding under the table. "Come here you." he said in a baby sort of way, the dog growled dangerously at him still hiding under the table.

"What a cute little princess." said Smith with admiration at the dog, Sirius barked at him (As if Sirius was offended being thought to be a girl.)

"Err- Professor, she's not a little princess." said Harry.

"Yes, she's a little prince. What a cutie-AW" cried Draco as Sirius bit him from under the table.

"What are the four of you doing here anyway?" Smith asked suspiciously at them.

"Err- we were just having a good time that's all." said Ron.

"Yes, Professor. Being our last year and everything." said Neville.

Smith's look of suspicion didn't disappear just yet.

"Alright, I'll pretend I didn't see you if you tell me where your Transfiguration teacher is." said Smith.

Harry, Ron and Neville quickly glanced at Draco who was sitting there with ease. He rolled his eyes and turned to Smith

"I think he might be asleep now, Professor." said Draco.

"Right. He has to rest his sexy body of his for tomorrow." said Smith.

"But there's no work- ouch." Ron was unable to continue what he was supposed to say because Neville elbowed him.

"I'll see you tomorrow." said Smith before walking away.

A few moments later, Sirius turned back into his old self again after making sure that Smith would be unable to smell him from a safe distance.

"Why did you elbow me?" Ron asked Neville.

"He bit me, because he thought I was you." Neville replied.

"Sorry about that." said Sirius.

"I better get out of here before he comes back." said Sirius turning into a dog again and running out of the Great Hall.

"This school keeps getting weirder and weirder every year I tell you." said Ron.

"Wait, I hear footsteps again." said Harry.

"Maybe it's Smith again." said Neville.

But Neville was wrong; this time it was Lupin who came rushing out of the door behind the Staff's table.

"Professor Lupin?" said Harry.

"Oh great, here comes another one." said Draco in dismay.

"Harry!" said Lupin who was sweating profusely as well.

"What are you doing here, Professor?" asked Ron.

"Oh, nothing… just wandering around. Say, you guys haven't seen Tonks, have you?" asked Remus.

"No, we haven't." said Harry.

The four immediately saw the relief on Lupin's face.

"Oh good." said Lupin.

"What is it now?" asked Ron.

"She's here looking for me." said Lupin.

"You know, I wonder how that woman gets inside this school." said Draco.

"For Tonks, anything is possible…well if you leave clumsiness behind." said Harry.

"I better go, my guts tell me that she's around." said Lupin dashing out of the entrance hall.

"Do you guys reckon that someone's coming next?" asked Neville.

But before they could answer, someone had once again burst out of the door behind the Staff table. It was Tonks and she's looking as active as ever.

"Wotcher Harry!" called Tonks when she saw them.

"Hey Tonks! err… what are you doing here?" asked Harry pretending that he didn't knew already.

Tonks walked towards them and managed to trip on one of the bench's legs "Ow! Darn it, that hurt. I'm looking for Remus. Have you seen him?" she asked.

"No!" Harry, Ron and Neville quickly answered.

"Oh." said a disappointed Tonks. "Oh well, I'll just look around somewhere else. I'm sure I'll find him." said Tonks cheerfully.

"Well don't let us stop you." said Draco, Tonks said good-bye to them.

"This is some day I'm having. Talking to you three… having a plan to get Luna back with you guys… weird people popping out of nowhere-hell. It feels like home." said Draco.

"So we'll practice tomorrow again won't we?" asked Neville.

"Yeah." said Harry

"How's that potion we're going to use?" asked Draco.

"Oh, it's okay. Even if any of you didn't bother to help it's going quite fine." said Harry, while glaring at Draco.

"I'm glad to help." smiled Draco.

"So Harry, how did you know what Hermione's favorite song was?" asked Ron.

Harry scratched the back of his head.

"Well… err…. Remember when I told you that I'm going to find out what Hermione does at her spare time when she goes to the Library? I followed her all day and she went to this empty room near the Kitchen. She was singing it, again… and again… and again." said Harry who looked like he wished that they would suddenly have short term memory loss.

"I knew she doesn't ALWAYS go to the Library all the time." said Ron.

"Yes, yes Weasley, save us from your brilliance." said Draco.

But even before Ron could answer Draco, someone had entered the entrance hall… again.

"Who's that now?" pointed Neville.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake! Who is it this time!" snarled Draco.

"Bill!" said Harry.

"It seems we're having a men's only party." said Bill beaming at them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ron.

"I'm looking for Tonks. She ditched me again when I said that I wanted talk to a few more people, next thing I know, I was talking to myself… well, maybe not to myself. When I turned around and there were these strange women standing behind me. I still don't know why they wanted my owl address." said Bill.

"She went that way." said Ron who pointing to where Tonks had went off to. He appeared to want Bill out of there as soon as possible

"I knew it." muttered Bill, he said goodbye to them and went off.

"You know, I think we should go to sleep now, it's getting late, we're almost drunk, and I want to be out of here before someone else comes here… namely Snape." said Harry.

"I can stay, he _loves_ me." said Draco.

The three Gryffindors glared at him.

"Fine! Lets do all the things that you want!" snapped Draco.

They went back to the Gryffindor tower to get some rest for their mission tomorrow night.

They all woke up the next morning only to find their selves late for class. Well… except for one Slytherin.

"Oh no! We're late for Transfiguration!" yelled Ron while hurrying up to get dressed.

"That's the last time I'll ever go to sleep drunk." said Neville busy looking for his notes.

"We're not drunk." said Ron.

"Has anybody seen my Quill?" asked Harry.

"Would you lot shut up?" moaned Draco who was still face-down against his pillow.

"Yeah, you've got a lot to worry about. You don't have any problem playing hooky." said Harry.

"Let's go." said Ron.

Harry, Ron and Neville dashed out of their Dorm room, while Draco waved goodbye from his bed.

"What a bunch of idiots." he muttered.

The three ran as fast as they could to get to class. Neville even tripped and skimmed a few meters on the floor but he got up and kept on running like nothing had happened. When they reached their room, they quickly scanned for Sirius, they didn't see him. They only saw the whole class busy copying things down on the board on their parchment.

Harry saw Hermione looked at them, but when she saw him looking, she quickly turned her back to her parchment; Harry, Ron and Neville took their seats.

"Good thing Sirius still isn't here yet." said Ron to Harry while rummaging on his bag.

"Yeah, I'm glad too." came a different voice.

The three looked up and saw Sirius standing right beside them.

"Detention you three." said Sirius briskly.

After class was over, Harry attempted to talk to Hermione but she already took away. He then stayed behind Ron and Neville to reason with Sirius. After they had finished telling Sirius what they were suppose to do tonight, Sirius had let them off the hook… crying, their story must have touched Sirius, they left him and went to their Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson.

At Dinner at the Great Hall. The three found Draco at the Gryffindor table who appeared to be waiting for them.

"Oy! What happened?" Draco asked Harry as the three sat down to help themselves with some food "You look like someone reached down on your trousers and pulled your unmentionables." said Draco.

"Hermione keeps avoiding me." said Harry gloomily.

"So, does this mean we're not going to continue our plan for later?" asked Ron who filled his plate with mash potatoes.

"No, this only gives me more reason to do it." said Harry straightening up.

"Great, I can't wait." said Neville who was eyeing the four girls at the Ravenclaw table.

"Then what are you lot doing and wasting time, we still have to practice those Muggle thingies." said Draco.

"Hungry are we?" came a familiar voice.

When Harry looked up, it was just his disappointment to see Snape standing there.

"What are you up to, Potter." Snape asked aggressively at Harry.

"We're not doing anything." said Ron.

"That's what you always say." said Snape "My gut instinct tells me you're up to something, Potter. I just know it." said Snape.

Harry glared at Snape, he wanted him to go away so much… so he kicked Draco on the knee.

"Ouch!" yelled Draco.

"What's the matter, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Snape.

Harry glared at Draco and pointed Snape with his eyes.

"Uh… err… nothing Professor, karma." said Draco.

Snape looked suspiciously at him and then caught a glimpse at the staff table.

"Ahh, it looks like Smith and Black's paths had crossed again." said Snape before leaving them.

"That man needs help." muttered Ron.

"Ouch!" yelled Harry.

"Thanks for kicking my knee, Potter." said Draco.

The four finished Dinner and quickly ran off to the Gryffindor tower and to their dorm room. They practiced and practiced until the clock in their room told Harry that it was time.

"Okay guys, it's time." said Harry.

"Hang on, I have to wear something more presentable and sexy than I am now." said Draco.

Harry muttered a spell and all four instruments had vanished.

"Hey, what color do you think would fit me better?" said Draco holding two similar shirts that were also colored black.

"Black." said Ron "Not that it would make a difference." he muttered.

"Shut your mouth, Weasley. You should talk, with that maroon sweater of yours." said Draco.

"My Mum gave it to me! I swear!" said Ron.

"Hey Longbottom, this is an improvement. I like looking at you better when you're dressed up like that." said Draco looking at Neville who was wearing the blue sweater that Mrs. Weasley gave him for Christmas.

The four of them made sure that they looked presentable when the girls see them. All of them wore Mrs. Weasley's sweaters because Neville suggested a theme. They all thought that it would look better if they'd roll up their sleeves, that way, they'd feel more comfortable.

They arrived at the Common room and saw a few people hanging out. Seamus was flirting with Lavender, Dean was busy writing love letters to his girlfriend. (He wouldn't tell anyone what he was really doing, but who was he kidding.) They marched towards the door leading to the Girls Dorm, Harry opened it and they all entered, they arrived at the tricky staircase where it turns into a slide when male tries to go through.

"What now, Harry?" whispered Ron.

This appeared to be an obstacle because of a incident that happened on their fifth year, when they tried to look for Hermione in the girl's dorm. The staircase would turn into a slide, preventing any boys to come up.

"One by one, we can levitate each other up the stairs." said Harry.

Using the levitating charm that Flitwick had taught them long ago, they took turns levitating each other until all four of them were across the stairs. The first was Neville being levitated by Harry, then Ron who swore at Draco because he had levitated him so high up, his head met the ceiling… hard. Harry and Draco followed them.

"Alright, we made it." said Neville in low voice.

"That's Hermione's dorm right there." pointed Harry at the door that said Seventh Years.

"Yeah, I can hear Parvati's voice." said Ron.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get this show on the road." Draco whispered.

Harry muttered a spell. This time, the instruments had appeared in front of them. They all positioned themselves in front of the Dormitory door. Ron sat at the drums, Neville positioned himself at the keyboard while Harry waited with the bass guitar and Draco with the lead.

"Hang on, we still have to drink the potion." said Harry.

The four of them reached in to their pockets and pulled out little vials that had strange blue liquids, they drank it at the same time.

"Let's rock." said Draco.

Inside the girl's dorm, Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Parvati were having a talk.

"… And then Snape saw Sirius wearing his Michael Jackson collectable hat, I swear, I could see veins on his veins." said Ginny

The girls giggled.

"It's a good thing you're here, Luna. What did you say to Professor Flitwick?" asked Hermione.

"The truth of course, he said that he was feeling a little bit of cheerful so he let me stay here for the night." said Luna.

"Isn't this just fun? Us here?" said Ginny.

"Yep! Hey, Hermione. I've noticed that Harry tried to talk to you all day." said Parvati.

"Really? What happened?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing actually, turns out that she avoided him at all cost. I don't know why really." said Luna.

"How did you know?" asked Hermione.

"We Ravenclaws have many ways of keeping up with the news." said Luna reading a book titled OZ IS REAL: EALLY! Which she hid her head with.

The three girls stared at her.

"Anyway." said Parvati shaking their head "I wonder what they're doing right now."

"Who knows." said Ginny.

"They were acting a bit weirder than usual." said Luna.

"Yeah, but still." said Ginny.

"You miss Neville don't you?" said Hermione.

Ginny blushed slightly "No! … Err… maybe…. Well… okay, maybe a little." said Ginny.

"Makes you imagine doesn't it." said Hermione.

"That they're right behind that door with something on their sleeves." said Hermione.

Suddenly, they heard a sound behind the door of their dorm room. A strange music that none of them except Hermione weren't familiar of.

"What's that sound?" said Ginny.

"It sounds like guitars." said Hermione.

"It's coming from outside." said Luna.

The four of them stood up and went towards the door. When they opened it; they saw Harry, Ron, Neville and Draco were playing instruments right in front of them.

(Harry) "Could be your eyes, could be your smile, could be the way you freed my mind."

(Ron) "Your precious touch, caressed my soul and gave me everything I need.

And now I'm lost, lost forever."

(Draco) "Lost forever."

(Neville) "And you said." (Draco) "This is going nowhere girl."

(Neville) "And you said." (Draco) "I turned my back on."

(Neville) "You said." (Harry) "I'm not the only one for you."

(All four) "Please give me one more try for the sake of our love.

Let's give it one more chance coz I can't give you up.

I can't live one more day without you in my arms.

I can never find another like you."

(Draco) "Could be the lies, could be my pride, could be the days and night so wild."

(Neville) "Could be the times I wasn't there and all the nights we didn't share.

And now you're lost, lost forever."

(Harry) lost forever

(Draco) "You said." (Harry) "This is going nowhere girl."

(Draco) "And you said." (Harry) "I turned my back on."

(Draco) "You said." (Ron) "I'm not the only one for you."

(All four) "Please give me one more try for the sake of our love.

Let's give it one more chance coz I can't give you up.

I can't live one more day without you in my arms.

I can never find another like you."

(Ron) "I can't sleep; I can't live without you by my side."

(Neville) "So cold, so lost without you as my guide."

(Draco) "And you made me realize

I got nothing, nothing without you."

(Harry) Ooooh…

(All four) "Please give it one more try for the sake of our love.

Let's give it one more chance coz I can't give you up."

(Draco) "One more try..."

(All four) "I can't live one more day without you in my arms."

(Ron) "One more chance."

(All four) "I can never find another like you."

(Harry) "Baby give me one more try…"

After Harry and the others had finished, they looked at the girls who were blushing out of control; they didn't even realize that they were all being watched by girls from other years that were rooming near Hermione's dorm. Harry stared at Hermione's face who was right in front of him. She fixated on him as well, a few moments later, Hermione had slammed the door in front of Harry's face.

Draco, Neville and Ron were speechless. And so were Luna, Ginny and Parvati from the other side of the door, but Harry didn't look surprised at all. He laid his guitar down and walked towards the door.

"Hermione! I know you can hear me! Please listen!" yelled Harry.

Draco behind him muttered a spell to make their instruments vanish. He looked at Harry surprised, so were Ron and Neville, and apparently, Ginny, Parvati and Luna are the same.

"I'm really sorry I've put you thought all of this. It's just… I can't convince myself to hide what I feel about you anymore. I- I can't help it Hermione, I'm so in love with you. I tried to ignore it but every time I see you standing there, I fall. You're my best friend, and I'm so scared with the thought of losing you because of what I feel. I know you're scared, Hermione. God knows I am too, but, I just sort of thought that…we-we can give it a chance… we can give _us_ a chance." said Harry.

He stopped after that, desperately waiting for an answer. He thought to himself that this is pointless. Hermione wasn't going to have any feelings for him what so ever, and worst, that she and him wouldn't be able to salvage of what's left of their friendship. Behind his shoulder, Draco, Ron and Neville looked as if they didn't need to hear Luna, Parvati or Ginny. They felt sorry for Harry that they looked like they wanted to get Harry out of there and spare him the humiliation. Harry backed away from the door who appeared to be like the ground he was standing on right now has collapsed and letting him drop to a severe end.

"_Well, that's it, Potter._" nagged Harry's mind "_I hope you're really happy about this. How many times did I tell you not to tell her? But you just have to go with your heart than listen to your brain. You're an idiot, get your ass out of there!_"

But when Harry was about to turn around and leave, the door opened. He turned around as his heart stopped when he saw Hermione standing there. He can tell that she was crying from her cheeks that were flushed, her eyes were watery and the napkin she was holding in her hand had told him that she had tried to wipe her tears away, but nevertheless, he thought that she was still as beautiful as ever.

"Hermione-" Harry started, but Hermione cut him off.

"Harry, I- I normally know what to say, but right at this moment I don't know what to tell you. You're right Harry, I am scared, I don't want to lose you as a friend. After all those years we three have been (She looked at Ron who smiled at her), we can't split now… not ever." said Hermione.

Harry smiled at Hermione "_Well, at least you have you're friend back._" said Harry's mind at him.

"And Harry." said Hermione.

"_Oh no,_" said Harry's' mind.

Hermione's cheeks weren't pink anymore; they had turned into scarlet, which left Harry wondering.

"About the other thing you said." said Hermione, Harry was hanging to her every word "I- I'm not sure how I feel about you yet."

"Oh." said Harry with a half smile.

"But I do think you're right, I think we should go and find out." said Hermione.

For a moment there, Harry thought that someone have been putting him on levitation charm once again because he felt like rising up the air. His heart was beating so fast yet his whole body was numb. He can't move, he can't talk and he can't think of anything but happiness beyond his understanding.

"You do?' said Harry finally getting his self back.

"Yes." said Hermione, Harry smiled at her.

Draco in the meanwhile had stopped gazing at them and went right down to business. He beckoned Luna politely to go on the corner of the room; Neville did the same with Ginny, while Ron was left alone with Parvati.

"Luna." Draco started.

Luna sighed heavily at him "Look here, Draco. It's not your fault that you mixed up a potion that was suppose to be for Hermione. The thing is I don't blame you anymore. So you can go now free to the world that you lived in before that mistake," said Luna who was looking directly at Draco's eyes

"No! Luna… this time it's my turn to talk. You're right, it was an accident, but it was the greatest accident that can happen to a man. When I was in the influence of that potion, it was the first time I ever paid any attention to you, the first time I saw you then was like you were the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on, and now that the effect of that potion had wore off, I still think you are. Luna please let me be your boyfriend, I'm' madly in love with you, potion or no potion." said Draco directly back at her.

Luna seemed to be trying hard to stop herself from bursting into tears from what Draco had said, it seemed not so like him to say words like that. If she didn't know better, he could have been in the influence of another potion, but she knew that it was true, she rested her head on Draco's left shoulder, Draco smiled and locked her within his arms.

(AN it's getting sappier and sappier doesn't it? Just bear with me here)

Ron remained with Parvati. He was looking for words to say to her that wouldn't cause her to cry again, or worse, hex him.

"Go away." said Parvati with her hands crossed to her chest.

"No." said Ron stubbornly.

"What are you doing here? Haven't you got anyone to talk to? Padma perhaps." said Parvati with a hint of jealousy on he face.

"No." said Ron still.

Parvati rolled her eyes at him.

"Err… you look really pretty tonight." said Ron who didn't sound so sure enough on what he said, but Parvati paid no attention to him "Umm, you know, when it comes down to it, I think you're smarter than your sister."

Parvati gave him a puzzling look "What?" she said.

"You were smart enough to tell me that I'm a total, selfish, arrogant, jerk with a numb brain. Those were your own words right?" said Ron with a slight grin "To tell you the truth, I didn't know what I was feeling for you, but when I saw you crying I realized that I made a big mistake. I should have realized that I-I liked Padma because she looks like you, she's smart and clever, but I wouldn't want that if I can't have you. Would you like to be my date at the Ball?"

Parvati didn't need telling twice, she quickly lunge at Ron and gave him a rib-breaking hug.

"Parv, you're suffocating me," said Ron in difficulty.

Harry smiled at the sight of Ron and Parvati, he looked over and saw Neville and Ginny locking lips near one of the girls four-poster bed, she maybe had forgiven Neville. He turned back to Hermione and smiled at her.

"So." said Harry "Still want to go to the Ball with me?" he asked her.

"Yeah." said Hermione who was beaming back at Harry "I guess I do."

"Cheers Harry, you have done the impossible. After this you should treat yourself with a number of Firewhiskeys, but don't tell Draco! He's addicted to the stuff and might drink them all without telling you." said Harry's mind at him.

"Harry, I think you guys better get going now, not that I don't like what you guys did, but err… men are not allowed in here remember." said Hermoine.

Harry nodded, he quickly grabbed Draco's collar and told Ron that Neville was kissing Ginny; the four of them were now going out to go back to their dorm.

"Goodnight my love." called Draco while being dragged by Harry.

"See you tomorrow, Draco." said Luna.

Parvati gave Ron a quick kiss on the lips before he left the room.

"Hey!" said Ginny warningly at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow too, Hermione." called Harry as he tried to pull back Draco who seemed to have become jealous of Ron and wanting to ask Luna to give him one too.

"Night Harry." said Hermione.

Harry couldn't be happier in his life. It all seemed to be perfect, when they were now walking back to their dorm room. Harry thought of the predictable things that would make his life a bit of a challenge for him in the future, but there's only one thing he can say to that…...

"Bring it on."

A\N Alright. This is one of my favorite songs. It's called One more try by A1. You can check it out on Youtube. Check out the official one and not the cover.

Saki-Hime: Well I did want to write about a smart yet very neurotic type of Hermione. I thought it would be the fun way to go. And about her reaction, I just didn't want to write about a crying wimpy girl. I think Hermione's suppose to be stronger than that, at least the one in my story.

Miss Hermione Granger 1995: Thank you very much. I'm going to try.

JazzGirl123: Oh wow, you reviewed every chapter! Thanks you so much. You brought my reviews closer to the 100 mark. I love your comments. Is your BFF still going out with you guy friend? I just saw Deathly Hallows at the 18th and it was great. There IS a kiss between Harry and Hermione. I can't wait for the AMV's in you tube to come out. There's going to be a lot of moments between them. Harry Hermione forever!


	23. Silly shots of wisdom

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME

CHAPTER 23

SILLY SHOTS OF WISDOM

(A/N You all know that this story is jus a rewrite. But because I love my readers so much. I decided to put an original chapter in between so you can read something that the readers of the original hadn't. I hope you enjoy. The following is what happened beyond the story. It just shows a couple of characters in the story that aren't the main. Please enjoy these series of one shots.)

ooo000ooo

It was a boring day as usual at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was used to this boredom by now. After all, her youngest in Hogwarts is only a year away from graduating. She sat there at the dining room as she worked on her famous Weasley sweaters as her husband, Arthur, sat across the table from her and busied himself with the Daily Prophet.

She let out a sigh or two just to get his attention but her husband didn't flinch. They were now old and boring. Molly accepted this, the question is… did Arthur know this too.

She may not be as young as she used to be. Her subtle figure lost through the years, but she still feels the same way about Arthur Weasley as the same day she realized she had feelings for him.

"Ehem."

She faked a cough. All that she wanted to know is if the man she loves still loves her back.

"Ehem!"

She coughed again. This time, being successful on catching Arthur's attention.

"Is something the matter, dear?" asked Mr. Weasley who still hasn't lowered his newspaper.

"Oh, nothing, dear. Nothing." Molly quickly lied.

"You sure?" Arthur asked her.

"I'm sure." Molly continued.

Stupid Molly, now insignificant to her husband. She is a good mother but what's the use of being one if you don't have any children.

Her eldest and most handsome son is working as a curse-breaker for Gringgots and is always busy. Only having a little time for his mother. Bill has a nice head on his shoulders and he knows how to balance his brain and his brawn. But being attractive comes with set backs and that having a lot of sleazy women come after him. The threat of their lives in exchange for holy matrimony with Bill happened almost twice every year.

Her second and most athletic son is working far away in Romania with Dragons in the elite group called the Dragon's guild. He doesn't look bad but Charlie does have problems with women. And that is that he finds deadly, giant lizards more fascinating than them. It's not like he never went out with a girl or two. But the possibility that Charlie will grow old single is a frightening possibility.

Her third and smartest son works at the Ministry. It's true that he can be over his head sometimes but he is just going with what he knows. It was the price of his intelligence to pay. But everything is finally alright with him and his family. He may have an argument with them… but Molly knows that Percy loves them dearly. He now lives with his long time girlfriend Penelope Clearwater in downtown London. But she hears that Percy's relationship has become bitter. A fact that Charlie and the twins make fun of.

Her fourth and fifth are the funniest people she eve met. Yes, Fred and George _are_ a handful but they never fail on putting a smile on everyone's faces. The twins now manage their own Jokeshop which they started from scratch. Molly first thought that they were wasting their time making all those joke stuff but now, Fred and George proved themselves as successful and creative businessmen. Molly may not always show it, but she _does_ love these two. That is why she gave her beloved brothers' names as middle names to them…Fred Fabian and George Gideon Weasley.

Her sixth and youngest son is now in his last year in Hogwarts. Pretty soon, he will be moving out and be his own. Ron has always been the sweetest of all of Molly's children. Unfortunately, he received the short end of the stick of being born after five successful brothers.

Molly had to admit that she may have taken Ron for granted all those years causing Ron his confidence in himself. She didn't mean to, but raising seven children usually takes it toll. Nonetheless, she was happy that he made lifelong friends in Harry and Hermione. Because of them, Ron is finally starting to come out of his shell and be the best version of himself.

Her youngest and most precious child will soon be following Ron's footsteps, as well as all of Molly's sons. Ginny is the only girl in the family so everyone thought of protecting her from the world.

An irony, seeing that her little Ginevra grown as a strong, independent young woman who managed to take some of her brother's characteristics. Bill's looks, Charlie's athleticism, Percy's cleverness, Fred and George's sense of humor, and Ron's sweetness.

Yes, Molly Weasley feels like she has become another victim of insignificance and the feeling is like being incomplete in so many ways.

"Kingsley told me that he plans to retire next year." Molly said.

"Uhuh." Arthur answered from behind the Daily Prophet.

"He said he wanted to pursue singing."

"Uhuh."

"With that voice of his, good luck with that."

"Mmm."

"Pity though. He's one hell of an Auror.'

"That's nice."

"And good looking."

"Okay."

In Molly's annoyance, she decided to take advantage of Arthur lack of attention.

"He made a pass at me you know." said Molly.

"Mmm."

"He said that he's been in love with me for a long time."

"Right."

"I had to talk him out of getting rid of you because you're standing in the way of our love."

"Uhuh."

"He also told me that he wanted to come here and carry me away where we can be happy."

"Brilliant."

_CRACK_!

Molly jumped on her seat in surprise.

"Now who on earth could that be?" she said as she gazed at the direction of the sound.

Arthur didn't looked surprise at all. He just remained calm and continued on his newspaper.

"Maybe it's Kingsley Shacklebolt who just can't wait to carry you away to where both of you can be happy." said Arthur.

Molly turned back to her husband in surprise. Arthur laid down his paper, revealing the grin on face.

"I know I can't" said Arthur giving the woman of his dreams a playful wink.

Molly just sat there smiling back at Arthur. Maybe he still loves her after all….

ooo000ooo

_Ding Dong!_

The sound of the door came as George Weasley carried himself to the door to see who was bothering him late that night. He opened the door and a blur of long hair passed him by.

"Hey Alicia." George greeted lazily as he rubbed his eyes.

"I need to use your bathroom!" she bellowed from the lavatory.

"Please… go on ahead." George said sarcastically.

"Where's Fred?" she asked still inside the bathroom.

"Where's Fred?" he mimicked. "It's not like we're attached by the hip you know." He told her.

"It's just… I rarely see you two apart." she told him.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" he asked.

"I was with a date and he threw up on me. I got rid of the puke but I couldn't get the stench off." she said. "God, why do I always date losers?"

George chuckled.

"Well maybe you're setting your standards too high…or too low." he said.

"I don't deserve this!" she complained.

George leaned against the bathroom wall.

"I don't know… you are the one who barges in on their friend's apartment and use their bathroom in the middle of the night… humble Alicia Spinnet." he told her.

"I'm tired of waiting for the right guy to come along." she said.

"You know what they say… time to try t he girls." he said.

The sudden sound of a thud from inside made George realize that Alicia just threw something at his direction.

"I, for one, would love to see that." said George.

"Very funny!" she threatened from inside.

"I promise I won't throw up."

"Don't get a hard on just yet."

"I'm picturing it in my mind right now."

"You're disgusting."

"There you are… you're making out with two Brazilian chicks… while being loved by a busty French model."

"Typical."

"-Enter George Weasley."

This time, George actually heard Alicia chuckle from inside the bathroom.

"Did that open your mind to anything?" George yelled to her.

"No! Still straight!"

"You don't have to be a lesbian to have sex with another woman…. You just have to be open-minded."

They both laughed.

"No seriously… the reason why _you've_ been dating losers is because most men aren't good enough for you." said George.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean where else could anybody find a girl who's as cool as you, as funny as you, as smart as you and..."

As he went on, there was small sensation in his stomach. It was new and it felt weird. It was as if that this small moment of was so natural that he could see this conversation go for the rest of his life.

"-And what?" she asked eagerly.

"-As beautiful as you."

His cheeks were burning. His heart raced. What on Earth is he saying to his friend? There was nothing but silence that followed after that. With great fear over what he just said. George Weasley decided to disregard this.

"What the bloody hell are you doing there anyway?" he said as he (without thinking) opened the bathroom door.

"GEORGE!" she screamed.

George quickly closed the door.

"Why are you naked?"

"I was taking a shower!"

"You could have told me earlier… or locked the damn door!"

"How is this _my_ fault?"

"My apartment, I can accuse anything of anyone freely."

He then saw the door knob move meaning that Alicia is making sure that the door was locked.

"You're a really silent bath-taker, you know that?" said George hoping to undo what just happened.

But he was met with silence.

"Alicia?"

"Do you really mean what you said?" her voice came.

"What?"

"About earlier."

"About the lesbian thing?"

"George!"

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!"

"Well…"

"Of course… every word."

A couple of seconds later, the door finally opened once more. She looked at his eyes as he looked right back. Now, George Weasley is the kind of guy who always trusted his gut instincts. He walked towards Alicia and kissed her.

The two closed the door of the bathroom… opening a chance of happiness….together.

ooo000ooo

Late at night at the halls going to the court yard, an argument is on going.

"Oh, shut the hell up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"Would you two just SHUT UP!" Lupin bellowed.

"Who goes there?" came Filch's voice.

"It's just us, Argus." Lupin replied.

"Who's us?" asked Filch.

"Professor Severus Snape." said the potions master. He glimpsed at Sirius on more time, "And a bitch." He added.

"Kiss my ass." Sirius countered, "What the hell are you doing here anyway?" he asked Filch.

The school caretaker looked nervous and began to sweat madly. He reached down his groin area and quickly zipped his fly up.

"Not playing with myself, for one." said Filch.

The three teachers narrowed their eyes at him.

"Filch." said Lupin carefully like Filch had a bomb.

"What?" asked the caretaker.

"Where's Mrs. Norris?" said Lupin.

Meow!

The three turned around and saw Mrs. Norris at the nearby balcony.

"Oh, thank god." said Sirius as Filch picked up his precious pet and go on his way.

"I thought our trusted caretaker might have developed conformity with bestiality." said Snape.

"Stay away from him in your Animagi form." Lupin told Sirius.

"I can tell you the same thing. Imagine what he'll do to you in your werewolf form." said Sirius.

"I have an overwhelming urge to get him a restriction order for the children." said Snape.

"My God! The children!" said Lupin.

"Wait a minute." said Siius, "Do you two hear something?"

"The sound of your ancestors regretting their inbreeding." said Snape.

"Look at me, I'm Severus Snape. I cry when I ejaculate." Sirius said.

"Shh! I hear it too." said Lupin.

Snape looked a him.

"You see, Black. Your friend hears your ancestors as well." said Snape.

"It's coming from the Greenhouse 4." said Lupin as he walked towards the origin of the noise.

"It's probably just some students having sex." said Sirius.

The three educators suddenly exchanged looks of dread and ran quickly towards the Greenhouse.

"Stop the immorality! Stop the sin!" Lupin bellowed as he charged the door open while keeping his eyes covered.

"What is going on here?" asked Snape.

"Pomona? Filius?" said Sirius.

The two surprised teachers jumped in surprise.

"What the hell are you two doing?" asked Sirius.

"Oh, err-talking about the glory days."

He looked around and saw massive amount of plants that surrounded them. He then turned back to them and saw their faces. He narrowed his eyes in thought. Next, he saw Snape walk to a nearby plant and inspect it. It was then that they both realize that it wasn't any ordinary Hogwarts plant they've seen.

"This is weed!" Snape exclaimed.

"It's not what you think!" said Madam Sprout.

"You're getting high with a room full of marijuana with Frodo over here." said Sirius.

Sprout looked embarrassed

"Fine, it's exactly what you think."

_SLAM!_

Snape slammed the door closed as a tiny charms Professor attempted a stealthy escape.

"Nice try, Umpa Lumpa." said Snape.

"Geez, Severus. You're no fun." said Flitwick nervously.

"Look at my face. Do I look like Santa Clause to you?" Snape said.

"Well I'm glad you're not Santa Clause, Severus. You'd scare the crap out of children." said Sprout bitterly.

"Pomona, Filius… I didn't know you two liked riding the magic dragon." said Lupin.

"It's not a surprise to me." said Snape.

"And why do you say that?" Sirius asked.

"They're both happy…..when I was only three days in teaching in this school. I go out to get some fresh air so I can reduce the gathering hatred." Snape told them.

Sirius and Lupin exchanged looks of agreement.

"Look…" said Madam Sprout, "I have an idea. Why don't you join us?"

"What? No!" said Lupin. "Sirius, tell her that she's crazy."

He turned around to Sirius only to see his best friend struggle with the thought.

"Well…"

"Oh, for God's sake man."

"Don't be a hypocrite, Moony. It's no secret that we experimented with that thing every once in a while. Even creep factor here knows." Sirius pointed at Snape.

"I do." said Snape.

"Absolutely not." said Lupin.

"Oh, I guess I won't feel so guilty when I tell Sirius and Severus about that….certain fetish you have with a-" said Pomona.

"Give me that bong!" Lupin interrupted.

A few minutes later, the whole Greenhouse was filled with smoke and laughter.

"Wow." said the Defense against the Dark arts teacher as he looked at his left hand, "My hands are so big."

Flitwick and Pomona Sprout dropped to the floor in laughter.

"I mean it, my hands are huge." said Lupin, clearly stoned as a biblical sinner.

"You're crazy, Remus! You're freaking crazy." Flitwick squeaked.

Snpae puffed a large amount of smoke out.

"I can barely feel any hatred for anything." said Snape.

Then, a hand suddenly found Snape's left shoulder.

"I like this side of you, Severus. You hardly repulse me at all." said Sirius.

"You! I love you! I love this guy right here!" said Snape who is clearly as high as a kite.

"What are you doing, Remus?" Madam Sprout called.

Sirius looked over to see his friend rip his clothes off.

"Hey, I finally remembered why I can't let him smoke weed anymore." He told Snape.

"You're the man, Black!" Snape bellowed.

"Yeah, whatever." said Sirius dismissively.

Meanwhile, Lupin was now completely naked and stood proudly on the nearest table.

"THIS-IS-SPARTA!"

"I loved that movie." Flitwick told Pomona.

"SPARTA!"

"You're friend sure has an exhibitionist side." said Snape standing up.

"Look at me, everyone. I'm a werewolf! Awooooo!" said Lupin.

Madam Sprout and Professor Flitwick cheered him on.

"Could you imagine if tonight were the full moon. We'd be dealing with a stoned werewolf." said Sirius to Snape.

"Tonight _is_ the full moon." said Snape.

The two looked at each other.

"Shit."

ooo000ooo

She walked upon that dark desolate place they call a hallway along with two guards behind her. Why she was doing this is beyond her. All she wanted to do today was pamper herself and relax as she enjoyed her liberty from her incarcerated husband.

"This way." said a familiar looking Auror as he beckoned her to a room.

"This place is a dump." she said snobbishly as she passed him by.

"It's a prison… not an amusement park in Orlando." said the Auror.

"You call this a prison? Try being in labor for 47 hours at St. Mungos." she said.

"I'm surprised you didn't eat your own baby when he came out." he muttered.

"Just shut up and open the damn door, Kingsley." she snapped at him.

Kingsley Shacklebolt nodded at one of the guards who opened the door for their nasty visitor. There, she saw a small room with a huge glass window on one of the walls. There was a small table with two chairs. One of them is already being sat on.

She held her nose high she sat down the opposing chair.

"Narcissa." Greeted the man before her.

"Assface." She greeted back.

Lucius was now thinner since his incarceration. He had shaven his long, sleek-blonde hair for safety reasons.

"Looks like cupid struck a winner with this match." said Kingsley.

Suddenly, the door opened once more to admit Bill Weasley and Nyphadora Tonks.

"Thank God. People I actually like." said Kingsley, "What took you two?"

"I have to look for this one." said Bill pointing at Tonks.

"I was sleeping at his parent's place, I like them. You're mom's pretty funny and your dad's really cool." Said Tonks.

"I Apparated home and saw her eavesdropping on my parents."

"Oh, I'm sorry." called Lucius. "Maybe you can tell me if this is the story of your life so I can pretend to give a damn."

"Let's just get this over with." said Bill.

He walked towards the table.

"Lucius Malfoy, you are here in assistance to help me and Auror Tonks solve a case to which you information with."

"Such formality. Maybe because it's the only thing you've got going for you." said Lucius.

"Oh, I'm sure he's much more capable than that." said Narcissa as she fiddled her finger playfully on Bill's thighs.

Bill's eyes widened as well as the two Aurors in the room.

"Red hair, dragon hide boots, leather jacket, intellect intact…. Are you sure you're a Weasley?" asked Lucius.

"Oh, don't mind him. He's always jealous with people I sleep with." said Narcissa.

"But we haven't slept together." said Bill.

"Give it time dear." said Narcissa as she grabbed Bill's left cheek, and she was nowhere near his face.

"Woah!" Bill jumped in surprise.

"Sexual assault Sissy we call her back then." said Lucius.

"I like your hair that way." said Narcissa.

"I don't have any." said Lucius.

"Well there you go."

Kingsley laughed.

"I should have told you about that not-picking-up-the-soap thing." said Kingsley.

Lucius raised a brow at him.

"You're fat and you can't sing." He said.

Kingsley gasped as though he heard the news of the death of a dear friend. Tonks quickly covered Kingsley's ears with her hands.

"Don't listen to him, Kingsley." she said.

"Can you tell me how a real man makes love?" Narcissa continued on.

"Why don't you tell me? Pleasured any women lately?" asked Lucius.

His wife laughed at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know." said Narcissa winking at her husband.

Lucius' brow rose once again.

"Can we get back to business here?" said Bill.

"Why sure, dear. Of course." said Narcissa as though Bill was eight.

"Err… well then we have-"

"How's my daughter?" asked Lucius.

Bill's eyes narrowed.

"Daughter? Don't you mean son?"

"Ever seen him play Quidditch?" asked Lucius.

"Err."

"There you go. The parental abuse continues." said Lucius.

"No wonder that kid turned out like he did." Bill muttered.

"Please forgive my husband." said Narcissa, "He's had too many penises inside him."

"It's okay." said Bill, "Sodomy can do that to a guy… unless you're gay."

"Ever the gentleman. Are you busy later? Maybe you can come by the house." said Narcissa maliciously.

"Err, I have plans with my girlfriend." He lied looking at Tonks.

"What?" said Tonks.

Bill gave her pleading looks.

"That's alright, dear. She can join us." said Narcissa.

Bill coughed automatically.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I think you're drunk." said Bill.

"No, she just hasn't been sober for twenty years." said Lucius.

"My god, fifteen minutes with you and I want to kill myself. Bill, hurry it up." said Tonks.

"Who broke into Gringgots?' said Bill.

"Yes, Broke like you're sudo ass-hymen." said Narcissa

"I got this covered, my dear." said Lucius. "His name is Palomides Kerr. He's a con artist who deals with Dark wizards."

"Where is he now?"

"Why not ask my wife? She's been sleeping with him… along with anything that moves." said Lucius.

The three looked at her in disbelief.

"Well, _you_ should know. _You_ were there with me." said Narcissa.

The Three looked at him in disgust.

"He hangs around in a Bar in Kent. You should find him there." said Narcissa.

"Okay, we got what we need." said Bill.

"Good, alright you two. Visiting hours is over." said Kingsley.

But neither Lucius nor Narcissa moved. They just looked at each other in disgust.

"I loath you." he said.

"Your very presence sickens me." she replied.

"I've strangled you to death in my mind a thousand times."

"It bothers me that they call you a man."

"You're breath smells like puke."

"You reek of prison sex."

"Err, guys." said Bill.

It could have been that their eyes were playing tricks on them. But it feels like Lucius and Narcissa were engaging in verbal foreplay.

"You look like a man."

"You piss like a woman."

"You…are nothing but a two bit whore who will give it to anyone who can't run fast enough."

Narcissa suddenly stood up, knocking her table down. She then grabbed Lucius by the collar. At first they though that she was going to slap him. To their surprise, she threw him down the table and started to ravage him.

"Hey! Hey! You can't do that!" yelled Kingsley.

Bill quickly covered Tonks' eyes.

The only reaction that they got was Lucius' pants being thrown at their direction.

"Hey you two!" said Kingsley right before ducking from one of Narcissa's shoes.

"Fine, make it fifteen minutes!"

ooo000ooo

He walked down that hall back and forth trying to figure out what to do. He never encountered any situation like this before. All his life it was always Quidditch that grabbed his mind. To play the game… To win… To be champion. But the recent events had taken him by surprise. It wasn't too long ago when his good friend and former team mate changed his life for ever.

They have remained close even after graduating from Hogwarts separately. He had been offered a reserved position in an up and coming team and had been playing for Puddlemere since then. She however, has been working with her Aunt on a family business. And years later, the two of them have been closer than ever.

One solemn night after going out to dinner, she had asked him why he broke it off with the most recent woman he's been seeing on the walk back to the nearest Ministry Portway.

"It's just not working out. She and I didn't have anything in common." he said with his Irish brogue.

"Except sex, you mean?" she asked.

"Eh, I guess you can say that. She didn't like Quidditch." he said.

She playfully gasped.

"How dare _she_?" she said sarcastically.

He snickered.

"Everyone knows that Puddlemere United star Keeper; Oliver Wood is nothing but a crazy Quidditch-obsessed nut."

"Well, I'm not _just_ a nut, Katie" said Oliver.

"Of course, you're _my_ nut." said Katie.

"I really don't know what to feel being Katie Bell's nut." said Oliver.

"Shut up!" she playfully elbows him.

"It's not just sex, and Quidditch…obviously. What I want is something more." said Oliver.

"You mean an orgy?" Katie teased.

"Stop hanging out with Fred and George, I'm serious." said Oliver.

"Geez, sorry, Captain Quidditch."

"Captain Quidditch?"

"It's what the twins call you."

"I like it."

"That's why I brought it up."

"I love the way you know me so well."

"What were you saying about wanting something more?"

"It's chemistry."

"You don't have any chemistry with any of the women you dated but you still slept with them."

"And err… passion."

"Well… there's sex again."

"Katie, there's more to passion than just sex."

"Are you talking about Hooligan passion?"

"No, for life. I just want a woman who I can talk to about everything."

"Get a therapist, Olie."

Oliver laughed.

"No, I want a girl that likes the things that I like."

"It's gonna be hard marrying yourself… but that hasn't stopped other people."

"I want somebody like you, Katie."

"Only hotter."

"No, I like the way you look just fine. Not fake. You look like the way you like and it doesn't bother you."

Katie smiled.

"Thanks, I just bought this top."

"And you look great in it."

"You can stop staring at my boobs now, Olie."

"I'm not-"

"Just kidding."

"See, this is what I mean."

"Don't worry, Olie. I'm sure we'll find you a nice nutcase for you to marry."

"I don't get why you're still single."

"Hang on, how did we suddenly get to _me_?" Katie asked.

"Nothing, just forget it." Oliver replied.

"It's not my fault if I'm not hot like a vela on heat. I mean, my body is built for Quidditch and not for photo shoots." she protested.

"You'll find no complaints here. Personally, I like what I see." said Oliver.

"Aww." she said.

She brushed his hair.

"You're the sweetest perv I know." Katie told him.

"Thank you, I do my best." said Oliver.

"Here we are." she said as they arrived at a shabby looking telephone booth.

They both stepped in and realized the smallness of the booth.

Traveling by Portway is like a cross between Floo and Portkey. But the difference is Portway can teleport a person to a more direct location and it does not require any magic from a wizard which is needed for Apparating.

"Press my number. I want to get something from my place." Oliver told Katie as she is closer to the buttons.

Katie did so. Portways usually take their time to take effect.

"It's really packed in here, isn't it?" said Oliver.

Katie laughed.

"I'm not complaining. Just don't get excited, alright?" she said.

The two laughed. It was always amazing to be with the other. Oliver didn't know how but they somehow click in every way. It was only then that he realized that he was gazing deep in her eyes and she gazed back at his.

A warmth that could not be explained engulfed the two.

Hearts racing.

Sweat flowing.

Mouth dry.

Oliver is a creature of instinct. And his head couldn't explain why he leaned down to her and kiss her lips. He wasn't famous for thinking things through. All that made sense was his lips on hers.

Katie was surprised at first but didn't resist Oliver. She wasn't really the type of person who refuses something that she likes.

As the Portway fire slowly engulfed them, the passers by doesn't notice the two couple disappears into the thin air.

Now, Oliver is facing the hardest enemy in his life…. The fear that he might have lost her.

"Olie?"

He looked up and saw her shocked face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she said incredulously.

"I came here to talk to you." He replied.

"Olie, you have a match against the Tornadoes in… seven minutes." said Katie as she checked her watch.

"This can't wait."

"What?"

"I said this can't-"

"Are you kidding me?" her disbelief now turning into anger.

"Katie…I."

"It's been two weeks since we've really seen each other, ever since then you've taken every chance to avoid me!" said Katie.

The people who were passing by were shot by curiosity. Katie didn't really care if she worked with them or not. She always liked being herself and not compromise herself in front of others.

"I' haven't been avoiding you."

"The hell you haven't!"

"I was just…thinking things through." said Oliver feebly.

Katie wiped her forehead in frustration.

"Olie, there isn't anything to think about."

"I've just been out of it since-"

"Since you slept with me?" she finished.

Lost for words, Oliver looked at her.

"I want you to put this in that thick head of yours. You didn't force me to do anything. We both made that decision that night together. So spare me your emo trip. It doesn't have to mean anything if you want to. It's just sex. It's not like I asked you to marry me." said Katie.

"Katie…"

She kept her voice as calm as she could even though she wanted to scream at him. She rarely cried about any pain she got but even though she wanted to… she wasn't going to give him that

"And then you avoid me like I'm cancer."

"God, I'm sorry."

"You were just willing to throw six years of friendship away because you thought you woke up one morning with a conscience."

"It does change something, damn it!" Oliver retorted.

"What?"

"You can pretend all you like, but don't just stand there and tell me you didn't feel a damn thing!" he yelled.

She wanted to talk back but couldn't. She didn't want to admit it but he has a point.

"I'm sorry that I woke up and became the average guy, that's not me. I've never thought of anything through because I didn't care…but it was different with you."

"Olie-"

"No, let me finish. You want to know why acted the way I did? Fine….It's because I was scared. I know it sounds silly. Captain Quidditch…scared."

Katie looked around and realized that they were now the main attraction of the area as she saw a thick crowd watch them.

"I was afraid that you'd…run away. Just like I did. I was scared you couldn't look at me the way you always do. I was terrified you'd leave me." said Oliver with difficulty.

"I'd never leave you. You've always known that." said Katie.

"Yes, but I'm an idiot."

"Olie-"

"I used to think that there's nothing more important in this world than winning… but I guess you've changed that."

"What are you saying?" she asked him.

"I don't really know where my life is going to take me… but wherever it is I want you there beside me."

"Oh, Olie."

"You're better than Quidditch."

She finally broke into a smile. Katie walked toward Oliver and embraced him as the crowd broke into applause.

"I guess this means we're seeing each other, huh?" Katie whispered.

"Yep, by the way… do you want to go out sometime?" he whispered.

Katie snickered.

"I am so getting fired." said Katie.

Oliver kissed her forehead.

"Nah, you're too awesome."

A\N Sorry for taking so long. I had a big work load. I tried my best to finish this chap by Christmas. Tell me which one shot is your favorite and why.

Sophie Samimi: Good for you.

Saki-Hime: kind of a sadist aren't you?

sasusaku takukari: thanks, here's one you'll enjoy.

HermionePotter1124: Come now, it's gotta end, but it will have a sequel.

Urapooper: good for you, what did you think about the movie? By the way, nice profile name lol.

By the way. Merry Christmas everyone


	24. Oh great! Now what?

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME

CHAPTER 24

OH GREAT! NOW WHAT?

Morning arrived. It was the day before the Ball. It was still early when Harry woke up. He looked outside and saw the sun up and the birds flying at the relaxing blue sky. The air was fresh when Harry poked his head out the window and took a heavy breath. The day was soothing for him because it was perfect. He felt so good for many reasons, and Hermione was one of them.

"What's up Potter?"

Harry turned around to see Draco playing chess with Ron on Ron's four-poster bed.

"You two are up early, what how long have you've been up?" asked Harry.

"Oh, a minute or two, an hour and a half." said Draco.

"Check." said Ron.

"Well, well, you two are having a good time playing with each other. You didn't put Ron in the Imperious curse did you?" said Harry.

"Nah, didn't need to. But if you are asking, then it's safe to say that we are under a spell, its called love baby." said Draco who looked like he was a box filled with happy things.

"It's your move, Malfoy." said Ron "Did you have a good night sleep too, Harry. I know I did."

"Does a Seeker catch a Snitch?" said Harry.

"Figures." said Ron grinning at him "I saw that, Malfoy. No cheating!"

Harry sniggered. It was weird how Ron and Draco were getting along just fine. He looked at Neville on his bed and saw him holding to a pillow while asleep.

"At least one of us is getting some sleep." said Harry.

"I'm not, listen to him." said Ron "I said no cheating, Malfoy!"

"Ginny, Ginny, I love you, Ginny… you're the only one for me." moaned Neville while asleep.

"Shut up!" yelled Ron "That's my sister you're smothering in your dream!"

"We've been listening to him for an hour and a half. If you hadn't waken up, Weasley was planning to kick him where it hurts."

"Checkmate." said Ron.

"What! I didn't see that! Show it to me." said Draco.

"I feel like stretching my legs. I'll meet you lot at breakfast." said Harry then leaving the two.

"You heard me! You cheated!" yelled Draco.

Harry walked around at school for a bit. It was nice that classes today were canceled because of the preparations for the Lunar Ball. Harry can hardly wait for tomorrow. He was going with Hermione-may I repeat, with Hermione. There's nothing that can ever ruin his day even his least favorite event of everyday that he liked to call Snape.

He was walking at the corridor near the Kitchen when he saw her coming the opposite way. It's amazing how she makes herself more beautiful than the others without putting anything on her face.

"Good morning, Harry!" called Hermione.

"Good morning to you too." said Harry who's grin was ear to ear "_God! She's beautiful today; I wonder if you should tell her how pretty she looks- no, no, no! She doesn't like that, how about if you tell her how smart she looks? No, that's just plain dumb, oh no, she's smiling, quick! Hold your chest, your heart might jump out!_" said his mind at him

"So you're up early too, huh?" said Hermione.

"Yeah, I figured I'd stretch my legs." said Harry

"Where's Ron?" she asked.

"Back at the dorm playing chess with Draco. Can you believe it?" said Harry.

"Actually, I'm also having a hard time to get that picture on my brain." said Hermione "So where are you off to now?" she asked.

"Oh, I was planning on going back and ask Draco and Ron to play Quidditch." said Harry. "That's if Draco hasn't killed Ron yet."

"Okay, do you mind if me and the others watch you. The girls and I are already awake and I figure they might want to take a walk around too." said Hermione.

"Sure, I'll go get the guys." said Harry.

"And I'll go get the others at the Great Hall. We'll wait for you." said Hermione.

The two of them went their separate ways… not knowing that someone was watching from hiding one of the pillars watching them.

DAN! DAN! DAN! (AN Dramatic music for the atmosphere)

Harry was now walking to the Quidditch pitch along with Ron; Draco and Neville (AN Draco was almost sprinting) with bright grins on their faces, they were on the corridor near the Quidditch field when they saw Euan Abercrombie running quickly at them with a look of panic on his face.

"Harry! Harry!" called Euan.

"What is it, Euan?" asked Harry with concern.

But Euan couldn't speak he was still busy panting from a long run.

"Could we leave him behind, Luna's waiting to see my magnificent flying skills." said Draco impatiently.

"No (Gasp), that's what I'm (Gasp) trying to tell you (Gasp), they took them (Gasp), they took the girls." said Euan.

Nobody could explain the look on Harry's face when he heard this, "You mean Hermione and the other girls, what happened? Who took them?" he asked quickly.

"How about Luna? What happened to Luna?" said Draco trying hard to get out of Neville's grip on him.

"Parvati…" muttered Ron.

"I was going to go practice at the Field when I noticed them from far away… then suddenly out of nowhere, Dolohov and a number of Slytherins shot some spells that knocked them unconscious… and then…then, they put them inside four sacks and hovered them away." Euan explained.

Harry heard Draco's breathing become faster and faster in ange. He looked at his fist and saw blood coming from him palms.

"Why didn't you help them? Why didn't you-"

"That's enough, Draco." said Harry to Draco "Okay, now listen, Euan. I need you to tell me where they went off to." said Harry

The look on Euan's face became uneasy "Harry they- they went outside Hogwarts and flew away with their Brooms." said Euan.

"Damn it!" shouted Draco.

"What now, Harry?" asked Ron.

Harry paused for a while "I need to see Ernie Macmillan." said Harry.

"He must be either at the Hufflepuff common room or at the Great Hall." said Neville.

"Neville, you go with Draco and look for him at the Hufflepuff common room. Tell him that I need to see him, Ron and I will go to the Great Hall. Euan, I need you to tell a teacher about this." ordered Harry, after that, they dashed off to their destinations.

Harry and Ron arrived at the Great Hall; they quickly scanned the Hufflepuff table and saw Ernie talking to his girlfriend Susan Bones.

"Ernie!" called Harry, Ernie looked at him.

"Morning, Harry. What is it?" he asked.

"There's a spell that Hermione taught me, and it's like a compass. Now, I need you to come up with a way for that spell to point at where a person is." said Harry

"What? Why?" asked Ernie.

"Don't ask! I really need you to do me this favor just now." said Harry.

"But Harry it's-"

"C'mon, Ernie. If anyone can do it, it's you. You were second with Hermione at Charms this year weren't you? I know you can do this." said Harry.

Ernie stared at Harry for a moment and then "Show me this compass spell you got." said Ernie.

Just a few moments later, Draco, Neville and Euan came at the Great Hall.

"There you are." said Neville spotting Ernie.

But Ernie just ignored them "Okay, I think I got it. You can now tell what direction a person is when you have something of them." said Ernie

Harry paused for a second, what did he have that belonged to Hermione. He felt around for his pocket and pulled out Hermione gift to him. It was the Locket that enabled them to talk to each other.

"Point me!" said Harry an arrow came out of his wand pointing North. Harry then placed the locket near the arrow and the arrow suddenly changed its direction to South East "It worked!" said Harry.

"You're a genius." said Ron who gave Ernie a quick hug. Ernie blushed in front of Susan who was giggled at him.

"Let's go," said Harry.

They met Draco and Neville on the way out. The four of them stormed out of the Great Hall carrying their Brooms.

"Harry wait!" called Euan "I can't find any teachers." he murmured.

Meanwhile, in a dark eerie place. Hermione found herself chained against the stonewall behind her along with Luna, Ginny and Parvati. It looked as though that they were still unconscious. She scanned around and saw the room she was in. It was dark… the only source of light was the brightness of the day peering through the window. From her study of the place, it was an old abandon castle of some sort, but where it was, was a complete mystery.

"Ah good, you're awake." came a man's voice.

Hermione looked around but couldn't see the person who spoke hidden in the dark, then he walked out of the shadows. It was Derek Dolohov along with the rest of the Slytherin 7th years. They were all looking smugly as usual.

"You." said Hermione.

"Yes… me." said Dolohov.

"Why did you bring us here?" she demanded.

"To lure Potter and Malfoy so I can finally make them pay for what they did to me. Humiliating me like that, it will not go unsettled." said Dolohov.

"Then why did you bring Parvati and Ginny along?" said Hermione.

"Well…err… It's kind of spur of the moment thing." said Goyle.

"-besides the reason of luring Potter and Malfoy here." Dolohov interrupted, "I also have another reason."

He walked towards Hermione.

"I have found that not all Mudbloods are worthless. Some… like you, are just enough to be a source of entertainment." Dolohov said menacingly.

The gang of Slytherin broke into cackles. Meanwhile, Timothy Rookwood, a tall, brown haired man with rather large front teeth walked towards Luna who was starting to awaken.

"You Bastard! Leave her alone!" screamed Hermione.

Rookwood raised Luna's chin in the attempt to kiss her, but Luna suddenly woke up and saw the face that was in front of her. Without thinking, she spat at Rookwood on the face.

"You witch!"

PAK!

Rookwood had slapped her. Hermione looked at her left cheek and saw blood. Rookwood must have scratched her.

"You stay away from her you pig!" shouted Hermione.

"Now, now Rookwood, there's plenty of time to do that once our business is done." said Dolohov.

Rookwood smirked at him, then turned to Luna "Your boyfriend better get here quick, before I lose my patience." said Rookwood to Luna.

The whole bunch of Slytherins laughed as they left their prisoners as Luna tried to struggle against the chains.

"Are you alright?" asked Hermione.

Luna nodded, she tried to struggle once more

"You're bleeding." said Hermione.

"Oh, I must be sleepwalking again." said Luna.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her.

"That was a joke." said Luna "What…you don't think I can be funny?"

Back at Hogwarts, Euan was still busy looking for a teacher to tell what had happened. he ran along the corridors looking left and right. He turned at the next hall to the left and had accidentally hit someone. Euan slammed to the floor. He looked up and saw that he had bumped into Professor Lupin, he looked beside him and saw Professor Black and Professor Snape. He didn't understand it but he thought that they were arguing about smoke.

"Oh, sorry, are you alright?" asked Lupin who stretched his hand out to the boy.

"Professors! Finally." said Euan.

"What is it Euan? Where you looking for one of us… except him, nobody gives a rat's ass about him." said Sirius pointing at Snape.

"Bold words Black, bold words." said Snape.

"Professors! The rest of the Slytherin team kidnapped four girls just now… Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Parvati Patil and Hermione Granger." said Euan.

"What!"

"Harry, Ron, Neville and Draco went after them." said Euan.

"Tell us what happened." said Lupin.

Euan told them everything. He didn't finish the story soon enough because of the comment and suggestions of Sirius and Snape to go die.

"Thank you for telling us, Euan. Now you should go along. We'll handle this." said Lupin before Euan left them behind.

"Now what?" asked Sirius.

"We should go and rescue those girls." said Lupin.

"How?" asked Sirius.

"We need someone who can give us any information about students who were wandering around." said Lupin.

"You can rest now. I know such a place to get that kind of information." said Snape who walked away.

"I'm coming." said Sirius.

"Up yours." said Snape.

"There are students in my House who are involved in this too." snarled Sirius.

"And you think that I care." said Snape.

"We'll all go." Lupin intervened.

Elsewhere.

"Harry! Are you sure that we're headed the right direction?" yelled Ron from his Broom.

Harry checked the compass with Hermione's locket, it's still pointing to South East.

"Yeah, just keep going!" yelled Harry.

As the four of them passed across the town of Hogsmeade below, their fingers were getting numb as they approach the mountains. As they got nearer and nearer to the forest down below, a strange force was making their Brooms swivel out of control. They plummeted down to earth in top speed, but fortunately, they had all managed to land safely.

"What the hell was that?" bellowed Draco who climbed down off his Broom.

"It felt like my broom was being pulled down by something." said Ron.

"This forest must be enchanted. That means we're walking to where Hermione is from here." said Harry.

The four of them muttered a spell that caused their Brooms to Disappear.

"C'mon you guys, it's this way." Harry beckoned them.

Hours had passed. The sky was starting to set when Snape, Remus and Sirius had apparated in front of an old looking Bar in the Middle of a forest. It had the words Patterson's Pub on top of it. It looked like it was crowded judging by the shadows on the windows and the noise of people and glasses coming from inside.

"This is it? Is this where you get your info?" asked Sirius "Oh excuse me, could I get a Butterbeer, oh, and I'll have some vital information to go." he said in a high pitched voice that was suppose to imitate Snape.

"Nobody asked you to come, Black. Why don't you just go back and keep your old friend Pastor Smith company." said Snape.

Sirius glared dangerously at him.

"Could we please hurry up. Students lives are at stake here." said Lupin.

Snape and Sirius didn't walk ahead without glaring at each other; they reached the door and saw the sign that said…

NOTICE TO THE COSTUMERS.

DUE TO KEEP THE PEACE OF THE PUB'S ENVIRONMENT, ALL COSTUMERS MUST LEAVE THEIR WANDS AT THE BOX BELOW; THE WANDS WILL BE HANDED OUT TO THE COSTUMERS WHEN THEY LEAVE.

P.S.

PLEASE MAKE SURE THAT YOUR SHOES ARE CLEAN.

(IF NOT, YOU WILL BE FINED)

The three of them took their wands out and placed it inside the box below the door, they went inside and they were immediately met with the smell of smoke, beer and other costumer's breath (AN not a very nice odor), Snape looked around the pub in search of someone.

"What now? Are you looking for strippers or something?" said Sirius.

"Sirius, why don't we just sit down and order some drinks while he works something out." said Lupin.

"Best idea I've heard all day." said Sirius, he looked at Snape for a moment and turned back to Lupin "Well, any idea of yours is better than his anyway."

Sirius looked for a spot while Lupin went to the bartender to order some drinks, a minute later, Lupin had arrived carrying some drinks and sat down with Sirius, Snape had followed.

"What happened?" asked Lupin.

"We wait for someone that I know." said Snape.

"Oh yeah, probably some woman to stand on the table and start taking her clothes off." muttered Sirius.

"No, we wait for a stray dog catcher to take you to the pound." Snape shot back calmly, Sirius glared at him.

"I hope you're right about this Severus, those girls might be in a lot of trouble as we speak." said Lupin.

Meanwhile, Ginny and Parvati had gained back their consciousness.

"Oh my god!" said Parvati who sounded horrorstruck.

"What is it?" asked Hermione quickly.

"Hermione- your skin is so totally smooth! What lotion do you use?" she asked.

Hermione laughed at her, she didn't exactly know how Parvati could ask questions like this in this kind of situation.

"Hasn't she noticed that we're chained to the wall?" she thought.

"I hope we get out of here real soon, I have to get myself ready for the Ball tomorrow," said Ginny

"I wonder what's keeping them?" asked Luna

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're on their way to get here as we speak." said Hermione.

"RUUUUNNNNN!"

The four of them were running for dear life as a 20-foot troll was chasing them with its enormous club.

"I told you not to wake it! But noooo! You wanted to touch it! _You_ were curious!" Harry shouted at Draco as they ran away.

"Oh sure! Blame me for everything that's wrong with your life!" Draco shouted back.

"Shut up and keep running!" yelled Ron.

"Behind those trees! Hurry!" yelled Neville.

Back at the Pub, the person that Snape was waiting for hasn't arrived yet. He and Sirius were busy insulting each other when a couple of unfamiliar Wizards went over to them.

"Can we help you?" asked Lupin.

DAN! DAN! DAN! (AN Dramatic music to keep the mood up)

A\N Thanks for reading. More chapters to come.

dbzgtfan2004: thanks you, I want to know your review with the rest of the chapters.

JazzGirl123: That's not fair! You can't pick all five short stories, pick one or two and tell me what you think lol.

Saki-Hime: Enjoying somebody's suffering usually means being a sadist…or crazy in the head. Which of the short stories in SILLY SHOTS OF WISDOM did you like and why? Oh, thanks for the review, I only got three from the last chapter. Guess people didn't like it.

Miss Hermione Granger 1995: Does this chapter answer that question?


	25. Pop goes the Werewolf!

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME

CHAPTER 25

POP GOES THE WEREWOLF

"Can we help you?" asked Lupin.

One of the Wizards had taken the liberty of drinking Snape's drink for him.

"You three aren't from around here are you?" said the dumb looking one.

"I believe so." said Snape raising an eyebrow.

"Those sure are some expensive looking clothes you're wearing." said the wizard to Snape.

"Thank you. It will not be coming off anytime tonight." said replied.

"Well, I just want to tell you three that strangers that walk in here often end up at St. Mungo's." the dumb looking Wizard said.

"I am glad for the warning, I assure you that we can take care of ourselves," said Snape, he glanced at Lupin and Sirius "One of us anyway." he added.

"Hey, screw you! I'm gangsta! I was in Azkaban for God's sake."

Snape turned to the Transfiguration teacher's direction and slowly clapped as to mock Sirius's stint in prison a great achievement.

"Asshole." said Sirius.

"Tell you what." said the round faced man beside Lupin "We can make sure that doesn't happen if you could kindly contribute to our cause, say, everything you have."

Sirius laughed, "You know, I've always been threatened with my life." said Sirius to the dumb looking Wizard "It's just the first time that I was threatened by a foul smelling, stupid looking Hippogriff's ass like you guys."

The group of Wizards turned red in anger. They advanced to them dangerously but Sirius had already jumped on top of the table and lunged at them. All of the sudden… all hell broke loose.

The stupid looking Wizard swung a chair at Sirius; he avoided getting hit and gave the man a bloody nose. _PAK!_

Lupin on the other hand, was busy with two men, one of them tried to jump on him from behind but he was greeted with Lupin's elbow in the process, while the other man managed to punch him in the face.

"Isn't this great Remus? It feels like sixteen again!" yelled Sirius while he slammed one of the men's faces on the table.

"This isn't exactly how I remember ourselves when we were sixteen!" yelled Lupin as he tackled the guy who punched him.

"That's a very nice looking robe you got there, mate." said one of the Wizards as he approached Snape.

Snape still hadn't move from his chair as the riot was going on around him, "Thank you, I had it custom-made." said Snape who didn't seem to care when Sirius was hit by a stray chair (AN Why would he?)

The man charged at Snape but the Potions master smashed the glass of Butterbeer on his attacker's face. Meanwhile, the bartender hid himself inside the Broom closet as the mayhem progressed.

"C'mon! I haven't barely lifted a finger!" yelled Sirius

_PAK!_

Sirius had punched one of the Wizards without even looking at him, but the man just looked more dangerous, it was just then that Sirius realized that he was twice the size of him "You're a big guy aren't you?"

But even before the man jumped at Sirius, Sirius quickly kicked him on the groin. The man looked like he was never going to be happy again and then fell down hard on the floor.

"Tell your friends about me!" Sirius cried at the fallen man.

"Sirius duck!" yelled Lupin.

A flash of jet red light had merely missed Sirius by a hair. He quickly ducked for cover as some of the Wizards shot hexes at them. Lupin and Sirius couldn't barely move from where they were hiding because of the hexes that was raining down. Snape quickly ran towards the bar and hid himself from danger.

"Spare wands! Those are illegal!" bellowed Sirius.

"That's right Black! You tell them not to mess with the law." came the sarcastic voice of Snape

"Severus! We could really use your help about now!" bellowed Lupin, but Snape didn't answer.

Snape had taken one of the empty bottles and poured in some of the ingredients that were inside his pocket. Once he had finished he glanced around for something on one of the shelves, he took one bottle of Firewhiskey, opened it and added some to his potion, once he was done, he corked the bottle and started shaking it.

Sirius on the other hand was still trying his best from getting hexed. He glanced at Snape and saw his back and noticed that he was shaking something.

"Oh for god's sake Snape! There's a lot of time to do that elsewhere!" he yelled at him.

Snape stood up and threw the bottle at the men with wands, "Cover your eyes!" he yelled at the two, and he threw the bottle towards their attackers and quickly hid back behind the bar.

_BANG!_

It was like a grenade of light had exploded inside the Pub. Everything was covered with some kind of blinding light that had burst out of Snape's potion. Nothing was burned or smashed inside the Pub, the only difference was the Wizards that tried to attack them were covering their eyes in pain.

"My eyes! My eyes!" cried one of the Wizards with a spare wand.

"Nice thinking Severus." said Lupin.

"Who are you people?" said one of the Wizards who had successfully covered his eyes before Snape's potion had erupted. He was on the floor shaking in fear.

"I," said Snape "Am a Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Me? oh, you'd probably remember me. Almost four years ago, I was the most wanted man by the Ministry. Does Sirius Black ring any bell?" he asked enjoying seeing the man tremble.

"You probably don't want to bother knowing me, I'm not that good in potions, and I'm not as famous as he is," he said pointing at Sirius "I'm just your typical average person who happens to turn into a werewolf in full moons," said Lupin.

"_STUPEFY!_" said Snape, the frightened man dropped unconsciously on the floor.

"Good idea, we probably should call the authorities and let them handle this. Spare wands? naughty, naughty boys." said Lupin.

"_LUMOS MAXIMA!_" yelled Harry.

The light from Harry's wand blinded the twenty-foot troll that had been chasing them.

"_STUPEFY!_" bellowed Draco, a red jet light burst out of his wand and hit the Troll right in the face. The Troll became dazed for a while and then hit the ground with a thud.

Neville collapsed on a boulder nearby "Never! Never again!" shouted Neville.

"I hate Trolls." said Ron panting slightly.

"Trolls are lovely creatures. It's their murderous ways that makes them look bad." said Draco.

"I just really hate them." said Ron.

"Well I guess you're going to hate this, Weasley. Because here comes more." said Draco with his hands on his knees.

Two more Trolls had appeared out of nowhere. They weren't as big as the first one that chased them but they looked homicidal nonetheless.

"Here they come!" yelled Harry.

One of the Trolls progressed towards Ron. He raised his wand at the Troll's club,

"_WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!_" bellowed Ron

The Troll's club levitated over its owner's head and then it fell with an tremendous thud on the Troll's head, knocking it unconscious like what he did in their first year to save Hermione.

The other Troll progressed towards Harry and Neville.

"_BOMBARDA!_" bellowed Harry, the Troll's club exploded as it tried to hit them with it.

Ron, Neville and Draco tried to stun it but it remained as alive as ever.

"Trolls aren't as easy to stun, it took us almost twenty minutes of stunning before we could knock that other one out." said Draco still pointing his wand at the Troll.

"Full body bind on three!" called Harry "One… two… three!"

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALLUS!_" all four of them yelled.

They were successful. the Troll fell to the ground as stiff as Snape's face.

"No more, no more, please." said Neville panting very hard.

"Stop your whining, Longbottom. We still have to save Luna. If they ever so much as touch her, I'll –"

"This way." said Harry who started walking up the hill.

"Get off me!" said Ron to a crow that had landed on his head. " Stupid crows."

"Isn't that cute, looks like Parvati's got herself some competition." said Draco.

"Shut up, Malfoy." snapped Ron.

"Cut it out you two!" said Harry.

After Snape, Lupin and Sirius had secured the men they brawled with at the Pub, they had left knowing that the authorities will arrive.

"Okay Mister-I-know-where-to-get-some-information-my ass, now what?" said Sirius as they walked away from the tavern.

"He must be at the Three Broomsticks." said Snape calmly.

"Yeah that's right, off to another bar says the greasy haired man." said Sirius.

"Now, now Sirius, let Snape take care of this. We ourselves don't even know where to go ourselves." said Lupin.

Minutes later, the three Disapparated.

"_ARANIA EXUMAE!_" bellowed Harry as a giant spider attempted to lunge at him.

"I don't know what the bloody hell is going on. First Trolls, now it's spiders." said Ron petrified at the unconscious spider near him "I hate spiders."

"Looks like Aragog isn't the only spider that grows that big." said Harry.

"Let's go, Luna's waiting!" said Draco.

"Why don't you just die, Malfoy!" Ron snapped at him.

At Hogsmeade, Snape, Lupin and Sirius had apparated in front of the Three Broomsticks, they went inside and saw the place, it wasn't as crowded as it has normally have been.

"You!" came a woman's voice.

Sirius saw the woman, she had blonde hair and a nice looking face, she had quickly strode towards him.

"Good day Rosmerta." said Snape.

But she didn't pay any attention to Snape at all; she glared at Sirius as though she never wanted anything but to smudge dirt on his face "You!" she said.

"Me?" said Sirius "But I don't even know-"

"How _dare_ you come here!" she bellowed at him.

Lupin had walked in between the two, trying to prevent another brawl "Rosmerta, I don't-"

"Oh shut up! I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to _him_!" said Rosmerta.

"What did I do to you?" said Sirius.

"What did you do? What did you do! Because of you, this place had loss some of its regular costumers four years ago when you escaped from Azkaban. my Aunt's costumers were too frightened to come here at night because of those Dementors and it's all your fault!" said Rosmerta.

"You're crazy!" said Sirius.

"And you're a-a"

"Attention seeking bastard." whispered Snape.

"An attention seeking bastard!" said Rosmerta.

"This woman's crazy. I'm going in." said Sirius taking a step forward.

"Oh no you're not!" she yelled, as she pointed a spatula at his head.

It was amazing how a sweet looking woman with a spatula looked more frightening than a group of men with wands.

"Put your spatula down Rosmerta. It's not like we didn't go to school together before." said Lupin nervously.

"Really?" said Sirius still not moving because of the spatula

"Yes, Sirius. Remember her? She was in our year too, only she was in Hufflepuff."

"And what's wrong with being Puff?" she snapped at Lupin.

"Ah… err, nothing." said Lupin who took fright at her as well.

"I remember you two perfectly." said Rosmerta pointing at Lupin and Sirius "You four with James Potter and that Pettigrew, trouble makers, pranksters, what did you call yourselves back then? The Moroners?"

Snape had suddenly burst into laughs. He was grasping his ribs as he bounced up and down like frog

"Oh that's good, that's good, The Moroners, I have to remember that one." said Snape as he wiped a tear on his left eye.

"It's the MARAUDERS!" Sirius corrected her.

"What's the difference?" she asked, Snape had once again burst into laughs.

"I've always liked this place," said Snape as he tried to stop his self from laughing.

"Would you please put that thing away." said Sirius.

Surprisingly, Rosmerta had lowered her '_dangerous weapon'_ down (and placed her hands on her waist. Snape had walked over to a man sitting by himself at the far end of the bar.

"What are the lot of you doing here anyway?" she asked them

"Snape's looking for somebody he knows for any information where a couple of students had gone off to." said Lupin

"Went off to?" said Rosmerta.

"Never mind." said Lupin, Sirius had hidden himself at his back throwing piercing glares at the woman that threatened his life with a kitchen utensil.

A few moments later, Snape had finished his talk with the man and went back to Lupin and Sirius.

"Let's go." said Snape passing the two.

"This better not be another trip to some cheap old tavern." said Sirius.

"What did you say!" yelled Rosmerta who was behind Lupin as they walked out of the place.

Sirius jumped in surprise and disapparated with Snape followed by Lupin.

After a few hours of fighting their way through the forest, Harry and the others had finally arrived at a clearing. He saw an old looking castle up the hill that was near them. He urged the others to keep walking and they followed him, ("Damn you Potter!") even if Draco would mutter things under his breath.

"Let's go." said Harry "It points right at that old shabby castle up ahead, the other girls might be there too." he added to boost Ron, Draco and Neville's moral.

"Hang on, what are those?" said Ron pointing at a strange plant that had vines longer than normal plants have.

In Draco's curiosity, he walked towards the plant and tried to touch it.

"Wonder what _these_ things could be?" mumbled Draco.

"Draco no! Don't touch those!" yelled Neville.

But it was too late, the vines of the strange plant had wrapped around Draco's neck and tried to do the same to his whole body, Harry, Ron and Neville had taken their wands and pointed it at the plant.

"_Lumos!_" said the two, light had suddenly burst out of their wands, and then, the vines suffocating Draco had loosen up and dried down

"What was that?" said Draco holding his throat as he gasped for air.

"Devil's Snare." said Neville.

"Stupid crow!" yelled Ron.

"What is it?' asked Harry.

"It pooped on me, look." said Ron as he showed the bird dropping on his left shoulder to Harry.

"Let's keep on moving." said Harry.

The four of them had run for the castle. when they arrived at the rocks near the gate, they saw someone at the gateway that appeared to be going inside. They immediately hid at the cluster of rocks beside them.

"That's one of them." said Draco "I'm sure of it."

"What are we waiting for?" asked Ron.

"Wait." said Harry "Look, he's trying to do something." pointed Harry.

They watched the person outside as he stopped in front of the gate, "It's me! Nott!" he shouted to someone behind the entrance. Just then, someone had replied inside.

"Prove it!" called the person inside.

"Oh come on! What do you want me to do? Sing?" yelled Nott, and then afterwards, the gate slowly opened up, Nott came running inside the gateway, after that, the gate had closed itself again.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Neville.

Harry placed his hands on his chin and forced his brain to come up with a way for them to get through.

"Do you reckon we should fly?" asked Ron.

"No!" snapped Draco "What are you? An idiot or something, they'll know that we've arrived, God knows what they'll do to Luna and the others." said Draco, Ron glared at him.

"We can't fool anyone if we try to pass ourselves as one of them." said Neville.

"If there's only someway we can copy their voices." said Harry.

There was moments of silence after that, and then…

"Wait a minute!" said Ron.

"What is it now? Disguise our selves into pretty girls and try to pass our selves as hookers that make house calls?" said Draco sarcastically.

"No, you prat!" snapped Ron.

"What is it, Ron?' asked Harry.

"The Voice Grabbers! Fred and George gave me one as a present last Christmas." said Ron.

"That's perfect, Ron." said Harry who looked so happy that he could have kissed Ron – in the mouth – twice, but good thing he keeps his self control in order.

"Let's wait for another one of them to come up and we can copy his voice." said Harry.

"Brilliant, Ron. Brilliant." said Neville.

"Well – if we would have disguised our selves into women, do you think I'd look good in grayish silver?" said Ron as he examined his Quidditch robes.

They all stared at him.

Sirius, Snape and Lupin had arrived at the spot where Harry and the others were forced to land because of something that made their Brooms to act up just moments ago.

"This is stupid! Why can't we just disapparate? I'm tired of walking," whined Sirius massaging his left foot.

"Well, by all means Black, do go on ahead, if you weren't such the arrogant, whinny little mutt that you are." said Snape "I can do without anyone complaining like a little girl."

"Oh yeah." said Sirius as he walked threateningly towards Snape.

"Sirius." warned Lupin "Don't go breathing on each others necks now, he has a point. We can't take the chance of Apparating to a place we've never known before."

But Sirius ignored him and stopped in front of Snape's face.

"You think you're so smart and clever, although I remember that you're the one who took his O.W.L.S. so seriously back then. But poor Severus Snape only got top four in his exams, and I also remember that he was also almost got eaten up by a Big – Bad – Werewolf. I'm so disappointed when James saved you." said Sirius darkly.

Snape's face got paler from rage, his eyes were now fixed on Sirius as if he wouldn't want anything but to put a knife – a rusty knife and thrust it to Sirius's chest "You pathetic little insect. You'll pay for saying that to me." said Snape.

"Oh yeah, I'd like to see you try and do something about it." said Sirius.

"You two stop it! We still have to find where the children are." called Lupin.

But the two no longer paid him attention. They quickly took their wands out of their robes and aimed it to each other's faces. Lupin had quickly got between and separated them from one another.

"Calm down, you two are acting like children!" yelled Lupin.

Sirius and Snape still glared at each other. There were no words on explaining how their faces looked so hateful.

"My, my, there you two are again. Looking like the perfect couple, it's a good thing James Potter is dead, then he would see how –"

Snape didn't get to finish insulting Sirius. The Transfiguration teacher had quickly raised his wand at Snape and hexed him. Snape however, was quick enough to give Sirius a hex of his own. Two rays of light had erupted from their wands and connected, resulting to leave a bright bubble like orb in the sky.

"Just let me skin him alive Remus, just let me -, Remus?" said Sirius.

When he saw Lupin he was shaking convulsively and his skin was turning as pale as ever, he was screaming in pain as he clutched to his ribs. He was changing, he was turning into a werewolf.

Sirius's eye's widened. He looked back at the giant bright orb that was hovering to the sky.

"Oh no, it looks like the moon." said Sirius.

"What is happening?" shouted Snape. his voice in panic.

"Snape, get out of here! Now!" yelled Sirius.

But Snape didn't move. He was still standing there still looking at the werewolf that was starting to walk towards him. Sirius tried to grab Lupin's back but he was immediately met with a claw to his arm, which caused him to drop his wand. Lupin now turned to Snape who was still immobile. His wand was pointed stupidly to the ground, and then, he was sent to the air with one of Lupin's claws. he landed a few meters away from where he was standing before. He tried to point his wand at him but he then realized that he had loss it. Lupin was again pacing dangerously towards Snape but then Sirius came out of nowhere and tackled Lupin to the ground.

"Whatever you do, don't let yourself get bitten!" Sirius yelled at Snape.

Snape was now crawling on the forest ground in pain clutching his cut while as he looked for his wand. Sirius had now transformed himself into his Animagus form and tried to stop Lupin from noticing the fallen Potions master.

From where Snape was, he can hear the sounds of a dog crying in pain. Sirius must have been hurt again. But then he found it, he found his wand at last. He forced himself to sit up and pointed his wand at Lupin, but there was a problem, Sirius was in the way, Snape couldn't hex him.

"Black! Move!" yelled Snape.

The big shaggy dog had quickly jumped out of the wand's range as a jet green light had burst from the tip of Snape's wand and connected to Lupin's chest. The werewolf let out a cry of pain and ran off to the deep ends of the forest.

Sirius had now turned back into his normal self, even though he was covered with blood he had managed to stand up. As he was about to chase after Lupin, Snape had called him back.

"What is it?" said Sirius clutching his left arm that was scratched by Lupin before.

"Don't go after him yet." said Snape.

"Why?" asked Sirius.

"Let me first make a potion to help on restraining him." said Snape as he started to gather some ingredients from the pockets of his robes and conjuring a water filled cauldron in front of him.

Sirius stared at Snape for a while.

"Your worst fear is a werewolf?" said Sirius.

Snape stood up, his face was turning red once more. Sirius didn't know if this was because of embarrassment or fury.

"So Black, are you happy now? Now that you know what my worst fear is? You should be proud that your little prank left a mark on me till this day." said Snape.

"I didn't know." said Sirius.

"Of course you didn't know. You didn't know that you almost let me walk to a werewolf's jaws. You didn't know because you didn't care." said Snape, his voice shaking.

"It was a long time ago. I admit that I was wrong, I admit that I was stupid." said Sirius

"I PERFECTLY KNOW HOW LONG IT WAS! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO DO THAT TO ME!" bellowed Snape.

"THEN I WILL BURN IN HELL FOR WHAT I DID!" Sirius yelled back, the two of them glared at each other. after a few moments, Snape had returned on to making the potion for Lupin.

"I will try to forget how much hatred I have for you, Black," said Snape without looking at Sirius "When this is all over you shall pay, but for now, you will track down Lupin as a dog after I had finished."

Sirius watched Snape and gave a heavy breath, he looked up at the sky and watched as the bright orb they had accidentally created hovered across the sky.

"Just hurry up." said Sirius.

A\N Alright, another chapter down. I hope you enjoy. Please wait for the other Chapters. Oh, By the way, I posted this chapter on the original around my 19th birthday. Now, I just turned 25 a couple of minutes ago. Happy birthday to me lol.

Topdog19: Of course, so am i.

JazzGirl123: Harry, you can only play a game per season. There! It's easy. If you can't pick, at least tell me what you liked about each short story. Because I really want to know.

Saki-Hime: Thanks, what did you think about the other stories? I was worried it would have become too mushy for other people's taste. If you're not crazy…will you accept being really weird lol.

suzi: Ok, here it is. But make sure you have a mattress ready. I don't want you to hurt yourself.

TechPrincess4eva: Ok, thank you. I keep putting seperators but they disappear all the time.

Cherrymu: Thank you so much. I'm very flattered. I do like Sirius and Snape moments. That is why I made sure they come as often as I can. please keep reading.

Too lazy to log in: nice name lol.


	26. To the Rescue

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME

CHAPTER 26

TO THE RESCUE!

Harry and the others waited for a few minutes behind the huddle of rocks they have been hiding when the moment they have been waiting arrived. It was another Slytherin that was about to go inside the castle. As he spoke, Ron had his Voice Grabber pointed at him. The Slytherin (Avery) had now walked inside after talking through the door.

"Let's give it a try." said Harry

Ron placed his mouth to one end of the Voice Grabber and talked through it, "Hello, hello." said Ron, but this time his voice had sounded like the Slytherin who had just went inside the gates to the castle.

"Let me have a try." said Draco taking the device from Ron's hands " Hello, testing, testing… My name is Samuel Avery, I like Quiddtch, My mother and men for that matter." said Draco (With Avery's voice).

The four burst out into laughs. This time, Neville took the Voice Grabber.

"Hello Ron." said Neville (With Avery's voice) in a girlish seductive way, " My what big muscles you have. I hope you don't mind me saying that I, Samuel Avery, fancy, you."

Once more, they didn't manage to stop their selves into laughing their hearts out, but Ron didn't laugh as much as they did, he had a look of disgust on him, but he was still chuckling.

"Guys, I think we should go and get inside now." said Harry who was finally calmed himself down.

"Go away you stupid bird!" shooed Ron at the same crow that was following them.

"Now, now Weasley, is that how you treat a suitor?" said Draco, his face had that annoying grin he always has.

"Shut up Malfoy!" snapped Ron.

As the four had arrived in front of the castle gates, Ron took the Voice Grabber and placed his mouth at the other end of it again.

"Hey you inside! Let me in!" called Ron with Avery's voice once again.

"Didn't you just came in a few minutes ago?" came the voice behind the gates.

Ron was now looking alarmed at them. It looked to Harry that he didn't know what he was suppose to answer. Draco saw this and leaned his head over the Voice Grabber.

"It's magic." said Draco, he looked at the rest and shrugged in uncertainty, the next few seconds were soundless when they heard the voice again.

"Oh! Right, sorry." he said, "Prove that you are who you say you are."

Harry, Ron and Neville quickly turned to Draco; he spoke through the Voice Grabber again and said…

"I, Samuel Avery, am a superb perfect being that God had made only to tend the needs of all women kind." said Draco who appeared to be enjoying himself.

The three looked at him disgusted, but once again, Draco gave them a shrug.

"Hey! I said that the last time! Don't copy my password Avery." said the voice, and then after that, the gates began to open. Harry signaled the rest to take their wands out.

They waited for the person who was guarding the gate to show himself, and when he did, he was met by four stunning spells from four different directions.

"C'mon, let's go, hurry, hurry." said Harry.

XXX

Snape has already finished his potion when he walked through the forest following Sirius (as a dog). Sirius was now sniffing the ground for his friend's scent. It took them about twenty minutes or less to find a battered tree that had deep scratches on its trunk. Sirius turned back to normal.

"He's her." Sirius told Snape without looking behind where he is "But there's something not right in his scent, it smelled like he's not alone."

By these words Snape cautiously looked around while he took another vial of potion inside his robes. "Stunning him or them would be difficult, Black. I suggest on slowing him down so I can use this potion on him." said Snape, his tone still carried grudge.

"What does that thing do anyway?" said Sirius sounding irritated.

"It stops the adrenaline of a person once this potion makes contact with the skin." said Snape "Stop asking me questions like a little child. You can do something called studying the subject."

"The only thing I want to do is feed you to Remus, but I'm not that kind of friend that poisons their best friends." said Sirius.

"Shut up you filthy dog." said Snape.

"That's right. Snivellus. I am filthy, at least I'm not a disappointment." said Sirius.

"Funny you should say that, and here I am remembering your sweet old mother saying how proud she is to have a little parasite come out of her womb." said Snape.

"You like my mother so much then why don't you just marry her. You look like her anyway so that would give you a couple of extra points for her. Come to think of it, you are her, well… without breast anyway, hey Mom did you have surgery or breast feeding just didn't really agree with you." said Sirius.

"Now, now Black, what would she say if she hears her sweet little Moroner talk like that about her, you have no respect you know that? Although I heard that street dogs are hard to teach manners, isn't that true Black?" said Snape.

"Respect huh? Isn't that something that no one has for you?" said Sirius.

"Black, there's a new trend around. You might want to go and try it, it's called suicide." said Snape.

Sirius opened his mouth to retaliate when he was interrupted by a loud growl. They looked around and saw a massive silhouette of a beast standing on top of the mount near where they were bickering at each other.

Sirius had pointed his wand at it already but it was too late, the werewolf had lunge at him and pinned both his shoulders to the ground, his wand flung from his hands and landed across a couple of tree trunks.

"Remus! It's me!" yelled Sirius as he prevented the werewolf's head from tearing his face out by elbowing its neck away from him.

Snape was still trembling at the sight of the monster in front of him, and just then he saw Sirius's face as he struggled his self from the werewolf on top of him. He then remembered that he was holding a potion in his hands. Snape quickly threw the potion at the werewolf. It hit him, the vial crashed on to the beasts left shoulder. The green contents was now giving smoke and a strong stench, it smelled like rotting tomatoes from where Sirius was.

And then, just then, the werewolf was now walking away from Sirius, it looked like it was so weak, it was like the fury it was unleashing at Sirius was now quickly fading away, but nonetheless it mustered all of its strength and scurried away more deeply into the forest.

"We have to go after him." said Sirius getting up from the ground.

"Where's your wand Black?" said Snape.

Sirius turned around to look at Snape but then he saw another one, "Snape! Behind you!" yelled Sirius.

Snape turned around instantly and saw another werewolf standing right behind him, he quickly rummaged for his pockets for another bottle of potion, it was already on his hand when he was knocked by the beast's long arms, Snape hit the ground, he was now on all four when the werewolf was now backing away to strike once more. Snape was immobile, it seemed that his whole body was paralyzed as he watched the werewolf in front of him advance, and then suddenly, Sirius as a big shaggy black dog had pounced at the werewolf before it could even touch Snape.

For a normal person it was hard to watch, the werewolf and Sirius would bite, each other and even scratch one another, Sirius who was already bloodied by fighting off Lupin far earlier was now having a hard time to stand up properly. Suddenly, he was thrown through the air with one big wallop. Sirius hit the forest grounds yet again. He tried to stand up but he collapsed back to the pavement. As the werewolf progressed menacingly towards him, a huge unmistakable shadow of a bat had covered the light coming from the orb from the sky. The werewolf stepped back and growled at what was causing the shadow, but Sirius didn't have time to think. He stretched his arm on the soil and reached for the potion that Snape had drop. He immediately threw it to the werewolf, it had hit it's chest and just like Lupin the strength of the monster seemed to drain away from it, and just like Lupin, it had ran through the deeper parts of the forest as well.

Sirius forced his self to stand up with great difficulty, even thought he was covered with blood he didn't seem to care. Instead, he was busy looking at the sky.

"You're – you're a bat!" said Sirius pointing at Snape like.

Snape's lips curled as he saw the puzzled look on Sirius's face, "You see Black, you are not the only person who can turn into an animal. And you didn't think that after I discovered you, Potter and Pettigrew are Animagis that I would let my self get left behind." said Snape

"Geez Snape, I always called you an old grumpy bat, now I can say it and actually mean it." said Sirius.

Snape glared at him but Sirius attention was turned up to the sky.

"What are you looking at?" asked Snape suspiciously.

"The orb thingy, it's starting to fade." said Sirius, Snape looked up and saw that it was true; the moon like orb that they had accidentally crated was now slowly getting smaller and more transparent.

"You're bleeding." said Snape looking at the rest of Sirius clothes.

Sirius looked at his self and turned back to Snape." Oh, this? The cuts aren't that deep, don't worry, I'll live." said Sirius.

"Pity." said Snape.

Sirius placed his hands on his waist and frowned at him, "Hey, Snape. When I saw just earlier you really proved me wrong, I thought you could never get any paler than usual." said Sirius.

"Why you insignificant little pest." said Snape "Tell me, Black. how's that whole flea community on your fur doing? Have you each given them names yet?"

"You should talk, by the way, you should have seen your face earlier. You looked like you were having trouble with your bladder or something, do you need to use the little boys room Seviepuu?" said Sirius.

"Oh look at me." said Snape in a high pitched mock voice "I'm a cute little puppy, somebody please come and pet me."

"So Snape, don't you have to go back to your layer and be with your bat friends?" said Sirius.

"I want to express my admiration for you, Black. I loved the way you smell other dogs behinds, but there's one thing, you're still in human form when you do that." said Snape.

"I can't believe your Animagus form is a bat. Are you sure you didn't turn into a Jackass?" said Sirius.

"I'm not even going to answer that, you see bigger men like me tend to walk away rather than take that from the likes of you." said Snape.

"What do you mean by the likes of me?" said Sirius.

"I knew disadvantaged people like you couldn't understand." said Snape.

"Are you saying that I'm a retard or something?" said Sirius.

"Oh my, did I say that? If it were me I would have said something harsher." said Snape.

"Snape, if your hair would get any greasier, it would have probably produced free diesel." said Sirius.

"Oh, and if you would get anymore arrogant, you'd start thinking that it rains Leprechauns at August." said Snape.

"Come on, Snape. You can do better than that." said Sirius "By the way, I didn't know what happened to that chemistry set you always play with back then, what did you do? Did you give them back to your husband?"

"My, my Black, I'm quite surprised that you can say such difficult sentences, doesn't your brain hurt whenever that happens?" said Snape.

XXX

Harry and the others were now walking along on a long dark Hallway inside the castle; Harry was leading the way as he held his lighted wand up. A few minutes after they had walked at the corridor, Harry suddenly heard something…

"Ouch!"

Harry turned around and got annoyed at what he saw; Draco was holding both Ron and Neville in a headlock. Ron and Neville seemed to be fighting their way for more oxygen.

"What the bloody hell are you three doing!" said Harry.

"He called me a wimp." said Ron with difficulty.

"Judging by the way you couldn't get yourself out of this situation, I'd say you are." said Draco.

"Draco, I can't breath." said Neville in a muffled voice.

"You three are acting like ten year olds! Could you just focus for one lousy minute." snapped Harry.

Draco had let the two go, Ron and Neville quickly gasped for dear life giving air. Harry shrugged; he didn't know what he was going to do with them. After walking through the long corridor, they turned left and followed Harry's lead. They were just steps away from the next turn when they had suddenly heard some voices coming.

"Somebody's coming this way," said Ron

Harry quickly glanced around; there was nothing there to hide them with.

"If only I brought my Dad's invisibility cloak with me." said Harry.

"Hang on, I almost forgot." said Neville, he waved his wand and a silvery cloak had appeared on his hands.

"That's an invisibility cloak!" said Ron.

"Eyes like a hawk." said Draco sarcastically.

"Oh shut up." said Ron.

"We'll talk about it later, just get under it." said Harry

Then immediately, the four quickly covered their selves under the cloak just in time. Two young men had now arrived at where the four were earlier. It was Crabbe and Goyle, Draco's old cronies.

"I'm so bored, Potter's never going to come." said Crabbe.

"Don't worry, we can find someway to pass time." said Goyle grinning at him.

The two looked at each other; their eyes were staring to another's, whatever this is. Harry didn't like it, he didn't like at all, and then unexpectedly… the worst thing that Harry was dreading to happen HAPPENED! Harry couldn't believe it. The two gorillas kissed! This was unbearable; Harry would have given up anything, and absolutely EVERYTHING just not to be there right now. Harry felt Draco's hand on his shoulder tighten its grip. It was numbing, but after seeing that horrible, horrible scene, he thought that he wouldn't be able to feel anything anymore… anything, Harry could also hear Ron and Neville's breaths become funny, it was like they wanted to scream but all that they can muster was a little gasping noise.

"Please! Please! I would give the ability to see again just stop this right now!" said Harry's mind "I'll do anything just to go blind right now, anything! And I'd like to go deaf too!" he added as he heard the disgusting sound that Crabbe and Goyle's lip lock was making.

At last, the two gorillas had separated themselves from one another, they appeared to be proud of what they had done, Harry wouldn't know because he closed his eyes so tightly that it has enough force to crack a walnut. He wouldn't be able to hear them because he held his hands to his ears that it would have done better to squeeze his brain.

Crabbe and Goyle left the spot leaving the Harry, Ron, Draco and Neville dangling by the short threads of sanity. Minutes had passed when the four of them had gathered the strength to move out of the invisibility cloak. They stood there with there mouths hanging, afraid to stat the conversation, they stood still for a couple more minutes before…

"Oh my god!" yelled Draco.

"I'd give up anything to erase my mind about that." said Ron weakly.

"That was wrong, that was very, very wrong." said Neville who was going paler and paler.

"Guys I don't want to talk about this." said Harry.

"I think my manhood had been just offended." said Ron.

"I think I'm never going to be the same after this." said Neville.

"Guys really." said Harry,

"No wonder those two were so persistent to get me go and have a shower with them," said Draco in pure disgust,

"I feel so filthy, and not in a good way," said Neville,

"Please guys, let's not talk about it," begged Harry "Lets change the subject. Neville, where did you get the invisibility cloak again?" asked Harry, keen to make every effort to change the subject.

"Uh… um… oh yeah… my dad sent it to me as a present last Christmas." said Neville.

"It would be so easier to take a quill and stab my eyes with it." said Draco.

"Damn It, Draco! Let it go! Please! I'm begging you!" snapped Harry.

"It would have been better if it were women instead of those two stooges, and to think that I was always around them." said Draco.

"Draco I swear to god if you don't let it go-"

"I let Goyle give me a massage!" said Draco in disbelief.

"So where to now?" asked Neville, wanting to end the conversation as well.

"We probably should split up, the two of us can go ahead while another pair should (Gulp) go and follow Crabbe and Goyle." said Harry sweating madly.

"Me and Potter will go on ahead." said Draco quickly.

Harry gave a sigh of relief, "Thank you Draco, who ever thought that your way of thinking will prevent us follow those two Homos." though Harry.

"What! No! We want to go ahead." said Ron.

"We don't want to follow those two freak shows." protested Neville.

"Too bad, I almost feel so sorry for you two… almost." said Draco dragging Harry out of there leaving the two unwilling volunteers behind.

Harry and Draco had passed a number of hallways before reaching one big wooden door. Draco looked at him and he nodded back, they opened the door slowly, they found a rather large but filthy dining room. Draco urged Harry to go back when they heard voices coming from a door across the room.

Harry rummaged for his pocket instantly, he pulled out what seemed a normal Muggle lighter. He pointed it at the lantern that was placed on the Dining room table. And in an instant, the light coming from the lamp went zooming towards the Put Outer. They waited for the men to arrive at the now dark and murky room before stunning them.

"Nice Put Outer Potter, where did you get it?" asked Draco.

"Moody gave it to me, remember him?" said Harry.

"Don't remind me." said Draco frowning at him.

Harry figured that the Ferret incident was still fresh in his mind.

"Nothing there." said Harry peaking at the room where the stunned Slytherins came from "I guess they were just raiding the fridge."

"The what?"

"Never mind." said Harry "C'mon, maybe Ron and Neville found something out by now."

Just seconds after emerging out of the Dining room, Harry and Draco were thrown to the ground by something. But before Harry passed out, he saw a Slytherin pointing his wand at them and he knew he and Draco had just been stunned.

XXX

As Snape and Sirius had walked threw the deeper parts of the forest (Still doing nothing but insult each other), they had reached a clearing, they walked around and saw (To Sirius's relief) Lupin lying down naked on the cold ground under a couple of tree roots. But there's only one thing, he was not alone. Next to him was a beautiful shoulder length black haired women in her late twenties with her hands enfolded to Lupin. Sirius didn't know why she was also in the nude, but he did the right thing and magically dressed her up with just a flick of his wand, he did the same with his best friend.

A big smile broke on Sirius's face as he looked at the unconscious form of his best friend "Well, well, at least one of us got lucky tonight" said Sirius.

"They look like they were busy, honestly, haven't people today hear of Motels." said Snape.

"Looks like my friend here just got just met a special lady." said Sirius playfully. At that moment Lupin had gained consciousness.

"What happened?" asked Lupin rubbing his temple "And why are you two smiling like idiots? Wait, why are two smiling _together_?"

And then at that moment the woman that was lying next him sat up rubbing her eyes. The moment Lupin and her eyes met, two high pitch shrieks field the entire forest.

"Oh my goodness!" said Lupin in what seems to be a potential panic attack, without realizing it, his head had wandered on the half naked beautiful woman beside him "OH MY GOODNESSS!"

Even it was dark inside the forest, they could all see the woman blushing shyly and Remus who appeared to have swallowed a skin color alternating potion; meanwhile, his best fiend was laughing madly at him holding his ribs in pain.

"Remus, you little beast, you. Who's your new little friend?" said Sirius with difficulty in breathing.

"Sirius I-I,"

"We try to save you from a fate worst than death and we find you a happy man." said Sirius.

"Miss I I I'm so, so, so sorry." said Lupin nervously to the woman, "Cut that out Sirius and help us out!" he snapped at his best friend in a poisonous tone.

"Looks like someone got lucky." cooed Sirius.

"Look at her chest." said Snape.

Lupin absentmindedly followed, when he saw the woman's almost revealed err… upper body, he quickly turned around and apologized again and again to her with the fear of turning his head to her direction.

"Don't be such a pervert, Snape. Why don't you help me tease Remus some more?" said Sirius.

"No, she's wounded at the same area as the second werewolf that had attacked us." said Snape.

"What?" asked a clueless Lupin.

"She's a werewolf, Lupin. Just like you." said Snape.

XXX

Harry woke up and found himself and Draco chained against the wall inside a spooky dark room. He tried to free himself but it was no use. Without their wands there was no way to get out of those chains. Harry hoped that Ron and Neville weren't captured with them. For all he knew he and Ron might still be following Crabbe and Goyle around the castle, which was a more horrid situation than he and Draco were in now.

"You don't look too good, Potter." came a voice.

Harry focused his attention to the figure of a man walking in front of him; it was Derek Dolohov and a couple of sniggering Slytherins.

"You!" Harry heard Draco "Where's Luna?"

"Doesn't really matter really." said Dolohov.

"If you even so much as touch her, I'll nail you to a cross!" said Draco through gritted teeth.

"You're not in the position to be threatening us moron." said Rookwood who was behind Draco.

"When we get out of here the only position you're going to be in is your body lying staggered, face down on the floor DEAD!" said Harry.

Draco looked at him and gave a smile "Ooohh, nice one Potter." then turning back to the Slytherins.

"Dead man talking." said one of the Slytherins.

"Where do you get all those cheesy lines? Is there an evil guide, cheap one-liners book out there that I don't know about?" asked Harry.

"No, Potter, don't be ridiculous." said Draco "Everybody knows that it comes in a Magazine." Harry stared at him.

"Enough of this rubbish!" snapped Dolohov.

"Enough of this rubbish." mocked Draco.

A few seconds later, the large figures of Crabbe and Goyle had entered the room holding Harry and Draco prisoner.

"Where did you two went off to?" asked Rookwood.

"Err… patrolling." said Goyle nervously.

"Yeah right." muttered Harry.

"You might want to step back Dolohov, because if he puts his hands on your shoulder, then that might mean something else." said Draco.

"What?"

"Hey, you two. I see that you're both happy and Mary- whoops, I meant Merry." said Draco before giving the air a kiss.

"What are you talking about?" asked Rookwood.

"Oh, I forgot you don't know a thing because you didn't see them locking lips together at the hallway." said Draco.

"Aaahhhh! Don't make me remember!" shouted Harry.

Crabbe and Goyle turned scarlet while Dolohov and the others quickly took several steps away from the two.

"Why don't you two keep on patrolling outside just in case." said Dolohov "Separately, if possible." he added.

"Why Dolohov, does it turn you on a bit?" asked Draco with his vintage grin.

"Shut up!" he snapped at him.

"Why the hell did you take the girls anyway? Well… sure it's because you want to lure us here, but why?" asked Harry.

"Isn't it obvious, Potter? You two were the only ones who dared to humiliate me!" said Dolohov.

"Actually, there are lots of people out there who would dare to humiliate you. They just don't think you're worth the time." said Draco.

Dolohov walked towards him and gave Draco a poisonous look.

"You better get out of my face before something bad happens to it." Draco said dangerously.

Dolohov just ignored him and turned back to Harry, "Be it as it may, you two should be proud to be here right now."

"Wait a minute, is this the part were you say 'You are a worthy adversary, I yield to you for now, but before I kill you, I want to tell you all my plans, Blah, Blah, Blah, I suck on an egg'" said Harry.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" snapped Dolohov.

"Is it me, or does he like using the word 'Dare' a bit?" Draco whispered to Harry.

"How dare you insult the next Dark Lord!" bellowed Dolohov.

There was a deafening silence that had followed immediately after that on Harry and Draco's side. They have seemed to be taken surprise by what Dolohov had said something about… about… about…

"The next dark Lord?" Harry repeated.

"That's it? That's the whole big plan? The whole idea of it all? The thing that would make us all tremble in fear?" said Draco in disbelief.

Another moment of silence had followed. And then suddenly, Harry and Draco burst into hysterical laughs; their noise filled the whole room they were held in while Dolohov and the other Slytherins had their turn of their own silence.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard my entire life! (Laughs)" said Harry.

"I've seen more surprising things in a funeral!" said Draco.

"I've seen more shocking things back in school." said Harry.

"(Laughs) hey… hey, do you, do you have a dark mark?" asked Draco with difficulty of breathing.

"Maybe your Dark Mark is a drawing of a little pony." said Harry.

"A pink pony." said Draco.

"A pink, cute, girly pony." said Harry.

"A pink, cute, girly pony with a stoned look on its face." said Draco.

Harry and Draco's eyes met again and burst into laughs. It didn't occur to them that cackling was getting louder and louder by the minute.

"Oh yeah, great Idea. You don't get to be a Dark Lord just because you say you want to be one. You actually have to have talent, _real_ talent… and not the kind of talent that you can hang your spit to your mouth and slurping it back." said Harry.

"Hey, I can do that, here watch…"

"Shut up, Draco." He said at the blonde monkey beside him.. "How you actually got the idea, I'll never know. How did you convince yourself that you can actually do it will foreve be a mystery to me. Just because you have a grudge on us doesn't mean you can turn dark master or whatever you want to be. Do go on ahead, you can be as dark as you want to be but that doesn't get an I.Q. increase." nagged Harry.

"Stop laughing!" the red Dolohov bellowed at his cronies laughs.

"Or what? You'd do the unimaginable horror of setting Crabbe and Goyle on us?" asked Draco.

"Stop it Draco! My sides are hurting." cried Harry.

"Enough! How dare you insult me! Don't you know what horrors awaits your fates?" bellowed Dolohov.

"We'll take our chances." said Harry.

Then the whole room was filled by Draco's laughs once more, Dolohov tried several times to speak again but he couldn't quite do it because he was often interfered by the laughs of the two ("You're killing us, (laughs) you're killing us really," said Draco wiping a tear on his shoulder).

"Shut up or I won't tell you where the girls are!" shouted Dolohov.

That seemed to do the trick for Harry and Draco had now stopped laughing their guts out and glared at Dolohov. He gave them a smile as if telling them to do something about it.

"Well, that certainly got your attention." said Dolohov with Draco's usual grin.

"Where did you take Hermione?" said Harry "Where are they? Tell me!" he demanded.

"There's no use on telling you would it. After all, you've drank your last Butterbeer." said Dolohov "This is the day you die."

"I swear if you did something to Luna I'm going to rip you apart with my own bare hands." said Draco, his gaze as cold as ice.

Dolohov and the other Slytherins pointed their wands at Harry and Draco, the two just stood there helplessly.

"Good bye, Potter." said Dolohov, but before he could even chant a spell, the light of the room had suddenly vanish, leaving Dolohov and the others confused.

"What happened?"

"Who turned off the lights?"

"Where's Potter! I can't see anything,"

"Ouch! You stepped on my foot!"

"Sorry."

"Turn the lights back on! Hurry."

In an instant, flashes of jet red light had erupted.

Miraculously, one of the idiots had remembered to use 'Lumos', when he looked around, only Dolohov, Rookwood, and Nott were the only ones he saw standing. He saw the rest lying flat on the floor stunned. When the lights had returned, Dolohov saw Harry and Draco grinning at them by the switch.

"Sorry, we didn't really want to go hard on them, we wanted to do worse." said Draco.

"Thanks you two." said Harry behind Dolohov's shoulder.

When Dolohov turned around, he saw Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley standing there with their wands out. Without thinking twice, he, Rookwood, Nott and Moon rushed out of the room as Harry and the others gave chase.

"Why don't we stun them?" asked Ron as they passed an armored statue.

"They'll lead us to where Hermione is." said Harry.

"Are they that thick?" asked Neville

"Yes." Harry, Draco and Ron answered.

Along the corridor, Dolohov and his company took separate ways. He and Rookwood took the left turn while Moon and Nott ran to the right.

"Ron! Neville! You go after Moon and Nott!" said Harry "Me and Draco will go after Dolohov and Rookwood!"

Ron and Neville followed Harry and went after Nott and Moon. Harry and Draco gave chase to Dolohov and Rookwood to another tower. When Harry and Draco ran inside they saw Dolohov and Rookwood against the wall frightened out of their wits. The reason was because a large monster stood there growling menacingly at them.

It was a Sphinx, Harry had recognized it from the one he saw at the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Its long claws were scratching the brick floor while it's tail brandishing behind it like a whip, it's Lion like head was fixed upon the two shivering Slytherins on the wall.

Harry pointed his wand at the monster as Draco went behind it.

"Over here!" shouted Harry trying to distract it "What's the matter, too moody to talk?"

But like it had eyes behind it, its whip-like tail struck Draco sending him smashing to the wall knocking him unconscious. For a flitting moment Harry thought that he heard a voice somewhere, but he was too busy to be interrupted by anything at the moment. The Sphinx was now fixated on him, following his every move, as Harry tried to move away from harm's way, he saw an old wooden door behind the Beast.

"It must have been guarding something important inside, but what?… Hermione! But how's that possible, Dolohov is not stupid enough to let something so uncontrollable guard a hostage, something's not right in this picture!" thought Harry

"Get out of the way! I don't have anything to do with you!" yelled Harry.

"You are not wanted here stranger, go away while you still can." said the Sphinx.

"I need to save my friend." said Harry.

"Is a friend more important than your own life?" said the Sphinx.

"Yes!" said Harry "And she's… she's more than a friend to me, now please let me through." said Harry.

"I could kill you any moment I choose." said the Sphinx.

"Well you'll just have to wait, the minute I've made sure that Hermione's alright, then we can talk about that." said Harry stubbornly.

"Why is she so important? Does she even feel the same way about you as you do about her?" said the Sphinx.

Harry stood still gazing upon the monster's eyes. The subject didn't really occur to Harry, after a few minutes he had made his answer.

"Because I love her, and nothing matters more than that. If she does feel the same way or if she doesn't, it won't really make a difference. It won't change the way I feel about her, nothing can change it. Not Dolohov, not her Uncle, not anyone, not even you could make me feel otherwise." said Harry.

The Sphinx raised its left front leg ready to strike Harry, but Harry had his wand ready at it.

"I'm not allowed to die until I see her." said Harry.

The Sphinx didn't attack, instead it smiled at Harry and moved aside, Harry was surprised when he saw the chained figures of Luna, Ginny, Parvati and Hermione on the wall where the wooden door was suppose to be. It must have been some kind of magic that camouflaged the girls. Now he knows that Hermione really did call him earlier.

Hermione was smiling at him with her cheeks as red as Ginny's hair.

"Hermione!" said Harry.

"Harry I—"

"Draco!" said Luna.

Harry had almost forgot about Draco. He wheeled around and saw him gaining back consciousness as he sat up.

"Round two." he said massaging the back of his head.

"Are you alright?" asked Luna.

At those words, Draco looked at Luna and quickly hurried to her. He didn't even notice the giant figure of the Sphinx as he passes it by.

"My love, what have they done to you? Did they hurt you, did they—" Draco didn't got to finish what he was about to when he saw the wound on Luna's cheeks, "Who did that?" he asked her seriously.

"Oh nothing, it's just a scratch." said Luna.

"Who-did-that?" Draco repeated.

"He did." said Luna nervously, nodding at Rookwood's direction.

Draco turned around, Harry saw the coldness in his eyes. It was almost like seeing Lucius Malfoy in them. He knew what Draco was going to do so he when he tried to stop Draco, he was knocked down by him.

Draco reached on Rookwood's collar and forced him to get up; he started banging him against the wall, again and again. Every time it gets stronger, every time it gets more painful to look at. The four girls watched helplessly while Harry was still at the floor as Draco punishes Rookwood for the unforgivable crime of inflicting pain on Luna.

"Draco stop!" cried Hermione.

"You're going to kill him!" said Luna.

"That's the Idea." said Draco as he slammed Rookwood on the wall once more, "Give me a reason, give me one good reason why I shouldn't finish you off?"

Rookwood didn't answer him in fear, this only made Draco angrier. He tightened his grip on Rookwood's collar and slammed him once more against the wall.

"I can be a murderer when I'm really pissed, can you?" Draco asked him.

"Draco I said stop it, I don't want you to be like your father." cried Luna.

Luna's words seemed to have an effect on Draco. He released Rookwood's collar, but before he would turn around, he gave Rookwood a punch that knocked him out.

"I'm not like my father." said Draco to Luna as he unchained her.

A couple of minutes later, Ron and Neville appeared and were met by Parvati and Ginny.

(AN They were stunned to see a giant Sphinx in the room)

"Harry, what's that?" asked a paralyzed Ron while Parvati was still busy squeezing the air out of him.

"It's a Sphinx, Ron." said Hermione excitedly "I've seen a picture of it from 'Monsters' book of Monsters Grade Seven before."

"It's one of the Creatures I saw at the Third task at the Tri-Wizard Tournament." said Harry "Don't be surprised."

"But what if I do this." said the Sphinx, and in an instant, the Sphinx changed itself to a person, it had became Madam Pomfrey.

"Madam Pomfrey?" said Hermione.

"It can't be." said Harry.

"How did it…." said Luna.

"But that's impossible." said Ginny.

The Sphinx that is now Madam Pomfrey snapped its fingers again, now Harry and the others were staring at Euan Abercrombie.

"Euan?" said Ron.

"Hello Harry, I see you got to the others." said the Sphinx that is now in the appearance of Euan.

"You were the one who told us that Dolohov kidnapped Hermione and the others." said Harry.

"Well I wouldn't have if they weren't so stupid not to leave a note." said Euan, he snapped his fingers once more and to Hermione's surprise, Euan turned into her uncle.

"Uncle Waynard!" said Hermione.

"You're an-an Metamorphogus," said Luna.

"Correct, I'm not surprised that you'd notice, you _are_ a Ravenclaw after all." said Waynard with a bright smile on her.

"But why?" asked Neville.

"He's been keeping an eye on me haven't you?" said Harry.

"Why yes, even before you had disrespectfully yelled at me off that morning. I have been keeping an eye on you since I have arrived at Hogwarts. I've been disguising myself as other students, teachers and sometime I have someone watching you for me." said Waynard

Suddenly, a black feathery figure had flew inside the tower and landed on Waynard's shoulder.

"That's the bloody crow that kept following us earlier." said Ron pointing at the Raven on Waynard's shoulder.

"Ah, I've seen you've met Mel, my delivery crow." said Waynard.

"He pooped on me!" said Ron glaring at the Raven.

"Oh, sorry about that, it's just her way of saying hello." said Waynard.

"Why would you do all of this?" asked Hermione.

"Oh trust me, I have nothing to do about this. I was just tagging along to see what would Mr. Potter do to save you, and it seems that he has passed." said Waynard.

"Passed?" said everyone in unison.

"I approve of him," said Waynard.

Hermione was now turning slightly red while everyone was cheering for the two ("Nice one Potter!" said Draco).

"Well, now all of that is settled, I think I will go back now. I have some papers to do before I go back to Brighton. You can ride your Brooms back to school. I was the one responsible for your misfortunes at the forest, you see." said Waynard, and in one flash, he had Disapparated in front of their eyes.

"Your Uncle Is weird, Granger." said Draco.

"Yeah, like…mental." said Ron.

"Hey, do you guys hear that? I think someone's coming." said Ginny.

Ginny was right, they all heard it too. Footsteps were coming from the hall they came in. they all gripped their wand at the ready when they saw the three men dash inside.

"Professor Lupin! Professor Black!" said Parvati.

"Professor Snape," said Draco.

They all looked at their appearances. Their clothes were ripped in every corner. Dirt was on their skins and their hair was a mess, it made Harry's hair look like a nice clean cut.

"Are you all alright?" asked Lupin.

"What happened?" asked Sirius.

"Explain yourselves!" demanded Snape.

"It's alright Professors, the Slytherins are taken care of. The rest of them might still be stunned downstairs." said Luna.

"What happened to you guys anyway?' asked Harry.

"Nothing Harry, it's just err… we decided to take a little detour that's all." said Lupin.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Sirius.

"Yes Professor, in fact, we were about to go back to Hogwarts." said Ginny.

"We're going to fly?" asked Hermione with a worried look.

"Oh, then I guess we'll see you there, we're just going to stay a while and take care of the Slytherins," said Sirius.

"What are you all waiting for? The day of reckoning? Go!" said Snape.

Harry, Ron, Neville and Draco conjured their Brooms and mounted on it with the girls along with them (It took a while before all seven of them could convince Hermione to come). They kicked off to the air and soared across the night sky.

"Well, I'm glad that's all over." said Lupin as he watched them fly.

"Remus has a girlfriend! Remus has a girlfriend! Remus has a girlfriend!" Sirius sang over and over.

"I said stop it! I don't have a _girlfriend_!" snapped Lupin.

"No he doesn't, all he has is one hot babe in his hands." said Snape.

"What!"

As Harry and the others were enjoying the flight back (Except Hermione) he somehow felt that Hermione was about to say something.

"Harry." said Hermione.

"What is it Hermione?' asked Harry hopefully wishing that she was about to say something about them.

"Nothing," said Hermione, that made Harry's stomach feel empty inside, but then again Hermione called his name once more

"What is it?" he asked again.

Hermione had reached for Harry's neck and pulled him towards her, she then gave him a kiss, when they have separated, they were both smiling at each other.

"Thanks for rescuing me." said Hermione.

"Anytime." said Harry through a breath.

A\N Alright, two more chapter to go, I want to than everyone who liked my story. I hope you read it till the end.

JazzGirl23: Thank you, I guess I win that argument then. FYI This Rosmerta is the niece of Madam Rosmerta. She's suppose to be in Sirius, Snape and Lupin's age group. I find that her character would suit Sirius very well.

Jarno: I respect your opinion on the matter. But you have to give the story a chance. I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy it. Harry is good at duels but Draco isn't a push over. He can play dirty that's why he won that fight in the first chapter.

Cherrymu: Thank you for keeping up. I'm going to have a nice story after this and I would like you to check it out also. I think you would enjoy it.

Saki-Hime: Thanks, I'm glad that's settled.

TY: So… still hate it?


	27. The Lunar Ball

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME

CHAPTER 27

THE LUNAR BALL

The eight of them flew into the night. They let wind blow through their face as they zoomed the air on their way to their destination (Hermione was exceptionally quite and held onto Harry like she held onto her copy of Midsummer night's dream after unwrapping it at her sixth birthday.)

It was probably about half an hour when they arrived at the boundaries of Hogwarts. A little bit tired of their short journey, Harry and the others landed nearby the gates of the school (Hermione leaped off of Harry's Firebolt before they even landed. She probably thought that Harry might get the idea of doing crazy exhibitions while she was still on.)

"I… I think I'll walk on from here. I need the exercise." she told Harry as her knees shook in post-fear.

Harry smiled at her.

"I'll walk with you, then." He said.

"Idiots." Draco called as he dismounted from his own broom.

"Draco." said Luna, elbowing him the blonde Slytherin on the rib.

"Yes my love! Sorry." Draco quickly apologized to her.

"We'll _all_ walk." said Ginny.

"But I'm tired." Ron whined.

"Oohh, my poor baby." said Parvati came to Ron's patheticness.

Harry saw Draco's eyes roll as he heard Hermione giggle beside him.

"Oh for God's sake." Said Ginny.

"Will you stop impeding my happiness?" Ron called.

"Will _you_ stop being an idiot?" she replied.

"Just think about all this as a very romantic walk under the moonlight." said Neville.

"Longbottom, if I wanted crap, I'd wait for Weasley to open his mouth." said Draco.

"Get bent!" Ron snarled at Draco only to be laughed at by the young Malfoy.

As they walked towards the castle, Harry can't help but think about what tonight felt.

Aside from the whole kidnapping thing with Dolohov and the Slytherin, this felt like one of the most perfect nights in his life. His friends are alright, his best friend is in love, his old rival is now an ally, and most importantly… the girl of his dreams right beside him.

Moments later, they finally arrived at the Gryffindor tower. There, the girls bid Harry and the other goodnight. They all slept like logs right after. Harry closed his eyes that night only to find Hermione in the darkness of his dreams.

XXX

He woke up that morning with a huge smile on his face. Why wouldn't he? The girl he loves finally knows how he feels and doesn't seem to think that it's such a bad idea. Rubbing the unconsciousness out of his eyes, Harry saw the sparkling sigh hovering overhead that said Draco and Luna 4ever. Something told him that Draco had something to do with this idiocy.

Harry shook his head in pity as he stretched out his arms.

"You complete me, my love."

It looks like Draco is still having fun in La la land. Harry couldn't blame him though. He knows that he's as happy as he is right now.

BLAG!

"Ouch!" he cried.

When he tried to walk across the room, he suddenly realized that something was missing. His eyes were not as clear as they were supposed to be. That's when he suddenly tripped on something lying on the floor. It just hit him that he forgot to wear his glasses.

"I got to do something about this someday." He muttered.

He somehow felt his way to his desk and grabbed his glasses. It was only then when he noticed that Ron is sprawled all over the carpet. (He was actually drooling)

"Hello world and all those who inhabit it!" greeted Harry at the mirror when he entered the bathroom.

There he gazed at his reflection that's as radiant as the morning sky.

"Hello Harry, my, we're looking dashing aren't we? Not just like any other day, but you look so darn amazing. Look at those muscles!" his reflection then found its self flexing with much gusto.

"They're big, aren't they? And they're real too." said Harry.

His world of illusion suddenly came to a stop when he realized that he was being an idiot…. A familiar idiot.

"Oh my God! I'm starting to sound like Draco."

And as if the moment wasn't as humiliating enough, he turned around and saw a lazy-eyed Draco leaning on the bathroom wall…smiling at him.

"Don't stop on my account, Potter." He said with a wink as he walked towards him to take his place on the bathroom sink.

"Is that your toothbrush?" Harry asked Draco when the young Slytherin carelessly take a toothbrush from the cabinet.

"Sure it is." said Draco dismissively as Harry saw the R.W. initials on the toothbrush handle.

Knowing realizing that he didn't want to get in to this battle, he let it slip by.

Instead, Harry just took his toothbrush and brushed his teeth. He wondered what she might be doing right now. If it were Parvati, he knows that she's probably up by now doing some pre-preparations for the Lunar Ball that will start at eight o clock that evening.

"Women." muttered Harry through a mouth full of bubbles.

But Hermione wouldn't be as vain as Parvati and the other women here at school… at least that's what he thinks. But there were some strong evidences that Hermione knows how to fix herself. Look at the Yule Ball, she looked amazingly beautiful. Whoever thought that she can look that gorgeous, then again there's Parvati and Lavender. If Harry knew better, those two would be pestering Hermione to look her best for tonight.

"Neville! How many times do we have to tell you to stop drooling on your pillow!" Harry heard Dean shout from outside the bathroom.

"For heaven's sake man, what will Ginny say!" came Seamus' voice.

"It's not me! I swear it's not me!" came Neville's voice.

Then the bathroom door opened once more. Harry looked again to see who it was, and it was Draco with a satisfied look on his face.

"Hey Potter, guess what I did to Longbottom's pillow." said Draco grabbing a toothbrush himself.

"I don't want to know, you evil heartless beast." said Harry lazily through a mouth full of bubbles.

"Draco don't you dare use that toothbrush!" came Ron's voice, Harry was too lazy to look at him so he just concentrated on his own teeth.

"Yeah, yeah." said Draco picking up another toothbrush with the name Seamus on it.

"Did someone see my boxers?" came Neville's voice again "It's blue and it has gold stripes on the sides."

Harry couldn't help noticing Draco's boxer shorts. It matched Neville's description, he even saw Neville's name at the bottom.

"It has my name on the bottom." came Neville's voice again.

Harry glared at Draco, but Draco only gave him a wink.

XXX

After all of them had taken a bath, Harry and the others went back to the Great Hall to have some breakfast. But when they arrived, they were surprised to see that there was absolutely no women present (except for the 1st to 3rd years).

"This is weird." said Neville taking a seat.

"Where are all the bloody women?" asked Ron.

"They're all in their dormitories, I think they're having breakfast there." came Sirius's voice.

When Harry saw Sirius he was with Lupin. Their tattered and torn robes were replaced by their neat and normal ones.

"What? What are they eating there for?" asked Ron.

"Because, Ron…" said Sirius ruffling Ron's hair as though he were a child. "They-are-women,"

"I think they would probably take an hour or so just to decide what to wear." said Ron.

"Yeah right." said Neville "Did you see the size of their shopping bags Ron? For all I know they might have put the store where they bought those out of business."

"Yep, I can see it now." Draco stood up and did a false imitation of Luna "Hermione, could you pass me my brush?"

"Ginny, could you help me out with my hair?" said Neville imitating Ginny.

"I absolutely have no idea what to wear." Harry joined in as he mimicked Hermione's voice.

Ron stood up as well and did an impersonation of Parvati "I just did my nails, will any of you help me out of my shirt?"

All of them looked at Ron with disgusted looks.

"You never heard me say that." said Ron turning red, "Let's get back on the girls, okay? Mind you, it wouldn't kill them to lose a couple of minutes doing their hair. They're so vain sometimes."

"Of course, because they-are-women." again said Sirius.

"Even the women from the other Houses are gone, I'm starting to think that they planned ahead of time." said Harry suspiciously.

"Because, they-are-women," said Sirius

"Sirius, please stop saying that." said Lupin.

"Speaking of women, I never knew what happened to Cassandra." said Sirius teasingly elbowing Remus with a nasty grin.

Remus quickly turned red and as he perspired like a pig on a Hawaiian feast. His body had suddenly become stiff at the name.

"Oh…err, you mean Cassandra, Cassandra Folks." said Lupin.

"Who's that." asked Neville.

"Nobody uninteresting!" said Sirius without looking at Neville "So Remus, what's her story? Did you happen to swap Owl addresses? C'mon, tell your friend Padfoot, will you." said Sirius jumping up and down like a nine year old at Christmas morning.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lupin.

"C'mon, you know what I mean, you animal, you." said Sirius with a meaningful look.

"I, I don't know what you're talking about." said Lupin.

"Remus old pal, don't you think I would have known you by now? I'm your best friend aren't I?" said Sirius giving Lupin a headlock.

"Hmm, this usual display of behavior is embarrassing you, Black." said Snape who had just passed them by.

"Shut up! You night rodent!" said Sirius "So pal, tell me… c'mon, are you going to get some? Hah? Hah? Do you have the hots for her? Hah? Hah?"

"You're a teacher, what are you doing?" said Lupin.

"Do you loooooooooove her?" asked Sirius.

"I, I, I think she's a very beautiful woman." said Lupin.

"Whom you happen to hope to have sex with someday." said Sirius.

It was like Lupin had been in underwater for quite a while, and that he just got out on the surface to get air, because Lupin gave the mother of all gasps.

"Sirius!" gasped Lupin in an old teacher kind of manner; he stared at him and left for the staff table in a hurry.

"He's so gullible, that man. Can't he take a joke every once in a while." said Sirius.

Harry didn't have a clue on who Sirius was talking about. To tell you the truth, he didn't care, there is only one woman floating inside his mind right now and she's not as crazy as Sirius…... normally.

"_Ahh, beauty at its work, what a goddess, what perfection_."

"Harry! Are you okay? You look like you're going to have a seizure or something." said Sirius.

"I'm okay, I'm more than okay." Harry smiled as he snap back into reality.

"That's my Godson!" said Sirius.

"Hey Sirius, what are you going to wear later at the Ball?" asked Ron.

"Me? I don't know, I guess I'll just wing it." said Sirius.

"Hey, does anybody else smell that familiar weird perfume?" asked Neville.

"Oh crap! I think I'll be having breakfast at the Owlery." said Sirius, turning in to a dog and running off out of sight. A few moments later, Professor Smith entered the Great Hall looking like a human clown; his face was powdered so much, it reminded Harry of that Movie he saw once entitled 'POWDER'.

"Too much err… white Pastor." said Professor Flitwick.

"Why thank you Professor." he replied.

"So Lavender owled me earlier, she said that the four of you should wait for them at the Ball. I don't know about that but it sounds to me like they want to make an entrance." said Dean.

"I'm good with that, how about you, Ron?" asked Harry.

"Why do they do these kinds of things?" asked Ron.

"Like that idiot Transfiguration Professor said 'Because-they-are-women.'" said Draco.

"Hey Harry, looks like you've got mail." said Dean.

"I love that movie." muttered Seamus.

Harry looked up and saw his own owl Hedwig flying towards him with a letter. Hedwig landed softly on the table in front of Harry and held its leg up so he could untie the mail. After doing so, Hedwig nibbled on Harry's hands as affectionate as always before leaving back to the Owlery.

"Well don't just gawk at it Potter, read it." said Draco

Harry opened his letter and read…

Harry,

I wonder if you'd like to come to go at Remus's office later, we just want to give you something that we think is very special. I want you to go alone and make sure nobody follows you.

Sirius

P.S.

If you see Professor Smith along the away, tell him I drowned myself or something.

Harry folded the letter and looked at the staff table to see Lupin. When Remus saw him, he raised his glass and smiled at Harry.

"So who's it from?" asked Ron.

"Oh, nobody." said Harry "Just another Quidditch team begging me to sign me up after graduating." Harry lied as he saw Ron's eyebrow raise.

"Not another bloody one! There's two sacks of them on your closet already! They just can't accept that you want to go to Auror Academy, don't they?" said Ron.

"Ron, are you eating your mashed potatoes?" asked Neville who was eyeing Ron's with interest

"Back off, it's mine." said Ron.

XXX

That afternoon, Harry left Ron at the common room and headed to Lupin's office. Along the corridor near the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, Harry saw the greasy haired teacher that everybody hates through the depth of their core…. and who also go by the name of Snape heading towards him.

"And what are you doing here, Potter?" asked Snape "Off to break another school rule, perhaps." he added.

"No sir, I'm just heading off to Professor Lupin's office." Harry replied.

"Of course, you are off to break another school rule there. Am I correct?" said Snape.

"As correct as Hippogriffs swim sir." said Harry sarcastically.

"Why you little pest, shouldn't you be in a class somewhere?" said Snape.

"There's no class today sir." said Harry.

"Hmm, well there should be. A school ball? Please…. Why not let children have fun while they're at it?" said the Potions Professor bitterly.

"That's very nice, Professor." said Harry who seems to have been used to this particular routine everyday.

"If you are not going to do something life changing, I suggest that you should go back to your House common room." said Snape.

"I'm going to meet Professor Lupin and Professor Black, sir." said Harry.

"Really?" said Snape "And I guess it would concern something about the Ball. I suppose you would gossip. Do each other's hair, pick up a dress that doesn't make you look fat and all that gimmick." he added.

"_Is it me? Or does he know a little too much about these things?_" Harry thought.

"Hey, what seems to be the problem here?" to Harry's relief, Sirius's voice came.

"Oh it's you, again. Shouldn't you be fixing yourself to look nice for a certain Muggle Studies Professor?" said Snape.

"Yeah right, what's the matter, don't have a date yet?" said Sirius "What were you doing to my Godson anyway?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." said Snape.

"Well whatever it is, back off!" said Sirius, "Come on, Harry. Remus is waiting for us at his office."

Sirius beckoned Harry to follow him and leave Snape

The two arrived at Lupin's office a few moments later. When Harry opened the door, he saw Lupin with his back turned against them, he looked like he was busy and doing something important.

"REMUS!"

Lupin jumped in surprised, he turned around and glared at Sirius who was smirking at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" snapped Lupin.

"Doing one of my favorite hobbies." Sirius simply replied.

"Err… so why am I here again?" asked Harry.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Come over here, Harry." said Lupin showing Harry a chair to sit down on.

Harry walked across the room wondering what the two were planning. Snape went through his mind for a fleeting moment. What ever it is, Harry hoped they wouldn't start to talk about girls, do each others hair and pick what they were going to wear at the Ball. Once Harry sat down, Sirius and Lupin stood in front of him.

"Harry, we just want you to have the most special day of your life." said Lupin.

"And, we have a way to make it unforgettable." said Sirius.

"Think of it as…."

"The best gift ever." said Sirius who couldn't help but smile.

"_The best gift ever? Hmm, I wonder what it is. Could it be my own personalized Snitch? A broomstick speed enhancer? (Gasp) maybe it's that new Firebolt Booster Pack that I've always been dreaming of! But wait, I have my doubts about this. If I know Sirius, and I do know him, there would probably be a stripper waiting inside that closet to sing Happy Birthday to me. It's not my Birthday. Oh men, I tackled my very first Boggart in that closet. But wait, maybe Lupin bought it, maybe it's a book of cool Defense Against the Dark Arts spells, or maybe a book of proper magic reversals._" thought Harry.

"C'mon Harry, say it." said Sirius.

"Say what?" asked Harry.

"You know what I mean." said Sirius.

Harry gave out a heavy sigh "You're the best Godfather in the entire world… ever." said Harry lazily.

"And you're the best Godson a man could have." said Sirius messing up Harry's hair.

"Sirius, what the hell was that?" asked Lupin.

"Oh nothing, it's just a Godfather- Godson routine that Harry and me love doing" said Sirius.

"No I don't" said Harry.

"Well What ever it is, stop it." said Lupin.

"Well then, let's get down to business." said Sirius clapping his hands "Remus and I would like to give you, Harry… THIS!" said Sirius.

Sirius showed Harry a small silver Orb. It was no bigger than a Quaffle and it had a skull that seemed to be a very small head of a person.

"That's not the Firebolt Booster Pack!" said Harry in dismay.

"What?" said Lupin and Sirius in unison.

"Oh… err… what's that?" said Harry.

"It's a Spirit Gate Orb, Harry. But actually, the gift is what we're going to use it for." said Sirius.

"You see, Harry. This Orb enables you to talk to People that have passed on." said Lupin.

"It's a very Valuable item, Harry. Ancient Witchcraft, very, very rare, and very, very expensive." said Sirius.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. An object that can let him speak to the dead. This was impossible, but he was in a world where everything was possible. The first thing that entered Harry's head was his parents, he had never really actually spoken to them.

"Well Harry, I think I know who you want to talk to." said Lupin.

"But we do need your words, now c'mon, who do you want to talk to?" asked Sirius smiling at Harry.

"My, my parents." said Harry weakly.

Sirius and Lupin exchanged looks then turned back to Harry.

"Harry, before we do this, I have to tell you something." said Lupin.

"What's there to talk about." said Harry, excitement pouring in his insides.

"You have to wait, Harry. Once you see them, you must remember that they can no longer be here, alright? You must remember that they are not here anymore." said Lupin.

Harry was barely listening to what Lupin was saying. He couldn't wait to see his parents.

"I'd like to tell you that you can talk to them as long as you want, Harry. But I can't the Orb can be only used for about ten or fifteen minutes or so." said Sirius.

"What? Only ten minutes? But… there's a thousand questions I want to ask them." said Harry.

"I know, Harry. Even I think it's not enough for you." said Lupin.

"Remus, if there's anytime to do it, it has to be now. The Orb doesn't come with a refund you know." said Sirius.

"Fine." said Lupin, he walked across the room and positioned the Orb at the middle of the room. A moment later, the Orb light radiated from its core, "Are you ready, Harry?" asked Lupin.

"I think so, yeah." said Harry who didn't sound so sure.

"Now once the light comes out of the Orb, you have to say the name of the person who you want to talk to, only one Harry." said Lupin.

"Yes." said Harry.

This was it; the first time Harry will see his parents since they came out of Voldemort's wand.

"Here it goes." said Lupin, he pointed his wand at the Orb. All of the sudden, a powerful blinding light came out of the sphere, "Now Harry!"

Without thinking twice, Harry immediately said the name of the person whom he wants to talk to.

"James Potter!" bellowed Harry.

Suddenly, a figure of a man was now materializing from the now mild light of the sphere. Then, before he knew about it, Harry was surprised to see the transparent form of his Father smiling back at him.

"Dad?" said Harry cautiously.

"Hello Harry." said James.

"James." said Sirius.

"Hey there, Padfoot. You too Moony, it sure took you guys long enough to come up with this." said James.

"We're pretty sorry, you try finding a Fulcrum Orb. It took the both of us quite some time, plus do you know how much it's worth? I'd probably go poor." said Lupin.

Sirius smiled at his best friend, but he turned around and appeared to have sobbed.

"Don't go on crying at me now, it's not like I'm dead or something." said James.

The three stared at him.

"Oh sorry, I forgot… I _am_ dead!" sniggered James.

"You still haven't changed have you." said Lupin.

"I'm dead, it doesn't mean I have to change my personality." said James.

"We don't have enough time, I think you better talk to Harry." said Lupin nodding at Harry.

The transparent form of James turned to his son.

"So son, what do you want to know?" asked James.

"I, I don't know where to begin, I, I really don't." said Harry.

"Look Harry, I just want you to know that I'm really proud of you. Me and you're mother are so proud of you. All the things that you've accomplished, and how surprisingly as handsome as me you've become." said James.

Lupin and Sirius sniggered.

"Oh shut the bloody hell up or I'll haunt your dreams." James threatened the two.

"Sorry." said Lupin.

"So tell me, what's happening to you?" James asked Harry.

"Umm, don't you know from up there what I do?" said Harry.

"Just humor me." said James.

"Err… well I won the Quidditch Cup." said Harry.

"Yeah, and nice catch by the way. I almost think I can't do that one… almost that is." said James

"I'm also seeing someone." said Harry.

"She's Head Girl." said Sirius.

"That's my boy!" said James with pride.

"Are you guys alright up there?" asked Harry.

"Of course, me and your mom are perfectly fine. Is there anything else?" asked James.

"Like I said, Dad. I don't know what to ask. I really didn't expect this to happen. There's a million questions that I want to ask you but I can't…"

"Harry listen, you don't have to feel bad every time you miss us. Don't feel lonely because we're always by your side. I know it is hard, Harry but look at what you've accomplished. You've done things above my wildest dreams. I just… I just want to say I'm sorry for not being there all of those years where you needed me the most. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to be a father to you, I love you son, and I just want to tell you that you make me so proud." said James.

Harry wanted to cry, all those times when he wanted his parents to be there. How he beat himself up when he misses them, and now he is face to face with his Dad. One of the people he looked up to the most.

"I don't want to go yet, Harry but your Mom wants to talk to you while there is still time." said James.

"My, mom?" said Harry.

"Yes, if you want to talk to her just say her name." said James.

"Lily Potter." said Harry.

The transparent figure of James was now fading away; it was replaced by the transparent form of Harry's mother.

"Mum?" said Harry.

"Oh Harry, you're so big now, and so much like you father. There's so much I want to tell you but there too little time, so I have to tell you what's most important." said Lily.

Harry walked closer to her and cleared his ears for what his mother was about to say.

"I really think you should do something about your glasses." said Lily.

"What?" said the three.

"Well I love you and everything, Harry but you see, you have to do something about it. That is if you want to make a nice impression on your friend, Hermione. You do want to impress her right?" said Lily.

"Err… Lily are you alright?' asked Lupin.

"Yeah, maybe all that heavenly toxins is doing something to your brain." said Sirius.

"Of course I'm alright, by the way, you did bought a camera didn't you?" she asked.

"Lil, I don't think that—ouch!" Sirius was suddenly elbowed by Lupin "Of course I did." said Sirius.

"I know that you're not expecting this dear but we have to tackle the important things first, and I think that fixing your eyes for even just one night, and a very important night, Harry." said Lily.

"Err… Mum, are you alright?" asked Harry.

"If you do what I say then yes I will be dear." said Lily.

"Umm… okay, sure." said Harry.

"You wouldn't mind helping him out wouldn't you Remus?" asked Lily.

"Of course, I'd love to." said Lupin.

"That's about it, I love you, Harry… me and your Dad will always be looking out for you." said Lily, and at that moment, the light illuminating from the Orb was now slowly fading away leaving Harry motionless.

"Harry…" said Lupin.

"You guys are right, it is the greatest gift I ever had." said Harry.

Lupin gave a smile of relief, "So, are we really going to do something about your eyes?" asked Lupin.

"Yeah, but it's only for tonight." said Harry.

"You should go ahead, I'll meet you later to fix them." said Lupin.

"Remus, could you be more of a girl than you are right now?" said Sirius.

"Shut up won't you." said Lupin.

"Fine." said Sirius.

Harry walked outside the room thinking of what had just happened. He just talked with his parents. He had just talked with his _dead_ parents. Somehow the experience wasn't that catastrophic. He thought that he would have kneeled down and cried his heart out over them but surprisingly, he didn't. He now walks with something he hadn't had before….a peace of mind.

Back at the room that Harry left. Sirius and Lupin were talking.

"I still don't think we should have done that to Harry." said Lupin.

"C'mon Remus, do you really want that thing hanging over Harry's head forever. All I care about is making Harry happy. Whenever I look at him I always see the look on him like he has that big hole inside. He doesn't have to know, all we want is for him think that he talked to his parents." said Sirius.

Lupin heaved a sigh. He looked at Sirius and finally gave him a sign of approval.

XXX

Time flew by like an instant. After Harry had his eyes fixed by Lupin, he headed back to the common room with his glasses still on. Apparently he wanted to surprise everyone with his new look. He always wanted to make an entrance.

When he arrived, he found Ron had already taken a bath and was now examining his reflection on the mirror from head to toe.

"Oh, hello, Harry. It's almost time. Draco and Neville already took off to the Great Hall. I was just about to get ready myself, where did you went off to by the way?" said Ron.

"Nothing, just went somewhere and fixed something. Where's your costume?" Harry asked.

"It's upstairs, but you can't see it yet, mate. Remember our agreement at The Leaky Cauldron?" said Ron.

"Of course, I just thought I'd ask." said Harry.

"Wait till you see it, Harry. I've never worn anything like it." said Ron.

"Please tell it isn't a stripper costume." Said Harry.

"What?" said Ron.

"Nothing, I'll just go wait in the common room bathroom until your ready. Call me when you're done, alright?" said Harry.

"Sure mate." said Ron running up to the boys dorm.

Moments later, Harry heard Ron's voice calling him from the common room.

"Harry! I'm all done. Don't come out yet because I'm already dressed up. You should probably go too." called Ron.

After that, the sound of the Portrait Hole opening and closing confirmed that Ron left to go down the Great Hall to join the Ball. It was his turn now to get his costume from their dorm room and meet Ron and the others.

XXX

He was now walking at the corridor towards the Great Hall. freshly bathed, Harry walked with his uniform on. He was wearing a formal Royal British Military dress uniform of red and gold colors with matching insignias on his shoulders. He had a couple real looking medals on his chest. His pants are black as unruffled as the white gloves on his hands. He also left his old glasses back at the dorm. Lupin told him that his eyes would go back as they were in twenty four hours. He wondered how a man like Lupin could give him advice on make-up… good thing he left the room before he could even start asking.

He was almost at the entrance Hall as he saw the decorations on the castle. They were fantastic; everywhere he looked there were tiny little sparkling lights that hovered in front of him. Even the Knight statues looked shiny. He saw couple of people who were dressed up in Muggle costumes, a number of girls looked paralyzed as they saw him walking towards them. There was music already playing inside when Harry arrived.

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_Iv'e been losing so much time_

He walked inside the almost unrecognizable Great Hall. The usual four House tables were once again had vanished and was now replaced by dozens and dozens of small circled tables with matching chairs. The magical roof was now like a clear night's sky with thousands of stars can be seen. The staff table was the only thing that looked like it was not changed, although it was only the table's new sheets that matched the walls was the thing that made it elegant confetti's of petals of red roses were mildly falling down from nowhere.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why…_

Harry walked over to the table where a number of Gryffindors were already huddled up.

"Hey guys." said Harry.

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"Wow Harry, is that really you?" asked Dean who was wearing a Postman's uniform.

"Oh thanks, Dean. I like your costume too." said Harry.

"Yeah, I would have worn my favorite soccer team's uniform, but then my date threatened to throw me off the balcony if I show up wearing it." said Dean "I didn't think that it was you if it wasn't for the scar."

"Well… err."

"Harry! You look so handsome." said Lavender Brown, Seamus cleared his throat, "Oh, next to you of course honey." she added quickly.

"Well Harry, looking good. Wonder why." said Seamus sarcastically.

"I'll go and look for the others, okay?" said Harry.

Harry left Seamus and Dean with their dates in search for Ron and the others in the crowd. He watched as the other students danced with their partners as the song went on.

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words_

_You've got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

And then at last, Harry finally saw Ron talking to Neville who was in an old, white Sailor's suit from the 70's flims.

"Ron!" Harry called up.

Ron turned around and saw him, "There you are, I was wondering when you'll finally show up." he said.

"You know, I almost didn't recognize you from the back if it wasn't for your hair." said Harry.

"That's the same thing I told him when I saw him." said Neville.

"By the way, they told me that this was called a Nerd uniform, what do you think Harry?" asked Ron meekly.

Harry thought that it was a nice costume. Ron was ironically wearing a big, thick, black-rimmed glasses. It was with a white, baggy shirt with a stale necktie.

"I say you look ridiculous. Well… everything that you wear Weasley makes you ridiculous. Maybe because you are." came a very familiar voice behind them.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" snapped Ron "I don't suppose you can tell us the number of cows you slaughtered to make that outfit." he added.

"Hey, I think I've seen that thing before. Wasn't it the one from Diagon Alley?" said Neville as he eyes Draco's attire suspiciously.

"Yeah, didn't we see a guy wearing the exact same thing?" said Ron.

Draco wore a bad ass looking biker suit. He had a black, leather jacket on which was a trademark of awesomeness.

"By the way, Draco. John Travolta called, he said he wants his costume back for their taping on Grease: the Final Cut." said Harry.

Draco, Ron and Neville just stood there and looked at Harry with puzzled faces.

"Never mind, it's a Muggle thing." said Harry, "So, have you guys seen Hermione?" asked Harry hopefully.

Ron saw the anxiousness on his best friend's face that made him smile.

"Nope…sorry, we still haven't seen any of them." said Ron.

Draco slapped Harry on the back

"Settle down, Potter. No need to get so pumped up-"

The pause Draco's insult talking took Harry by surprise. The Slytherin's mouth hung agape as his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their socket. Harry looked around and finally understood why Draco's world came to a screeching halt. Luna Lovegood walked towards them with a rare kind of smile on her face.

She wore a Goth girl costume with altered catholic schoolgirl and the heavy mascara around her eyes. She wore her hair in two side to side pigtails. Her black lipstick made her skin look paler which served her well.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why… I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"Harry, you look so handsome." said Luna as she reached them.

Harry immediately saw Draco glare at him from the side of his eye…. Jealous much?

"You look fantastic yourself." said Harry.

"Where are the others?" asked Ron.

"Oh, Ginny and Parvati are already here. We decided to split up to find you guys." said Luna

Ron and Neville looked around to see if they can spot Parvati and Ginny.

"I hope we're not late." Luna added

"You picked the perfect time to come into my life." said Draco.

Harry must have been hungry. For a split second, he actually thought that that was a sweet thing to say… romantic even.

"We're actually early. The crowd was getting bored so they decided to play the music." said Neville.

"By the way, my love. When you said that that Potter's handsome, did you—"

"—I think you look great." Luna interjected. A wide smile broke on Draco's face after hearing those words.

"Suck on that little piece of information, Potter!" said Draco smugly at Harry.

"I think your outfits match." said Harry ignoring Draco as he always has.

"Take a good, hard look, Weasley. This is happiness, I'm glad you were able to see what it's like before you die." Draco told Ron.

"Oh please." Ron whispered to Neville from a distance.

"By the way, Ron. Aren't you and Neville going to look for your dates? They're here somewhere looking for you, you know." said Luna.

"It wouldn't hurt to wait for a couple of minutes, mind you. We might pass by each other if we go off and look for them." said Ron.

"Okay, I'm going to get some drinks." Luna told Draco but he immediately stopped her.

"Allow me to fetch your beverages my love. Just like all the things that will make you happy." said Draco.

"No, no, I can get it by myself. You boys wait for me here okay?" said Luna.

"Yes my bliss." said Draco mesmerized.

As Luna left them, Harry heard another song begin to play from the guest performers.

"We are Boyce Avenue and this is our take on Teenage Dream."

The music of the guitar started playing as a number of couples filled the dance floor to dance with the song.

_I think you're pretty without any make up on_

_I think you're funny when I tell a punch line wrong_

_I know you got me so you let my walls come down, down_

Harry stood there still searching for Hermione but she was nowhere to be seen.

"_Maybe she changed her mind and decided not to go, but Luna said she was coming. Damn, I got to stop thinking like this_." thought Harry.

_Before you met me, I was a wreck_

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

"Harry look!" said Ron.

Harry looked over to see what Ron was pointing at. Hermione was wearing Romanov princess style dress of navy blue along with it was a pair of long white gloves. Her hair was up like it was from the Yule Ball.

Harry couldn't remember when's the last time he'd seen such beauty. As a matter of fact, he couldn't remember anything at that moment. The only thing he knows is he was staring at something that's taking his breath away.

_Let's just talk all through the night_

_There's no need to rush_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_My heart stops, when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

It was almost like the dancing crowd was parting just to let her walk across the Great Hall.

_When you're around me, life's like a movie scene_

_I wasn't happy, until you became my queen_

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

Harry looked into her eyes. They were brighter than any star that was up the magical ceiling. A number of men were staring at Hermione as she passes by the dance floor. She was looking directly right at him like he gazed directly at her. Harry's heart was now going a mile a second… but it felt so good.

_Let's just talk all through the night_

_There's no need to rush_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_My heart stops, when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

"Harry." said Hermione beaming at the immobile boy as she reached him.

"Hermione." said Harry, as he also smiled at her.

"I almost didn't recognize you if it wasn't for your scar. You look so handsome." she said.

"Thanks, and umm… who might you be?" he asked her.

"Oh, this costume. I'm supposed to be Anastasia." said Hermione.

"Well you could certainly give her a run for her money." said Harry.

Hermione laughed at him but went pink at the same time.

"_Good one, Harry. Good one, note to self; remember to flatter her._" Harry thought.

When the music stopped, the old but familiar voice of Dumbledore took every one's attention. Instead of his usual robes, he was wearing a Chef's outfit. When all the focus was on him, he cleared his throat and spoke…

A\N Thank you for your comments, they're really awesome. Only one more chapter to go. Please keep on reading and reviewing.

The songs that I used are You and me by Lifehouse and Boyce Avenue's cover of Teenage dream (I personally think that it's more romantic.

JazzGirl123: thanks, I'm actually planning to bring them in the sequel. The gayness will still be there lol.

Saki-Hime: Thanks, I just can't write a scene where those don't snipe at each other.

LauRawrCait: I sure will

Cherrymu: thank you but I'm a dude.

Proudtobeatheaterkid: I know, I sadistic, I hope I answered you question in your Private messanger here on

Oh, and by the way….HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE.


	28. The Perfect Moment

DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME

CHAPTER 28

THE PERFECT MOMENT

"Good evening! Good evening to all of you" greeted the Headmaster from the teacher's table. Welcome to the much anticipated event of the year…the Lunar Ball."

Harry disagrees with this as he think that the most anticipated event of the year was the Quidditch season.

"We celebrate tonight with fun and dance. I thank everyone for coming tonight. The fifth, sixth, and seventh years, the teaching staff, and the Muggle entertainers tonight whose minds will be modified right after. Now… before we begin, I would like to ask the Head boy and Head girl to start us off with the ceremonial dance followed by the top students of each Houses, shall we begin?

At those words, a female Muggle singer came up to the stage and sang a beautiful, slow song.

"I'll see you later, Harry." said Hermione as she left for the dance floor.

_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy._

_I'll be your hope I'll be your love be everything that you need. _

_I'll love you more with every breath Truly, madly, deeply do _

_I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on _

_A new beginning, A reason for living, _

_A deeper meaning, yeah._

Anthony and Hermione started dancing in the middle of the hall as everyone watched them with glee. Harry stood on the sidelines still staring at her when an elegant kimono-wearing Padma Patil called form behind

"Nervous about dancing?" she asked him.

"Don't worry. I actually took lesson for this one." he replied.

She giggled.

"Oh right, you and Parvati danced at the Yule Ball." said Padma.

"Nope, she danced… I however was swung around like a monkey on a pole."

"We'll, I'm glad you're having fun."

"I will once I start dancing with Hermione." He said as he looked on at the at the heads on the middle of the dance floor.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain. _

_I want to bath with you in the sea. _

_I want to lay like this forever. _

_Until the sky falls down on me._

Harry glanced around and saw Draco holding hands with Luna. Draco saw him staring and flipped him off.

When Harry scowled at him, Draco merely smiled and winked at him. He then saw Parvati trying to wrestle a piece of chicken from his hands. Neville looked focus and seemed to be memorizing dance steps.

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky _

_I'll make a wish, send it to heaven then make you want to cry_

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty _

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of _

_The highest powers in lonely hours _

_The tears devour you._

"Now will our other top students in the 7th year join in the dance." announced Dumbledore.

After hearing this, Harry walked in the dance floor, so did Draco and Pansy Parkinson for Slytherin, Ernie Macmillan and Susan Bones for Hufflepuff and Padma for Ravenclaw. Each of them partnered up for each houses.

As Harry reached where Hermione was, something in his mind struck him. He was in the middle of the room and everyone is watching. But he knew that he didn't for one bit for the only important thing is (as he placed his shaking hands on Hermione's waist)… making this moment last.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain. _

_I want to bath with you in the sea. _

_I want to lay like this forever. _

_Until the sky falls down on me._

And as Harry gazed at Hermione while they moved through the dance floor, deep inside they knew that everything was in place.

XXX

(Let's just go off course for a while and leave Harry alone for a little bit. I'm sure you guys want to know what will happen to whom. And now people, one of your favorite parts in this story… I know you've been waiting for them. so I bring you Sirius, Lupin and Snape!)

At the Staff's table, Remus Lupin who was wearing a Sherlock Holmes costume was with a conversation with Dumbledore when the annoying voice of his best friend was heard.

"Ah, there you are party animal, you." came Sirius's voice.

"What is it now, Sirius? If you're going to set me up with someone again, I'm telling you now that I've had enough of it." said a jaded Remus.

"Come on now, let's have some fun. Live life a little, you know you want to." said Sirius, placing left arm over at Remus's shoulder and punching the other with his right. "I know going through your mind right now. Your body's saying let's go but your mind is saying no." he added.

"Taking quotes with that American singer Christina Aguilera, I see." said Snape, who was having a drink at a table nearby.

"Yeah, you'd know a lot about of them pop stars wouldn't you M.J." said Sirius "Go on Snape, I just know that you're itching to get on that dance floor and do the moonwalk." he added.

"Yes, and maybe you will be making out with Pastor Smith after." said Snape.

"Headmaster, would you please help me with these two." Remus pleaded to Dumbledore.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore seemed to be fixated at something else than his staff.

"Ah, more guess, I should go greet them." he said as he left the table.

"Wait, Headmaster!" called Remus, but it was no use. It was either that Dumbledore couldn't hear him or the Headmaster was ignoring him.

When Lupin looked at the two, they were standing in front of each other… ready for another round.

(Ding! Ding! Ding!)

"You know, I'm getting tired of hearing your insignificant non-sense." said Sirius.

"Oh that's because you tire so easily. A little perhaps would suffice." said Snape.

"Nice comeback. What the hell are you wearing anyway?" he asked.

"We call these clothes, Black. People put them on, you see." said Snape who was wearing a priest's outfit.

"It looks cute. Did you boyfriend pick it up for you?" said Sirius.

"Oh really, and what may I ask is that horrible thing that you're wearing?" Snape asked.

"Well, they told that it was a Cowboy costume." said Sirius.

"Awe, I guess the Ronald McDonald costume is taken already" said Snape.

"The hell are you talking about!" growled Sirius

But their attention was diverted to a passing by Filch who was wearing a Ronald McDonald costume.

"You look as stupid as your costume." said Snape taking a sip of wine.

"Go to Hell!"

"You first."

"I should have known to talk to a Priest. tell me. Snape… how's that celibacy going for you? Not good you say? Stay away from the first year boys then." said Sirius.

"That'd good, Black. You should write a country song." said Snape.

Lupin couldn't take it anymore. He was so sick and tired of the two getting each other's necks every once single time. There was a strange force growing inside. It was overcoming his usual peaceful nature. He quickly stood up and went to the two.

"That's enough! Both of you, sit down!" shouted Lupin.

"Who do you think you are ordering me around? The only person that I take orders from is from the Headmaster's." said Snape.

"Yeah, do you really think I'm going to let you order us to do your every wish?" said Sirius.

"SIT!" growled Lupin.

With that surprising command from a blistering Lupin, Snape and Sirius quickly sat down on the two chairs behind them muttering at Lupin.

"I am sick and tired of you two bickering at each other like you were an old married couple!" said Lupin.

But before he could have even continued, the two had jumped out of their seats.

"I shall not be nagged at like a child, Lupin. That is what I do!" said Snape.

"Don't think that you can order me around!" said Sirius.

But paying no attention to the two, Lupin grabbed one of each man's shoulders and slammed them back to their chairs.

"Shut up! I'm the only one who's talking here!" said Lupin.

"Stupid super human, werewolf-like strength." muttered Sirius.

"Do you got something to say Sirius?" asked Lupin with the mark of death in his eyes.

"Nothing." said snapped Sirius.

"So tell me you two, when do you plan to grow up? Because I'm tired of babysitting both of you. Do you even know how much stress I've had for the past few weeks? Do you even stop by and try to think straight with your brains instead of your egos?" nagged Lupin.

"Why don't you just kill me." muttered Snape.

"May I do the honor?" whispered Sirius.

"Every god given day, the both of you keep fighting like dogs and cats!" said Lupin.

Sirius leaned closer to Lupin and pointed to Snape, "Erm…. Bats."

"Spare me the lecture." said Snape attempting to stand up but he was once again pushed down to his chair by an enraged Lupin.

"I'm so sick and tired! Two words: Get laid! Both of you!" said Lupin.

"I trust that you do not mean that as a homosexual related subject." said Snape raising an eyebrow.

"Speak for yourself, by the way, Snape. Did you see the look on Remus' face when he saw that woman Cassandra's naked body? I was surprised his eyeballs didn't pop out." said Sirius with a malicious grin on his face.

"What! Wha… what, hold on, I don't-I didn't-it was an-" stuttered Lupin, blushing red.

"Yes, my, my Lupin, it seems to me that you haven't been with a woman for a long time." said Snape with a nasty smile with his hands crossed.

"Or maybe never at all." said Sirius.

"Maybe your friend Black here could lend you some Magazines. but a word of caution, it's not meant for the weak hearted." said Snape

"Oh Cassandra! I love you! You have such a nice body, particularly at the chest region." said Sirius, mimicking Lupin's voice… only more pathetic.

"KNOCK IT OFF SIRIUS!" yelled Lupin.

"Calm down, Lupin, don't get excited." said Snape.

"Excited, I'm a little bit revolted if you ask me." said Lupin.

"Oh, Remus. What a man, you're like an animal in bed… a werewolf even." said Sirius now mimicking Cassandra's voice.

Lupin couldn't be anymore red than he was at the moment. He didn't know if he wanted to be furious, embarrassed or kill someone at that moment. He stared at them with his mouth-hung agape but no words came out. He just let out a loud grunt in his frustration so he turned around and left them before he the thought of choking people could enter his mind.

He entered the Hall a couple of minutes later when Lupin felt someone was tap his shoulder. He turned around and saw the almost unrecognizable person he had ever seen.

"Wotcher Remus." she said.

It was a blushing Nymphadora Tonks who she was wearing a sexy magician outfit. Her hair was black underneath a long magician's hat and her curvy legs shown with her fish net stockings.

"Tonks?" said Lupin incredulously.

"Good eye." said Tonks, she grabbed his hand and tried to pull him towards the crowd of dancing couples (Which were now dancing in a sweet tune) "C'mon, Remus…let's dance."

But Remus pulled his hand back.

"Sorry, Tonks… but I don't really feel like dancing." said Lupin.

"Its alright, we could just sit down and talk." said Tonks.

"No, I don't feel doing that as well." said Lupin who was now getting a little bit irritated.

"Ow! Ow! We could go outside and have a walk under the moonlight." said Tonks excitedly.

"No." said Lupin.

"Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!" begged Tonks.

"No, Tonks. Would you please just leave me alone." said Lupin with his temper rising.

"How about if we eat first? You hardly look like you've eaten anything." said Tonks.

"Tonks— "

"Or maybe we could go and make fun of the other people's costumes."

"Tonks— "

"I saw one costume that was so unusual."

"Tonks— "

"I think I saw over-"

"I SAID NO DAMN IT! WOULD YOU PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lupin bellowed out of frustration.

It was too late to take back what he said as he saw the hurt on her eyes. He didn't mean to but the amount of frustration was just too much to keep. And now it was a mistake that broke his heart as she stood there in tears.

"You didn't even tell me how I looked." said Tonks through her tears before running away.

"Tonks wait!" Lupin called after her, but she was now too far to hear him. "Why do these things keep happening to me?" he asked himself as he turned around to go back to his chair.

His way was blocked by another person with a costume. He looked up and saw that it was Bill Weasley wearing a Phantom of the Opera costume.

"Bill?"

"You know what, Remus." said Bill glaring at him "I expected a lot better from you." he said to Lupin before walking away.

Lupin was left standing there in misery.

Bill stopped on his feet and turned back to Lupin, "You could have just danced with her for just one bloody time!"

Bill ran out of the Hall in search of Tonks. He wandered off for a while hoping to find her. When he turned left at the corridor, he recognized Tonks with her costume crying at the middle of the school's inner courtyard. Bill took of his mask and slowly walked up to her.

"Tonks?" said Bill delicately.

"Leave me alone, Bill." said a sobbing Tonks.

"I'm not going anywhere." said Bill.

Tonks looked at Bill.

"Listen, just hear me out." said Bill "I'm sorry if Remus hurt your feelings. But I don't think he meant what he said. I think he's got a lot of things on his mind.

"So you're defending him?" said Tonks who poured her anger at Bill "Forget it, Bill. You know what? I don't care anymore, just go and leave me alone!"

"No, I'm not defending him. Come to think of it… I think that he really acted like an ass back there, and you didn't deserve that." said Bill.

"What's the point, he doesn't like me. he thinks I'm ugly." said Tonks.

Bill stared at her for a while and smiled.

"Well I for one think that you look absolutely wonderful tonight" said Bill.

With those words, Tonks stopped crying and looked at Bill. she couldn't believe what he just said.

"Excuse me?" said Tonks "What did you say?"

"I said that you're wonderful tonight." said Bill.

Even if it was dark that night, Bill could see the scarlet face of the person in front of him.

"You know what, no matter how crazy you to get, no matter what they say, and now matter how bizarre for making us call you by your surname… you're very special to me." said Bill.

Tonks now looked like she was on the verge of tears again, which panicked Bill.

"Oh come on, don't cry." said Bill patting her on the shoulder.

"I'm not (Sniff) crying." lied Tonks.

Bill grinned at her. From where they were standing, the music coming from the Great Hall could still be heard, and that gave Bill an idea.

"May I have the honor?" said Bill as he extended his hand to her.

Tonks smiled at him and nodded.

Bill took her hand and they danced in the middle of the inner courtyard.

XXX

Meanwhile, Sirius checked his watch every minute by the Great hall.

"Where is she?" he mumbled.

He now wore a different costume after being chased by Pastor Smith minutes earlier. He deeply enjoyed this Zorro outfit as he whip out his sword and slash the air menacingly every once in a while. Who ever said Fred and George Weasley didn't know how to give a Christmas present?

As he scanned the room once more, he saw Snape sitting by himself at the Teacher's table. There was an overwhelming force that was pushing him towards his direction, Sirius just cant help throwing another insult on Snape's face when he looked so pathetic like that. So naturally, Sirius walked towards Snape with a grin on his face.

"Awe, poor little Snape couldn't get someone to talk to." teased Sirius.

"Well, well, it seems that you've ran out of toilet paper and decided to come back here. And what a surprise… with a new costume. It suits you Black, isn't that a thief's attire? Well it fits on you considering that you are a ruthless criminal yourself." said Snape.

"No, this is Zorro." said Sirius.

"Gesundheit." said Snape

"Shut up you rodent." said Sirius.

"What brings you here anyway, Black? Couldn't you find your friend to annoy." said Snape.

"First of all, it's none of your business. Second, no…have you seen him?" asked Sirius.

"I don't have anytime for your childishness, Black. Now go away, the air in this area is starting to smell." said Snape.

"You never seem to run out of ammo, hah Snape." said Sirius before giving a sigh and throwing his hands up the air "I got to admit it that's what I like about you. Well… setting aside hating you and all of that."

Snape looked at Sirius and raised an eyebrow "If you ask me to dance, help me God because-"

"Cut it moron." said Sirius "I just want to thank you when you saved me last night from being bitten by a werewolf. Even thought Werewolves are your worst fear.." Sirius said bitterly.

But instead of hearing the usual Severus Snape counter attack, Sirius never heard a word from him. Snape just gave him an old fashion brow.

"Anyway…." Sirius sighed heavily, it was obvious in his voice that he was really trying hard to do what was accomplish, "I have a surprise for you." he added.

Snape gave Sirius a suspicious look, but when he saw someone walk inside the Hall, he forgot what were the three important ingredients on making a Comatose potion; in fact, he couldn't quite remember a lot of things at that particular moment.

"Good evening Severus."

"I probably should go." said Sirius leaving the two.

But Snape only answered by waving his hands at him like one does to shoo a fly.

"Saphina…" said Snape trembling a bit "I…I…I thought that you had a convention to go to."

"Oh I did." she replied, "But Sirius sent me a letter to come here. Actually, I'm quite thankful that Sirius Owled me."

Snape glanced at Sirius, he saw him hiding behind pillar and he knew that Sirius was listening to them because the minute that he saw him, he quickly hid.

"I, I don't know what to say." said Snape.

Sinistra examined Snape's outfit. "Why Severus, you look nice in that attire. I for one unfortunately didn't get to shop for a costume myself."

"You don't have to find a dress, you look just extraordinary as you are now." said Snape as he heard a sudden burst of laughs from a pillar close to them.

"Shall we dance?" asked Sinistra.

Snape somehow defied the law of natural order of time and space and smiled at her, but he did the more impossible thing and….

"Um…just a second Sinistra, I just want to talk to someone… I'll be right back." said Snape dashing hastily.

Hurrying over the pillar, Snape stopped and talked to Sirius.

"Well, it seems that you're going to have a lovely night." said Sirius.

"Black." said Snape seriously "I'm going to tell you something that I have never told a living, breathing, talking being before…. thank you."

Sirius who was taking a sip of wine had accidentally sprayed some in surprise.

"Excuse me?" he said suspiciously.

"As a token of my rare appreciation, I too have a surprise for you." said Snape pointing behind Sirius.

When Sirius turned around, his heart stopped at the person right in front of him.

"You!" snarled Sirius.

"What are you doing here?"

"I happen to teach here, what's mental case like you doing here?" said Sirius.

Marian Rosmerta shot Sirius the glares of death. Surprisingly, she looked even scarier than Snape.

(A\N And that was saying a lot. And by the way, in case that you've read pass it at chapter 24 Pop goes the werewolf, this Rosmerta is different from the Rosmerta you knew from POA, she's her niece and an original character of mine)

Sirius suddenly remembered the slimy git behind him.

"Snape!" he turned around and Snape was nowhere to be found.

There was a fleeting moment in his head that he saw Snape laughing at him "I'm going to kill that spineless worm!"

"Wait a minute, you're the man who sent me the invitation weren't you? I should have known that you'd try to get me in bed."

"Excuse me? EXCUSE ME! There is no way that I would ever want to sleep with a nut case like you!" said Sirius.

"I knew it, I just knew it, and here you are telling this cock and bull story. You did this because you knew that you don't stand a chance with me." said Rosmerta.

"WOMAN YOU ARE CRAZY!" said Sirius walking off.

"Oh no, you don't. I'm not going to go until you explain things through! I took a night off from work for this!" she said then following him.

XXX

As the night went by, Lupin found himself alone sitting by a table with misery as company. What was the use of being disciplined when his best friend and his colleague were driving him insane? He didn't mean to hurt Tonks' feeling but he did a couple of minutes ago because he lost his cool and now he felt that everyone was against him? The loneliness was very familiar.

The only thing that he wanted to do was to have a little bit of fun before going off to sleep, but nooooo! THIS had to happen.

"Um… excuse me." came a female voice form behind.

"I hope you don't mind but I would like to be alone for a while." said Lupin without looking at the person.

"Oh, okay, sorry to have bothered you." said the woman.

But Lupin felt guiltier sending her off with even making an excuse. He lifted his head up and turned to the woman.

"Ca-Cassandra!"

It was Cassandra Folks. She was the woman whom they encountered that night when they tried to follow Harry and the others. It was her that he saw that an awkward situation at the forest.

"What brings you here?" asked Lupin standing up.

"Oh, your friend over there sent me an invitation." said Cassandra pointing at Sirius' direction.

Lupin took a look at Sirius too. He was wondering why Marian Rosmerta dressed in a pirate costume was chasing him around.

"Get away from me, you freaking lunatic!" he heard Sirius shout at her.

"Not until I say things I want to say to you. Come back here this instant!" Lupin heard her shout back.

"You have a very unusual friend." said Cassandra.

"I know, sometimes I ask myself what I did to deserve him." said Lupin.

Cassandra giggled.

"Are you going to tell me why you're sitting here by yourself?" asked Cassandra.

"Oh, I'd rather not talk about it. You don't want to hear a boring prick like me tell you my life's story." said Lupin.

"On the contrary, I think you're a very interesting man." said Cassandra.

"Really?" said Lupin "_Why?_" he added.

Lupin felt the redness of his cheeks as well as the crumbling foundation of his knees. Oh, what was a poor werewolf to do? It seems easier to be teaching students fatal spells and curses rather than having a formal conversation with a woman that he had once saw naked.

"Err…. would you like a seat?" asked Lupin pulling out a chair for her.

It was nerve wracking. She was sitting there right in front of him and was still busy looking for an ice breaker to set things running.

"So how long have you been a Werewolf?" asked Cassandra.

Lupin was surprised that she would have bring up the subject. Now all that goes inside his head was that moment he accidentally saw her in the nude. NUDE! NUDE! NUDE! NUDE! NUDE! NUDE! NUDE! NUDE!

"Um… err…. I was bitten by one ever since before I went to school here. So… that would be… a very long time." said Lupin nervously.

"_Oh for bloody sakes, man… Are you a man-wolf or a mouse-wolf?_" said Lupin's thoughts.

"You, know… I haven't met anyone before that's a werewolf too." she said.

"Well I've got to meet a few, but none of them were as nice looking as you." said Remus.

It might have been the wine that he had…but Lupin could have sworn that she blushed at what he said.

"So where's your date? Didn't you bring your girlfriend with you?" she asked.

Lupin's face fell down on the table.

"I…. I never had a girlfriend due to my condition." said Lupin in a low voice.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. I just thought that someone like you would have a girlfriend or a fiancé of some sort." said Cassandra in an apologetic tone.

"No, don't apologize. I just don't know why you thought I'm with someone." said Lupin.

"Well it's obviously because of your charming personality. I'm surprised that you don't have a girlfriend." she told him.

"Cha…charming personality?"

"Yes."

Lupin clearly doesn't know how to react. Nobody has ever told him that he has a charming personality… aside from the time that Sirius said it but he was trying to borrow some money at the time.

What can he say? He needed to say something quick. But there was no response from his brain…

"Would you like to dance?" he asked her without further more rational thinking.

"I'd love to." she replied.

Lupin got up from his seat and took her hand before leading her to the dance floor.

"I'm really looking forward to have sexual intercourse with you tonight." said Cassandra as though she was just looking forward for a pleasant day.

"_SHIT!_" he thought.

XXX

Harry and Hermione had just got back to their table after dancing.

"_Okay… dancing, mission accomplished. Now what… oh my god, I don't know what to do next! What the hell am I gonna do? Think Potter! Think! I command you to think! Don't you dare blow this up!_" thought Harry.

Hermione was taking a sip of pumpkin juice, Harry had to think fast.

"_What was the plan again? Oh yeah, flatter her._" thought Harry.

"You really look great." he said.

"Harry, that the seventh time you said that." said Hermione.

"_You blew it, Potter! You bloody blew it!_" Harry thought.

But what Harry didn't know was Hermione's been arguing with her mind just like he was.

"_What's wrong? Why isn't he saying something else? Is there something wrong? Did this dress make me look fat? Does he think I'm ugly and the only reason why he's been telling me that I look good because of an irony thing? Wait a minute Granger… you don't care about those things…do you? I wish something would happen._" she thought.

"I wish something would happen." Harry thought.

After that, the two of them sat there with an awkward silence… a long one.

Seconds later, Draco was strolling (Or rather prancing) along pass them holding two glasses of punch. Neither Harry nor Hermione noticed him stop beside them.

"You bunch of virgins." muttered Draco as he went off.

Harry was now desperate. He needs to say something but what?

"_You've gotten this far, don't mess it up!_" he thought.

"So… read any good books lately?" he asked bluntly.

"_You're digging your own grave here! What kind of question is that?_" he thought.

"_Make an interesting answer! You can do it, Hermione. I know you can._" Hermione thought

"Yeah." said Hermione.

"_Great going._" she thought.

Exactly two minutes of awkward silence had passed between the two at that table when Draco a Luna passed by.

"Alright, you two?" asked Luna.

"Draco!" shouted Harry in surprise.

"Luna!" as well did Hermione.

Harry grabbed Draco and forced him to sit down at their table before he could have even had the chance to think about reacting as Hermione pulled Luna next to her seat at the same time.

"Wha-what's going on?" Draco asked Harry. But Harry gestured not say anything.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the ladies room." said Hermione standing up." Luna, I need your help with something, now!" she added as she grabbed Luna once more by the hand and dragged her out of sight.

"I am going to kill you." said Draco.

"I'm sorry; I just don't know what to do." Harry apologized to him.

"You don't-I don't bloody care if you don't know what to do. You could introduce her to folk dancing for all I care!" Draco ranted.

"I said I'm sorry." said Harry, but Draco just whacked Harry on the back of his head.

Draco was thinking of hitting Harry on the head again when Ron and Neville joined them.

"What are _you_ two doing here?" asked Draco grumpily.

"Hermione and Luna grabbed Parvati and Ginny to the ladies room. Plus, we needed some rest." said Ron.

"What are you so grumpy about, Draco?" asked Neville.

"It's certainly isn't because of something he didn't do." said Draco sarcastically as he elbowed Harry in frustration "We were suppose to go to the balcony…_alone_." he added as he dished Harry with an elbow once more.

"I wonder what those women are up to?" said Neville.

"I wonder _when_ they're getting out of that bathroom." said Harry.

"Huh?"

"You know, Women… bathroom…" said Harry.

"Oohhhh." said the three finally catching on.

"Good point." said Draco.

"Why do they call it a Bathroom? They don't go there to take a bath." said Ron.

"At least, that's what you know." said Harry.

"You know, I've always wondered why they say bathroom? Why don't they just say that _I need to piss_." said Draco

Harry, Ron and Neville looked at him in disgust.

"That's disgusting, Malfoy." said Ron.

"Anyway, I've noticed you two being quite for a while. What's the matter, mate? You and Hermione waiting for something?" asked Ron.

Harry shook his head.

"Potter, Potter, Potter, poor _naïve_ little Potter." said Draco patting Harry on the head like he was a little child.

"Get your hand off me, Draco. God knows where that's been the last few minutes." said Harry slapping Draco's hand away.

"Let me get this straight. You pretended to be her boyfriend when her snot nosed uncle arrived, you fell in love with her, you had an argument with her then had a huge fight and everything but then you patched things up—" said Ron.

Harry, Neville and even Draco were now somehow listening to Ron intently.

"—You told her that you loved her and made her miserable, you were the one who stood in front of her uncle's face, you were the one who got the plan how to get her back, you saved her from those retarded morons who had the wrong idea of being more powerful than the stench of their feet, AND YOU CAN'T EVEN HAVE A BLOODY CONVERSATION WITH HER!" yelled Ron.

"Weasley's not wrong there Potter." said Draco taking a sip from Harry's glass.

"Why not just say I'm right, Malfoy." snapped Ron.

Draco snorted at him "Yeah right, and give you the satisfaction. I don't think so." said Draco.

"Umm, if I can say something." said Neville raising his hand "I just want to say that whatever any of us can say to this matter, it's up to you to make the move." said Neville.

"As almost as senseless that sounded, Longbottom's not wrong either ("Git," muttered Ron), times wasting, Potter. Move it or lose it." said Draco.

"You can do this, Harry." said Ron patting him on the back.

"Oh, here they are." said Neville spotting the four women walking towards them.

"Angel!" said Draco hurrying up on his feet to meet with Luna "Shall we go to the balcony now?" he asked.

"No thanks, I'd like to sit down for a while." said Luna.

"Oh." said Draco in a disappointed tone "That's alright my princess, that's very much alright." he added. But the moment Luna was taking a seat, Draco leaned over to Harry and whispered "I'm going to kill you."

"Took you long enough." Ron said to Parvati as she sat down next to him.

"Sorry Honey, I know how you hate waiting." said Parvati cuddling Ron.

"Parv, not here!" said Ron.

Neville was suppose to say something then, when they heard…

"Get away from me you crazy woman!" said Sirius hurrying to get away from her.

"Come here and I'll show you how crazy I am." said Rosmerta raising her fist at him.

"Grr, shut up! I've never had the urge to kill someone like I do now." said Sirius.

"Neville, were you going to say something?" asked Hermione.

"Ah, I forgot." said Neville still looking at Sirius and Rosmerta.

"Err… Hermione, do you want to take a walk with me?" asked Harry feeling like he needs some alone time with her.

"Well that's just stupid, who'd want to—OUCH!" said Draco as Ginny elbowed him.

"Sure, I needed to go to the Staff Table anyway." said Hermione grinning at Harry.

She stood up and took Harry's hand as they walked a couple of steps near the Staff Table (Which is where Anthony Goldstein was now singing a song), Harry noticed the Head boy up stage.

"Is that Anthony Goldstein?" he asked Hermione unsure with himself.

"I don't know what's gotten into him." said Hermione.

But when Anthony was finally finished signing, Dumbledore stood at where the podium was suppose to be and spoke with a magically enhanced voice.

"Yes, yes, thank you Anthony for that drunk rendition of Michelle Brach's song. I have to admit that it did not cross my mind that you have music in you." said Dumbledore beaming at him while a group of drunk Ravenclaws slapped him on the back.

"Thank you, now I'd like to ask for any volunteers to sing us all a song." said Dumbledore.

Immediately, few hands shot through the air. Without thinking, Harry pointed at Hermione, she tried to pull his arm back down but it was too late for her. The next thing she knew was she was being pulled up stage by Dumbledore.

"Is that Hermione going on stage?"

"Fred!" said Ginny.

"Where's George?" asked Ron.

"Where's George? We're not joined by the hip you know." said George from behind Ron.

"Did you bring someone with you?" asked Ginny.

Fred and George cleared their throats before speaking in a sort of high class of manner.

"I… had the pleasure of taking former Gryffindor chaser with me." said Fred.

"Yes, so have I." said George.

"I have brought the elegant looking Angelina Johnson." said Fred, "And when I said good looking I meant only good looking. I'm trying to keep her from the alcoholic beverages that might cause to a sudden injury to anyone near her." he added.

"I took Alicia Spinnet with me. Well…. I was kind of obligated to considering that she's my girlfriend." said George

"Congratulations." said Parvati (A\N Suck up! Suck up! Suck up!)

"How did that happen?" Neville asked.

"It's a funny story involving an unlock bathroom." said George.

"Are you and Angelina a couple too?" asked Ron.

Fred patted Ron's hair "Baby steps little bro, baby steps." said Fred.

"You can do it, Hermione. Show us what you're made of!" shouted someone from the crowd as Hermione stood there nervously.

"Okay, alright." said Hermione, she was growing crimson as she paused for a while and took a breath "This song is for someone I know."

A nagging feeling on Harry's back told him that he should be listen to her every word.

"I just hope he gets the message." said Hermione.

Again, music came from nowhere.

"_Every time I think of you _

_I get shot right through with a bolt of blue_

_It's no problem of mine but it's a problem I find_

_Living a life I can't leave behind_

_There's no sense in telling me_

_A wisdom of a fool won't set you free_

_But that's the way that it goes_

_And it's what nobody knows_

_While everyday my confusion grows_

_Every time I see you falling_

_I… get down on my knees and pray_

_I'm waiting for that final moment_

_You'll say the words that I can't say_

Listening to her song, it was like Hermione was trying to tell him something. This was so stupid, why couldn't he tell what he wants… what he feels inside?

_I feel fine and I feel good_

_I'm feeling like I never should_

_Whenever I get this way I just don't know what to say_

_Why can't we be ourselves like we were yesterday?_

_I'm not sure what this could mean_

_I don't think that you're what you seem_

_I do admit to myself_

_That if I hurt someone else_

_Then I'll never see just what we're meant to be_

_Every time I see you falling_

_I… get down on my knees and pray_

_I'm waiting for that final moment_

_You'll say the words that I can't say_

_Every time I see you falling_

_I… get down on my knees and pray_

_I'm waiting for that final moment_

_You'll say the words that I can't say,"_

Everyone broke into an overwhelming applause after the song ended. Hermione was so red in the face that Harry found it so funny. When she got down, all Harry wanted to do was to wrap his arms around her but he couldn't. He knew that it was not the right moment, but when is that moment going to turn up?

"I knew that you had a great voice, but listening to you with an audience was nicer." said Harry.

"I figured that it's our last year, so I think it wouldn't hurt if I did it." said Hermione.

"Yeah, and seeing that Anthony Goldstein did it as well, I think he was drunk though." said Harry.

Hermione laughed "That must be it. I saw Draco put something in the punch while he was getting Luna some drinks." said Hermione.

"I'll go get us some more drinks then… from another punch bowl of course." said Harry.

"Okay, I'll wait right here." said Hermione.

"Hang on." He said.

Harry just realized that she wore the tiny locket on her neck. It was the one they used to communicate with their minds with…How did he miss that? Curse the perfection on her face!

"I kind of like it." she told him.

Harry beamed at her. He pulled something out of his left pocket and showed Hermione the other locket.

"I always keep mine on my pocket." He told her, earning him a big smile "I'll be back, alright?"

Harry went off but he didn't go to get the drinks. He wanted to do something else. So he went to the bathroom to wash his hands and think about the perfect moment. As he opened the door, he saw two figures that were at a tight embrace. He recognized them instantly as Sirius and Madam Rosmerta. They seemed to be having a great time so Harry left the room as fast as he entered it. But even then his mind was still nagged at him.

He looked around and saw Snape and Sinistra holding hands at the Staff and seemed to be having a funny conversation, Lupin and that woman Cassandra were dancing the night away at the Dance floor, then there was Bill and Tonks dancing outside in the snowing weather. Harry saw that Bill was giving her a kiss and Tonks seemed to be liking it.

A strong feeling of jealousy was now creeping upon him. The Perfect moment…..the perfect timing…..Perfect, just perfect…..

He saw Hermione leaning against a pillar with her ands behind her back, she looked like eager to see him back, she saw him, Hermione walked towards Harry.

"Where's our drinks?" she asked

"Uh… err… they ran out. The House elves are still getting some more." lied Harry.

"Oh." said Hermione.

"Dance with me." he said bluntly.

"What?" said Hermione not expecting this.

"Dance with me until they get the punch ready." said Harry "Plus, this is a good song." he added

He saw a pretty young woman come out to the stage with her guitar. It looks like Taylor Swift has a lot of fans even in the wizarding world as many students met her with glee.

"I really don't know how I got here." said the confused singer.

McGonagall shot a look at Albus.

"Don't worry, Minerva. I was able to convince her that she was dreaming backstage." said the Headmaster.

"And what of her payment?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm taking it out of Sirius and Severus' salary." replied Dumbledore

"But seeing that everyone is having fun…then I guess I should make it worth while. Here is a song for the love struck."

_I've never gone with the wind, just let it flow_

_Let it take me where it wants to go_

_Till you open the door, there's so much more_

_I've never seen it before_

It was like heaven once more as they danced in the middle of the room. Pieces of bright light began to slowly rain upon them as they moved to the song which echoed through the room. He could feel the lightness of his feet as he felt that he can go on like this forever.

He could basically hear her heart beating with a rhythmic pace as she looked back into his eyes. They seemed to have been engulfed in a world of their own. He didn't know why but it always felt like a kiss of paradise when she was around. He remembered the first time they met on that train to Hogwarts, the time they he and Ron became friends with her after the whole Troll incident, he remembered that she was always on his side when things got rough.

He was never great for any sense of the word, but when she's in the picture, everything's perfect…she's perfect… every moment with her is her is perfect…

"_That it!_" his mind shouted.

She _is_ his perfect moment.

_I was trying to fly but I couldn't find wings_

"Hermione, I got something to tell you." said Harry.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm sorry that I've been a little off all night. I thought it'll be easier to tell you through the necklace, but I thought I'd tell you myself…I'm trap in this stupidity I call myself and I hope it's not too late." Harry told her.

"For what?" she asked.

"-To tell my best friend that I've fallen in love with her."

"Harry…I"

"Now you don't have to say anything. I just really want you to know. Because my heart can't take another moment without you knowing that all it beats is for you. I can't let another aching second pass knowing that I didn't try. You've changed my life… and I know it's crazy but I feel like I'm still falling into the deep. And I don't mind drowning as long as you're the sea… Here's my heart and it's yours if you want… I love you so much, Hermione." said Harry

After saying those words, he felt a world lighter. What was she going to say? Will she break his heart? And if she does… will hurt as much as he gazed upon her life-saving smile?

_Then you came along and you changed everything_

Hermione placed her finger on Harry mouth. She fought the tears that wanted to come down her cheeks. She looked up the man she loved and placed a finger on his lips so he couldn't say anything more.

"Took you long enough?" she said.

_You lift my feet off the ground, and spin me around _

_You make me crazier, crazier feels like I'm falling and I_

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_Watched from a distance as you, made life your own_

_Every sky was your own kind of blue_

_And I wanted to know_

_How that would feel, and you made it so real_

You showed me something that I couldn't see

_Opened my eyes and you made me believe_

_You lift my feet off the ground, and spin me around _

_You make me crazier, crazier feels like I'm falling and I_

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier oh_

They didn't even seem to notice that they were the only ones who remained dancing. Everyone in the room was now fixated on the two figures gliding upon the dance floor. Even a blind man could see what was really going on. The two were in love and the world didn't matter.

Harry looked at their friends and saw Draco mouthing him something that he didn't quite understand.

"Kiss her! Kiss her!" mouthed Ron.

"Kiss her idiot!" mouthed Draco.

"Come on, just put your bloody lips with hers!" mouthed Sirius, with his hair ruffled and Marian Rosmerta by his side.

"Kiss her!"

"Kiss her!"

"Do it! Come on!"

"Go Harry, you can do it!"

"Maybe he doesn't like kissing girls; maybe he likes kissing boys."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

It was just about time when Harry noticed the same thing wherever he turned. Ron was pointing at his lips and then pointed at Hermione. He only got the message when he saw Sirius wrote the words KISS HER in the air.

He forced himself not to laugh.

He was thinking of kissing her anyway. He leaned his lips towards her and their lips met. It looked like they didn't want to stop. The two didn't even realize that a lot of people had their wands out and levitating them up the air

The only thing that mattered was Hermione. The only woman he'll love and the only one he'll ever need. It felt a little breezy that Wednesday night. And Harry knew… that every thing will be just fine…

THE END

XXX

A/N Thank you so much for keeping up with this story. I really appreciate your reviews and I'm glad you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The song that I used were TRULY, MADLY DEEPLY the slow version by Cascada, BIZZARE LOVE TRIANGLE by Frente, and CRAZIER by Taylor Swift.

I will be doing a sequel to this story but right now, I'd like you all to read my new fic A STRANGER AND HER SYMPATHY.

It's about a story of a 17 year old Harry Potter living a miserable life when suddenly, two strangers saves his life and tell him he's a wizard. It's a spin from my favorite part of Order of the Phoenix (book). I sure hope you give it a look.

JazzGirl123: The whole parents thing didn't really happen. It was a fake so that Harry could feel better about himself. Thank you for your awesome comments. I sure hope you take a look at A Stranger and her Sympathy….you rock


End file.
